


The Purple Jade Palace

by LisabetMae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Concubine, D/s, Emperor - Freeform, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Fiction, Ownership, Shapeshifter, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slow Build, age gap, consort, original male character/original male character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 113,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisabetMae/pseuds/LisabetMae
Summary: When Teal helps an injured soldier by hand-delivering a scroll to the Emperor, he is offered a place in the Emperor’s harem for his courage and efforts. But Teal is of Lombock descent, a cannibalistic race of beings who were believed to have died out. Having grown up on the outskirts of the empire, Teal finds adjusting to life as the Emperor’s concubine difficult, and as he begins to learn about his origins, he also stumbles on the dark secrets lurking in the palace. Maybe the Emperor is not as kindhearted as he seems.Update: Still here! Planning on updating in the next couple of weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original fiction that I've been dabbling with in my free time. I have completed the rough copy of the first part and I am now going through the whole long process of editing and proofreading it. I will try to update fortnightly.

 

The guard stood in the shadows of the eastern palace tower, hidden safely from the rays of the two moons that were dancing a brilliant path over the ocean and towards the beach. When the wind blew in his direction, he could hear the waves cresting onto the shore and smell the soft scent of the flowers blooming from across the other side of the bay. The stars were plentiful and off in the distance, far out to sea, lightning could be seen from a storm that would pass him straight by. 

A sole figure climbed the stairs to the tower, the person’s identify hidden by the cloak and hood that surrounded their body. They moved quietly, steps muffled, and it was more out of intuition than sight that the guard became aware of their presence. 

Taking heed, the guard played it safe. “It’s a lovely evening to come to the tower,” he stated simply.

“Yes,” the person replied, the cloak still over their shoulders but their profile now visible from under their hood. “It is indeed. One of the best posts of the palace, actually.”

“Agreed.” The guard shifted on his feet and returned to looking out at the ocean, waiting. 

“I heard that you might be interested in some information,” the person spoke softly. 

The guard swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “How do I know you’re not setting me up?”

“I could ask you the same question,” the person replied. “How do I know you won’t go straight to the Emperor and tell him that I gave you this information?”

The guard didn’t answer, contemplating the person’s words. 

“But I will let you know,” the person continued, “the information I have is quite significant.”

“I’ll give you fifty bronze coins for whatever you have,” the guard replied quickly, very quickly. 

“Two hundred,” the person bargained. 

The guard coughed in surprise. “Who do you think I am?” he scoffed. “I’m merely a guard.”

“But you can sell my information for a much higher price and since you now know my identity, you know the kind of information I have access to.”

The guard met the person’s gaze and rubbed his chin, thinking only greedily now. “Fine,” he finally decided. 

He dug into his pocket and the person beside him rolled their eyes at how only moments before he had been grumbling at such an expensive price. He pulled out a handful of coins, stepping out into the light to count and then held them out to the waiting hand. “Really did not expect you,” the guard said shaking his head. “Who would have thought?”  
The person ignored his words. They stepped up into the guard’s space and the guard stiffened, suddenly questioning their true motives. But the person only leaned up to his ear and started to whisper words that made the guard’s eyes grow wide and his heart pound. Once they were finished, they stepped back and pulled their hood down low over their eyes. 

"I trust you will let this information fall into the best hands?” the person stated. 

Not waiting for a reply, they turned away and headed for the stairs. 

Stunned, the guard stood, breathing fast, alone once again at his post. He turned back to the scenery but this time, he ignored the sights and sounds that surrounded him, his mind racing with the information that he had just been told. 

*

Over a thousand miles away, deep in the Keglar Kingdom, three people on horseback separated from their retinue. Princess Estina, poised elegantly in her saddle, with her shoulders back and black hair cascading down her back, kept her diligent eyes on alert for any movement in the forest’s undergrowth or in the branches up above. Her twin brother, Prince Alain, followed closely. In stark contrast, he was not pleasant to the eye with pock marks larger than his beady eyes and a crooked nose that appeared to take up most of his face. His thin frame caused his head to be out of proportion with the rest of his body, only emphasising his disjointed seat in the saddle. He had never learnt a graceful seat.

They were accompanied by Sir Glone, an old fool of a man, fifty years their senior who babbled nonsensically about how the kingdom had been far better in his day. The fact that the old man wouldn’t even be able to find his sword let alone wield it, only emphasised the lack of concern the royal family had for the twins. Fifth and sixth in line to the throne, and as a female and a sickly thin young man who had never been expected to reach puberty let alone his mid-teens, the four older and stronger princes were considered to be of far more importance than this pair.

They were returning from Peer Mountain Castle to the much warmer Lake Meer Castle in the valley, a safe haven for Prince Alain. He feared the winter more than anything else with its sickness and ills that it could bring and as always, Princess Estina would follow him wherever he went. 

Still incessantly babbling, Sir Glone missed the ripple of blue material through the shrubs. Princess Estina pulled on her reins and held out her hand for Prince Alain, cautioning him to do the same. Sir Glone continued on his way oblivious to what may lay ahead. Princess Estina shared a look with her brother that clearly stated they should let the old man get on with it and allow him to discover whether it was a friend or foe while they made a quick exit. If she had been by herself, she would have done just that. She was sick of the man and if she needed to turn her horse and bolt, she would be able to do so. But her brother was beside her and she could tell he was tired although he was fighting to show it. It was because of this that she dug her heels into her horse’s sides and attempted to catch up with Sir Glone before he broke into the clearing up ahead. 

“Sir Glone! Take heed!” Princess Estina hissed as their horses cut through the shrubs.

The sight before them could not go unmissed and it was a spectacle enough of one that Sir Glone’s eyes widened in shock. 

His voice cut through the clearing. “Cover your eyes, Princess!”

By sheer instinct alone, Princess Estina didn’t close her eyes. Instead, she ducked, dipping her entire body down so it was in line with her horse’s neck. They had interrupted two male soldiers fucking and one of the soldiers, the man being fucked from behind, had grabbed his axe lying on the ground beside him and had flung it blindly through the air straight at where Princess Estina’s head had been. It landed in the trunk of the tree behind her, the blade sinking several inches deep. Princess Estina sat back up in her saddle and glared at Sir Glone deeming him responsible. 

Separating quickly the two men turned, covering their modesty with their hands only to have their faces fill with dread when they saw who had interrupted them. Not that they knew their faces personally, but the royal signet on their fingers was identification enough. With a quick glance at each other, the two men reluctantly sank to their knees.  
Sir Glone snickered beside the Princess and spoke with arrogant amusement. “Quite a predicament you’ve suddenly found yourself in Menelt, isn’t it? An attempt on Princess Estina’s life, leaving your post to fuck, and the best part of all? Who am I going to tell first that Menelt, former leader of the Dratlin Clan, likes to take it in the ass from his former First Advising Chief?”

Menelt lifted his head sharply, eyes dark. “I’m still clan leader and in the mountains, there’s honour if you take it in the ass.”

“Hardly,” Sir Glone disagreed. 

Princess Estina lifted her hand, silencing Sir Glone. She turned her horse’s head, a new interest for the two men before her. “Clan Leader Menelt,” she spoke firmly, the use of his old title causing a stir between all those in her presence. “Put some clothes on before we continue this conversation.” 

Menelt looked up as she scanned his naked body with a young woman’s curious examination. When she realized his eyes were upon her, she turned her head away to glare at Sir Glone again, her cheeks pink. “That would have been the appropriate way to begin, Sir Glone.”

In a condescending manner, he scoffed and waved her off, an act that was not new to her. Instead of staring at Sir Glone’s unpleasant expression while the two men dressed, she turned to look at her brother and raised an eyebrow when she spied him giving the two men a curious appraisal as well. Prince Alain sensed that he had been caught, and he dropped his gaze. 

Sir Glone was talking again, “And I know an appropriate way to end this conversation. I will send for my men to execute them on the spot for the attempt on your life and for the vile display you just witnessed. That will make Prince Yernal happy as well. Your brother’s been waiting for an excuse to get rid of this despicable man.”

The Princess rolled her eyes. “Sir Glone, stop talking and leave us.”

Sir Glone spluttered. “Your highness! I can’t leave you alone in the presence of these two men! They’ve been in your brother’s army barely a quarter, they are lower ranks and were just caught being most obscene. They can’t be trusted.”

“I asked you to leave us and I won’t be alone,” she pointed to her brother. It was a common occurrence that most people forgot he existed.

Sir Glone grumbled in contempt. “That doesn’t mean I won’t be telling your brother or their captain.”

“You won’t tell anyone otherwise I’ll be forced to acknowledge that it was your old fumbling that caused us to lose our way and stumble onto this scene.” She gave a fake, dramatic gasp and whimper. “And Sir Glone, it was such a terrible sight to see all down to your negligence.”

Sir Glone went to rebuke but Princess Estina silenced him with one last look. Deeply offended, he tugged on his horse’s reins and left, leaving only the Princess and her brother before the two clan men. Her brother, whom she noted, had returned his watchful gaze over the two men. Forever quiet in company, the prince let her do all the talking although he cast her a curious glance wondering what her motives were. 

Menelt dared to lift his eyes again, also suspicious.

The Princess allowed herself to take in a full appropriate assessment of the man now that he was suitably attired in his soldier clothing. Rough looking, wild around the eyes with warrior attention, broad shoulders and muscled arms to match, dirt and grime entrenched into his skin; he was a typical depiction of a mountain clan leader.

“Clan Leader Menelt,” the Princess spoke again. “I am not one to care who you fuck or who fucks you, but an attempt on my life cannot be forgotten.”

“I did not know that Princesses could speak with such language,” Menelt returned. He was quickly elbowed in the ribs by his former First Advising Chief. “I did not know it was you, your highness,” Menelt corrected himself. “We were not expecting company.” His apology came out stilted as if he had trouble producing the words, like they were unfamiliar to his vocabulary. It might have very well been the first apology he had ever given in his life knowing that his life depended on it, and it did.

The silence hung in the air after his statement.

“You are stationed at Lake Meer Castle?” she asked. 

“Yes,” came the reply.

Princess Estina smiled, pleased with the news. “I will be inclined to forget everything I have seen if the pair of you meet us tomorrow night at the west soldier training ground. It is not suitable to talk at present. The rest of our entourage is too close.”

The two men shared a quick look of confusion. They were not the only ones, Prince Alain’s eyes narrowed. 

“Do we have an agreement?” she asked, short and clipped. 

“Yes, your highness,” Menelt answered with reluctance. He was not a man accustomed to taking orders from other men, let alone a young woman. His journey so far in Prince Yernal’s army had been a turbulent one at best. 

“Good. Sir Glone is senile,” Princess Estina continued, “he will forget what he saw by the time he returns to the palace so he will not speak to my brother, but I can assure you, we won’t forget if you do not show.”

Menelt glared but his First Advising Chief continued to have better manners. “Thank you, your highness,” he said. 

Without further acknowledgement, Princess Estina turned her horse’s head and her brother followed. 

“You’re going to ask him to do it, aren’t you?” Prince Alain spoke now that it was only the two of them.

Princess Entina nodded. “I feel like we stumbled into that clearing for a reason today.” She gave him a quick glance. “You liked what you saw, didn’t you?”

“You?” Prince Alain asked refraining from answering.

Princess Estina shrugged, “Not so much.”

*

Lake Meer Castle was nestled in a large lush, green valley. It was on sea level which meant that the winter snows rarely fell on its surrounding fields but it was still cold, cold and wet meaning winter would seep into a person’s bones and leave them damp from the inside. Fortunately, there was still a month until the dreary weather would set in and it was for this reason that Prince Alain still accompanied his sister down to the west training grounds. It was a small training area, a courtyard at best within the castle’s bailey but it was away from the solider barracks and the main keep. At night, at this time of year, it would be empty. 

They were accompanied by Princess Estina’s lady in waiting, Ardena, and Clagen, her closest personal guard. They weren’t a formidable group, a group of misfit teenagers at best but they were a unity and Princess Estina had no doubt that they would do anything to try to protect her brother and herself.

The evening was dark, the two moons hidden in the sky. They didn’t use lanterns to guide their way, not wanting to draw attention. There was just enough light to make the outlines of the buildings and the foreboding group of men that came out of the shadows to greet them when they approached. 

“He’s brought extra men,” Ardena said and Princess Estina swung her eyes back to the clearing. Clagen and Ardena stepped protectively in front of her, Prince Alain would have to take his chances it seemed. Their actions were met with chuckles of amusement from the men standing behind Menelt. The Princess frowned and stepped around Ardena and Clagen.

“An attack on my life wouldn’t be wise,” she said authoritatively to the group.

Menelt glanced out behind her in the direction that they had come from. “And who would know who did it? My men are still loyal to me.”

Another one of Menelt’s men came jogging up to his side, his sudden presence causing Ardena and Clagen to tense again.

“They weren’t followed,” they heard the man tell Menelt.

Ardena looked around nervously.

“It’s not worth it. He’s not the one to ask,” Clagen said quickly behind her. “Let’s leave now while we still can.”

Menelt’s curiosity got the better of him. Ask him what? His body took a relaxed pose and he waved for his men to do the same. “I brought my men with me in case I needed the back up. In case your brother…”

“My brother is not a threat,” Princess Estina said in a way that wasn’t rude. 

“That’s not the brother I was referring to.”

Estina nodded in understanding. “Prince Yernal does not know that I’m here.”

Menelt took a step closer and Princess Estina’s small group edged back. Nonetheless, Menelt was impressed with how she weathered his men’s presence, they were quite a frightful group. “So, Princess, what is that you wanted to talk about now that your entourage is no longer present?”

The Princess squared her shoulders. “I want you to train me how to fight and defend myself, in private. Not just with swords but fight with the axes and the bows.”

Years of experience in confrontations and clan warfare kept the surprise from showing on Menelt’s features. It was his turn to run his eyes over the Princess in open assessment, and a man who had already lost so much, was not afraid to state the obvious. 

“And why would I do that when I would rather bend you over? Why would you need to be trained to fight? Who are you but a sixteen year old child, fifth in line to the throne and destined to be sent away to Old Tehlea Lake to be promised to a man forty years your senior?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew and he took a step back in wonder, sizing her up.

“He’s definitely not the man to ask,” Ardena’s hand went to the Princess’s shoulder. It was a miscalculation on their behalves, the Princess’ virtue was at stake after all.

Ignoring Ardena’s words, the Princess’ face remained calm. She squared her shoulders and her next words came out firm and bitter. “I make my own destiny, Clan Leader Menelt. The only thing I offer you is gold and my word that if it had been my choice, I would not have given you the ultimatum to give up your villages and your clan. My brother has weakened the border against the desert mobs and he is too arrogant to acknowledge it.”

Menelt began to circle around her. She might be sixteen but she knew how to negotiate, and she was determined. It would have taken courage to approach him and his men. He liked people who were brave. 

“You dare to plan to oust your brother?”

Princess Estina looked around nervously to ensure no one had heard. “Of course not!” she spat. “The desert mobs are now focused on our weakened borders when they used to be more interested in the Talbec Empire, are they not?” She continued before he could respond. “If my brother continues with such haphazard decisions, I won’t need to oust him. My plan is to build alliances so when he does fail and threaten to wreak havoc on this kingdom, I’ll have the people behind me to stop it from happening.”

“That’s going to be a bit hard when you’re going to be having a fifty year old cock…”

“I would prefer you to keep your language in check around the Princess,” Clagen interrupted. 

Prince Alain threw a small coin bag into the space in front of Menelt and he caught it with a quick hand before it hit the floor. Menelt’s gaze now judged the young man. 

“You’re not much to look at are you?” he sneered. 

“No. But I have the brains,” Prince Alain retorted.

“For the gold we get your training and your men’s silence, all of your men,” Princess Estina added.

Menelt opened the bag and put his hand inside, his fingers grazing over the coins.

“The first bag is for goodwill,” the Princess continued. “For each training session, we will pay you four gold coins as we are not the wealthiest in our family and we plan for our training sessions to run for some time.”

Menelt tossed the bag to his First Advising Chief and they shared a look. “Meet me here tomorrow night.”

The Princess tried to stop the smile of victory from coming across her lips but youthful innocence sometimes could not hold out. “Tomorrow,” she replied and turned tugging on her brother’s arm. 

“I can’t believe we pulled that off,” Ardena said as they hurried away.

“Neither do I!” She turned and held up her hand revealing a sweaty palm. “My nerves are shot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Later…

The impending weather was not a surprise. It had been a hot, humid day and thunderstorms were generally inevitable at this time of year. Teal lifted his head from his work, at the sound of the distant but angry rumbles of thunder, and spied distant flashes of lightning through the breaks in the tree tops. The evenings would be like this until the end of summer now, full of heavy angry storms in the semi-tropical heat. He shifted his gaze up to the sky directly above to find it full of stars. Satisfied that the storm was still some way off, he returned to his task of plucking the wild turkey he had caught earlier, his hand now working again in its quick methodical strokes, striping it clean. They still had time, enough time to prepare and eat their evening meal.

It had been a long, tedious day on the old and abandoned trails they were using, having to take it slow so the caravan’s wheels didn’t become ruined over the many trees roots they had to go over. Several times, Cokrin and Teal had taken turns in climbing down to move a large branch or the trunk of a tree out of their path. Teal had seen Cokrin bite his lip and guessed that he wanted nothing more than to forgo the quieter, more discreet route, and risk the road that was used every day. Cokrin had kept his mouth shut. He knew the trouble it would cause. 

Teal smiled as Cokrin walked past and placed a cup of beer beside him, the beer a luxury item that Cokrin had bought in a village they had passed earlier that afternoon. He continued to the other side of the fire and sat, arm resting against a log he had positioned there earlier his own cup of beer comfortably in his hand. Corkin gazed lazily at Teal through half-closed tired eyes, content and happy and Teal’s smile widened as he remembered how they had spent the past couple of hours. They had both collapsed in exhaustion in the back of the caravan after they had set up camp and had seen to the horses, slipping into rightfully earned sleep before waking at dusk with renewed energy. Renewed energy that had turned into hard thrusting against each other’s naked skin until they were both satisfied.

Their eyes met across the flames and Teal smirked. No doubt, Cokrin was thinking the same.

They were on a journey to the Temple of Eternity to give offerings to Cokrin’s ancestors and while it was the first time that Teal had left his hometown Hulena, there was also a sense of finality to the journey as well. When they returned home, Cokrin would be promised to Matina and the carefree relationship that they held would end. Teal pushed the thought to the back of his brain. He hated to think about it. They would always be friends but he would miss this where everything was comfortable and easy, and hot familiar skin, and hands that clasped sweaty flesh while they came, Cokrin often doing so first with deep, ragged breaths.

Cokrin wasn’t just Teal’s lover, he was also Teal’s best friend. He was simple in his outlook but practical, humorous, and loyal. The word loyal was a fundamental aspect of their friendship. Cokrin was the only person in the Hulena who had dared to engage with Teal in such a way. Teal was of Lombock descent. A race of people, who most humans in the Talbecan Empire believed to have disappeared years ago. There were some who even questioned whether they had ever really existed in the first place, the tales about their ancestry so wrapped in folklore and myth. But no matter what people thought of his race’s origins, it was horror that filled their faces when they first laid eyes on Teal because the legends surrounding his race, depicted him as someone who should be feared and avoided at all costs. For all intents and purposes he was a cannibal, a warrior fighting cannibal who supposedly feasted on men and women indiscriminately. One of the favourite stories that young children liked to tell around the fire was where a person went travelling or venturing into the wilder parts of the empire and were never seen of again. Some, they said, embellishing even further, were found dead, limbs torn and bodies mauled. The fact that Teal had never tasted, not even dreamt of tasting a person’s flesh, never occurred to anyone who came across his path. 

When his father, a fisherman, had found him abandoned far west of the empire and brought him back to Hulena, the town folk had pressured and threatened his parents to get rid of him. Even as a baby he held those defining features of a Lombock: his silver hair with black streaks and crystal blue eyes, so different to those who lived in Talbec. The people in his town had thought that he was too dangerous, that in the middle of the night he would tear them up, cook them and eat them. It wasn’t until he was six years old and saved Cokrin from a wolf, that the town folk had finally relented and accepted him. And on that day, a friendship had been formed, for Cokrin had witnessed the power that controlled Teal. The power that Teal only became aware of that day himself. Teal preferred to call it a presence, a presence that controlled his ability to attack or withdraw. Cokrin had kept it a secret and they had been friends ever since, all the way up to now in their eighteenth summer. 

Teal looked up again at Cokrin to find that his gaze had not strayed. He shook his head and grinned. “You’re ready to go again? What about food?”

Cokrin leaned forward but before he could respond, a soft wind rustled through the trees and the fresh smell of rain wafted through the air, and with it, Teal froze. In the blink of an eye, he was on his feet and turning in the direction of the disturbance. It was the sound of twigs breaking loudly. It was the sound of someone who wasn’t trying to hide their approach.

A man, in simple clothes that were covered in light leather armour, was walking beside his horse several feet away from their clearing. Throughout the night sky, Teal’s acute eyesight flickered over him. He was middle-aged, brown haired, tall and well-built with a short sword at his side, and there was something in his dark eyes that hinted he knew how to use it. 

A curse escaped Teal’s lips and he moved protectively to stand in front of Cokrin who had quickly clambered to his feet as well, spilling his cup of beer in the process, his human eyes not able to pick out what Teal had seen and heard so clearly.

The man staggered through the trees and he paused on the cusp of their clearing. His eyes landed on Teal and his hand went instinctively to his sword. It was at that same moment that the presence within Teal came forth. His bright blue eyes glowed and a calming surge rolled through his body and with that calm, Teal was able to garner more of the man standing before them. The fact that he wasn’t actually standing but leaning on his horse for support, that his other hand was clutched around his middle, his clothes and hand stained with blood, and the fact that his horse was large, well-fed and powerful. 

The man gasped and stumbled backwards at seeing Teal. He looked at his horse, dismay filling his face as he gazed up at the saddle, the task seeming impossible now with the wound he had suffered. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Teal said his voice calm and controlled. “Even if I wanted to, I can’t.” He approached slowly. Whoever the man was, the power that controlled Teal had decided that he didn’t pose Teal and Cokrin a threat. 

The man didn’t look convinced. He glanced at Cokrin who had now moved to Teal’s side. Cokrin nodded in reassurance.

“Teal speaks the truth. He is my life-long friend,” he said. “Your eyes don’t deceive you but he will not hurt you, if he says so.”

The man’s eyes flickered back to Teal and as if he was giving up, he dropped to the floor at his horse’s hooves. 

Teal squatted, body relaxed and nonthreatening. “Looks like you’ve run into a spot of bad luck. What’s your name?”

“How is this possible?” the man croaked, his eyes taking in Teal again, ignoring his question.

“I am a Lombock,” Teal spoke, confirming the man’s fears. 

“I thought your race was extinct or a legend.”

“I guess not,” Teal answered simply.

There was a short silence where the man gazed at both Teal and Cokrin again, at their caravan and their two horses only a short distance away tethered under a tree. He drew in a jagged breath, looked down to his wound, and pulled his hand back to stare at the blood that had soaked his clothes. His other hand rose to his mouth and he sighed as he wiped away blood that had started to appear alongside his saliva. As if coming to a decision, he looked up at Cokrin and Teal and spoke.

“Brelen, my name is Brelen,” he stated, his voice suddenly weak. “I’m a soldier in the Emperor’s army.” 

Teal and Cokrin shared a surprised glance. The Emperor had always been a far off entity so removed from their everyday life, Hulena being four months journey from the empire’s capital, Dalenia. 

“If you’re a member of the Emperor’s army, where’s your uniform? Where’s your armour?” Cokrin asked suspiciously.

“I carry a message for the emperor,” Brelen continued ignoring Cokrin’s questions. “It’s an important message that cannot fall into the wrong hands.” Weakly, his hands dug into his clothes and retrieved a scroll. Brelen coughed from the mere effort of the task, the sound of blood gurgling in his chest that he then slowly leaned over to spit out onto the dirt. “It would appear that I don’t have much longer. Please, if you are loyal to the empire, help me.” His eyes rested on Cokrin.

“Of course we are loyal to the empire,” Teal said firmly. He reached out, his hand shaking not knowing if Brelen would give the scroll to him. Brelen only hesitated for a brief second and then placed it in Teal’s hand. 

“You must give this to the Emperor personally,” Brelen told him. “No one else. Do you understand?” 

Blood pounded in Teal’s ears and he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “The Emperor himself?” he asked for the chances of Teal ever getting an audience with the Emperor in the capital were very remote. He had no idea how he would even make it into the city with the way he looked.

“It must reach him,” Brelen gasped. He paused and after considering something he said, “I will die anyway. Come,” he beckoned with his hand. Teal leaned in closer and Brelen grasped him around his bicep, a grip that used to belong to a strong man whose strength was now wilting away with the blood spilling out over his clothes. “You must leave now,” he said. “The person who did this to me is dead, but he could have friends.” He pulled Teal closer and whispered more into his ear. When he was finished, Teal pulled back sharply and their eyes locked. 

“Did you get that?” Brelen asked.

“Yes,” Teal breathed. 

“Beware, don’t tell anyone you have the scroll. Don’t trust anyone but the emperor himself.” Brelen gazed at the trees behind Teal’s head. “The people following me will also be following you in secrecy. They also don’t want to be discovered.”

It was then that Teal heard a noise from behind. He didn’t need to see it to know that it was a threat. It was as if the blood in his veins were flowing freely for the first time, as if the muscles in his legs had gained a new ability and as if all the logical thoughts within his brain had been snuffed out. The presence that was always there, inside, had not come forward. He was free to let instinct take over and attack. 

Cokrin didn’t move because of Teal, he moved because there would only be one reason why Teal was surging towards him in such a manner. He stepped to the side, a movement that most certainly saved him his life as the knife that was meant to slit him in two from behind, now only sliced thinly along his back. A cry of shock and pain escaped Cokrin’s mouth, his lips widening and he fell to the ground as Teal’s body leapt through the air and landed on the man who had just tried to kill Cokrin.

Teal took the man to the ground and brought his teeth to the flesh on the attacker’s neck. They sank deeply, tearing through muscle and down to bone. He pulled away leaving half a neck, the man twitching and jerking, blood spurting in all directions. Teal wasn’t finished. He went in again, this time a bite so deep it ripped the man’s head clean from his neck. 

Teal rose to his feet and took a step back, blood spilling down his mouth and down the front of his clothes. He shook his head, the blank primal need of fight cleared to allow rational thought to reappear. It was the first time in his life that he had killed a human and he had killed in the manner so primitive and visceral to his very being. Guilt and horror flooded through him that he had been so brutal, so savage.

They had been right all along. 

It had been the first time that the presence had let him attack since that day in his childhood, that first time he had become aware of a presence at all, and with it, there was a sense of unparalleled freedom that had come with it. His stomach turned at the bloody mess and he dry retched, folding his body over and placing his hands on his knees for support. 

“You saved my life,” Cokrin gasped from where he sat on the ground, his hand clamped to his side.

His words shocked Teal out of his daze and he turned to his friend. Forgetting his own horrors, he remembered that Cokrin had been injured. 

“Are you badly hurt?” he asked worriedly, kneeling down unable to look him in the eyes. 

Cokrin reached out his hand and placed it on Teal’s shoulder. It was the only spot on his shirt that was free from blood. Teal shied away, shame covering his features. 

“You saved my life,” Cokrin repeated. “You’ve done it before, once when we were kids.” 

Teal lifted his eyes and nodded. “The wolf?” 

“Yes,” Cokrin confirmed. 

“You’re bleeding quite badly,” Teal said turning Cokrin slightly to get a better look. He swore. It didn’t look like a mortal wound but it was a wound that would certainly need to be attended to so it didn’t become infected. He looked across the clearing, Brelen’s eyes half lidded, breathing shallow. Whether he was aware of what had taken place, Teal didn’t know. 

More noise through the trees caught Teal’s attention. He rose to his feet again, poised and bristling with the inclination to attack. His eyes pierced the darkness and saw figures approaching. 

“What is it?” Cokrin asked. 

“There’s more people coming,” he stated and then swore loudly. The fact that the presence was holding back, allowing him to fight further only confirmed of the danger they were in. 

“You need to go,” Brelen whispered catching their attention. “Before they get here. The Emperor needs to know. Take my horse, it will carry you both.”

Teal assessed the situation, his eyes shifting the trees and beyond their camp. There were at least five people moving through the trees. He didn’t know if he could take all of them but it wasn’t only that. What would they do to Cokrin while he was fighting?

He looked at Brelen. 

“I’m a dead man,” Brelen smiled. “Go to Cleaven Estate along the Fortlena River. The Emperor will be there in three weeks’ time. You can give him the scroll then. There’s gold in my satchel.”

“I will give it to him,” Teal told him making his decision. “I promise.”

Teal turned to Cokrin. “You’re coming with me.”

“But…”

“I’m going to take you to that small township you visited earlier today. You will have to go alone so they don’t think this was me. They would have to have a healer there.”

Teal went back to Brelen and he picked up the scroll he had dropped when he had turned to attack. Their eyes met one last time. 

“Don’t tell anyone but the Emperor,” Brelen managed. 

Teal nodded. “You can trust me.”  
*

Two hours later, Cokrin lay in a not so comfortable bed. The inn that he had found had been willing to not ask questions. They had taken him in and had even provided him with a healer. Fortunately the wound was not too deep. It had been covered with medicinal herbs to stop infection and he had endured the gash being sewed back together. The gold in Brelen’s money bag would be enough to afford him time to rest without having to move on. 

Saying goodbye to Teal had been hard. They both knew that Cokrin wouldn’t be able to join him, that had been evident straight away. Teal couldn’t wait for him either, not when there were pursuers in the forest who would be now searching for someone with the scroll. It wouldn’t take much to work out that Brelen had come across their camp and now that it was deserted, it was obvious that they had moved on. And if Brelen didn’t have the scroll with him, it would seem obvious that those at the camp now did. 

Cokrin fretted, wondering whether they had been followed. He lay quietly, thinking of Teal and hoping he had made it away. He was sure he would have. Teal was fast and strong, much faster and stronger than he was. 

Exhaustion was starting to set in when Cokrin heard loud banging on the inn door below and muffled voices. Only a minute later, footsteps could be heard on the stairs and panic hit Cokrin’s stomach as the room filled with soliders, dressed in uniform, the Emperor’s emblem on their shoulders, their faces taunt and serious. Cokrin stared up at them, too filled with awe to be filled with fear, and too filled with pain to be filled with desire to try and run.

“I guess I didn’t pay the innkeeper enough gold then,” Cokrin managed, intending jest.

The commander sized him up and chuckled, and being of experienced wisdom, saw Cokrin for what he was: a young, innocent man well out of his depth. He waved the soldiers that had accompanied him, back. 

“That’s your caravan we found out in the woods earlier?” he asked. 

Cokrin swallowed and hoped that the truth might keep him alive. He nodded.

“A friend of mine, a fellow soldier is dead. His name was Brelen.”

“We didn’t kill him,” Cokrin cut in.

“I know. You said ‘we’? You weren’t alone?” the commander asked although from his tone, he wasn’t really asking, he already knew that Cokrin wasn’t alone. He decided to pull up a chair beside the bed. 

“I was with my friend, that’s all.”

“Where is he now?” the commander asked. 

“I don’t know,” Cokrin answered. It was the truth after all. 

The commander’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, arms resting on his thighs. “Why don’t we start telling the truth? Did Brelen give your friend anything?”

Cokrin closed his mouth. The commander’s face held an unreadable expression. He looked over his shoulder to one of the soldiers behind him. “Send men out to search. Whoever this friend is, he can’t be that far off. We’ll catch up with him.”

Fear for Teal caused Corkin to act. He gripped the commander’s forearm tightly. “Wait! Don’t hurt him. He’s… taking something to the Emperor.”

“We’ll save him the trouble,” the commander stated. 

“Just… He’s a Lombock.”

Everyone in the room paused. The commander turned back to him slowly. “Impossible!” he scoffed and then seeing Cokrin’s determined gaze, he paused. 

“He won’t hurt you, if you do not have intent to hurt him,” Cokrin told him. “Really, he won’t hurt you.”

The commander considered Cokrin’s words. “Does he have the scroll?” 

Cokrin closed his mouth, unsure of how to answer. Would he be endangering Teal or helping him? 

“Your silence is answer enough,” the commander stated rising to his feet. “It is fine. We are here for the Emperor.” The commander turned and left leaving Cokrin alone on the bed with only the ability to worry.

*

Teal perched on the branch of the tree, precariously high. He had taken a moment to take stock of his situation, how this evening had suddenly taken a whole different direction, how his whole life had suddenly been thrown into upheaval. It was too much to process, really. 

There were more men trekking and searching through the forest, he could spy their movement from far off. It was time to make a move. His hand grazed over where he had stashed the scroll on the inside of his jacket. He had lost his blood stained shirt earlier and there had been no time for him to retrieve any of his other clothes from their caravan.  
It was spring so there was no need to worry of the cold. 

He had the scroll, he had enough gold and he had a destination. Brelen’s horse was waiting below and he would make use of the advantage the animal would give him. Without hesitation, he nimbly swung down several branches, and when he had clear range, he allowed himself to drop the incredible height to the ground, his ability to see in the dark allowing him to judge accurately. He landed agilely and ran the short space to the horse. He swung his leg over the animal and turned in the direction of where the sun would rise. 

The people following him would have a hard time keeping up with him. 

Three weeks to Cleaven Estate, a place he had never heard of before and had no idea how to find. Three weeks. He was sure he could keep those following at bay.

*

Exhausted, dirty, and emotionally drawn, Teal sat on Brelen’s horse three metres from the cusp of the forest. Beyond the break in the trees sat Cleaven Estate with its two and three story wooden buildings and decorated half-hipped roofs. It was protected by a single wall and the lake that surrounded it. A single path ran up the front where people could enter by means of a small draw bridge. It was not a castle or a fort. This was a place where the rich and upper class took time to unwind and take part in frivolous activities, but it was still designed to make approach difficult without being seen. 

Teal could easily scaled those walls, if they didn’t open the gates for him. The horse stirred underneath him as if he had been privy to his thoughts, and Teal patted it on its neck. That option was not going to be possible. He had on several occasions over the past two weeks thought of leaving the horse behind but no, he couldn’t leave such a faithful creature behind. The horse had to be returned as well.

A rustle up in the branches above his head and he froze. He snapped his head round in the direction of the movement with unnatural speed, the instinct to attack and defend himself paramount. His body had been on high alert over the journey. His eyes found a man who was crouched frozen in the tree behind him, the man well aware that he had been spied and most likely in mortal danger. Soothing energy coursed through Teal’s veins and rose up to his eyes causing them to glow. This man was different and the presence within him knew it. This man was with the Emperor, a scout Teal believed. This man, watching him in the trees, would not harm him and so in turn, Teal would not hurt him. In fact, over the past two weeks, he had been aware of several scouts that had joined him on his journey. They had followed when they could and when one lost him, another found him a couple of days later. 

Another sound some distance off caught both of their attention, and they looked in the direction in which it came. Teal wasn’t out of danger yet. There were more men on their way to try to stop him, men who wanted the scroll. He cursed in his head. The only way they could have kept on his trail was by knowing where he was heading. They were persistent, his pursuers, and skilled. He would give them that. Very skilled. Others would have given up at his relentless speed, at the pace he pushed himself at. He had survived on little food and little sleep, cutting down the travel time from three weeks to arriving in just over two. 

Without another backward glance at the sole figure in the tree, he urged the horse into a gallop, its hind legs powerfully leaping into the task. The forest broke and the horse landed onto the smooth flat grass. He turned the horse sharply for the path and galloped alongside the edge of the lake. They slowed only to turn onto the gravel and once again, with a loud cry, the horse began to gallop up the long path toward Cleaven Estate. Teal sensed movement behind him.

“Open the gates!” he shouted. “Open the gates!”

He kept the horse’s reins tight in both hands, gave an extra hard squeeze with his legs and shifted his weight forward, anything to help his horse pick up speed as the arrows started from behind and sped past his head. 

It had all come down to this, this mad bolt at the end. All of his hard work at keeping those in pursuit at bay over the past two weeks would mean nothing if he was killed right now. Two weeks on the road, the cream coloured scroll with its blue unbroken hummingbird seal. No one had gotten their hands onto it. No one knew what it held. Teal was too scared to think of what the repercussions would be if he dared to open it. He was too scared to even think of what it might contain with how many people were bent on stopping its arrival.

Along the outer protective wall of the sprawling residence, Teal spied the watchmen coming to attention and on guard, shifting to point their crossbows in his direction. He didn’t hear shouts or calls for alarm. The sound of the horse’s hooves on the dirt path held a rhythm with his heart, blocking out any other noise. 

It was a good horse. The kind of horse that Teal would never have the coin for, the kind of horse that had been trained to move as one with its master, to anticipate what was expected of it. Muscled and twenty hands high, the speckled gelding had been a steady and reliable companion. Dirt flung up catching in its tail, its nostrils flared and sweat sheened off the side of its neck but still its powerful legs pounded over the terrain without complaint. He would miss the animal once this was over.

More arrows shot by and then, all of a sudden, one, two, three stabs in the back as something else that wasn’t an arrow hit Teal. Instinct told him to turn and fight, and the gentle force that pulsed alongside the blood in his veins, was going to give him leeway again. But the gate, the gate to Cleaven Estate, it was so close, so close, if he could just hold on for a little longer. 

“Open the gate!” he cried.

To his utter relief, the gate began to move. Slowly and surely it was beginning to open. 

The horse raced over the drawbridge and into the entrance, a small courtyard built to receive guests. He drew up his horse sharply, its front and back legs jumping in quick successions. Before they came to a complete halt, Teal pulled on the reins again turning the horse quickly so they could look back at where they had just come from. There was no one directly following but in the tree lines, he detected a whisper of movement. The gates began to close, trapping him inside and finally, he was safe. 

Teal let out a slow breath of relief and took stock of himself. Apart from his sore shoulder, he appeared to be safe and well. He keened in the realisation and then stopped noting the silence behind him. A prickle of a shiver, tickled over his neck and warily, Teal looked over his unhurt shoulder and was greeted with a sea of hostile faces that had formed a defensive arc around him, guards with their weapons drawn. Swords, spears and crossbows pointed in his direction; Teal could take his pick of how he wanted to die, if he chose.  
It looked as if they had been waiting for him. Impossible. How could they know? Yet, as the horse still skittered with its forelegs held high, with each and every step, the men had a preserved and cautious sense of calm, even if Teal could sense their disbelief.

It was always going to be a risk, showing his face. They were always going to be staring at his hair, his eyes.

The silence held. Teal swung his leg down and dismounted, his shoulder complaining with a sharp stab of pain. He winced but otherwise ignored it, and put himself on the same level as the other men. He held up his hands showing no signs of wanting to fight.

“I bring a message for the Emperor,” he said loudly so everyone before him would hear. He turned slowly seeking for who was in charge, for someone with a different uniform, or a badge or a pin announcing their status above the soldiers on guard. Only cold expressionless gazes met him. Teal turned slowly fighting a grimace and a wave of nausea as he did so.

“Where is Brelen?” a voice of authority suddenly cut through the silence and a young man with messy hair and a crossbow strapped over his shoulder, stepped through the line of men and stood before Teal. “You have his horse.” 

“It is not good news for him,” Teal responded reluctantly. “He walks with his ancestors.”

The man swore, furious. "So, it's fucking true!"

Teal cast a nervous glance at the gate that he had come through, now secured and closed, heavily guarded. He dove his hand inside the opening of his clothes and retrieved the scroll before anyone could act, pain jolting through his upper body again. The seal was face up. He did not pass it over though, only held it close. “Brelen asked me…”

Before Teal could finish, his vision darkened and he staggered for the horse who was still standing faithfully at his side, just like it had with Brelen.

The man standing in front of him frowned. “You have three Ashkin darts in your shoulder,” he said simply. 

“Really!?” Teal asked, quite surprised. He turned his head to try to catch a glimpse of them, but the action only caused his vision to swirl even more. His hand rested on the horse, trying to ground himself but the dizziness continued, only becoming more and more persistent. Darkness creeped into his vision and no matter how he tried to blink them away, still it encroached. Teal swayed, his legs giving out underneath him and he slid down the sweaty foreleg of the horse to the ground. He looked up at the man who had greeted him, helplessly. 

“Go get Jale,” the man ordered grimly to no one in particular. He squatted in front of Teal. “Thought they were fucking joking, I did. But they proved me wrong. You are real.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Teal woke with a start, and panicked. He was sitting in a chair and he was thoroughly chained to it. In fact, it was a chair designed for this very purpose, to bind and hold a prisoner without any prospect of escape. Its wood was strong, sturdy and most likely reinforced with metal bolts in the joints from the way his immediate attempts to shake free, failed. A strong, thick piece of metal rested over his neck preventing him from moving his body forward. His arms lying on the armrests of the chair were secured in three different places, as was his legs, each limb bound to the front legs of the chair as well. Another thick piece of metal covered his lower body. He couldn’t move. Someone had gone to great lengths to ensure that he wouldn’t be able to escape.

Teal closed his eyes against the sun streaming through the long windows to his left and breathed deeply trying to regain some calm, his heart pounding in his ears at the realisation that he was indeed trapped and a prisoner. He possessed superior strength, that much was true, but even he had limits and he doubted if he tried to tip the chair over, it would break. He breathed two long steady breathes and hoped that the stories of the emperor and his men were true, and that he was indeed a reasonable and understanding man who would appreciate what Teal had done for him. 

The previous night came to him in flashes and he recalled that he had not been handled roughly but had been taken care of. His upper body had been washed, his shoulder now free of darts and bandaged, and was now only a dull throb. It was then that he took stock of the room. It was simple yet comfortable with a bed in the corner, a chair and table near the twin doors at the entrance, and large windows on the opposite side that looked out into the centre of the estate. The windows, he noted, had bars, but this wasn’t a dungeon room or a cell and while they weren’t at an official palace, such a residence would surely still have the means to hold prisoners in less than comfortable accommodations. It was Teal’s only reassurance that maybe his situation wasn’t as dire as he first believed.

The sun’s rays shifted a good distance on the stone floor before three men entered, two of which were heavily armoured. He watched their every move nervously. One, Teal recognised, as the man he had spoken to when he had first arrived. The second, bulky but with striking good looks and a foot taller than the other two, was there Teal assumed, just to exert a domineering and frightening presence. That was until the three men were followed by an additional twelve soldiers who lined the walls of the room. Teal blinked. It was not that surprising really. It was in the human nature to fear what they didn’t know.

The man at the front narrowed his eyes and ignored the additional chair that had been placed directly before Teal for him to use. “Please excuse the precautions,” he said waving at Teal and the chair that held him. “I think you can appreciate their necessity.”

Teal’s eyes fell to the metal that trapped him. “I can assure you, they’re not necessary.” Teal’s voice shook when spoke.

“I’ll decide that,” the man intoned in a non-fuss manner.

Regally dressed in dark green slacks and a short sleeved fitted vest that came down to his thighs, the man addressing him was tall and well-muscled and in contrast to his clothing, he sported a soldier’s history, his arm bearing a soldier tattoo that began on the inside of his left palm and travelled up the inside of his arm. He had intelligent eyes, chestnut hair and large brown eyes, a day’s shadow on his jaw. He was certainly the kind of man that if Teal saw in the street, he would do a double-take. In second thoughts, Teal wouldn’t need to do a double-take because Teal was sure he would never let a man like this out of his sights in the first place. 

Teal saw the man notice his appraisal and his cheeks began to burn when the man raised an eyebrow and uninhibitedly, let his eyes run over Teal’s body with more scrutiny as well. Cheeks burning, he had to look away as the man stepped forward and started to walk around him.

“The silky, silver hair and the natural black streaks in the sides. The muscular form of a warrior that allows for fast and rapid movement, elegant shoulders and strong arms that while smaller than the average man in the empire, are said to be capable of ripping a person’s head off.” 

The man paused at Teal’s back. Teal hated such open analysis. He stared at the wall before him, frustration filling his body. 

“Your skin,” the man continued. “Hulenian’s see less sun, but there is a distinct difference. And,” he walked round to face Teal and leaned over the chair to stare him straight in the eyes. 

Teal frowned. How did the man know that he was from Hulena? 

“Eyes the colour of a cerulean ocean which the legend states can only be satiated after a feed on human meat. You are a Lombock, are you not?” he asked. 

Teal glared. “Yes.”

A fleeting slice of shock washed over the soldiers in the room that even though their eyes had not lied to them, Teal’s words had sealed their suspicions as indisputable truth.  
The man stood up straight, took a step back and sat down on the chair before Teal and quite conversationally he asked, “How is it that the Lombock have been living inside the empire all this time and it has not been reported?”

“They aren’t. I mean, it’s just me,” Teal replied. “My parents found me when I was baby, abandoned, and took me in.” He was eager to move the conversation in another direction. 

“Where’s the scroll?” he asked. “It’s very important. Brelen insisted that I hand-deliver it to the emperor.” 

The man laughed, in an almost delightful way. “The emperor is not here,” he said simply. He placed his hand inside his clothes and pulled the scroll that Teal had painstakingly brought with him. It was still sealed. “Do not fret though. I will personally see to it that it gets delivered.”

Teal’s scowl only deepened. “And who are you?”

“My name is Jale,” he replied, not bothered by the way in which Teal was addressing him. “One of the emperor’s personal advisers, among other things.”

Teal reassessed his situation. He had never been in the presence of someone so close to the emperor before. The sudden realisation of where he was, the calibre of the people he was in the presence of and the number of soldiers in the room to protect Jale, just in case those legends were true. No wonder he was bound to the chair.

He swallowed uncertainly. “It still doesn’t matter. I must see to it that the scroll is handed over to the emperor personally.” 

“Let’s make something very clear,” Jale said leaning forward in his chair. “You will not see the emperor. I am the closest you will ever get to the man. Once I am finished here, I will travel to inform the emperor of what you have told me.” 

“The forest outside…” Teal said with sudden concern, trying to lean forward but stopped by the metal across his body. “It’s not safe. You can’t go out there. I was followed.”

“Yes,” Jale responded. “I know. Good job the emperor isn’t here after all, isn’t it?”

It was a rookie mistake, Teal guessed. 

Jale continued calmly, “It doesn’t matter. The emperor will be very pleased that the scroll is safe. It holds some very sensitive information.” He folded his hands across his lap settling in for what Teal guessed was going to be a long interview. “It would seem that you have quite a story to tell me. I am curious to know how the scroll came into your possession and I’m also curious,” Jale waved his hand from Teal’s head to his toes, “about you, especially when you seem to have quite a resilience to the Ashkin darts. Three darts would have killed anyone else.” 

Teal swallowed nervously and looked towards the windows wishing for escape. 

As if reading his mind, Jale spoke again, “Let me be clear that while you’re current presence has certainly caused us to increase our men on duty, if you’re story is true to the empire, you are a free man.”

Teal looked back to Jale in disbelief. “Really?”

“Really,” Jale confirmed. 

Teal glanced around the room and then down to his own lap. In the past two weeks all his thoughts had been on arriving and standing before the emperor and freeing himself from the scroll. Now all he could think about was escaping. He didn’t see himself getting out of his current situation any time soon though. “What do you want to know?” he asked.

“Everything. How did you come across the scroll and what happened to Brelen?”

All eyes were on him. 

“It was quite by accident,” Teal started. “Brelen stumbled upon our camp one night.”

“Our?”

“My friend, Cokrin was with me.”

“Where?” Jale asked.

“Near the Lailen Crossing,” Teal supplied. “Brelen was already injured. He told us he had fought an assailant. He killed the attacker but he had suffered injuries as well.”

“What were the pair of you doing that far from Hulena?” Jale asked. 

“We were on a trip to visit The Temple of Eternity. Cokrin had always wanted to see it. Once he returned, he was going to be promised so he knew he would never get another opportunity to do so.” 

“How can we be so sure that you’re not the one who killed Brelen?” It wasn’t Jale questioning him this time. It was the soldier who had stepped out of the crowd to address him when he had first arrived. His suspicion towards Teal was tangible. “How do we know that you didn’t think there might be some wealth in delivering the scroll yourself?” 

Jale didn’t rebuke him for speaking. He merely continued watching Teal attentively. 

The accusation stunned Teal. He hadn’t even thought along those lines that he might have been suspected as the attacker and that he was only in this for gold coin. He shifted uncomfortably on the chair. “I didn’t even know about the scroll until Brelen told me but I guess, I can’t prove that,” he said quietly. “I can assure you that I did not come out of this for the better. My best friend was also injured.” He stopped then, fear for Cokrin sweeping over him. He still couldn’t believe that he had left him, bleeding profusely on the edge of that small town. But Cokrin had wanted to play the hero. He had wanted them both to be heroes. 

Jale crossed his legs. “Don’t worry about Ladet,” he stated. “Brelen was his cousin. Continue.”

Teal swallowed and tried to avoid Ladet’s glare. “Brelen asked me to help him get the scroll to the emperor. He told us that I would find the emperor here.” He took a deep breath and dove into the story of what had transpired over the past two weeks, filling in how they had agreed to help Brelen who had been dying from his wounds, how they had been attacked themselves and how Cokrin had been injured. How Teal hadn’t been able to help him as pursuers approached, and how he had continued on his way all by himself. He didn’t elaborate that he had killed in order to do so. 

“And we’re just to believe you?” Ladet asked again. “That you decided on the good grace of your heart to risk your life for a scroll? That you left your friend behind without a second thought?”

Teal glared back, his hands clenching into fists on the armrests of the chair. “Yes, because we knew it had to be important. Why else would men be so bent on killing one of the emperor’s soldiers, injuring my best friend who could now easily be dead as well?” Teal shook his hands against the armrests of the chair for emphasis, the metal clinking and straining against the chair. The soldiers along the two walls twitched nervously. The worry for Cokrin came in waves but there was another worry as well. 

“Please,” Teal said his voice shaky. “I need to speak to the emperor personally.”

“Why is it so important to see him?” Jale asked. “I have the scroll now. Aside from the empress, I am the closest to the emperor. You can trust me.”

Teal shook his head. “I’m sorry…Brelen told me to trust no one but the emperor.”

Seeming to want to push him further, Jale turned his attention back to the scroll and began to slide his finger to meet the seal. 

“Don’t!” Teal cried angrily, his voice rising. This time his whole body struggled against the chair. It creaked again under such protests but it still held him. 

More nervous shuffles from behind. Jale ignored them, his face neutral. He flicked his thumb and the seal opened. Jale unwound the scroll and held it out and away from his body, his eyes on the inside of its surface, so blatantly bold that Ladet and the soldier at his back were able to see what it contained, and they both looked. There was a faint shift in their stance at whatever they spied on the scroll’s surface. 

Teal swore but there was nothing that he could do.

Jale looked away then, trying to control an expression that wanted to show on his face. There was only silence and then Jale rose to his feet and held the scroll before Teal. 

“It’s blank,” he spat. 

“What!?” Teal gasped.

Teal stared at it in confusion. Its surface was crinkled and streaked with dirt from the way it had travelled, but there was no mistaking the fact that it was completely empty. Not a word had been written onto its surface. He had risked his life. He had killed for an empty blank scroll? 

Jale lunged forward putting himself only inches from Teal’s face, placing both of his palms onto either armrest. “Did you know it was going to be blank?” he asked, his voice a low hiss, anger permeating from every pore. 

Teal quickly shook his head, his heart beating furiously with newfound fear. This was not good. “I had no idea!”

Jale swore and pushed away. He glared at Teal and Teal swallowed. 

“Please,” Teal whispered, “I really need to see the emperor.”

In a blink of an eye, Jale turned to face Teal again, his curiosity piqued. Eyes narrowing, his next question came slowly and it was almost as if he was trying to hide the hope in his voice. “Did Brelen say anything to you? Something that he might want passed onto the emperor?”

Teal swallowed and shook his head. “No.” He hated how his voice shook. He was inexperienced in such interrogations. 

“Despite Ladet’s disapproval,” Jale crooned. “I could be in a position to gift you with a substantial sum of gold and women,” he paused and reconsidered, their eyes meeting, “Or men if you prefer. But only if you were to tell me what he said.”

“He said I was only to tell the emperor.” Heat filled Teal’s face again. The truth so visibly on display in more ways than one and he clamped his mouth shut at his mistake as soon as he had said it.

Jale paused, thinking. He turned to whisper something to one of the guards on the wall. The man left and Jale resumed his spot on his chair. 

Silence fell in the room and Teal looked at each man in turn as beads of sweat began to form at his temples. Time slowly moved by. 

“Please,” Teal whispered when he could bear the silence no longer. His plea was only met by more silence.

It wasn’t until the solider returned and whispered into Jale’s ear that Jale appeared ready to continue the conversation. A servant walked inside. They moved round to stand next to Jale, a heavy bundle in their hands. Slowly and deliberately, Jale peeled back the corners of the material covering what was inside and Teal’s eyes widened at the gold he saw, more than he had seen in lifetime. “This could quite easily all be yours,” Jale informed him.

“I gave Brelen my word,” Teal said carefully. “I can only speak to the emperor.”

All of a sudden, Jale’s disposition changed. “You’re nothing more than a peasant! You’re not even a real Talbecan. You do not get an audience with the emperor!” 

Silence hung in the room at his outburst but when Teal didn’t react to his hateful words, Jale almost looked impressed. 

“It is vital,” Jale began rising to his feet again, “that you tell me what Brelen said to you.”

“I can’t tell you. I promised Brelen.”

Jale gave another flick of his hand and this time Ladet and the same soldier on the wall stepped forward. Teal’s eyes widened and watched them approach, his heart picking up speed again. The soldier came to stand at his back while Ladet drew a dagger, its blade catching the sun’s rays and blinding Teal for an instant. The soldier grasped his hands around Teal’s head and held it securely while Ladet’s blade came to rest close to the skin above the metal that rested over his neck. 

“What did Brelen tell you?” Jale asked, his voice cold. 

Teal’s chest heaved but before his body could respond in full to the very physical threat, the presence surged through his body drawing him into a sudden sense of calm. His eyes glowed. The men surrounding him reacted in different ways. Some gasped, some stepped back, while one or two stepped forward drawing their swords. A proclamation to the Gods even reached his ears. Showing their courage and their devotion, both Ladet and the man holding him, did not move although their faces filled with shock.

Teal ignored their reactions, his senses listening to the calm within. He would trust it. It would prevent him from trying to defend himself. He was still scared though. It didn’t mean that he was completely safe. He could still get hurt but whatever threat these men posed him, that extra presence within deemed them not to be of a mortal concern despite the threatening blade.

Teal’s eyes locked with Jale’s and when he spoke, his voice shook with fear. “I gave Brelen my word that I would help him, and that’s what I’m doing. I honour the emperor. My heart is with the emperor. You can’t bribe me with gold or whatever, you can torture me all you want and I still wouldn’t tell you.”

“Why did your eyes glow?” Jale asked his voice dangerous with caution.

“When I get scared or feel threatened, they glow.” It wasn’t a real explanation of how it worked but he wasn’t about to explain the full intricacies of the extra presence within him that stopped him from attacking.

Ladet looked at Jale for instructions and Jale nodded. Teal closed his eyes grimacing, expecting at the very least, some pain. It took him a moment to realise that the blade was no longer pressed to his skin. He opened his eyes and found that while Ladet had retreated a step, Jale had stepped forward. To his surprise, Jale placed his hand on Teal’s unhurt shoulder.

“You do not need to be afraid,” he said gently. 

Trembling, Teal nodded. Jale’s touch was a surprise but strangely familiar. It occurred to Teal that it might have been Jale himself that had attended to his wounds the night before. 

“I really need to know what Brelen told you,” Jale said softly, kindly.

Teal forced himself to look Jale in the eyes, the swift changes in Jale’s affront, exhausting. “I can’t,” he whispered.

“How did you manage to kill that assassin where Brelen died?” Jale asked unexpectedly.

Teal paused at the sudden change of topic. So they did know. “He was about to kill my best friend. I did what I had to do.”

“The scouts said there wasn’t much left of him,” Jale stated. 

Teal closed his mouth. He had known the odd scout was there along the way. It had been a scout that he had spied in the trees before he had made the mad race to the gates of Cleaven Estate. “As I said, he tried to kill my friend.”

“Some of our scouts said you moved quite adeptly in the dark,” Ladet cut in. 

Becoming tired of all their questions, Teal sighed. “That’s because I can see in the dark.”

There was a sudden pause in the room where Teal was aware of every person processing that last piece of information. 

Jale’s eyes had widened with surprise. “And that’s why you travelled at night, isn’t it?” 

“I’ve heard enough,” the third guard who had been standing next to Ladet suddenly spoke, loudly and authoritatively into the room. “Free him.” 

Jale paused. “Are you sure?” he asked, his eyes still on Teal. 

“Yes,” the guard stated simply. 

Teal swallowed down his confusion. Relief surged through him at the mere mention of freedom but was it a trap? Were they now going to do something else to him? He gazed at the guard who had given the order with worry. 

Without hesitation or rebuke, Ladet stepped forward and leaned towards the metal covering Teal’s body, having pulled a key from his pocket. It took several moments to unlock each part of metal that covered him. Their eyes met as his arms were freed and Teal believed that Ladet was begging Teal to give him one reason to pull his dagger free again.  
Finally the last lock was released and Teal was free. He quickly rose to his feet, nervous, and skirted round to stand at the back of the chair wanting at least something between him and the other men in the room.

It was then that the guard stepped forward and around Jale, confident and poised. Ladet gave the slightest of bows but he remained close, the dagger that he had returned to his hip while letting Teal go, was back in his hand again. It didn’t go unnoticed either that the vigilance in the soldiers along the wall had become more intense, suddenly determined to fight to their death. One incorrect move from Teal and he would have a serious fight on his hands.

Confused, Teal looked between Jale and the guard at his back, and then back to Jale again. 

And then it hit Teal, with earth shattering truth, the third guard in the room, the third guard at Jale’s back was in fact, the emperor. Teal had been speaking in the presence of the emperor, the leader of the empire, all along, and now, wide-eyed, all he could do now was stare. 

Throughout the empire it was accepted knowledge that the emperor was a handsome man, still young and strong and in the prime of his life, thirty winters under his belt. Like most in the Talbecan Empire, it was said that he had cropped, chocolate-coloured hair, large brown eyes and flawless olive-toned skin. They also said that his body was strong and well-shaped, that his gaze was kind and confident, and his jawline was strong and striking. Back in Teal’s hometown, the rumours had sent the young girls and occasional young men, whispering and giggling at how all their prospective promised partners would never compare. They wove fantasies as to what life would be like, to live in his palace, to walk by his side, and to share his bed. 

The silence continued and he heard Jale – now standing next to Ladet - give a slight, hinting cough. Teal blinked and took stock of himself, overcoming his shock. His first time in the presence of the most important person in the empire and he had already offended. Without any further hesitation, Teal moved to the side of the chair, dropped to his knees and kotowed deeply, pressing his forehead to the cool stone floor. He kept the position for longer than necessary hoping to redeem himself. 

“Stand,” the emperor instructed and Teal did so.

The emperor stepped closer, revealing more of his elegance and strong stature, a radiant presence that now towered over the room. 

“So, the legends are true,” the emperor murmured more to himself than to anyone else. “The Lombock race exists.” 

He stepped even closer, unafraid. The emperor tried to catch Teal’s eyes but now, swamped with fear, Teal couldn’t lift his head. Unperturbed, the emperor lifted his hand to rest under Teal’s chin. Teal’s heart pounded.

The emperor’s finger nudged Teal’s head up a fraction. “Forgive my curiosity, but I wanted to see how you would react being chained to that chair and have Jale badger you. Tell me truth,” the emperor said, his voice firm. “Do you crave human flesh? Do you share your ancestor’s cannibalistic hunger?”

Bravely, Teal locked eyes with the emperor, hard and fast, but he didn’t answer. It was the same ignorant question that people always assumed to be true. 

“Hmm?” the emperor prodded. 

“No,” Teal responded firmly. 

Their eyes remained locked until Teal finally lost his nerve and dropped his gaze. He didn’t want to die on this day for being too brazen or rude, not when he had just completed the task that had been entrusted upon him. 

It was the submissive sign the emperor had been waiting to see. He smiled softly to himself and kept his hand firmly under Teal’s chin examining his face. 

“You have something to tell me, don’t you?”

Teal nodded.

“What did Brelen tell you?” The emperor’s tone was carefully selected, calm but with the hint of a command as well.

Shaking, Teal opened his mouth. “He said that the hummingbird has found a new flower.” 

From the other side of the room, an audible, strained sigh escaped Jale’s mouth, and the ambience in the room lowered. 

“He’s alive,” Jale breathed and Teal could tell that Jale was not happy with this news. 

Who Jale was speaking of, alluded Teal. He stared at the emperor who in contrast, did not reveal any hint of emotion at what Teal had just said. 

“Your name is Teal, isn’t it?” the emperor said, his hand still under Teal’s chin. Without uttering another word, the emperor dropped his hand, turned away and walked towards the chair that Jale had been sitting in earlier. 

“Kneel,” Jale instructed Teal once the emperor had sat and Teal had remained standing. 

Teal quickly obliged but the emperor did not seem too concerned by Teal’s lack of protocol. 

“You have done me a great service by delivering Brelen’s message,” the emperor said once he was settled. “You have shown me that you are a man of your word. You defeated several Tecklea assassins.” Teal’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You travelled with speed and skill so fast that even my fastest scouts were unable to keep up with you, losing you on multiple occasions. You even returned Brelen’s horse. You are innocent in the ways of negotiation, that much is true, but under Jale’s attempts to bribe you, you did not sway on the oath you made with Brelen even with how comfortable that could have made your life.” The emperor leaned forward and smiled amicably. “You have proven to be honourable and courageous, all attributes I admire. I am happy to reward you for your efforts.”

“You are too kind,” Teal said bobbing his head. “There is no need.”

“I am also happy to tell you that your friend, Cokrin, is safe.”

Teal’s head shot up. “What?! How do you know that?”

“One of my commanders found him and insured that he was seen by imperial healers. He will make a full recovery and in the following week, will make his journey back to Hulena. Your caravan is also in his possession. He speaks very highly of you as does the imperial official in your town.” The emperor sat back and studied Teal. “I am curious to know of what you plan to do now, now that your quest is over.” 

Teal stopped short at that question. A long time had passed since he had considered his future. All his focus had been on that damn scroll and staying alive to see that it reached its destination. “I don’t know,” Teal answered truthfully. “Getting out of this room alive maybe.”

The emperor found that humorous and chuckled.

Teal shrugged, his thoughts turning serious. “I guess I will make my way back to Hulena.”

“Your father, your adoptive father, is a fisherman, isn’t he?” the emperor asked. 

Shocked at how much the emperor knew, Teal answered, “Yes.”

“And you mentioned your friend, Cokrin would be promised to a woman when he returns to Hulena.”

“You already know so much about us?” Teal said in amazement.

“I do. When someone goes to great lengths to do something for me, I go to great lengths to learn everything about them. I get the impression that while you are devoted to doing the right thing for the empire, you also did this out of the sense of adventure.” When Teal floundered to answer, the emperor continued. “There is nothing wrong with that. You’re young, how old exactly?”

“Eighteen winters,” Teal replied.

“Yes, I was much the same at your age. So tell me, what do you think you will do when you return to Hulena and your friend is promised? You do not have a woman to be promised to?”

Teal nearly laughed at the audacity of that question. “The women in Hulena have no interest in being promised to me. The mere thought of their offspring…”

“You speak the truth,” the emperor answered.

Teal’s shoulder’s dropped but it was surprising how easy it was to talk to the emperor even though his heart was racing and sweat was trickling down his face. “To be honest, Corkin and I had been so busy on planning our journey, I hadn’t really wanted to think about what would happen when we returned.”

The emperor was silent, contemplating a thought he wasn’t willing to share. He rose to his feet. “Thank you for your efforts, Teal. Jale will conclude. He has my permission to grant you anything you desire. You are a free man.”

Teal stayed where he was, dumbfounded. He watched as the men in room bowed, except for Jale who walked to the back with the emperor where they divulged into a series of whispered sentences. The emperor lifted his hand to Jale’s arm to emphasise some point, their eyes locked and Jale’s eyebrows rose in surprise. His perplexed expression fell in Teal’s direction and Teal shifted uncomfortably. He felt little relief as the emperor left the room. Surreal and dreamlike, all his hard work, all the effort, and it was all over like that. 

“The emperor has stated that you can be freed. As you previously stated,” Jale said interrupting Teal’s thoughts, “the forests are too risky to leave by. We do not want the assassins that followed you to know that the emperor was here. You’re also injured. May I suggest you accompany us on the emperor’s ship down the river? We can drop you off at one of the port towns tomorrow morning before we reach the sea and set sail for the capital.” Before Teal could respond or make comment, Jale continued. “We leave now. I will accompany you to the ship where we can continue our conversation.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm having some trouble when I put up the chapters where I go through and separate the paragraphs. Sometimes I miss some and I see them clumped together. When I go back in to fix them, it's not letting me. So, I'm sorry that occasionally some of the paragraphs are joined. I read and reread before I post but I still miss the odd one here and there. It's very frustrating that I can't go back in a change them.

Teal left by means of an underground tunnel that started in the kitchen basement of Cleaven Estate. At first, it ran in a direct line opposite to the path that Teal had used to enter the complex before diverging into an endless underground labyrinth of pathways and tunnels. Teal would never have been able to negotiate them unaided. As it was, he walked with his heart pounding, the width of the tunnel enough for three to walk abreast, escorted by two guards on either side of him. Jale set a brisk and sure pace in front, lantern in hand, leading the way. 

They emerged nearly a mile later, pushing past bushes and shrubs hiding the gate that they had unlocked, their actions coveted by the thick clouds over the moons. The Fortlena River, Jale informed him, was only a short distance further. Still, Teal was so used to being on the run for so long, he was instantly on edge and his eyes flickered into the dense vegetation searching for possible signs of attack.

They reached the river’s bank unhindered and without any other words, Teal was guided along a short quiet ramp. The ship they embarked was not an imperial flagged ship. It was, however, large, much larger than any ship that Teal had seen before.

Jale remained with Teal on the deck while men moved around them in the darkness, all aware of their set tasks that needed to be carried out. Teal stood awkwardly, his two accompanying soldiers only a few steps behind him. He hadn’t seen the emperor since leaving Cleaven Estate. Whether he was already on the ship or still behind them, Teal didn’t know. 

After several moments, the ship began to move easing away from the embankment and beginning its journey down the river. A servant approached with a bottle of wine which Jale took without question. 

“It’s a lovely view, isn’t it?” Jale commented far more relaxed than Teal was. 

Teal smiled weakly. The memories of Jale’s interrogation still in the forefront of his thoughts and while Jale seemed more than friendly now, Teal still felt a need to cautious. 

It was as if Jale was reading his mind again. “You seem nervous,” he remarked. “I am sorry for the way I questioned you but the emperor was clear that he wanted to see what you were like without the influence of the Ashkin poison and how you would react under pressure.” 

“You mean he wanted to know whether any of my legendary Lombock tendencies would appear?” Teal asked and when Jale nodded, Teal asked another question. “Was he satisfied?”

Jale snorted as he turned the cork in the bottle. “While the glowing eyes were certainly a surprise, you wouldn’t be on his ship if he wasn’t.” The cork popped and he handed the bottle out to Teal. Without any cups in sight, Teal took it and lifted it to his lips. It was bold and rustic, and Teal wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jale moved a step closer. They were near equal in height, Jale only a fraction taller, and their eyes met easily in the darkness. “Just so you know, I also think that what you did for the emperor was courageous and brave.”

“Thank you,” Teal replied. He looked at the two guards behind him and the two that had accompanied Jale. “Should I still be nervous?” he asked.  
Jale chuckled. “They’re just a precaution.”

There was silence for a moment as Teal took another sip from the bottle. 

“Teal,” Jale suddenly spoke. “Would you ever consider working for the emperor?”

Teal nearly dropped the bottle. “What?!”

“You said yourself that there will not be much waiting for you when you return to Hulena and someone with skills such as yourself would certainly be wasted idling their time away in the far western reaches of the empire.” Jale eyed him through the evening light, helped by several lanterns that had now been lit on the ship. “You could prove to be very beneficial for the emperor.” 

Jale reached out for the bottle and Teal passed it over numbly. 

“What work would I do for the emperor?” Teal asked. 

“I’m glad you ask. Do you know much about Emperor Rathner?” 

“Yes, of course,” Teal answered quickly. “I know that his father was Emperor Leath, founder of the empire that took in the four weaker states creating one whole…”

“Yes, yes,” Jale cut in, almost impatiently. “You sound like you’re reciting from the modern empire texts. What about life in the palace? Have you ever heard stories about palace life?”

Teal shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he swallowed. “I haven’t.”

“Well,” Jale said leaning forward and resting his arms on the rough, wooden surface of the ship’s railing. “Emperor Rathner is a very busy man who spends a vast amount of time ensuring that the empire that his father built remains functioning in the way he intended.” Teal nodded his head enthusiastically and Jale continued, “This of course takes up a lot of the emperor’s time and can occasionally make him quite stressed. So, the emperor likes to enjoy himself to ease some of his burdens.”

“Of course,” Teal responded.

“Are you aware that our emperor is a man of many tastes?” Jale asked. When he saw Teal’s blank expression, he elaborated, “He’s bisexual. He likes to take the company of both men and women, and while the emperor is devoted to his empress, he currently has four consorts including myself whose duty is to ensure that at the end of a stressful day of ruling his empire, Emperor Rathner is able to forget his woes and relax and be satisfied.”

Teal blinked. “One of your jobs is to simply make the emperor happy?”

“…with sex,” Jale added.

“With sex…” Teal repeated letting the words sink in. 

“Emperor Rathner was very taken by you today.” Jale’s eyes met pointedly with Teal’s. 

“Oh!” Teal gasped as he suddenly understood. He brought the bottle of wine to his lips again, trying to buy himself time to process this bit of information. He had not considered this at all while the emperor had scrutinised him in front of the soldiers. It had been the last thought on his mind that the emperor might find him appealing. 

“Emperor Rathner would like to offer you a position at the Purple Jade Palace.”

“Purple Jade Palace?”

“Yes, it’s the official harem attached to the main grand palace where those who entertain and work with the emperor reside. As emperor, Emperor Rathner is allowed to take as many lovers as he wishes as long as he continues the family line first. Our first emperor, took many consorts and concubines. Emperor Rathner however, runs a harem to suit his needs and finds more pleasure in intimate relationships so he has not extended his harem to such large numbers.”

Stunned, Teal blinked. “The emperor wants me to share his bed? He’s really not scared of me?” 

Jale’s chuckled again, full of humour. “Far from it. Your exoticness and difference is what enticed him so and while I’m sure it’s going to cause quite a stir in the palace, Emperor Rathner was quite adamant that he wanted you.”

Teal remained quiet, pondering on what he had just heard and Jale tried to guess the reasoning behind Teal’s silence. “Did the emperor guess correctly that you also enjoy the company of men?” he asked holding Teal’s gaze.

Not one to embarrass easily, heat flooded Teal’s cheeks again. When Teal didn’t respond, Jale pressed on. “The emperor is a very realistic man and he is more than aware that not all men would wish to please him in such a way, so his offer not only extends to the harem. If you do not wish to meet the emperor’s needs in such a manner, he would still like you to be available to him for other matters.”

“Other matters?” Teal quickly asked. 

Jale moved in closer. “In regards to your abilities, namely your strength, speed and the way you thwarted the Talekan assassins that were sent after you.” 

“I didn’t even know they were assassins.”

“Exactly and yet our scouts said that you were clearly capable of a quick kill.” Jale paused giving Teal time to think. “You have two offers to consider. The harem or to be trained to become one of the Purple Jade Palace guards. You will still work closely to the emperor and in particular his other consorts, but there will be no expectations for you to share his bed.”

After a few moments, Teal spoke. “You were right,” he said quietly. He fiddled with the bottle in his hands. “I do prefer the company of men.” Their eyes met and Teal felt the heat rush to his cheeks again. It didn’t go unmissed by Jale but whatever he was thinking, he kept his reaction in check and unreadable to Teal. 

“That’s good news,” Jale told him. “I guess the important thing for you to decide right now is whether you find the emperor desirable.” 

Teal continued to watch Jale, his fingers tinkering on the edge of the bottle while his thoughts returned to the sight of the emperor. True, Jale had caught most of his attention but that hadn’t stopped him from acknowledging the emperor’s good looks as well. Both men were equally attractive and while Teal had already decided earlier that he was going to be thinking of Jale when he went to his bed that night, he supposed the emperor could also replace those thoughts.

“Of course,” Teal answered. “He is a very desirable man.” 

“Good,” Jale smiled pleased. “If you decide, you will be paid a handsome allowance and your family will be compensated for your absence. If you reside in the Purple Jade Palace, your official title will be male concubine with the possibility of moving towards full status of consort by the end of your trial period of two seasons. If the emperor is satisfied with you once these two seasons are completed, you will become an official member of the harem, attend a promising ceremony and your title from concubine will change to consort.”

Anxious at the flood of information Jale had given him, Teal took another mouthful of wine as he realised that he was actually considering the emperor’s invitation.

“I know this is overwhelming,” Jale said, his tone understanding. “I have worked for Emperor Rathner for the past twelve years. I am second to the empress and reside in my own personal quarters separate to the Purple Jade Palace. My life is very good. Teal,” Jale said softly, “Emperor Rathner is a good man. How else would our empire be flourishing so? And, if you’re considering whether to be his concubine or not, I can more than vouch for the fact that Emperor Rathner is a very attentive lover.” 

A flutter of excitement stirred in Teal’s belly and he startled when Jale placed his hand on his arm. “This is a very rare privilege to be asked. We would like you to make a decision by dawn as we will reach Bolan Port mid-morning on the morrow. In the two weeks that it will take for us to reach the capital, we will not stop again.”

He was expected to decide on an offer that could change the rest of his life in such a short amount of time? There were so many aspects of this proposal to think about. Concubine to the emperor? 

Everything that Jale had told him promised Teal of a wonderful life of luxury, living in a palace, entertaining the emperor, was it too good to be true? Jale certainly looked happy and healthy, and there was no denying that the creases in his eyes when he smiled were true and frequent. No one could really lie about those things. And getting to be with the emperor in that way…

But there was a faint flavour of distaste in the back of his throat from what they had done to him, a hint of what they could be capable of if they didn’t trust someone. And then there was the whole incident of the scroll. Why would someone work against the emperor to stop a scroll they believed had information, from reaching him?

Jale took the bottle of wine from Teal’s hand and while he took a mouthful, Teal dared to ask. “What was the whole incident with the scroll? Why were people working against the emperor?”

He could feel Jale pause while he decided how to reply, as if sensing it would be fundamental to Teal’s decision. He took his time to swallow the mouthful of drink before he answered. “There was an uprising at one of the emperor’s labour camps and someone dangerous that the emperor has been keeping his eye on, was involved. Thanks to you, we know that they are still alive.” 

The information settled well on Teal’s face. 

“Come,” Jale said placing a hand on Teal’s shoulder. “Think on the emperor’s offer for the night. I will show you the room where you will sleep. You will be under guard as you might expect, but the room will be comfortable and food will be delivered. In the morning, you can tell me your decision.”

*

Jale drummed his fingers along the wall as he walked away from Teal’s room. One of the guards accompanying him coughed and he glanced over his shoulder, distracted. It had taken him a long time to become used to the fact that he would be escorted on such matters. He clenched the fist that bore his soldier tattoo, rightfully earned, and remembered vividly the initial insult that he had taken in those guards’ presence. Some would say it was merely tradition for anyone who was anyone knew that Jale was more than a significant threat with a sword in his hand. It had taken a long time for him to see it for what it was: a compliment of the highest degree. The value that the emperor put on his life.  
It was also a contradiction considering the emperor now wanted a Lombock to reside at the palace. Jale shook his head. He knew the emperor had been interested, and rightly so, in finding out as much as he could about Teal especially when news came back of his possible origins. 

Jale stopped in his tracks, deep in thought, although he was aware of the two men behind him stopping as well. 

Maybe it wasn’t a contradiction after all and maybe it wasn’t a hint of the rebelliousness that had been very much part of the emperor when he had been younger, when Jale had first met him. In those days, the emperor had always been one to enjoy breaking and stretching the rules, taking risks and seeing how far he could push his elders. That’s what the emperor’s official criticiser’s would say he was doing. Even the imperial council and his mother, the empress dowager, were going to have an issue with this. 

Jale could understand wanting Teal for his capabilities but the Purple Jade Palace? Jale mused. It had been a long time, four summers in fact, since Emperor Rathner had taken a new concubine to reside in his harem. The emperor was known for his pickiness regarding those who shared his bed, so when he had called him aside and had asked him to preposition Teal, Jale had been surprised. But then, seeing Teal in his mind’s eye, he could see why the emperor was so besotted.

Jale frowned and started to walk again. All the tales that Jale knew regarding The Lombock Race had depicted them as monsters that hid in the forests before pouncing and eating men and women and then disappearing back into the trees once more. No doubt Teal was of Lombock descent. He had all the defining features. Despite the odd colouring in Teal’s eyes and hair, there was a naivety and confidence that was completely opposite to what those tales suggested. He was handsome, with symmetrical features, high cheekbones, strong jaw and shapely brows, and a strong muscular body framed with manly hair. Jale let out his breath slowly as he came to a stop outside the emperor’s cabin. He had a feeling the emperor was trying to torture him. Teal did not only satisfy the emperor’s tastes. 

Jale shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Professionalism and assiduousness. Jale would not have time to think of his desires. Back in that small room there was an innocent young man who would need to be cultivated and groomed if he decided to begin a life at the palace. He had been through the process himself having made the transition from soldier to the emperor’s personal adviser, and it would be his job to do the same for Teal. Teal would be his number one priority. 

Jale reconsidered the emperor’s reasoning. His wayward thoughts had allowed Jale to come up with the most plausible reason for why the emperor would ask Teal to enter the Purple Jade Palace and in fact, it had nothing to do with sharing his bed. 

Without knocking, Jale opened the door to the cabin. The room was empty of people and he continued across the small space to another door that led out onto a deck that could be found at the stern of the ship. 

“How is our guest?” the emperor asked as soon as his eyes fell on Jale. 

“Overwhelmed but comfortable,” Jale said walking towards him. He took the emperor’s hand and kissed it, his lips lingering at the feel of his skin. Their eyes locked and the emperor smiled warmly. Jale dropped his hand and accepted a cup of wine from a servant. He nodded in acknowledgement to the two other people present, Galton the emperor’s chief of security and Nala, the emperor’s health giver. Both had remained on the ship while they had waited at Cleaven Estate.

“So, Ladet was telling the truth? A Lombock?”

Jale turned to face Galton, a man that Jale had reported to years earlier. Bulky, broad and middle aged, with jilted unrefined features, a soldier from head to toe. He crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed.

“I wouldn’t go pick a fight with him, Galton,” Jale said with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Apparently he brought down several Talekan assassins all by himself.” 

Galton let out a low impatient sound, almost like a growl. “So, what’s the plan with him?”

“The plan,” the emperor stated taking a seat next to Nala. “Is to have him reside at the Purple Jade Palace.” He looked at Jale. “What was his answer?”

“Please tell me you are jesting,” Galton sighed before Jale could respond. “You want him to share your bed? Aren’t you aware that the Lombock are supposed to be cannibals?”

The emperor’s face remained neutral. “The tactical advantages of having someone who can see in the dark would be phenomenal.”

“It would also be great for your safety,” Jale agreed. “And Teal is thinking about it,” Jale added, answering the emperor’s earlier question. “I believe he is interested, just scared.”

“Scared?” the emperor asked. 

“He’s spent all his life in Hulena and you are the emperor, after all. You are quite daunting.” He said the last sentence with a wink.

Galton stepped in between them. “Can we just take a moment to think on the fact that there is possibly a cannibal on this ship? Have you even considered that there might not be any of us left in two weeks?”

“My mind is made up,” the emperor said his tone still light. “Teal has lived for the past eighteen years in Hulena and from what we have garnered they have treated him as one of their own. They wouldn’t do that if they didn’t trust him, and they are simple folk easy to believe in conjecture and untruths. The past two and a bit weeks he did everything in his power to deliver Brelen’s message and just think, this is a perfect opportunity for us to learn more about his race, too. Think of what a powerful ally they could be.”

Galton snorted, their years of friendship allowing him to do so in their private setting. “I didn’t know that learning about another race would require you to take one to your bed chamber.”

The emperor smiled in acknowledgement of Galton’s sarcasm. “Who am I to waste such a beautiful opportunity?”

Galton shrugged. “If you say so but if I find him eating you in the middle of the night, I will say I told you so.”

“I trust that you and your men can do their job,” Jale interrupted turning to take a seat opposite the emperor and Nala. “And haven’t you heard the tale of Kindra and his pet?”

“A hundred year old folktale!?” Galton exclaimed. “It was make-believe.”

Jale shrugged. “The story stated that old Kindra found an injured Lombock and took care of it. The Lombock in return became his faithful ally and protected him until he died. Who is to say it was a folktale now that we have a Lombock in front of us?”

Galton turned away grumbling. “Still, I will not take the blame if the Lombock is successful.”

“There’s also The Lost Lands Sagas,” Nala spoke up from under her wispy, grey hair and wrinkles. 

“The tales of Captain Fretner, the greatest pirate from the old days?” the emperor enquired. “No, I’ve never had the time to read them.”

“You should take the time,” she said her tone serious. “Galton has every right to be concerned. There is more than just the cannibalistic urge. They were said to be a very intelligent and powerful race of people. They wreaked havoc over their original lands until for some reason we are yet to learn why they began to die out.” 

The emperor folded his arms over his chest and ignored the frown that had fallen onto Galton’s face again. “Well, they obviously didn’t die out, for we now have one on our ship.”

“But you’re right,” Nala continued, nodding her head in Jale’s direction, “the Kindra folktale described the Lombock as a very loyal and devoted companion, not afraid to kill for Kindra at all.” 

The emperor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I will refer to the texts when I return to the capital and can access the Grand Library.” He turned to Jale. “Ensure that I don’t forget.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Galton intoned. “And until then, I’m going to keep two guards on him at all times.”

“They’re already in place.” The emperor smiled. He rubbed his hands together and looked at Jale. “Nala, Galton, thank you that will be all.”

The pair rose without another word and left, although they began talking quietly amongst themselves once they reached the doorway off the deck. 

Into the silence that followed, Jale’s sarcasm rang thick. “And just when I thought it was getting dull around the palace.”

The emperor’s gaze rested on Jale with determination. He waved for him to approach and Jale rose to his feet and crossed the space that separated them. The emperor pulled Jale towards him and rested his head on Jale’s navel, head downcast and eyes shut, only now showing the true levels of his exhaustion and stress.

“I thought as much,” Jale sighed, placing his hand on the emperor’s back and giving it a firm squeeze, familiar with every inch of his skin. “I’ve known you too long, I know how you think.”

“And how’s that?” the emperor asked not lifting his head. 

“You’re taking precautions.”

The emperor snorted. “Shit,” he swore. “Am I that obvious?”

Jale took another mouthful of wine as the emperor’s hands landed on his waist. “No,” he answered. “And I think it is a good idea too but you’ll have to play it out carefully. Obviously you are aware of the Kindra tale and Teal is already determined to serve you. Your brother is not going to be happy about it though.” The emperor lifted his head and their eyes met in the dim light. “You’re worried that the other consorts will be targeted, aren’t you? As revenge?”

The emperor sighed and dropped his head again, hands running up and down Jale’s thighs, then moving over his hips, fingers kneading into his buttocks. 

“Well,” Jale said setting his cup aside. “If you wanting to scare them off, placing a Lombock in the midst of the Purple Jade Palace is a sure way to do it.” 

“Why is peace so hard to maintain?” the emperor asked wearily. 

Jale gripped his fingers into the emperor’s hair and pulled his head back to stare into his eyes. “You’re a good man and it wasn’t your fault.” The fingers in Jale’s buttocks tightened, the only acknowledgement to Jale’s words and Jale breathed allowing his body to respond to the emperor’s touch until he had another thought. “But what if you’re wrong and he does turn around and eat us all?”

“If what my scouts said were true, then at least it will far quicker than the alternative.”

Jale sighed and leaned down stopping only inches from the emperor’s lips. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that,” he whispered and then brought their lips together.

“He must bond with the others,” the emperor said when they parted. “I want him to be as loyal to the empress, and you and all of them, as he is to me. Be nice to him, overly nice to him. When we return, I will meet with the other consorts and explain his presence but for now, I don’t want to worry them. I don’t want them to know the real reason for why he is here. I just hope he says yes.”

“I think he will. He seems like a person who likes a sense of adventure.”

The emperor looked up at Jale, a mixture of weariness and a little of something else. “I hope so.”

Jale nodded, pulse increasing under his skin. “Now,” he said softly pushing the emperor back slightly. He lowered to his knees, hands dropping in between the emperor’s thighs, palm cupping suggestively. He tilted his head back. “Forget about everything else and allow yourself to enjoy. You’ve been so tense over the past couple of days waiting for Teal to arrive.”

The emperor leaned forward, colliding their mouths together. “You’re right,” he muttered over Jale’s lips as Jale’s fingers pulled on the tassels at the emperor’s waist band. “I have been preoccupied lately.”

*

Teal awoke with a start. In a state of confusion and bleary eyed, he looked around the room and tried to determine where he was and how he had ended up there. It was opulent. The wooden walls were decorated with wall hangings and pictures, the front of the room beside the door was covered in intricate wood carvings, and a thick, plush rug covered the floor. He was in one of two beds, the hooks for hammocks if he wished to use one, in the ceiling. Two windows opposite the door to the room were covered with blinds, thin streams of light managing to spill through giving the impression of a perfect sun long past dawn on the other side. 

He closed eyes, smelt the wood of the ship and for a brief moment, it was as if he was on one of his father’s small boats out near one of the small islands where they would pull their nets with their day’s load. Except, beyond the immediate scent of the ship, Teal didn’t smell the ocean but the soft smell of trees and river water. In disbelief, he called the night before. He was on the emperor’s ship. The thrill of excitement mixed with a stir of fear and hesitancy at that thought, made him dizzy. Or it might have been the fact that he had not eaten properly for a long time. The food that had been delivered to his room had mostly gone untouched, his nerves preventing from enjoying the generous spread. 

A round of knocks in quick succession sounded on the door and it occurred to Teal that that was what had woken him initially. Not waiting for a reply any longer, the door was opened. 

“Good morning,” Jale said simply, his hands folded comfortably in front of his strong body. Teal noted the two guards at Jale’s back and he watched warily as Jale entered and sat on the end of his bed.

“Did you sleep well?” Jale asked. 

Teal nodded. “Fair enough, I guess.”

Jale ran his hands over the thin blanket that was still covering Teal’s legs. “We will reach Bolan Port in an hour,” he paused. “Have you given much thought to the emperor’s offer?”  
It had weighed heavily on Teal’s mind all night, thinking and hoping that he wasn’t caught up in the romanticism of the invitation inside his head. “I was hoping,” Teal swallowed, his voice shaky and heat filling his cheeks, “If you could tell me more about the Purple Jade Palace.”

A pleased expression filled Jale’s face. “Of course! Let’s break your fast and we can discuss it further. I will take you to the ship’s formal dining room.” 

There was a formal dining room? On a ship? Teal ran a hand through his hair and spied his clothes at the end of the bed. He dressed quickly while Jale waited just outside his door. Daylight and colour allowed Teal to pick up some differences he had been unable to notice the night before with the two guards at his door. They were different from the guards he had seen who had been dressed in the emperor’s colours of brown. Under their complicated interlocking pieces of armour, the guards’ colouring differed with purple.

“They are the Purple Jade Palace guards?” he asked. 

“Good deduction,” Jale answered, impressed. He continued moving down the hallway. “Whenever we leave the Purple Jade Palace, it is their duty to protect us. These two have the additional task of accompanying you until Galton, the emperor’s chief of security, is satisfied that you are not a threat to the emperor.” He said all of this without any preamble or worry of causing Teal offence. “If you decide, they will also be required to follow you anywhere you travel within the palace. Except inside the Purple Jade Palace, of course. No one is allowed in there except the consorts.”

“Wouldn’t Galton be worried that I might attack the other consorts?” Teal asked risking a hint of sarcasm.

Jale’s top lip twitched. “Since the emperor never steps foot inside the Purple Jade Palace either, he deems it safe enough. And I am hoping that you would find the other consorts more than agreeable. They are lovely people.” 

Jale stopped in front of a door and ushered Teal inside. The ship’s official dining room was more extravagant than the room he had slept in. One long table filled the length of the space, the wood again carved with decorations, of a bird, a hummingbird. Teal frowned at that connection, confused by the sight of that bird, the same bird on the scroll’s seal and the same name used in his message to the emperor. A servant approached as soon as they sat interrupting Teal’s thoughts. She bowed and presented Teal with a tray of hearty food. 

“She has to bow to you?” Teal asked. 

“Yes. She will also have to bow to you if you officially become the emperor’s concubine,” Jale explained. 

Teal thought about that as he scoffed down the bread that was still warm and dripping with butter that he had lathered on. That people would have to bow to him and serve him. It was an odd notion and one that didn’t sit comfortably. 

“You would move up quite a few significant ranks of the social scale, Teal,” Jale explained. “It would take time, but you’ll get used to it. I like that you are not rushing into this. It shows that you have a quizzical and intelligent mind. And it is important because you do need to know what you’re going to be getting yourself into.” 

Teal met Jale’s gaze giving him his full attention. 

“There are certainly some benefits of becoming a concubine and a consort. You will never have to worry about food, clothing or a place to sleep for the rest of your life and you will undoubtedly lead a life of luxury far grander than what you’ve ever experienced. But it does come with a price. If you fail to abide by the rules of the palace or engage in acts of treason, your life will be forfeit.”

Teal swallowed apprehensively. 

“While you are in the Purple Jade Palace,” Jale elaborated, “you are not allowed to take another life partner, female or male for you are entering an official relationship with the emperor and in extension, with the other consorts.” Teal eyes met with Jale’s only to quickly flicker them away. “The emperor may give you permission to be intimate with the other consorts or ask you to attend him with others, but it is only at the emperor’s discretion. Those servants who work within the Purple Jade Palace are eunuchs who have taken an oath of loyalty to the emperor. By becoming his concubine, you are the emperor’s and no one else’s. Do you understand?”

Teal sat back his stomach suddenly resisting the urge to eat, nerves compounding his stomach. He nodded his head in answer to Jale’s question but this continuous state of nervousness was not something he was used to at all. 

“The life of a concubine is not suited for everybody and while in the past, concubines often didn’t get the option to choose, our emperor is a man who enjoys mutual pleasure. He only takes people who wish to be a concubine.” 

“I can understand why it has to be so strict,” Teal said. “My only fear is of doing something wrong without realising.”

“Do not fear,” Jale said reassuringly. “We know where you have come from and we know what your past has held. I myself had no experience in court life when I was a soldier. It will be my job to train and educate you so you can adjust to living in the palace. We’ll start with basic palace procedures and practices, and what is expected of you. If you decide, Nala, the emperor’s health giver will also give you a health check this morning which will be followed by regular health checks once a week for a month before the emperor will bed you.” 

Teal rose his eyebrows in surprise and Jale waved him off. 

“Several years ago, a pesky rash raged through one of the princes’ palaces and beyond. We do not want a repeat of that debacle. Unless you are from an official family and have documented proof that you are a virgin…?”

Teal laughed. “No, I’m not a virgin.”

“Ah yes, your friend, Cokrin?”

The sudden mention of his best friend stirred old worry in Teal’s stomach. “Can I send a message to him?” he blurted. “I want to ensure he is safe and well. And my parents?”

“Of course,” Jale said. “I’m sure Cokrin will be on the road for the next month or so while he returns to Hulena but if you stay on board, you can send a message to him and your parents to let them know how you fare.”

Satisfied, Teal continued with his food.

“All of this has happened rather swiftly so I’m sure I will think of other terms as we travel. Usually when an official concubine is picked, there are standard interviews.” Jale shifted his gaze to the window behind Teal. “In fact, we are virtually out of time. I do not wish to pressure, but time is of the essence. Do I tell the captain to stop or can I tell him to continue onto the capital? Due to the circumstances, the emperor will allow you to back out of your agreement at any time until you have signed your official contract and sworn your loyalty.”

Teal gazed at Jale, really gazed and for the first time he wasn’t worried that Jale knew it. Jale would know he was assessing, judging, and weighing his options. He liked Jale, despite his behaviour at Cleaven Estate when they had first met. He had only been kind to him since Teal had told him he was afraid. He believed he could trust Jale and that he could learn a lot from the man.

“You can tell the captain to keep sailing,” Teal said softly. 

A warm, pleased smile broke out onto Jale’s face. He nodded to a servant standing in the corner and instructed them to inform the captain, after which Jale turned his attention back to Teal. “And should I inform the emperor that you will living inside the Purple Jade Palace or elsewhere?”

Teal drummed his fingers over the table to try to hide some of his nerves. This was a moment he was going to remember for the rest of his life. This was the moment that he was indeed going to change the direction of his life forever. 

“I would like to live inside the Purple Jade Palace,” Teal finally managed. 

Jale’s smile widened ever further, a smile that Teal was beginning to really like. 

“Good, Teal. You won’t regret your decision,” Jale told him.


	5. Chapter 5

“We will join the Emperor for a mid-afternoon meal,” Jale stated as he walked. 

Teal’s heart slammed into his chest and he struggled to focus on Jale’s next words. As soon as he had finished eating, Jale had led him out of the room where they were now walking down another corridor of the ship. 

Jale it seemed was not going to waste any time in ensuring that Teal was fulfilling his duties of concubine. As he dutifully explained, there wasn’t only the act of sharing the emperor’s bed. Teal was also required to be able to hold a decent conversation with the man. Teal blinked. What would he ever talk about to hold the emperor’s interest? 

“But first, you are going to bathe,” Jale announced jarring Teal out of his thoughts. He stopped directly in front of Teal and was pointing to an open door. “Apart from last night, whenever you are in the Emperor’s presence you are always to present yourself immaculately. Your clothes must be tidy and clean, and your body bathed and free from any rashes or spots or blemishes.” Jale gave Teal a kind smile. “The Emperor and I have both served in the imperial army. We know there are few options for bathing on the road, but palace and court life is different.”

Teal stared at Jale’s broad shoulders and wondered how much Jale had to have changed. 

“Fortunately this river holds fresh water and there is ample of it.” 

Still frozen on the spot, Jale motioned for Teal to enter. 

It was a small room, simple in design but with a tub large enough for a grown man to fully submerse himself. It was an even more luxurious fixture on the ship. 

“Strip and enjoy the hard work of the eunuch. I will leave to attend to some other business. I believe your bath will take a while.”

“I can bathe by myself,” Teal said looking at the man in the corner of the room with concern.

Jale canted his head, an expression on his face that told Teal it would do him little good to argue. “He will ensure that your hair is free from lice and that your body is thoroughly scrubbed before Nala’s inspection.”

Teal sighed once Jale had left and with his back to the silent man in the corner of the room, he took off his clothes. Bathing in such a fine tub was not something Teal had ever indulged in before. He stepped gingerly inside and gasped in pleasure as the hot water rose up around his body. There was nothing that could stop the sigh that escaped his lips.   
Surprisingly, the eunuch approached him without caution or too much overt interest. He must have felt some peace knowing that the two guards had remained. Teal, on the other hand, stared at the man with interest and wondered whether it was true of what was supposed to be missing underneath his clothes. 

The eunuch set about his task and began to wash, the hot water replaced three times throughout the different layers of scrubbing. By the end of it, he had washed Teal’s hair, scrubbed Teal’s body from head to toe with soap and even massaged lavender scented oil into Teal’s muscles - although he had to air caution around Teal’s sore shoulder. Finally, the eunuch stepped back and held out a large towel for Teal to use. 

As if on cue, Jale returned, a withered, leather looking old woman by his side.

Teal covered himself modestly and faced them. 

“The bath has done you well,” Jale said allowing his gaze to swiftly take in Teal’s clean appearance. He turned to the woman beside him. “This is Nala, the Emperor’s health giver.   
She will check you over now to ensure your health.”

Teal eyed her suspiciously but remained on the spot. 

“The nature of your new occupation means you will be intimate with the Emperor so Nala will be required to check your entire body," Jale continued in his non fuss manner. "You will need to lose the towel.”

“Oh.” Teal coughed and pulled the towel free. The eunuch took it from him and Teal held his hands in front of his body to keep his modesty. 

Nala was immediately upon him with Jale close behind to join the examination, ink stick at the ready again, a faint indent in his forehead as he turned to concentration. What proceeded was a very thorough examination of every inch of Teal’s skin including a rather in depth examination of his private parts. Embarrassed, Teal turned and accepted all the pokes and prods that the health giver conducted and tried to ignore every scribble of Jale’s ink stick. 

He gazed at the ceiling and for the first time, questioned why he was there. Teal did not have any qualms with stripping off his clothes when he was in the forests swimming in the lakes near his home. Nor had he ever feared showing his flesh when he had first been with Cokrin, but it was not a habit of his to stand naked in a room of people and be the object of their full attention. Teal looked around the room again, at the faces of the people who had suddenly come into his life: the guards, the eunuch, Nala and Jale, and he realised that they were all serious and calm as if this was no different to any other part of their day. Teal took a deep breath, cheeks still burning, and tried to relax. This was what they considered protocol.

“Everything looks good. No wounds, scars, or obvious diseases,” Nala finally stated. “He will take the weekly reviews?”

“Yes,” Jale answered. He lowered the ink stick and looked at Teal. “Put on a robe and we will take you to get some clothes fitted.”

Glad that it was over, Teal eagerly accepted a robe that the eunuch held out for him. He made sure it was tied securely. 

“I forgot to mention yesterday that the Emperor prefers that you do not see to your own pleasure in your personal chambers," Jale said.

Teal stopped short in shock. He didn’t know if he had understood that correctly. 

Jale turned back to him and for the first time allowed his eyes to drop pointedly. “Oh now, don’t be surprised by such a rule. You are a young healthy man. You indulge yourself, do you not? Please do not tell me now that you have a low libido.”

Teal shook his head, cheeks bright red. 

“Good. So, it would make sense that a person who is in the service of pleasuring the emperor, should always be full of energy and ready to entertain. You do not want to disappoint the Emperor because you have been busy entertaining yourself now, would you?” Jale said. 

Teal flushed and shook his head. “I guess not.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Jale turned and started walking again. “So remember, no self-pleasure. Right, the room you woke up in this morning will be your sleeping quarters while you’re on the ship. This floor is allocated to all of the people who work closely with the Emperor. Galton, Delba, Nala, myself all reside on this floor.” He stopped in front of another door. They hadn’t walked very far this time, only two doors down from where Teal had bathed. “One of the maids is already working on a new set of clothes to ensure that you are always suitably attired.”

A woman, simple in clothes and hair, sat at one of the tables, the sun casting ample light for her diligent work. As soon as they entered, she lowered her work, rose to her feet and bowed her head.

“This is Delba’s maid,” Jale explained while Teal watched on. 

“Delba is a consort?” he asked.

“Yes. I gave her maid a rough idea of your size, to the best of my soldier ability,” he laughed at his own joke, “in case you agreed, and she has already come up with some ideal sets of clothing for you to wear.” He took the material out of her hands ignoring the amazed expression on Teal’s face. “Try it on and let’s see what needs to be altered.”

Jale continued talking while Teal put on the clothes, a set of three quarter length shorts and high collared but sleeveless vest. “We each have two eunuchs who are responsible for our clothing, wardrobe, bedding and other personal matters back at the palace. The female consorts have maids to assist them with hair, bathing and make up.”

Teal ran his fingers over the material. It was light, obviously intended to keep a person cool in the warmer weather that could be found in the capital, but the colour and its weave still looked complex. He jumped as the maid suddenly laid hands on his lower body. “Do they always help with everything?” he asked.

“Yes. Get used to it,” Jale responded. “Our servants work very hard and we respect them for it. Your eunuch will help you prepare in the morning. While your time at the palace will be devoted to making the emperor happy, you will also be found suitable duties to conduct during your days. The Emperor does not like restless and idle people within his harem.” 

Jale took a step back and observed Teal seemingly pleased with what had been accomplished in such a short amount of time. “Good,” he said and Teal heard the hint of something else is voice. Jale coughed. “Come, change back into your robe while the clothes are finished. Before you will entertain the Emperor, you will have your first lesson on how to behave in his presence.”

A flutter of panic hit his stomach but Teal didn’t say a word. Instead, he turned and followed Jale yet again.

Back in Teal’s room, Jale spent the next hour going over the basic protocols of how to greet, speak and interact with the emperor. Bewildered, Teal watched on and tried to mimic Jale’s hand gestures and poise. Jale was patient and kind but he was persistent and demanded perfection. He didn’t hesitate to correct Teal’s form with a prod or poke of his finger. “If I, who was once a common soldier, can learn how to behave in court, so can you.”

“I saw your soldier tattoo. It’s very impressive,” Teal commented. 

Jale held his arm out as if he had forgotten that it was there. When he spoke again, Teal realised that was far from the truth. 

“Another life,” Jale uttered to himself. 

“Do you miss it?” Teal asked. 

Jale’s head snapped over to Teal, his eyes narrowed and Teal feared that he might have angered him in some way. “No,” he replied shortly, then he gathered himself, “just a lot of memories.”

“What do all the markings mean?” Teal asked softly. He stepped closer to gain a better view.

Jale glanced down at the tattoo again. “Many things,” he answered vaguely. “The higher the tattoo on the arm, the higher the position.”

Teal gazed at the length of the tattoo which continued up the inside of Jale’s bicep. “You must have been quite high up in the ranks,” Teal remarked. 

“Yes, I was,” Jale said not boasting, just stating fact. 

They were silent a moment and Teal continued to gaze at Jale’s arm and couldn’t stop his eyes from continuing up and over Jale’s broad chest, at the hint of hair at the top of his chest, soft brown swirls of it that almost blended into the brown of his skin. Jale coughed and their eyes met, a reproachful but quiet message on his face. Teal took a step back and looked away. 

*

At the end of the corridor, double doors were guarded ominously by two of the Emperor’s guards. Dwarfed behind his own Purple Jade guards behind him as well, Teal’s heart pounded and his knees shook. Jale stopped to give Teal one last once over. Satisfaction filled his face. All of a sudden, he chuckled. 

“You could possibly be working for the Emperor for the rest of your life, so the sooner you get used to being in his presence, the better. Now,” Jale spoke softly, “follow my lead. The Emperor will most likely want to get to know you a little better. Do not speak until he is ready and speaks to you first, but do not be afraid to hold a conversation with him either. You, as a concubine, must always knock when you arrive to his quarters. One of his servants will let you enter.” 

Jale knocked on the door and true to his words, the doors were opened by a small young man. Teals’ stomach twisted, a feeling he didn’t like. He really wasn’t used to being such a bag of nerves. In his own comfortable surroundings with his own friends and family, he was confident and comfortable in his own skin. He took a deep breath and followed Jale into the emperor’s cabin. 

The Emperor was organised and neat. The room, while well lived in, was tidy with scrolls and papers piled neatly at the desk where he was sitting. Books and other papers were on the shelves next to him and the table in the centre of the room was also clear and free from clutter. Teal couldn’t stop his eyes from falling on the wide and spacious bed in the corner. It was neatly made with plenty of cushions and a blanket covering its surface. His stomach burned with sudden interest, instead of fear. 

He jolted back to attention when the Emperor cleared his throat. Teal took in his form, the soldier uniform and armour that he had been wearing the night before now gone, and instead he was wearing a more relaxed affair of a short sleeved vest and pleated shorts that came to his knees. He did not turn around after they entered but continued reading the document he held in his hands. Jale offered Teal a smile while they waited.

“Jale,” the Emperor spoke happily when he had finished reading his last document and had placed it on top of the pile on the desk. He rose to his feet and Jale stepped forward taking the Emperor’s hand in the same manner he had explained to Teal that morning, and kissed the back of it lightly. Teal however, would still have to kowtow until he had sworn his loyalty and become an official concubine. “How is Delba?” the Emperor asked. 

“Still as green as ever,” Jale responded, “and sends her deepest apologies. It appears that even the slight ripples of the river is enough to turn her. She was not made for travel on water.” 

The Emperor chuckled. “You’re right. It does not run in her blood.”

The Emperor turned to Teal. The leader of their empire, the person who made all the decisions that affected hundreds of thousands of people, who now also controlled Teal’s life. With his heart beating fast, Teal lowered himself to the floor in a deep kowtow. The Emperor paid no heed to Teal’s nerves once he had risen to his feet again and he did not hesitate to let his eyes slowly wash over every inch of Teal’s body. Finally, they met Teal's and Teal lowered his gaze, a habit of a peasant or a nobody, no doubt. 

“You look much improved,” the Emperor said, obviously impressed. “Jale has informed me that you are interested in my offer to move into the Purple Jade Palace. This makes me pleased.”

Before Teal could respond, the Emperor abruptly turned and headed towards another door on the other side of the room. 

“Come, we are going to enjoy a mid-afternoon meal,” Emperor Rathner called over his shoulder. “We can discuss your new position out on my deck.”

Teal floundered.

“Go on!” Jale urged when he remained rooted to the spot. 

Teal charged after the Emperor, tripping over his feet when he crossed over the threshold and onto the deck. He pulled up quickly and looked around in astonishment. It was a private open lounge at the stern of the ship for the Emperor to enjoy. There were benches along the back wall and large cushions covering a large proportion of the floor with hammocks on the other side. 

“What do you think of the ship?” the Emperor asked standing only a short distance away. Jale, Teal noted, had not joined them.

Teal looked around trying to build up the courage to speak. “It’s incredible,” he finally said. “It’s the biggest ship I’ve ever seen.”

“Ha!” the Emperor smiled. “This is nothing when compared to The Crael.” 

Teal frowned. He hadn’t known that the emperor had a ship named after the Empress and the fact that it was bigger than this one, Teal couldn’t imagine. 

“Sit with me,” the Emperor stated as he walked to the cushions. Anxious, Teal followed and lowered himself down so he was sitting on his knees, hands on his thighs. The Emperor sat comfortably and perfectly at ease, waiting for his servant who was standing at a table to pour some wine. “I only come out here when I’ve finished my work,” the Emperor said.   
“I would not get anything finished if I did otherwise.”

“I can see why,” Teal answered. “That hammock alone would be enough to distract me. I would fall asleep instantly if I lay on it.”

“Yes, it’s very comfortable and perfect for two people to share.”

Teal stopped short at the comment. He didn’t know if it was a fleeting statement or an actual suggestion. Either way, the gentle laugh that escaped the Emperor’s mouth informed   
Teal that the Emperor was well aware of what he had implied and the fact that he was teasing Teal. “Relax, Teal,” the emperor told him. “We’ll take things slow, hey?”

Teal managed a smile. He was relieved then that Jale had chosen that instant to accompany them. The Emperor kept to his word and moved the conversation in another direction.

“Yesterday you spoke of your ability to see in the dark. That’s a very interesting gift. Tell me more about it,” the Emperor said, in that same encouraging tone that had so easily pulled Brelen’s words out of Teal’s mouth. “How far can you see? How does it differ than day time? Do you see just as clearly?”

Teal focused on the questions that the Emperor had asked and not his diligent eyes that were upon him. He drummed his fingers nervously over his thighs. “I can see about two hundred yards off into the distance at night but it’s not like daytime. My sight at night is mostly different shades of greys and whites, and I only really notice movement. It’s better, of course, with the moon, then I can see some colours.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jale shake his head. “Fascinating.”

“Yes, very impressive,” the Emperor stated. His stare continued and Teal swallowed anxiously. “My scouts also mentioned that you were quite skillful in climbing. One said he saw you scale a tree very quickly.” 

A servant placed food before them, but Teal forgot everything that Jale had told him about serving the Emperor and offering him food.

“I can climb and jump through the trees as long as they are sturdy enough,” Teal quickly answered. “I think one of the reasons why the Lombock have not been found or seen is because they have a way of using the land around them to allow them to hide.” 

Interested, the Emperor leaned closer, not paying heed to any of the spread over the table. 

“Have you ever searched for the Lombock?” Jale asked. 

“No, never,” Teal answered, shaking his head. 

Jale tilted his head quizzically but neither the Emperor nor Jale questioned him further on why.

“Did your parents ever tell you where they found you?” the Emperor asked.

“Near the Valena Islands.”

The Emperor and Jale shared a look as if they were confirming some of their own suspicions. 

“That’s far,” Jale said. 

“It would explain why no one has come across them. Not far from there is the Lost Seas,” the Emperor agreed.

“Yes,” Jale said. “Just like Captain Fretner.”

“Captain Fretner?” Teal asked. 

The Emperor leaned back against the cushions, his face pensive as if he wanted to say more but was in the process of deciding not to. Jale took the emperor’s lead and remained silent as well. 

“What about your life?” The Emperor asked having come to a decision that this was the avenue of discourse he wanted to follow. “Tell me about your everyday life in Hulena.”

It wouldn’t take long for Teal to explain how he had lived his life. “I spent most of my time helping my father with fishing or farming on our allotted land. When I wasn’t doing that, I would explore the forests on the edge of my town collecting roots, herbs and flowers for my mother’s healing mixes.”

“Healing mixes?” Jale asked. He leaned across the table and started to place food on a plate.

“Yes. My mother would take the oils from the plants and mix them together for medicines.” 

“And she passed that knowledge onto you?” the Emperor asked accepting the plate from Jale.

“Just some odd things here and there. I spent most of my time helping my father,” Teal shrugged, his eyes following their movements. He was supposed to have done that task. “I’m sorry, forgive…”

The Emperor silenced him with a wave of his hand.

“I might get you to spend some time with Nala. What about friends? Cokrin was your lover, wasn’t he?” the Emperor pressed. “Tell me about him.”

Teal blinked. “Cokrin, we are best friends, since we were kids. What we had, we knew it wasn’t going to last so we just had fun.”

“But you cared for each other?” Jale asked.

Teal nodded. “Of course, but we were also best friends. It wasn’t just his parents’ wishes to see him promised though. He is also fond of Matina. He also wants to have a family.”

“I am glad that Brelen stumbled into your camp,” the Emperor suddenly spoke. Teal’s eyes shot up at the emperor’s words. “Not only do I think you’re going to be a wonderful concubine but I believe that you might become very useful in the palace. I have plans for you.”

Teal shifted on the cushion. “Just what are those plans?”

The Emperor’s eyes narrowed. “All in good time, Teal.”

Silence fell on their small gathering and Teal began to panic that maybe he had been rude to the Emperor somehow. 

“How about a game of Mocho?” Jale suddenly suggested. 

“Sounds like a fantastic idea,” the Emperor responded with a smile. 

Jale waved to the servant who quickly disappeared into the Emperor’s cabin. 

“Have you played before?” the Emperor asked. 

“No, I’m afraid not,” Teal replied. He had heard of the game before. It was often known to be played by the elite and wealthy, not for ones who spent their time helping their fathers with fishing. 

“I’ll get the Empress to teach you when we return,” he told him. “She’s a fabulous teacher.” 

“That she is,” Jale laughed, “and she’s also brutal. I have never been able to beat her.” 

Teal watched as Jale and the Emperor settled in to play. It consisted of moving pieces around a large board where they pretended to attack each other. Teal tried to follow what was happening, but the board had too many territories and each piece was only allowed to move in a certain way. In the beginning, Teal observed that both the Emperor and Jale concentrated on the game, eager to beat the other. As the afternoon continued and more wine was poured, the bantering and flirting between them began. Food was delivered by more servants who didn’t speak. They simply placed the food down on a table that was more of a low rise board on the ground than an actual table. They left as quietly as they had arrived. 

They ate as Jale and the Emperor played, Teal only nervously pecking at his food when he usually finished off three times the amount. The evening was soon upon them, the sun began to set and the first stars began to appear in the sky. The sunset was quite spectacular both Jale and the Emperor commenting so. They tried to make him feel comfortable, Teal was certain of that. 

Teal however, couldn’t relax. He found himself gazing at the sleek form of the Emperor’s body, taking in his handsome features, now so close that he could fully appreciate his striking looks unable to believe of where he had suddenly found himself. He also found himself edgy, his body used to being so much more active than this. He found these thoughts distracting and they affected his ability to follow the conversation that was going on around him. He stumbled over responses to questions from the emperor, missed comments from Jale and forgot to add his own thoughts to the easy chatter going on around him. Neither the Emperor nor Jale frowned or said anything in regards to his nerves.  
Before Teal knew it, night had fallen, lanterns had been lit and Jale was admitting defeat to another round of the game. It hadn’t been from a lack of trying. Amongst his own unsettled feelings, Teal could tell that Jale had not held back and allowed the Emperor to win. Jale had put up a fight. 

The Emperor laughed, took a long drink of his wine and settled it back down beside him. “I think we’ll end the games of Mocho here, that was too close,” he stated. He let his hand fall to Jale’s knee. 

Jale sighed in response and Teal could see he was honestly put out that he had lost. He watched Jale’s hand rest easily on the Emperor’s hand also.

“Teal,” the Emperor suddenly spoke, and Teal startled and sat upright at the sound of his name. “It’s been a pleasure having you join us but you can leave us now. The guards will escort you back to your room.”

Surprised, Teal nodded and he looked at Jale worriedly in case he had done something wrong. At this time, Jale would offer no support for Jale had leaned back on the cushions, one of his arms placed on the back of the cushions behind the Emperor. His face had taken on a whole new expression that was solely focused on the man beside him.

Teal rose shakily to his feet and paused. He wasn’t too sure what he was meant to do. Was he supposed to kowtow, was he supposed to say something? Jale’s training that morning had focused on greeting the Emperor. They hadn’t even remotely reached leaving his presence. 

He quickly realised that he needn’t worry for the emperor and Jale were now absorbed on each other. Teal gave one last look over his shoulder as he walked towards the door, Jale now saying something that only the Emperor would hear. The Emperor didn’t give Teal one last look either while he laughed in response to whatever it was Jale had said. 

*

Teal climbed into his bed and sighed at the release of pressure from being in the Emperor’s company only now realising how exhausting that had been. He also tried to ignore the stir of interest in his body and with frustration, remembered that he wasn’t allowed to attend to his own physical pleasure either. He hadn’t given it much thought over the past three weeks, but the last time he’d had sex was three weeks earlier with Cokrin, before his whole life had turned upside down. The mad race on the road had not allowed for it. He sighed and he tried to stop his thoughts from straying to what the emperor and Jale might be doing right at that moment. Thoughts like that would not help him.

It was almost with relief that he was interrupted by a knock on the door to his room. He clambered to his feet and paused outside of his door just as it swung open. 

“My curiosity got the…” a woman began only to stop short. She gasped mid-sentence and took a step back, light from the lanterns hanging along the wall providing enough of Teal’s features. “The bastard,” she muttered under her breath. Elegantly she covered her mouth as if disgusted at herself for swearing. Now not so bold, she edged back a step. 

Teal held up his hands. 

“Please, don’t be afraid,” he said quickly.

His panicked voice seemed to be enough to cut through her shock and she stopped, or it could have also been the two guards who had moved to take a protective stance in front of her. She watched Teal closely and when he didn’t do anything, she squared her shoulders and regained her composure. 

“I thought that Jale was playing a joke on me when he told me that you were a Lombock,” the woman started again. “I didn’t believe him. I can see now why they put two guards at your door.” She tapped them both on their forearms and the guards stepped aside. “Delba,” she said, “the Emperor’s number three consort.” She narrowed her eyes and Teal ignored the fact that she did not extend her hand in greeting. “I had no idea that Jale was telling the truth.”

Teal sensed the need to be careful. “He was. It’s nice to meet you.”

Delba’s was a woman whose body, Teal was sure, could dictate the outcome of wars. He also sensed a sharp inner intelligence within her beautiful features. Wearing a silk dress depicting her elite social status, her body an aura of perfumed storax, her figure was curvaceous and sensually plump. The dress sat low over her shoulders and hinted at the ample bosom underneath. Its bodice was tight showing off more of her curvaceous figure. But unlike the other women Teal saw in the empire, her brown hair was pulled back in a simple tie, her skin was pale, her eyes and luscious lips unpainted. 

It was at that moment that the ship rolled gently to the right, a mere hint of motion that Teal would not have noticed if Delba had not brought her free hand to her stomach.   
She moaned. “Just when I think I’m finally getting used to this wretched beast, it teases me and makes my stomach turn again.” She stepped to the side and clasped the beam next to her for support. 

Teal stepped up. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” he asked worriedly. He didn’t want her to lose the contents of her stomach at the doorway of his cabin. 

“Yes,” she replied, still eyeing him with caution. “Distract me.”

“That I can do,” he said with a laugh. “How about we go get some air, they say it can help.”

Delba judged his offer. “The emperor must deem you safe enough to have you on this ship.” 

The deck was quiet and the sky a beautiful display of stars. He suggested the steps that led from one deck to another only to have Delba shake her head. Suddenly feeling uncivilised, Teal coughed, embarrassed. Obviously Delba was not the type of woman to take a seat on the well-trodden wooden steps of a ship. Instead, her maid who Teal had not seen at first, draped a shawl over her shoulders and she stood facing out to the banks of the river. The Purple Jade Palace guards stood a short distance away.

“So, are you happy that you will be a concubine?” Delba asked, her manner much more composed. “To be chosen is very rare and of the highest of compliments,” she said. “And you know, Emperor Rathner is the first emperor in over one hundred years if you include the old empire, to take official male concubines as well.”

“To be honest,” Teal spoke knowing he was going to sound even more uncultured. “I don’t really know what I’m getting myself into. I’ve only ever lived in Hulena. I don’t know anything about palace life or how to be a concubine to the emperor.”

She eyed him with scrutiny, not in a friendly manner at all, and she gave Teal the impression that she could either make a person’s life very easy or very difficult. He swallowed nervously. Maybe he shouldn’t have disclosed such information to her. After a moment or two of thought, while she analysed his face, her features softened. It appeared that for now she was going to make it easy. 

“It's simple. You are here to please the Emperor in his private chambers and while Emperor Rathner beds us all frequently, there is no doubt that the Empress and Jale share his bed the most.” She eyed him closely. “But no matter how frequently or infrequently we share his bed, we all treat each other favourably.”

Teal realised that she was watching him closely and then it dawned on him that she was subtly prodding to see what his intentions were. 

“I will feel privileged no matter how much time I get to spend with the Emperor,” he said quickly. “And Jale has informed me that all of the other consorts are very friendly.”

Delba smiled. “Diplomatic, aren’t you? But I’m glad to hear that you are at least starting out on the right foot. The other consorts are wonderful and I’m sure if you keep that attitude, you’ll have no trouble adjusting to life in the Purple Jade Palace. It’s a beautiful place. How do you plan to entertain the Emperor?” she suddenly asked. When Teal looked at her blankly while he tried to figure out just what she was asking, Delba elaborated, “I paint and I also dance. Lana, she’s the other female consort. She’s without sight. She can play five musical instruments and is very efficient in supporting the Emperor during his meetings. There’s also Ralen.” Delba smiled to herself but didn’t elaborate on what had caused it. “And of course, you’ve already met Jale.”

“Yes,” Teal said. “Jale has been fantastic explaining everything so far.”

She hummed in agreement. “I’ll tell you something else worthwhile knowing. While Jale will tell you he was the first after the Empress, it is common knowledge that the Emperor and Jale were lovers before he was promised to the Empress. Jale only became the official second consort later.” Teal leaned closer at this vital piece of information but she only continued to look out over the river. “You’ll never find a man more devoted to the Emperor than Jale. Or a man who can take on many different faces. He has an apt for being exactly what he needs to be depending on the situation. Jale among many things, oversees to the management of the Purple Jade Palace,” she said with a glance at Teal ensuring he was still paying attention. “He is very fair and organised, but he informs the Emperor of everything occurring in the Purple Jade Palace. I would suggest not getting on his bad side.”

Teal could feel a real warning in her words. The direction of the conversation however made him feel uneasy. “How are you feeling now?” he asked. He didn’t want to get on Jale’s bad side by being caught talking about him. He glanced at the Purple Jade Palace guards and wondered where their loyalties lay. 

“Better,” she said. “I’m going to kowtow in front of the Emperor when we return to the capital and beg that he will never make me have to step on another ship in my entire life.” 

Teal could not imagine this sophisticated woman kowtowing to anyone. She lifted a perfectly manicured hand, soft and smooth skin that demonstrated only a life of luxury, all signs of a goddess but for the faint gauntness in her cheeks and shadows under her eyes. Her long elegant fingers dared to reach up to the splash of black through his hair. Teal froze feeling the eyes of the guards at his back.

“I can see why you caught the Emperor’s attention, Teal. You really are a handsome man. Tell me,” she said turning to face him completely. “Do you also have an interest in taking the company of women?”

Her question caught him off guard in innocent surprise. “No, I…never…”

“Shame,” she said. “You are like an interesting new delicacy placed on one of palace cook’s platters that everyone in the harem is going to begging the Emperor to let them try.”

Shocked at the directness of her words, Teal floundered on how to respond and the look on his face was enough to cause Delba to smile. 

“And the innocence to go with it, I see. Untouched?”

Teal shook his head.

She smiled knowingly. “The Emperor is going to have fun with you.” And before Teal could try to respond, she ended the conversation. “Walk me back to my room. It’s besides yours and Jale’s.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jale liked Teal. He liked that Teal was invested. The next day, during their second session on palace life, Jale focused on the people who resided in the palace, those that would be in attendance at court, and the guests that Teal would most likely encounter when Emperor Rathner entertained. He also lectured on the arts of how to behave depending on the situation and the people present. The entire time that he was talking, Jale could tell that Teal’s attention did not waver once. Teal had also asked a continuous stream of questions that showed a curious and potentially studious mind.

Jale also liked Teal’s hair, not styled or trimmed like those in the capital. Instead, it was unkempt, wild hair that Jale had ordered the eunuch not to touch or alter. It did not matter that it hung past the nape of Teal’s neck and large locks of silver hung over his eyes, it always remained silky and vibrant. Jale also had to admit that he had been pleased to see that the silver shiny hair and black streaks could not only be found on top of Teal’s head as well. A delightful surprise indeed. 

But what Jale liked the most, was the times when Teal didn’t think anyone was watching him. Jale had watched him from a distance on the deck of the ship and had seen when Teal’s body had relaxed from his nervous state and had become calm and comfortable. He also liked watching the way Teal’s body moved with fluidity and grace as if there was a hidden power underneath his skin just waiting to reveal itself and pounce. It reminded Jale of something but he couldn’t put his finger on just what it was. 

He shrugged. He was sure it would come to him later.

Even now, limbs folded neatly while sitting on the chair opposite him, Teal’s body was elegantly poised. 

“What were you saying about the Empress?” Teal asked. 

Jale blinked. He didn’t know how long his thoughts had wandered. They had paused in their conversation to have a drink of water. The day was going to be a warm one. 

“Ah, yes. While undoubtedly you will meet and spend time with The Empress, she won’t be in attendance at any formal events. She has removed herself from most dealings in politics at the moment to keep her health in check while she is with child.”

Teal’s head jolted up. “The Empress is with child?”

“Yes,” he said. “It is officially a secret. You now have your first imperial secret that cannot leave your lips until a public announcement is made.” It wasn’t really that much of a secret. It was a secret that would be revealed soon enough if things went well but it was also a test. A test to see if Teal could keep his mouth shut. 

“Just remember, if you are ever in the presence of the Grand Council, military leaders, the Emperor’s law makers, or the Emperor’s official criticisers, you are to adhere to the strictest of protocols and rules. Your focus is the Emperor at all times and in public settings, being the lowest in rank, you are to follow all of the other consorts’ leads. You should only speak when spoken to by the Emperor and you should keep your opinions to yourself at all times.” Jale sighed. “I also can’t stress enough that when you are in the presence of the Emperor’s mother, you follow all protocols and procedures to the highest level. In fact, I will try to ensure that you have very minimal contact with her until she has adjusted to your presence. The Empress Dowager is not one in favour of the Emperor’s current harem and once she discovers that he has an additional male, she is not going to be happy.”

“She doesn’t like the Emperor taking company with men?” Teal asked. 

“She couldn’t careless who he took company with as long as there were heirs,” Jale said. “Emperor Rathner’s father had over fifty female consorts and concubines that were at his disposal all over the empire. They were all in the race to father him a child so they could move up the ladder of status in his harem. Fortunately at present, the Empress Dowager is not residing at the main palace. So don’t fret,” Jale told him seeing the panicked coming to Teal’s face. “Just worry about making sure the Emperor is happy. And this, I guess, is a better time than ever than to discuss your duties in the Emperor’s bed chamber.” 

Jale watched Teal lean forward and he tried to control the smile that wanted to come to his lips. A young healthy man with plenty of hormones raging through his body, of course he would want to know more. “You’ll soon come to realise that the Emperor likes to keep his activities varied. All of his consorts are different and unique, and therefore we all have our own preferences, desires and interests. So, my best advice to you is simply be yourself.” 

They were disturbed by a knock on the door. It opened and a eunuch silently entered, clothes in his hands. 

“Aah, right on time,” Jale said. “Here are another set of clothes for you to wear today.”

“Really? But I just had new ones yesterday!” Teal remarked.

“Yes, and these new ones you can wear today when you dine with the Emperor alone.”

“When I…?!”

Jale laughed. “Yes, you’re to eat with the Emperor by yourself today. Get dressed.”

Jale watched as Teal quickly obeyed. He caught the slight shake in Teal’s hands.

“How will I know if the Emperor wishes to see me when we’re back at the palace?”

This was another reason why Jale like Teal. Even though he was worried about his first solo attendance with the Emperor, he was not afraid to keep asking questions. Jale had no doubt that once he became used to his new life, Teal was going to return to being a very confident young man. 

“Tradition states that once you have passed your monthly health checks you will swear your loyalty which will be followed by the first obligatory bedding.”

“What about after I swear my loyalty?” Teal asked buttoning up the dark blue vest he had put on. 

Jale rose to his feet and helped straighten the material over the top of Teal’s shoulders, waving off the eunuch who had also attempted to do so. “In the usual swing of things at the palace, the Emperor informs me of who he wishes in his bed chamber when he breaks his fast. Once I know who the Emperor wishes for, I will then go to the consort desired and inform them personally.” Jale smoothed the material out over Teal’s shoulders. “It always depends on what his schedule is. Sometimes he takes company in the middle of the day, sometimes it is during the evening. Also, when the Emperor travels to his summer palace or during the Midsummer Festival, you could be with the Emperor all day, every day.” Jale paused. It was going to be obvious that he was prying. “You confirmed that you and your friend were lovers. Were there any other male lovers?”

Teal laughed, “No, Cokrin was the only lover I ever had.”

Two young men full of excitement and energy. They would have experimented but Jale doubted of the extent. Jale walked round to face Teal again. “Well, never fear. The Emperor is not one to be too fussed on a person’s past sexual proclivities and he certainly isn’t concerned about your ancestry. And inexperience is not to be worried about either. The emperor, no doubt, will enjoy finding out what you enjoy.”

Panic started to flood Teal’s voice. “What if…today?”

Jale cut him off abruptly. “Calm down,” he said firmly. “The Emperor insists on the one month waiting period until Nala gives you the all clear. And anyway, the Emperor does not expect a fisherman’s son who is really the descendant of a warrior cannibalistic race, who until yesterday people were still not sure if they existed or not, to be educated and trained in the ways of his court. He is attracted to what you showed him at Cleaven Estate, which is you. Just be respectful and polite and you’ll be fine.”

*

Half an hour later, Teal made his way to the Emperor’s cabin. He cursed the sky which was bright blue, decorated with only a smattering of small, puffy clouds lazily gliding by. It was such a stark contrast to how he was feeling. They should have been dark and rumbling like the nerves in his stomach. The guards standing outside of the Emperor’s door didn’t talk to him, just like the ones at his back. Teal cursed them as well for not showing him any sympathy. It was only his second day on the ship.

Jale’s earlier conversation had unsettled him. He had always thought he and Cokrin had gone about resolving their needs in a very satisfactory manner. He didn’t know how he could be inexperienced in the ways of attending to a lover. Cokrin certainly never complained, but the fact that he might be making an absolute fool of himself in just a small amount of time, did not sit well. 

In truth, when he was back in Hulena and around his family and friends, he was easy-going and light-hearted, not one to stress, and he had never been one to hesitate in the throes of passion. He and Cokrin had never been shy in their explorations of each other’s bodies. But it was the Emperor. He radiated authority. He had a presence, a stature, and a look that could silence a room and had the power to sentence people to death. Under his presence, Teal believed making the Emperor unhappy would be the highest crime a person could commit.

The guard on his right coughed and Teal startled back to the present. With one last shaky breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. 

“Enter,” the Emperor’s deep voice intoned. 

Just like the day before, the Emperor was seated at his desk. Today however, he was in the middle of signing a piece of parchment which he lay beside him when he was done. He went straight onto the next one without acknowledging Teal’s presence. 

For several minutes, Teal stood and waited. He didn’t mind. It was giving him time to steady himself, to regain his wits and it wasn’t long before Teal’s curiosity got the better of him. It was an opportunity to garner more of the Emperor in his privacy, to break through some of the enigma of who he was. His eyes wandered around the small cabin until they fell on the shelf full of books beside his head. He turned slightly and started to examine the titles. 

“You can read?” the Emperor suddenly asked standing at Teal’s back. 

Teal jumped. “Yes!” He coughed and then continued more calmly. “My father taught me.”

The Emperor appeared impressed. “What about writing? Can you write?”

“Yes, although my father always said it’s messy and sloppy.” 

The Emperor narrowed his eyes but Teal couldn’t read his expression. He swallowed nervously.

“Let’s go outside and eat,” the Emperor announced. He waved to his servant who had been standing quietly in the corner and turned towards the door that led towards his private deck.

Teal licked his lips and followed, and it was only when the fresh air hit him that he remembered he hadn’t performed his required kowtow in greeting. He fretted while the Emperor settled on the same cushions that they had sat on the night before and Teal wondered whether he should do it now.

“Join me,” the Emperor motioned with his hand to the space beside him. 

Teal stepped before the Emperor and lowered himself to the ground, placing his forehead firmly to the floor. “Forgive me, I forgot to kowtow,” he said raising to his knees and keeping his eyes downcast. 

“An honest mistake and an honest apology,” the Emperor stated seeming pleased with Teal’s actions. He patted the cushion directly beside him. 

Unsure of how to answer, Teal rose and joined the Emperor. He sat stiffly, awkward and out of place, sure that the guards and servants on the deck would be mocking him later with the clear belief that he didn’t belong. 

A servant placed several dishes of cold meat and vegetables on the table. Nervous, he watched the Emperor take several mouthfuls of water before he placed the cup down on the table. 

And then Teal remembered his duty, of what Jale had taught him. “Can I serve you?” he asked quickly.

“No,” the Emperor answered and lowered his hand to Teal’s thigh. Teal jolted and the Emperor gazed down to where his hand now rested. 

Teal’s hands gripped the table. “I’m sorry, you just startled me.” 

There was a heavy silence, the Emperor leaving his hand exactly where he had placed it.

“Do you want me to do something for you?” Teal asked his voice shaking, his heart pounding in his chest for he knew that there were ways to pleasure without the risk of disease.   
His eyes flicked over towards the two guards and wished he hadn’t just made that offer. He had never performed a sexual favour in front of an audience before. 

The Emperor didn’t respond for the longest time, his hand still resting on Teal’s thigh, so long that Teal started to worry that he had offended the Emperor. 

Finally, the Emperor spoke. “Is that really something you want to do right now?” he asked. 

The slightest hint of a frown flickered over Teal’s face. “Yes, I want to make you happy.”

“Hmm,” the Emperor responded. “Your intentions are in the right place, Teal, but right at this moment, you don’t desire me.”

Another frown, a frown of confusion this time. “I’m willing to do anything that you desire,” Teal whispered, his worry continuing to grow as every second passed.

“I’m sensing some nerves on your behalf,” the Emperor stated. He waved to the servant on attendance to refill his cup. “Wine,” he instructed.

“I’m fine,” Teal lied. 

“Teal,” the Emperor stated calmly. “As emperor, I could do whatever I please with you. I could take you to my bed by force if I wanted to but that’s not my style, so I won’t.” He squeezed Teal’s leg gently. “What’s the point in that? Where’s the fun in that? I know some men do, but I don’t see that as pleasure.” 

The servant refilled the Emperor’s cup with wine, the Emperor pausing while he did so. Once the servant had returned to his post, he continued, “I take pleasure in seeing and feeling your pleasure.” The Emperor lifted his hand from Teal’s thigh. “Stand up,” the Emperor ordered pointing to a space beside the low table.

The sudden instruction made Teal jump to his feet at once. He feared that he was going to be sent away right then and there. The Emperor stood up as well. 

“The day before when I questioned your honour, when you were a prisoner on that chair, there was power in your eyes, pride, strength and intelligence as well. Where is that same man now?” the Emperor asked walking around Teal as he spoke. He stopped at Teal’s back. “Stand up tall,” he instructed. Teal did so immediately. “Square your shoulders. Show me that pride you showed me when Jale and Ladet questioned your honour.”

Teal’s jaw set and his eyes burned at the memory of those questions, but his resolve stumbled when the Emperor’s gentle hand pressed firmly in between his shoulder blades, and he froze, rigid. “I said square your shoulders,” the Emperor’s voice was soft but firm in his ear. When Teal pushed his chest out further and lifted his chin, the Emperor walked to face him. “Look at me,” he demanded. “Look me in the eyes.” 

It took a moment. Teal breathed in deeply and dared to raise his gaze. The Emperor was standing directly in front of him and their line of sight collided. There was nowhere else for Teal’s eyes to go. 

“When you can do that without me asking you to, when you look at me with want in your eyes instead of fear,” Emperor Rathner stepped closer and lowered his voice. “When you look at me the way you looked at Jale, then I’ll take you to my bed.”

Teal nodded. He hadn’t realised he had been that obvious. “I’m sorry if I have offended you,” Teal said. 

“Why would I be offended? Jale is a handsome man.” The Emperor narrowed his eyes. “I won’t lie. In the past there have been one or two men who have not worked out for me. I doubt that that will happen to you though. And I’m sure you’re worth the wait.” The Emperor returned to his spot on the cushion and pointed for Teal to join him. Once Teal was seated, the Emperor replaced his hand back on Teal’s thigh. This time, Teal didn’t shy away. 

“I think the one month health wait will be good for you,” the Emperor continued. “Let you get over your nerves and allow you to return to your true confident self.” He offered Teal a generous smile and Teal returned it weakly. “While we are travelling back to the capital, you’re going to join me for my midday meal and read to me. When we return to the capital, you will read The Lost Lands Sagas to me as I am told they may have some vital information regarding The Lombock. While we are on the ship, you’ll also read to me. Go back into my cabin, chose any book you like, and then return to enjoy your food before you read to me.” 

Shaking, Teal went to the Emperor’s cabin. He chose a book at random, his thoughts still jumping and returned to the deck. They enjoyed the food and the Emperor continued asking him questions regarding his life back in Hulena. He spoke of his parents, his education and his friends. When they were done, Teal opened the book and read several pages aware the whole time that the Emperor was watching him. After a short period of time, the Emperor cut him off. 

“Thank you, Teal,” he spoke. “We will have to end here as I have more work to complete. Tomorrow you will join for my midday meal again and every day after until we reach the capital. And I might get you to join Jale and myself some evenings as well. You can learn a lot from Jale.”

Teal nodded and rose to his feet. He walked away with an easier gait now that he knew that everyone’s opinions on Emperor Rathner was correct. The Emperor did appear to be a reasonable man. But Teal was also exhausted. Having his senses on such high alert all the time, ensuring that he said the right thing and was interesting and that he didn’t say something stupid, had left him ready for an afternoon sleep. It was only when Teal left the Emperor’s cabin that he realised he had failed to follow protocol and hadn’t kowtowed when he left to show his respect again. It had been the first thing Jale had discussed with him that morning. It was going to take a while to remember everything.

*

Teal soon developed a routine to fill his days while he was on the ship. His mornings were spent with Jale where he continued with his studies. In the middle of the day during the voyage, Teal visited the Emperor and read, all the while trying to maintain his concentration when the Emperor placed an arm around his back or rested a hand on his thigh. He never encroached further on Teal’s personal space and for that Teal was thankful. Their casual sessions were allowing him to become more familiar with the Emperor and to slowly become more comfortable in his presence. 

Teal also found an informative companion in Nala. She gladly shared her knowledge of medicine and Teal discussed his mother’s oil remedies. He was amazed by Nala’s collection of medicines and knowledge and he came to realise that his mother had only touched on the service of healing. They developed a mutual friendship out of respect for each other’s knowledge of the plants and their capabilities to heal, even with the intrusive one week check-ups that consisted on Jale, Nala and her assistant analysing every inch of his body.  
The evenings were the hardest to bide his time when everything on the ship slowed down. On some occasions, out of sheer desperation, Teal would seek out Delba so he would at least have someone to talk to. Her attitude towards Teal was complex. On occasions she was elusive, distant and fickle and then at other times, she would loop her hand under his arm and they would walk the deck of the ship and act as if they were lifelong friends while she told him stories of life at the palace. 

He didn’t trust her. 

Then there were the nights that had him on edge no matter how hard he tried to be his normal self. Nights where he accompanied Jale to visit the Emperor, where the stars and the soft glow of lanterns on the deck hinted of a more amorous ambience. Unlike his reading sessions, Teal would sit rigidly on a cushion either next to the Emperor or Jale, and listen into their conversations while they played Mocho or some other game that took their fancy. 

The only people who he felt truly comfortable around was Jale and Nala. The sailors on the ship kept their distance and watched him through wary eyes. Whether that was down to his new position as potential concubine, or his appearance, Teal wasn’t too sure. Although he suspected it had more to do with the way he looked. Sailors were prone to speculations and wild stories of the ocean. Teal did found the captain however, Captain Nelian not one to shy away from a young man clearly out of his depth. Slowly over the days, Teal had found one other person to have a conversation with. 

On the fourth day of sailing, the ship reached the mouth of the river and the wide open sea beckoned. The colours of the two different bodies swirled together, earthy fresh water clashing and the clear salty blue, roiling with rips and eddies underneath. Along the river they had seen many a folk washing, swimming and sailing, but here, no one dared to venture into these waters without a ship and solid experience of the path needed to be taken to avoid the additional hazard of rocks that lay underneath. After waiting for high tide, the captain wove the ship methodically, confidently making the treacherous journey through the channels that led out to the open sea and then onwards where they would be able to sail directly to the capital, Dalenia. 

Teal watched the land shrink and become smaller and smaller behind him. He had never been so far from home in his entire life. At present, the vast ocean appeared calm without a cloud in sight. Teal feared it was going to be a long week back to the capital. 

True enough, after another week of the voyage, despite having kept himself busy, Teal was itching with tension under his skin at the prospect of seeing his new home. Not only was he not unused to being so inactive, he was also really bored at only having the flat blue sea that sparkled under a persistent sun to look at. It was beautiful and serene but it made the days dull and blurred as the same. While the Emperor was determined to return to the capital as soon as possible, the lazy weather meant that the wind remained gentle and the ship slow. Ten days later, the horizon was seen once again and Teal ignored Jale’s laughter as he bade him permission to return to the deck to see it. 

Dalenia was beyond anything that Teal could have expected. The sheer magnitude and size of the city alone left him breathless. Small towns and dwellings continued to build in size as the ship sailed up the coast. Anticipation grew inside of him when eventually the farm towns subsided and villages merged into one, and all that could be seen was grey stone buildings as far as the eye could see. 

Jale joined him on the bow to watch his reaction upon seeing the centre of the capital for the first time. 

“Is all of this considered to be part of Dalenia?” Teal asked in amazement. He ran his hands over his clothes that he was still getting used to wearing. They were so elegant and refined. 

“Yes, but just wait until we actually sail into the bay. That’s when you’ll really be impressed.”

Jale was not wrong. Several hours later, as the ship came round one cliff face that was also covered in buildings, parks and roads, Teal gasped. Framed by two cliff faces on either side, the city spread in every direction. The Emperor’s palace dominated the scene, sprawling up a large hill through the middle of the city. From this distance, Teal could see the wide high wall that encapsulated the palace protecting it from possible intrusion and attack. Gardens and large paved areas within the palace walls could be seen from the ship and Teal could make out people milling as they went about their day. A lake on its right encompassed a large portion of the palace grounds as well but it was the central building that took his breath away. Sandstone in colour, it had many wings coming off of it. The main building stood several floors high with long winding balconies allowing for air to cool its interior. One tall central tower rose up in the middle, an additional couple of floors higher, towering over the entire city. 

“The main tower,” Jale explained after he had given Teal time to take it all in, “is part of the Emperor’s own personal quarters. The view up there is amazing. The balcony runs all the way round so you can see out in every direction that the empire covers.” 

A horn, somewhere from off in the distance, interrupted their conversation. It sounded throughout the city and out towards the ship announcing their arrival for all to know that the Emperor had returned to the city. Teal leaned over the side and watched as the giant ship sailed gracefully into the city’s port gliding past all the other ships until it reached a deck at the front.

“Come on,” Jale said with merriment he couldn’t contain. “I’m glad to be home. Let’s get to the palace so we can really unwind.” 

Teal turned and followed closely after Jale. He was not going to let Jale out of his sight. Fresh new nerves had arisen at seeing this huge sprawling city before him. 

“We’ll be going to the palace by caravan,” Jale explained half an hour later as Teal followed him off the ship and onto the docks. Delba walked quietly behind and even though she still looked worse for wear, she had taken the time to take on the appearance of a woman in court. She wore the finest of silk dresses in rich wine red and her hair had been carefully pinned high upon her head with colourful combs. Her face was also gently painted with small decorations painted around one eye. 

It was the middle of the afternoon now and the temperature was steamy. The sound of the docks was busy, people shouting commands, beggars calling for aide, men heaving what needed to be taken off the ship, placing chests and cargo onto wagons and the back of caravans. A caravan was waiting as soon as they disembarked. Teal heard the murmurs of surprise, the gasps and even a woman’s faint curse as he walked down the ramp. He kept his head down and came aware of a sudden stillness around him. Their party paused and Jale looked over his shoulder just in time to see Teal’s eyes glow. Teal automatically reached out his hand and placed it on Jale’s elbow to ensure he didn’t lose him. Jale didn’t question his actions, if anything, when he started walking again through the silence, he slowed his pace. 

They climbed into the back of the caravan, up steps and disappeared underneath the canopy. Teal breathed at the privacy they had been afforded. He didn’t want to travel through the capital and witness all the reactions to his appearance. 

“As the Emperor’s consort, I’m used to attention,” Delba commented once she was settled. “But you cause a whole other fuss.”

Teal glanced at her worriedly. He didn’t know whether she was jealous, angry or casually making a statement. Either way, he was eager to forget it. He gave the ship he had been on for the past two weeks one last glance, suddenly missing the isolation it had provided.

The caravan was comfortable with cushions, a drink station and even a servant to attend to their needs. There were small windows cut into the fabric which allowed Teal to look at without those on the streets being aware of him. The horses started to move with a soft flick of the reins and Teal settled to absorb the scenery that they passed enjoying the comfortable chatter that carried on between Delba and Jale as they talked about what they were going to do once they returned to the palace. It occurred to Teal then that this was the first time he had seen the pair together since being on the ship. He didn’t know whether it was coincidence or a chance of circumstance, or whether they didn’t usually have a relationship where idle chatter occurred. 

Small beads of sweat soon gathered on Teal’s brow and he wiped at them. The back of the caravan was stifling but as soon as the servant spied his actions, they picked up a fan and attempted to provide him with some reprieve. 

“Yes,” Jale said turning his attention back to Teal. “The capital is much hotter than what you’re used to. Let him cool you, it’s going to take at least an hour to wind through the city to reach the palace.”

Teal almost whimpered in horror. He pulled at the clothes covering his body wishing he could peel them off even though they had been designed to keep him cool in such weather. 

The Emperor had been the first to disembark the ship and he had now rode in the front caravan with guards lining every street barricading the people. He had an additional five guards on horses that walked with his caravan. His arrival was met with great enjoyment, Teal noted. People kowtowed and kneeled as he went past calling out words of praise, blessings and happiness of his return. The Emperor waved as he went, but Teal spied that he kept most of his focus on a man who had climbed up into the caravan beside him. 

“Who’s that with the Emperor?” Teal asked Jale.

“That’s Opelan, one of the members of The Grand Council. He will be informing the Emperor of items of importance that were not sent to him while he was travelling.”

The city itself was overwhelming. So large and expanse, buildings and streets, people, so many people. Jale and Delba pointed out certain sights. The Grand Library, the home of the scholars, the city’s central park, the entertainment district where Delba outlined the different plays and performances that the Emperor enjoyed to visit. By the time Teal approached the palace walls, he was feeling utterly overwhelmed. Guards lined the large double doors as the caravan crossed the threshold of two large towers and into the palace grounds. Apprehensively, Teal looked over his shoulders and watched the gates close behind him. 

“Welcome to your new life,” Jale said with a large smile on his face. 

Teal didn’t respond. From the extravagantly dressed guards at the gates to the towering buildings, and to the paths that led off in different directions, Teal had had no idea that the palace would be this complex on the inside. The layout had appeared quite simple when he had been on the ship and had viewed it from a distance. His whole town could fit in the entrance alone. Seeking for something familiar, Teal tried to spy where the Emperor had gone. He had already dismounted from his caravan and was walking away in the opposite direction, Opelan the man who had joined him, still at his side. 

“He’ll be off to see the Empress,” Delba told him when she saw where his head had turned to. 

The caravan came to a stop and Teal followed Jale and Delba and climbed down. He tried to ignore the murmurs of surprise as he stood apprehensively beside Jale. People stared in wonder while others took hesitant steps back, even more distressing was the amount of armed guards who came to attention and stared him down despite that he was being chaperoned by two of the Purple Jade Palace guards.

“We’ll be able to eat once we’re settled and you’ll be able rest well tonight,” Jale informed him as they walked completely ignoring those around them. “Tomorrow we’ll get you straight into your court training and see to it that you become familiar with the palace grounds.”

Teal stayed close, afraid that if he didn’t, he would lose Jale in the twists and turns of the paths that Jale was leading them through. They walked for nearly fifteen minutes until they reached another high wall. “This entrance is for us to use when we are coming and going. Inside is the Purple Jade Palace. It attaches to the back of the main palace and to the Emperor’s own personal chambers,” Jale explained. 

The guards on the doors, decorated with their purple motifs, opened the gates and Jale walked through and for the first time since he had come into the Emperor’s company, the guards assigned to Teal did not follow. He watched the doors behind him shut closed and Teal turned, and stopped. A large one floor building with open walkways and doors stood in front of them. It was surrounded by a large kept garden where blossom trees provided shade and even a small brook babbled around one side of the building. A pathway to the back, protected by wispy overhanging branches created a tunnel that headed towards a section of the palace where up above them it towered with balconies. 

“I told you it was beautiful,” Delba said behind him. She walked off eager to return to her own chambers while her maid was greeted by others who had come to assist in receiving their belongings.

“You’ll have your own sleeping chamber,” Jale informed Teal as they crossed the open threshold of the building and into a large living area where thick pillows and mats covered the floor. Orange, pink and purple mesh curtains swirled lazily in the late afternoon breeze. Jale guided Teal towards a hallway off to their right. “The rooms are quite simple but really we have everything that we could need.” 

They continued down the long corridor passing several opened room chambers and stopped at the nearest one that wasn’t occupied. “This will be yours.”

Teal gazed into his new sleeping chamber. When Jale had told him it was simple, that was what he had expected. The room was something else. A large thick sleeping mat with colourful sheets and pillows lined one wall of tiled floor. Beside the bed was a table, dark wood and covered with mother of pearl and lined with partitioned compartments along the back. Shelves were also cut into the wall for where he could keep his clothes and other personal items. The walls were painted in cool blues and greens and the window that looked out to the garden and the brook was large and open, with wooden carved shutters for him to use if he wished for privacy.

“This is mine?” he asked in amazement. 

“It certainly is,” Jale said. “We sent on a message by pigeon to have the room prepared for you. It might look simple and bare right now, but I’m sure you’ll soon make it as your own.”

“No, its fine. It’s more than I imagined.” Teal spun in a circle and ran a nervous hand through his hair. “All of this is more than I imagined.”

“It’s okay, Teal,” Jale said softly. “It will take you time to adjust to living here.”

Teal was silent, absorbing. He ran his fingers over the table. “Who else lives in here?”

“The only other people who live in Purple Jade Palace is Lana, Delba and Ralen,” Jale replied. “The Purple Jade Palace was built when the Emperor’s father ruled. He had many consorts that resided here.” Jale paused. “Come, I can see your discomfort. We’ll bathe and then eat our evening meal.”

The communal bathing room at the Purple Jade Palace had originally been built when only female occupants had taken residence. Since Emperor Leath’s reign an additional small bathing room had been added, a small but luxurious room, lined with three deep wooden tubs large enough for an average sized men to sit comfortably, a large rock bathing pool and a small closed off room at the back that Teal had no idea what it was for. 

“It’s a sweating room. I’ll show you another day how to use it,” Jale said when he saw Teal looking in that direction. “You and Ralen will use this bathing area,” Jale explained. “For today, I will also bath to keep you company,” he added with a smile. 

Steam rose from two baths already filled for their arrival. Teal took a step back as two servants began to approach him. 

“Let them attend you,” Jale advised. His eyes ran over Teal’s body. “You might have washed frequently on the ship but travel is always hard on the body and the court is fastidious with appearance.” 

“And you said you don’t live in the Purple Jade Palace?” Teal asked as the servants began to scrubbing over his skin trying all the while to keep his eyes averted from Jale’s impressive naked form.

“No, my own quarters are in the tower on the floor below the Empress’s,” Jale reminded him, looking quite at ease with the attention that the servant was giving to cleaning his body. 

With everything else that Teal had seen since he had walked into the palace that was a clear indication of how close Jale was to the Emperor. After they had soaked what Jale described as the stench of the ship although Teal didn’t believe that the ship had smelt that bad, they put new clothes on that had been laid out by the servants and left. They returned through the living area and stepped out onto a long veranda that Teal could now see stood over a small courtyard with a small pond. Large fish swam lazily in its water. To his right, along the veranda, a table had been prepared for their evening meal. Lush green plants lined the archways that looked out over the rest of the garden. It was an extravagant affair for only the two of them. 

“Delba, I’m sure, will be bathing for the next two hours,” Jale said with a laugh. 

Teal nodded and began to eat. 

He did not sleep well on his first night. He had spent a month on the ship with the Emperor and had believed that they had started to get to know one another and that he was now beginning to relax in his presence. But seeing the capital, seeing the palace and seeing what it was like on the inside, only brought Teal right back to who he really was. A nobody, an odd looking nobody, from a far off distant town that was so far removed from the luxuries that the palace had to offer. He didn’t really know what happened within its walls. He didn’t know who was important and who wasn’t. Teal couldn’t even say who else was in the imperial family that resided at the palace. All of Jale’s teachings were wiped clean in his fretting. The power, the significance and the position that the Emperor held, of who he really was, pushed heavily down on Teal’s shoulders and he had no idea how he was going to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Teal tries to settle into life at the palace. He meets the Empress, and the last two consorts, Lana and Ralen. He also makes a big mistake during his first week.


	7. Chapter 7

“Yeah, Jale wasn’t lying. He’s definitely a Lombock,” Teal heard a deep voice say above him.

Bleary eyed, Teal blinked to find a woman and a man standing over his sleeping mat talking amongst their selves. 

“Oh, that’s so exciting,” the woman spoke. “No one has seen or met a Lombock in recent times to confirm of their existence. Describe him for me.” 

The man gave Teal a wink and then gave the usual quick description of his silver hair with its black streaks and of course, his brilliant blue eyes. “He’s handsome too, even more so now that he’s awake.” 

“Ralen and Lana?” Teal asked remembering what Delba had told him about the pair. They matched her descriptions.

“Yes,” Ralen replied crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, what a lovely sounding voice, and yes, I’m Lana.” Lana held out her hand into the air in front of Teal’s face. 

Teal rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He raised his hand, placing their palms gently together and took in her appearance. She wore her brown hair short to her shoulders, her features were petite, dainty and gentle. Her eyes were clear, milk spilt over a dark surface. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said. “Delba has told me a bit about you both.”

“Uh oh,” Ralen said shaking his head. He was an older than Jale and the Emperor, a man probably in his early forties only hinted by the few lines in his skin and the grey speckles in the hair of his closely shaved beard. The rest of his head was bald. His body was still strong and toned though, skin tanned and sporting several battle scars that only made him seem wise and knowledgeable. Teal could tell by the green of his large eyes that he was not a native Talbecan. Curiosity grew, Delba had not mentioned his origins. “We’re going to have breakfast,” Ralen told Teal. “Come join us and we’ll see if what Delba has told you is correct. She’s known for elaboration.”

“Sure,” Teal responded but he didn’t move from under the sheets. 

“No need to be shy. Lana here can’t see and I’ve seen it all before,” Ralen informed him although he stepped back to give Teal room to get off his sleeping mat. 

Lana patted Ralen’s arm. “Let’s give him some space. Join us though,” she said in Teal’s direction. “We were with the Empress and Emperor last night and didn’t get back until late, but Delba was still awake and told us all about you. We’re eager to learn more.”

With that, Lana turned and walked to the entrance of the room without any support or guidance.

“How does she do that?” Teal asked in amazement. 

“You’ll find that Lana can do many things that will leave your jaw hanging,” Ralen told him. He said the next sentence with playful jest. “She also has excellent hearing, so be careful.”

“He speaks the truth,” Lana’s playful voice came from outside the hallway.

Teal smiled as he pulled on his casual consort clothing that Jale had informed him he could wear in The Purple Jade Palace. It had been set aside by his eunuch, a short bald man who didn’t speak and didn’t make eye contact. The man, Teal believed, was going to take a while to get used to. He followed Ralen into the main living area, out onto the veranda and did a double-take when he saw Delba already sitting at a long table covered with food. 

Delba smiled gloriously. “Yes, this is how I look when my feet are on land,” she laughed. With her hair piled high and decorated with a sea of jewels, her cheeks now rosy and full of colour, her face painted with small motifs, Delba was even more striking than how she had appeared on the ship.

Jale arrived as Teal sat down. He also looked refreshed and took a seat at the head of the table. “The Emperor will be spending all of his free time with the Empress over the next couple of days,” he told them while he placed food onto his plate from the selection before them.

“Aaah,” Lana said. “He’ll be making up for lost time that’s for sure.”

Everyone at the table around Teal laughed in acknowledgement.

“But,” Jale continued once their laughter had subsided. “Lana, the Emperor would like you to attend his midday meal and meeting with Opelan.”

Delba placed her elegant hand on Lana’s. “Doesn’t that old man irritate you?”

Lana shook her head her fingers gliding over the plate that her maid had placed before her. “He is harmless and just enjoys having someone to talk to, and anyway, if it keeps the plans for the Midsummer Festival moving, it is worth it.”

Teal found Lana compelling. He had only seen one person without sight back in Hulena and they had lived a desperate life depending on those merciful in the city to ensure that they were not cheated out of their rations stated from the empire. Lana was the exception if there ever was one. As he listened to Jale inform of the meetings that she was going to attend in the next couple of days, it was obvious her life was very busy with important endeavours for the Emperor. 

“Teal,” Jale interrupted Teal’s observations. “This morning I will take you on a brief tour of the main parts of the palace. It will have to be a short one, I’m afraid, for you will also get a temporary consort tattoo.” He pointed to his own, different to his soldier tattoo. This one was higher up on the outside of his bicep. Teal tried to keep his gaze at a glance, but Jale’s biceps were quite extraordinary. “This is your identification for when you leave the palace or when the Emperor has celebrations,” Jale continued. “It allows people to know that you are the Emperor’s and that no one else is to touch you.”

It was going to take some time for him to get used to the idea that he belonged to the Emperor and that everyone who looked at him would know that he had the right to share the Emperor’s bed. 

“Ah, to simpler times,” Delba spoke lifting her cup towards Teal. “How I remember those first days of blushing nervousness and itching want.”

They all laughed again, playful and not in any way scornful.

“When we return,” Jale spoke to Teal, leaning close so he could hear over the noise. “Empress Crael would like to meet you.”

“Oh?”

Jale offered him a warm smile. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. I would also like to mention that the Emperor also thinks it best that you do not leave the Purple Jade Palace without an official agenda until you have become more attuned to how things work around here.”

“Oh?” Teal repeated trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. The idle chatter around the table diminished as well and Teal noted that they were all taking heed of Jale’s conversation. Teal shifted uncomfortably on his seat at the additional attention. 

“It will be for the best.” Jale sighed when he realised that he was going to have to elaborate. “Your arrival has made some of the Grand Council and the Emperor’s criticisers nervous. Don’t worry, you will still be busy.”

*

Later that afternoon, his right shoulder now painted with the temporary consort mark on his skin that Jale had painted for him, Teal followed Jale to the Empress’ private quarters. He tried not to stare at the extravagant wealth before him. At the marbled floors inside, the painted walls covered in artwork and the rooms decorated with ornaments, the beams throughout the larger rooms also carved and decorated to the curved ceiling. 

He lowered his gaze and caught a slight flicker of movement in the corner of his eye, the flash of material, a uniform, a uniform of a servant watching him nervously and darting out of view before they were seen. 

“The Emperor is going to be very busy over the next couple of days while he catches up on affairs that he missed while he was away. So, he will not be asking for you to read,” Jale spoke bringing Teal’s attention back to him.

It was an immediate disappointment, but before he could dwell on it for too long, Jale led him up a flight of marble stairs and began to talk about how the Empress came to meet the Emperor. 

“She is one of the last of the far off distant Brandeen Kingdom,” Jale informed him, “a princess in her own right. The Brandeen Kingdom no longer exists. It was wiped out ten years earlier from a plague that swept through its lands.”

“Really?” Teal gasped. “I was just going to say that I had never heard of it.”

“Yes, sadly so. Empress Crael survived only because she was visiting an island that closed its borders after the plague broke out. Without the power to re-establish her kingdom, she left the island when she heard that Emperor Rathner was travelling nearby. She rode her horse for three days straight and offered herself as a gift. The Emperor was instantly taken by her offer. He had heard of the stories of the land now deserted and with his father on his back to take someone to produce offspring, he took her to see his father to gain approval.” 

They paused outside her doors.

“What a compelling story,” Teal said rubbing his hands over his clothes to ensure he was presentable. 

Something, an emotion of despair or regret, lined Jale’s features. “Well, it wasn’t all good,” he confessed. 

“Oh?”

“I’ll finish this story another time?” He glanced over Teal with satisfaction. “Remember what I have taught you for greeting the Empress. She follows a different protocol that she has brought with her from her kingdom. You don’t have to worry too much though, Empress Crael is of a wonderful disposition.”

Empress Crael’s greeting room was open and airy thankful to the large doors and windows that came off of it. Teal tried to get some idea of the view. They had climbed five flights of marbled stairs to reach her floor. Her greeting room however, was heavily manned for his arrival. Ten soldiers lined the walls, hindering his attempts to see what lay beyond, while two guards stood at her side and he was accompanied by two new consort guards shadowed at his back.

Empress Crael was almost as intimidating as the Emperor himself. They waited in the middle of the room while she spoke softly with another man, her tone serious and authoritative while her hands held a thick document. She flicked through several sheets, pointing to different parts. Her physique was strong, a body that Teal was sure could endure the hard trials of working on the land and the story of her riding for three days straight seemed more than acceptable. Her hair was a rich auburn and her skin was tanned but even from this distance, he could see the distinct band of dark freckles covering her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were the clearest green, like the forest trees and so unlike those in the empire but also so alike to Ralen’s. It was also strikingly obvious that the Empress was with child, her belly swelling significantly underneath her long dress. 

She caught sight of Teal and Jale, placed a soft hand on the arm of the man she was talking with and the conversation finished, her eyes settling on Teal with more attention. They both stared, each filled fascination until they realised that they held the same wonder for each other and while the Empress smiled warmly, Teal dropped his head and kneeled on one leg. He was aware of Jale doing the same beside him although he rose to his feet without waiting for permission to rise. Teal remained where he was. 

“So, this is the person that has sent the palace into a flutter,” Empress Crael spoke with slight mirth. “You are a delight to the eyes. No wonder everyone is talking about you. Stand up so I can see you better.”

Teal tried to keep his face neutral. He was concerned to hear that people within the palace were talking about him. It was one thing to have the Grand Council and the official criticisers unhappy with him, but to hear that the rest of the palace were also interested in his arrival, did not sit well with him.

The Empress continued to smile. “How are you settling in at the Purple Jade Palace?” she asked. 

“It’s quite an adventure,” Teal answered. 

“Oh, I’m sure,” she agreed. “I was certainly humbled when I first arrived. I hope you do come to enjoy it.” She gestured to the table beside her. “Come and sit. Rathner was telling me yesterday that you have yet to learn how to play Mocho. I would be happy to teach you.”

Teal smiled and rose to his feet to join her not missing how Crael, and only Crael, referred to the Emperor by his first name. Even Jale did not seem to have this privilege.  
Jale also took a seat in between them.

“Yes,” Empress Crael said as servants poured drinks for them to enjoy. “The Emperor is very fond of that game. He likes the challenge and it is always a good opener to an evening with him whether he wins or loses. I would be more than happy if you came here every afternoon after my sleep which I unfortunately need to have every day now,” she rolled her eyes, “and I’ll be more than happy to teach you. Unless, of course, Rathner calls for you.” 

His eyes fell to her blossoming stomach. “What season will you have your child?” he asked. 

The Empress rubbed her stomach, pleased. “Not until the end of summer. I have to endure summer first which is why I am already hiding in my quarters out of the heat. Trust me, I am usually far more productive than this.”

Jale chuckled. “Truth be told, there is nothing we can’t stop the Empress from doing.”

Empress Crael patted his hand and scoffed. “Oh Jale, how I missed your teasing while you were away.”

The conversation continued in a light tone, the Empress pressing Jale for stories of what he saw on their travels and it didn’t go unnoticed by Teal that the whole incident of the scroll was not mentioned. Teal listened as well, fascinated by the cities they had visited. It was during this time that Teal discovered why the Emperor had been travelling in the first place. He had been on a mission to find an adequate and suitable city for his mother’s retirement palace. Not only were there the strategic elements to think of for her safety but it also had to cater for her taste in activities and interests.

Jale soon had the Empress laughing until tears ran down her face while he described the horror of one location they had visited perched precariously on a cliff top only an hour from a reasonable sized city they had visited. The official from the city had promised that the site was more than suitable. On the day the Emperor and Jale visited however, they found that the cliff was unstable, parts of it slipping into the ocean. The Emperor had been furious that such a location could be considered for his mother, and that he would never consider building a palace where his mother could fall into the sea. To make matters worse, the Emperor’s mother had decided to join them on that day.

“Oh my,” Empress Crael laughed. “I wish I had been there to see her face.”

“It was certainly a sight to see,” Jale told her laughing at the memory of it.

Teal watched the pair closely, amazed at their friendship. They talked for several hours until Empress Crael decided she had sat for long enough and the afternoon had cooled enough for her to take a walk in the gardens at the back of the main building. They bade her farewell and walked in silence as they wound down the stairs and into the main building of the palace. Their heels tapped loudly over the marbled floor. 

“The Empress is very friendly,” Teal said. 

Jale smiled. “That she is. We are all very fond of her.”

“That’s wonderful about the child,” Teal pressed again. 

“Yes, it is wonderful especially since it has taken her this long to carry this far.”

“Oh,” Teal said quietly. 

Jale didn’t elaborate further. 

*

The first week at the Purple Jade Palace flew by in a blur. Nonetheless, Teal began to gain an idea of the other consorts that lived there. Delba and Ralen, while devoted to the Emperor, were certainly more frivolous and seemingly disinterested in the politics surrounding the palace. Delba joined the Emperor when he visited the entertainment district of the city to watch several plays. From the way she walked, it was clear that she adored being on the Emperor’s arm, her body glittering with her expensive dresses.

Ralen was also very light-hearted. He was private however, not revealing anything about his past but Teal soon began to enjoy his company. He was older, wiser and blessed with the kind of personality that allowed him to be able to relate to anyone he was talking to. Lana and Jale, on the other hand, seemed closer to the Emperor. Teal noted that Lana was often accompanying him when he had his midday meal and meetings. Jale, as Teal had always expected, worked closely with the Emperor and apart from his morning sessions with Teal, he was not in the Purple Jade Palace. 

The attitude towards him in the Purple Jade Palace remained friendly. They were all interested in making him feel comfortable but Teal caught the other consorts moving freely around the main palace busy with their daily affairs or meeting with the Emperor when he called on them. Teal didn’t dare try to leave by himself. He didn’t want to upset anyone on the Grand Council or any of the official criticisers. When he did leave the Purple Jade Palace, it was always with Jale, his actions were monitored closely, followed by two guards who now rotated on a continual basis. 

Teal was still busy. Jale continued to extend on his teachings in the mornings. He was now taking the deliberate time to teach Teal the basic signs of their secret and subtle sign language that was used by Emperor Rathner, his council and servants to communicate with each other when guests were present. And for the first half hour of their training session each day, Jale would quiz Teal on different names of people in the court, their positions, place of residence and duties. It was a lot to remember. 

Teal also began to visit Empress Crael for lessons on how to play Mocho. She was a diligent and patient teacher. It was clear that Empress Crael was very intelligent with a strategic mind. She was also a kind and gracious woman who was always busy meeting with this person and that, although Teal never asked what endeavours were so demanding. At the end of those sessions, Teal would walk slowly back to the Purple Jade Palace turning to look up at the Emperor’s balconies so far above his head. He felt like it had been weeks and not days since he had last seen the Emperor. 

Shy of Teal’s first week at the palace, he found himself alone in the Purple Jade Palace one night. He lay on his sleeping mat knowing that both Delba and Ralen had been asked to join the Emperor. Unable to sleep, he rolled to his side propping his head in his hand and watched the curtains billow into his room, the evening breeze calm and pleasant compared to the heat of the day. He scooted himself up and rose to his feet to look out of the window and take in the scenery. His body was starting to itch for release, for sexual release to the extent that he couldn’t simply ignore it anymore. 

Teal frowned, his eyes unable to go far due to the walls surrounding the Purple Jade Palace, and sighed. He was now living in the most beautiful location that his status in society could offer him, but he was growing listless. Most of the time during the day, he was too occupied to mull over these thoughts. In the still of the night, it was a different story and his imagination would start to get the better of him. All he could wonder was what was on the other side of those walls. 

Tonight, like most nights, the gardens of the Purple Jade Palace were not going to be enough for there wasn’t just the need of release that was itching under his skin. He was also beginning to ache for a swim in the ocean, or a run through the forest, and a climb in the trees to their very tops. All he could see were the walls of the palace and sometimes, sometimes he felt like they would smoother him completely. 

He decided to step out into the garden, stepping past his eunuch who was asleep in his pallet at his door. The moons were hidden behind the clouds. He paced in front of a bench, the soft grass trampling under his feet. To go for a run, to feel the wind in his hair and across his cheeks. To be free. He looked around the garden one last time; quiet of people, empty, alone.

It would be the perfect opportunity to climb the walls and go for a run without being followed. And who would know? He was confident that he could hide well enough from the palace guards, and the Purple Jade Palace guards assigned to him wouldn’t know as they would be waiting by the palace’s doors. They didn’t know that the walls posed no difficulty for him. 

Before he could even consider whether it was a good idea or not, Teal spied one of the larger trees close to the wall and broke into a run. He climbed its trunk and up into the branches, balancing out on one of the larger forks. The distance between it and the wall was fair but Teal had made similar jumps on many occasions off of the cliff face in Hulena’s home port. 

Teal jumped and in a blink of an eye, he was crouching on the top of the outer wall of the Purple Jade Palace. The whole escape had only taken several seconds and without him even having increased his breath. He gained his bearings, his vision, strong and clear in the shadows of the night. Pinpointing his destination, he broke out into a run, the sudden sense of freedom and space freeing his mind from the rules and responsibilities that had been thrusted upon him. 

The wall that he was currently on, linked to the main palace but that was not where he wanted to go. Teal wanted to feel the open space. It had been too long. To do that, he would have to jump down and run across a courtyard where he would then have to climb back up again onto the outer defensive perimeter wall of the palace grounds.  
He jumped down off the wall and landed easily inside of the courtyard. He broke out into a run again without pausing until he reached the other side. He stopped in the shadows again and looked over his shoulder. Just at that moment, the clouds moved and the two moons were revealed again bringing a stark light into the courtyard making it easy for someone to spy him. Teal looked back at the way he had come. His yearning for space and the need to run was too strong. He wouldn’t go back. No one had seen him yet. 

The outer wall that protected the entire palace grounds was much taller than the Purple Jade Palace walls. It was also smooth, too smooth to climb up. He spied a cart a short distance away and ran towards it at a sprint. He scaled up the wall, the first time that night where he had had to put some effort into his actions. His fingers clasped the top and using the strength in his arms, pulled himself up and over the top. 

Here he would have to be even more careful. Lookout points of the palace security would be able to see him and the patrols were many at night. Spying movement, he took refuge in the shadows as one guard on duty began to approach in his direction. Teal watched the man’s gate, at ease and relaxed, pausing to stop and stare out over the wall oblivious to Teal’s presence. Confident that he had gone unnoticed, Teal looked out towards the towers that lined the outer wall in steady intervals and hearing no one call in alarm, he sprang to his feet and sprinted in the opposite direction. 

When he got closer to the nearest tower, he slowed and found a perfect spot to sit right at the tower’s edge, it’s lookout above his head. Teal looked out to the sea, his legs hanging over the edge of the wall, the ground much further away than on the palace side. His shoulders dropped and he breathed out slowly. The sight of the bay, the ocean and city below him, and the space, the space that he could feel and breathe from his vantage point. It was an internal peace he had been missing until now. 

“I hope you’re not planning on jumping.”

Teal spun and a young man, a short distance away lifted his hands out in an attempt to appease him. Through the dark, Teal could see that the man’s eyes were wide with an edge of fear and hesitation. He was young, maybe only a year or two older than himself, fit and healthy in soldier clothes. 

“It wouldn’t matter if I did,” Teal told him after a pause. “I can make it.”

There was silence. “Do your eyes always do that?”

“Only when I’m startled and come to defence.”

“Sorry.” The man kept his distance but came to stand at the wall that Teal was sitting on. “Planning on escaping? You only just got here.”

It would only be a waste of air to ask how the guard knew who he was, especially when the whole palace was apparently talking about him. Teal looked back out to sea, where the moons had finally come out from behind the clouds.

“No, no escape plans. I’m just enjoying the view. The Purple Jade Palace is a bit confining after what I’m used to.”

“Well, I’m glad,” the guard responded. “Because as an imperial concubine, I’m not actually supposed to talk to you, but the fact that you’re sitting on my wall during my watch, I would be equally negligent if I let you jump.”

Teal managed a chuckle. “No. No plans of jumping.”

“Good.” The guard coughed. “Well then, I should probably escort you back to the Purple Jade Palace.”

He wasn’t ready for that yet. As a way of distraction, Teal asked, “What’s your name?”

The guard’s eyes widened as if he couldn’t imagine a person like Teal bothering to take the time to find out what his name was. “Satner.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Satner,” Teal said with a smile he hoped was friendly. 

Satner only answered with a nod of his head, but he saw that Teal was expecting him to respond in kind. “As an imperial concubine, the chances of me speaking to you again are very remote, however it is a pleasure to find that the rumours are true.” Fear suddenly came over his face, as if he had said too much. 

“And what rumours are those?” Teal asked. 

Satner took a step back. “Just that you have a very unique look that is all.” 

Teal stared at him for a moment and he saw Satner’s discomfort increase. For the first time since he had arrived, Teal had a feeling it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that he looked different but it was because of who he was now to the Emperor. He looked back out to the sea.

“I’m probably only going to make you more uncomfortable but can you not tell anyone about my visit to the wall? 

“I am always loyal to the Emperor,” Satner told him seriously and Teal held onto a sigh that wanted to escape him. He looked back to Satner and saw him now standing with his hand over the Emperor’s seal on his uniform. 

“I am equally loyal to the Emperor. I would give my life for him but I really want to be his concubine as well.”

“I would really appreciate it.”

Their eyes met and it was Satner’s turn to have his shoulder’s drop.

They were silent for some time as Teal turned his attention back out to the view.

After a while Satner spoke again. “Maybe I should...”

Teal sighed. “Just another five minutes?”

Satner looked away obviously not happy with that time frame. He glanced back at Teal and must have seen something in his features that told Satner, he really needed this. “Five minutes,” Satner agreed with a sigh.

While Satner’s back was turned, Teal escaped. He dashed to the other side of the wall and dropped down to the ground below, landing quietly on the palace side. 

The moons disappeared again. He froze hearing a sound beside him and noted that he was standing near one of the entrances to the outer wall, the walls so thick they held their own pathways and rooms. He melded his body as best he could into the brick at his back and held his breath. A sole figure emerged from the entrance, a long dark cloak covering their body and hiding their identity. They paused and turned to scan the area around them, as if they could sense his presence. 

The darkness of the night kept Teal’s location secret. Satisfied, the person under the cloak turned and continued on. Teal let out a breath of relief. It was still quiet and there was no one else that Teal could see. Deeming it safe, he darted across the courtyard and easily scaled up the side of the wall to the Purple Jade Palace. 

Squatting low, Teal gazed at the maze of walls that led throughout the palace grounds. It was too inviting, alluring him in. He was not ready to go back to his chambers just yet and he had made it this far without getting caught. What harm could come of some more exploration? At least, Satner hadn’t called an alarm. Teal still had time. With one last glance at the quiet Purple Jade Palace, Teal headed off following the wall next to the tunnel of trees that headed towards the emperor’s quarters and the rest of the palace beyond. 

*

Groggy and eyes filled with sleepy grit, Teal began to eat his breakfast, hungry from his night time adventures. Lana and Ralen were at the table as well quietly discussing their plans for the day. A bird sang in one of the trees not so far away and the brook continued with its steady soft flow of water. Teal leaned back and sighed. It was peaceful and serene until Jale stormed onto the veranda. It was the first time Teal had seen him angry and it ran deep, flooding out of his body. 

“What do you think you were doing?” Jale demanded. He grabbed Teal roughly by the arm and dragged him to his feet, Ralen watching on in shock with Lana frozen in her seat. 

“What do you mean?” Teal tried to feign ignorance although with a sinking feeling, he knew his night-time trip had been reported. 

“Traipsing about the palace in the middle of the night?! Climbing and scaling walls?! Clambering over rooftops!? Even stopping to sit down and stare at the view?” 

Teal tried to take a step back but Jale’s hold prevented him from doing so. 

“Did I not explain to you that you are to stay in the confines of the consort area? Within these walls?” Jale continued to rant.

“Yes! Exactly!” Teal cried suddenly unable to hold back. “Within these walls!!! I’m going crazy! I’ve gone from all these wonderful open spaces doing whatever I want, to suddenly being unable to see past my very own nose due to these horrible walls. I went out to stretch my legs, that’s all.”

Jale scoffed and leaned back, eyes narrowed. “Stretch your legs?”

“Yes, and I feel much better for it.”

“That’s too bad,” Jale snapped, “because it’s not only me that is angry and wants to have words with you. Galton and the Emperor are waiting to speak to you. You are lucky you didn’t get killed last night because Teal, Galton was more than aware of your night-time excursion!”

Teal’s face flooded with panic. “I didn’t mean anything by it! I really didn’t. I just, I just needed to get some air and move my body. I’ve always been so active.”

Jale tilted his head, thinking. He let go of Teal’s arm. “Unfortunately,” he said, his voice calmer that what it had been, “it is not up to me to decide what is going to happen to you. That is up to the Emperor but I’ll give you fair warning, his official criticisers are not happy.” Jale pointed to the tunnel of trees leading to the Emperor’s quarters. “Go! They’re waiting for you right now.”

Teal’s heart pounded inside his chest and his mouth ached with dryness during the entire walk along the tree-branched tunnel. Once they reached the end, they were met with additional guards and Jale took the lead, guiding the way to a part of the main building Teal had not been in before. 

They turned in on a room that’s space was dominated by a large wooden table filled with men and women. A meeting room, full of the emperor’s criticisers and council officials. 

Teal caught the end of their conversation as they entered and he swallowed down his fear when he saw the amount of people in the room, standing and sitting around the Emperor’s table.

“He needs to be punished!” an old wrinkled man was in the middle of saying.

“Why do you try to cause so much trouble? Taking a concubine like him?” Another complained. “You know nothing of what he is capable of?”

A woman on the opposite side of the table quickly added her own opinion. “Letting that animal roam free in the palace, you’re lucky he didn’t kill or eat anyone in the process.” 

The Emperor gave both the men and woman a look of disdain but when his eyes fell on Teal, anger flickered over his face. 

“Or how do we know he hasn’t gone and killed someone and we just don’t know about it yet,” the old man on his left continued to assert. “How do you know you can completely trust him? The palace could soon have half eaten bodies turning up every night.”

“Do not worry,” the Emperor said calmly waving him off as Teal and Jale came to a stop at the top of the room. “I’ll see to it that he is punished to match the crime.”

Only merely satisfied, the man huffed and turned to look at what had caught the Emperor’s attention. “You brought him here?!” the man gasped. Fear filled his face and Teal took a step back. Several other people in the room revealed their shock and the sound of chairs scraping across the floor as they startled to their feet reached Teal’s ears. 

“Calm down,” the Emperor ordered forcefully. 

The room instantly fell quiet but the fear was still predominant on their faces. Galton was also there, arms folded over his chest a look of amusement all over his face as if he had expected this all along. Ladet, with his crossbow over his shoulder, also stood at Galton’s side and Teal was not happy to see that he still held the same amount of dislike for Teal as the first day they had met at Cleaven Estate. 

Teal trembled. He was going to be executed on the spot. He should never have been so stupid. The Emperor had only been kind and patient with him since he had become his concubine and he had broken his trust. Teal didn’t want it to end here. He dropped to his knees and kowtowed in front of the Emperor and the other people in the room, keeping his forehead planted to the ground. 

“Rise, Teal,” the Emperor told him firmly. 

Teal jumped to his feet but kept his head low, his eyes trained on the floor. 

“Galton here tells me that you decided to go for a little wander last night.”

Teal’s head dropped even further aware that all eyes were on him.

“Answer me and look me in the eyes when you do it,” the Emperor demanded. 

Slowly, Teal lifted his head and met the Emperor’s gaze. He swallowed nervously before answering. “Yes,” he managed.

“How long have you been here now?” the Emperor asked, his tone still harsh. 

“One week in the capital,” Teal mumbled.

“Yes, one week and I’m sure in that week including the two and a half on my ship, Jale outlined all the rules that you are to follow.” 

“Yes, Jale has told me all the rules,” he quickly responded. 

“Go wait outside with Ladet,” the Emperor told him. “I need to discuss what we’re going to do with you. And I wouldn’t go far, Teal, Ladet is Galton’s best bowman. I doubt that even you could out run his aim. Everyone else leave, too.”

*

In the quiet of the room, Jale, the Emperor, Jale and Galton stood closer together. 

“Are you sure?” the Emperor asked. 

“Yes,” Galton answered. “He wasn’t up to anything. He sat under the tower for fifteen minutes straight, looking out to sea.”

“He stated to me that he wanted to stretch his legs,” Jale added. “It appears as if being stuck behind the walls of the Purple Jade Palace has left him restless. His eunuch has also confirmed that he’s also adhering to the no self-pleasure rule.”

“He can move,” Galton said shaking his head. “He’s fast, really fast and he has power in those arms stronger than any man in the empire. The way he scaled up the outer wall.”

The Emperor nodded while he listened. “I have feeling we’re going to have to keep him busier than what he has been.”

“Agreed,” Jale said.

Galton crossed his arms over his chest. “How about some training with some of my men? That should keep him busy.”

The Emperor and Jale looked at Galton in surprise. 

“And you were the one who was against him being in the palace in the first place, and now you want to put a weapon in his hands?” the Emperor stated.

Galton shrugged. “I’m intrigued. I watched what he could do last night. I’m not ready to pull my two men off him, but let’s test that theory of these so called amazing warriors, shall we? Maybe he could be handy to have at your side, after all.”

“It might be a good idea,” Jale said.

“I have an idea of who could train him too,” Galton said. 

The Emperor gripped Galton’s arm. “Glad to see that we’re finally on the same page.”

“Not completely, but we’re getting there.”

*

Fear pummelled through Teal as he waited. This was serious. If Galton had managed to follow him, he would have known all the places he had explored, all the way over the rooftops of the palace to the servant quarters, to the horses’ stalls, to the kitchen, even to some of the sleeping areas of the imperial family although that had been quite by accident. 

He fidgeted outside for a long time under the continuous and watchful gaze of not only the old man who insisted that the guards kept their hands on their weapons, but also Ladet, although he left his crossbow over his shoulder. The only time Ladet made eye contact with him was to glare. Never before had Teal felt so alone. 

Eventually, Jale opened the door.

“They’re waiting,” he said, his voice neutral. 

Shaking, Teal entered and he went to kowtow again. 

“No need, Teal,” the Emperor stated coolly. 

Teal stopped and waited, waited for whatever punishment he was about to receive. 

“I believe that I am a reasonable man,” the Emperor began. “Jale has reminded me of how you have not been brought up with court training. He has also reminded me of your background and the short time that you have only been here for.” 

Teal felt an instant surge of emotion for Jale. He had been so angry before but now Jale had tried to defend his actions.

“And I,” the Emperor continued, “remembered how you told me of the activities that you used to do back at Hulena and how you are used to being more physically active. You have also pointed out some flaws in our security as Galton managed to lose you on several occasions last night, although we’ve never had anyone of your agility scale and travel along the walls like that.” Teal risked a glance at Galton and this time he returned his look with an angry glare. “Those weaknesses are something that Galton will have to work on.”

The Emperor leaned forward in his seat. “This is serious, Teal. Many people in the palace are nervous with your presence. It is one of the reasons why you still have two guards with you. Your own home town must have needed time to get used to you, and just like them, so does the palace. Knowing that you were by yourself going wherever you pleased last night, did not make many people happy. Worse, it made them scared and people do irrational things when they are scared. The rules are there for a reason. You’ll have to be punished for not following them.” 

“For one hour in the morning after breaking your fast, you will clean the guard’s armour and for the next two hours after that, you will help the soldiers in sword fighting and defence. I think the extra training for my men will be very useful.” Teal couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I also think the physical work will be good for your health as well. I wouldn’t want you to become unfit and undefined from sitting around the consort quarters all day.” The Emperor cast his eyes over Teal’s body from head to toe. “Your punishment will run for two months and if you enjoy the work, you may continue if you wish. That is all,” the Emperor said. “You may leave.”

Teal turned on his toes and almost sprinted out of the room. He wasn’t sure whether he was truly being punished or whether he had been let off the hook. His skin still crawled with the desire to be in the open space, but he was also looking forward to the training. Although, he stopped suddenly, it meant that he would be closer to Galton and that wasn’t a pleasant thought. 

He heard Jale behind him once the beating of his heart had started to settle. 

“Thank you,” Teal said turning around. “Thank you for helping me.”

Jale gave him a wry look. “Yes, it was so hard for me to convince the Emperor not to send you out of the Purple Jade Palace,” he said walking past him, and he muttered loud enough for Teal to hear. “You’re just lucky that Emperor Rathner really wants to know what’s in your trousers.”

Teal stopped short again and Jale offered him a smile. “Come on, you start your punishment today. I will guide you there, and Teal…” 

“Yes.”

“Don’t do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really busy fortnight so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't checked over really well. 
> 
> I have also been playing with the idea of putting up a map of this world and also of Emperor Rathner's palace. If anyone is interested, I'll work on it over Christmas. 
> 
> Next chapter: Teal begins his training and Emperor Rathner asks Teal to join him on a short journey outside of the palace with interesting consequences.


	8. Chapter 8

As an imperial concubine, Teal was not allowed to train near the other soldiers. Instead, Jale led him to the private imperial training compound, a square building with various small courtyards that had viewing balconies on each side. It was set back from the palace’s main training arena but close enough that the training soldiers endeavours could still be heard.

Galton’s number four man, a handsome young man with rather square strong features yet curious brown eyes and thick brown hair, was also the same soldier who had approached Teal on the wall the night before. Once they were alone, Satner took him up onto the third floor of the imperial training building and it was here that Teal saw that while members of the imperial court were able to train in privacy, the everyday common soldiers on the other side, were forever under the watchful eye of the elite. Satner’s purpose of taking Teal to the viewing level was to show him the soldier training grounds, a large sparse area that covered a good proportion of the eastern part of the palace grounds. Teal was amazed by what he saw.

“So,” Satner said, “As you can see, we have various training going on in the morning. Everyone receives basic training for stamina and health, but each person is stationed to learn two types of fighting or defence.” He pointed to men and women with wooden swords. “The men and women over there use light weight swords compared to our larger men and women who use the full weighted swords. Over there,” he said turning and pointing, “People train for hand-on-hand combat, no weapons.” He pointed over the heads of the soldiers, some wrestling and others blocking punches. “On the other side of the pavilion, people are being trained on how to use bows. On the other side of the wall, where you can’t see right now, men are also training on horses.”

“This is so much more than I was expecting,” Teal told Satner.

Satner nodded pleased. “Yes, Galton took over from his father a few years ago after he became sick and has continued with the very strict training that he put in place.” Satner paused noticing the audience they had acquired from below. He held his head high and took on an authoritative tone so different to the one that he was using to converse with Teal. “Get back to it,” he called out and Teal was surprised to see the men and women turn away and continue with what they had been doing, no questions or objections given.

“You’ll have to forgive them,” Satner told him. “News spreads very fast throughout the palace. When the soldiers heard that the Lombock concubine was coming down here to train, it gave way to much conversation and speculation. Unfortunately, I can’t tell the people in the imperial section to leave you be, but I can tell the soldiers to move on.”

Satner dared to take a step closer. “I told Galton that I saw you,” he confessed. “I had to but it wouldn’t have mattered even if I hadn’t. He’s had extra men on patrol around the Purple Jade Palace. They were given orders to watch out for you and report on your actions if you left the grounds.”

Before Teal could respond, Satner turned and started back down the stairs to the private training courtyard. To Teal’s dismay, he found that several people had gathered around the inner balcony above to watch them, the Emperor’s imperial court, the elite, stiff lipped and judgemental, men and women who had been objecting to his presence, the very ones that Jale had been teaching him of in his lessons.

“Let’s see what you’ve got,” Satner said. “I’ll try to ignore the irony of handing you a sword but I am also intrigued to see whether some of the legends are correct of your races’ fighting capabilities.”

“I think you’re about to be greatly disappointed,” Teal muttered. “My father, the man who raised me, was a fisherman.”

Satner laughed out loud, a surprising and delightful sound. He tried to recover quickly but Teal’s sarcastic tone had broken a barrier between them and they shared an even smile. Satner dared to reveal more of his witty personality. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I won’t go hard. I just want to see what you have and anyway, it would not go down well if I injured the Emperor’s new concubine, especially on the first day.”

Teal’s eyes narrowed and for one short instant, Satner looked worried that he had been too disrespectful. Teal however, just flicked his hand in the direction of the wooden training sword indicating for Satner to pass it towards him.

“I guess, you’d better just hope the legends of the Lombock aren’t true!”

Teal rolled the handle of the sword around in his fingers getting a feel of the sword’s weight and the best grip as to hold it. He wished that he could back up his friendly threat but in truth, he had very little knowledge of how to use a sword, apart from play fighting with Cokrin when they were young boys.

“Ready?” Satner asked.

Teal shrugged and Satner stepped forward.

Satner might have said he wasn’t going to hold back but in actual fact he started off gently, mere taps of his training sword determining whether Teal could block and defend himself. After some several gentle taps of his sword that Teal easily parried, Satner increased his pace. Teal tried to keep up to the best of his ability. Several strikes he missed, still gaining his feet and becoming familiar with the sword. He was also feeling self-conscious from the haughty snickering from up above. Maybe this demonstration wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Maybe they would see his sword-fighting skills or lack of them, and determine he wasn’t that much of a threat after all.

Satner lunged hard and fast, and Teal could tell that it was still within his comfortable range, he was barely extending himself. Teal, on the other hand, struggled to block and nearly fell over his own feet tripping backwards.

“You can attack if you want to as well,” Satner told him while Teal regained his balance. “And forget about those watching or worrying about whether you might hurt me with the sword. Show me what you have.”

Teal narrowed his eyes and nodded, and seeing that he had Teal’s complete attention, Satner came at him again faster than any of his other attempts. Teal focused and allowed his eyes to home in on the movement of the sword, and on to the hand that held it, and then the arm and body that controlled its movement. He stopped using his sword that was useless in his hand. Instead, he began to anticipate where Satner was going to go. Easily and with grace, Teal suddenly skirted around several attacks that he instinctively knew that he would not have been able to block. He twisted his body to the left, bent backwards when the sword went close to his head and ducked and rolled over the ground to miss another onslaught.

“Very light and fast on your feet, aren’t you?” Satner commented lowering his weapon. “You never have been trained with a sword though have you?” Teal shook his head and Satner laughed in a non-condescending manner. “Your movement shows promise especially towards hand-on-hand combat but learning how to use a sword will also be useful as well.”

“What are we going to do now?” Teal asked following Satner out of the small arena and into a dark room away from the crowd that had been watching.

Satner stopped and pointed. “Cleaning,” he said with an apologetic smile. “The Emperor’s orders.”

Teal’s shoulders dropped when he saw the amount of armour in front of him.

Satner turned to look at him. “It’s part of your punishment. Tomorrow you will come in here first and then come out with me to train. It’ll be the same for the next two months.”

Teal sighed when Satner left. He picked up the cloth and dipped it into the bucket of water that had been provided. The armour was caked with dust and grime. It was going to take a lot of scrubbing. Teal watched as Satner closed the door behind him. He knew exactly what he preferred to be doing.

*

“I heard there was some excitement this morning,” Empress Crael said placing her cup gently down onto the table before her. 

“Our new arrival decided to go exploring last night,” Jale informed her before taking a bite of the bread he had just finished buttering.

“Ahh, now I know why Opelan was so wound up,” she said with a warm smile. “I doubt that he had ill intentions, surely.”

“No,” the Emperor answered for Jale who was still chewing on the bread in his mouth. “And it’s been taken care of,” the Emperor continued. “He’ll be busier from now on.”

They were seated on one of the balconies of the Emperor’s private quarters, their midday meal spread on the table before them.

“I hope for your benefit that he is,” Jale heard a voice state suddenly from behind them. “The fact that he was able to leave the Purple Jade palace over the walls…”

They turned, startled by the intrusion to find a servant and Nala standing a short distance away. The servant’s face was crimson.

“The Health Giver has asked for your audience,” the servant said.

Jale watched the Emperor graciously wave the servant away and Nala stepped forward, her arms full with two heavy large looking books.

“Forgive my interruption,” Nala continued and from her tone Jale knew she was serious. “But I have discovered some interesting information regarding your Lombock.”

The Empress smiled kindly and pointed to the last spare seat at the table. It was positioned in between the Emperor and Jale. “Please, join us.”

Nala approached. “I know it is not usually asked but I would like to offer my council.”

“What have you found?” the Emperor asked leaning one arm on the table.

“I thought that you might have not had the time to visit The Grand Library since returning, so I took it upon myself to do so.” She opened the book to a marked page in front of the Emperor, the Empress and Jale. “There is not much on the Lombock, only three texts that I could find. The Lost Seas Sagas, The Kindra Legend and this one, a book of mythical creatures from the ancient days.” She paused ensuring she had all of their undivided attention before continuing. “It says that they are meant to be capable of change, of shapeshifting.”

They took a moment to process her words. Jale and the Empress sharing a quick glance. It was the Empress who spoke first. 

“Are you suggesting that Teal could be a shapeshifter?” she asked.

Jale pulled the text closer to him so he could flick through its pages.

“Well,” Nala said tilting her head to the side. “We can’t know for sure but the text says it was not always so, that to stop their race from their brutal cannibalistic ways, a spell was put over their race, melding them with the animal world, specifically the mind of a tiger. It gave them the ability to shapeshift back and forth. Not only that, it would appear that the everyday Lombock actually took on the characteristics of the standard orange, black and white tiger, but our histories and stories has clung onto the silver and black traits - the rare traits." Her voice lowered gravelly. "Teal is not just a Lombock, he is a rare Lombock for he is tied to the rare black and white tigers with their vibrant blue eyes.”

“But what happened to those other Lombocks?” the Empress asked.

Nala shrugged. “It is believed that they were unable to feed on their natural diet, so they died out.”

“Shapeshifting to a tiger?” Jale scoffed flicking through the pages of the book. “This book’s origin lies in made up stories and conjectures. And if I remember my ancient classic texts, even if it were true, all mythical creatures were meant to have been slaughtered in the great exorcism.”

Nala shrugged unperturbed by Jale’s scepticism. “A common ex-soldier schooled in the ancient classic texts?”

Jale cursed inside his head at his mistake. “I was not always a common solider,” he said quickly hoping it would be enough for now, to stop her from enquiring.

Nala’s eyes narrowed. “If you know your ancient classic texts you certainly were more than a common soldier.”

“Now, now,” the Emperor warned.

Nala took heed and turned her attention back to the texts. “Teal shows a good heart but I should tell you what else I have found,” she explained. “If he can shapeshift, the texts say that he will not remember his human life when he is changed. But when he is changed, if he is bonded to you in real life, he will be bonded to you in his animal form as well.”  


Jale and the Emperor shared a quick glance.

“Could that be what happened in the Kindra tale?” the Empress asked, glancing at the pages of the other book Nala had brought along. It wasn’t a question directed at anyone in particular and out of the corner of his eye, Jale saw the Empress frown. The Emperor saw it as well.

“What is it, my love?” he asked.

“The medallion that Kindra is wearing,” she murmured only half hearing him. “I could have sworn I’ve seen it before.”

Jale and the Emperor waited patiently but she did not speak further. After a short pause the Emperor moved on, only too happy to give her some time to think.

“I want all the three texts left in my personally quarters,” he stated.

“I’ll see to it,” Jale told him.

“I would also like to conduct some research of my own and visit the halls of the Denroin Monks if I can have your permission for leave,” Nala asked. “My ties with them are still strong. I am confident they will let me access their archives.”

“Granted,” the Emperor said straightaway. “Lolena is more than qualified to take your place while you’re away."

Without another word, Nala rose and left. Empress Crael stood as well, her frown still deeply embedded on her forehead.

“Forgive me,” she said. “I need to check on something. It might be nothing but I swear I have seen that medallion before.” She started to leave and stopped. “I wouldn’t mention any of this to Galton. I do not think he would be very pleased.”

Jale chuckled. “I agree. I think adding shapeshifter to cannibal descendent is not a good idea. But to be honest, I don’t believe it. Teal hasn’t eaten anyone yet, has he?”

*

The training session was what Teal had needed. It had allowed him to burn some of the built-up and restless energy within him. Even cleaning the armour, a dull repetitive task, had given him the chance to listen in to what was happening around the barracks. No soldiers were allowed into the hall while he was in there, but it had been stimulating to hear what had been occurring outside. It was a sudden taste of real life, of a simple life and one that he was much more accustomed to, compared to the pomp and luxuries of the Purple Jade Palace.

Satner had returned after his one hour of cleaning and had given Teal his leave. He was sweaty and dirty with grime rubbed in several places over his skin. His hair was spiky in places while flat in others from where he had doused it with water to keep himself cool. There had been no circulating air in the hallway. He felt alive though, the blood pumping under his skin, the sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

“Teal,” Delba spoke as their paths crossed on the way back to the Purple Jade Palace. He turned to greet her. To his surprise, her face did not fill with disgust at the state that he was in. She, of course, was as immaculate as always. “Where have you been?” she asked humorously. 

“Training. The Emperor has wished me to learn how to fight.”

Her eyes fleeted over his sweaty body. “Aaah, yes, the punishment. A good punishment, I believe.” Teal didn’t answer as she fell into step beside him. “Maybe I’ll come down and watch you.”

Teal let out an apprehensive laugh. “I don’t know if you will find that interesting. I have never trained before. I’m quite hopeless with a sword.”

“You have no idea what I do and don’t find interesting,” she replied her gaze now poised ahead.

A silence fell between them, one that Teal found extremely uncomfortable because he had no idea what he should say, and one that he was sure did not faze Delba at all. She still presented as an enigma, a deadly seductive creature that he had no idea how to handle.

“What will you been doing this afternoon?” Teal asked eager to talk about something, anything. She had forced the pace to an amble, a pace that insisted on conversation.

“I will be returning to my chambers to rest before attending the Emperor tonight,” Delba answered walking through the doors and into the garden of the Purple Jade Palace.

“You will go out to the city?” he asked, jealous that she had such opportunities.

“No,” she answered simply. “I will entertain the Emperor with Lana in his private chambers.”

The curiosity on his face was enough to cause Delba to come to a stop. “You wish to ask something?”

Teal floundered but then found the courage. “Forgive me, I hate to sound so ignorant…”

“There’s no need to apologise,” she said kindly guiding him to stand under one of the trees and taking them out of the direct sunlight. “You are new to the Purple Jade Palace and you ask with caution in your voice, afraid to cause offence, so none will be received. What is it you wish to know?”

For all the Gods in eternity, Delba baffled him. 

“I know Ralen and you joined him the other night as well. The consorts share the Emperor’s time… together?”

“Some. I sometimes join Ralen by myself as well.”

Teal’s eyebrows rose. “And the Emperor allows that?”

“Of course, but only after he gave permission.”

Teal mulled over this new piece of information. “Will I be expected to…?” his hand motioned in between her body and his own.

Humoured, Delba laughed at the look on Teal’s face.

“Don’t mistake me,” Teal uttered quickly. “It’s just that I’ve never been with a woman.”

Delba quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t you just get more and more interesting?” she said, delighted. “If you ever decide to explore the female form just speak to the Emperor, I would be more than happy to educate you.”

Teal shifted on the spot. This conversation was not going in the direction he had originally planned. Not that Delba wasn’t attractive, but Teal believed, if given the opportunity, she would devour him.

Delba laughed again at the vivid discomfort on his face. “It’s only if you want to. Maybe the Midsummer Festival celebration?”

“The Midsummer Festival?”

“I’m sure you celebrated it in Hulena but it’s quite an affair here," Delba informed him. "The celebration lasts a week. We have events to attend every day with the Emperor and by the end of the week, we’re all exhausted. On the last day of celebrations, the Emperor turns a blind eye on our one group celebration of the year. Even Jale is known for expanding his horizons as well. Maybe you will also enjoy yourself...?”

“It sounds like fun,” Teal said unsure of what she was really implying, and then it dawned on him. “What? You mean with Jale?”

“Oh, come now, I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” she gently teased.

Teal pulled back, a soft, surprised gasp escaping him. He really wished he had better control of his emotions. “Really?”

“Filling Teal in on all the gossip are we?” Jale suddenly asked interrupting their conversation.

They both turned in surprise, a crack appearing in Delba’s resilient composure as well.

“Just letting him know where everyone stands that is all,” Delba said quickly.

Jale’s face remained calm. “And just what else have you been telling him?”

“I’m sorry, I was just getting confused by how everything works around here,” Teal added trying to redeem them both.

Jale approached. “Delba, you’re going to have a long evening. I think you should retire.” He spoke with an unusual firmness that Teal hadn’t heard before and he knew that Jale had indeed heard their conversation. She nodded and headed for her sleeping chamber without another glance at Teal. Teal stood awkwardly wishing he could have followed.

Jale waited until they were completely alone, watching Teal closely before he spoke again. “I know you are curious about everyone here and you want to find your place. You have a curious mind which is good, but I’d prefer it if you have any questions about myself, you ask them to me.” He spoke coolly, clearly finding offence in what he had overheard. “Delba has the tendency to fall to gossip and exaggerated tales,” he added.

Teal nodded unable to meet Jale’s eyes, embarrassment seeping through his whole body. “I don’t believe what she said about the way you look at me. You work closely with me because it’s your job.”

Jale stared at Teal for a long time assessing his features, his thoughts wandering back to what Nala had told them and wondered whether this man before him could really have such powers to shapeshift. In the light of day, it seemed impossible. He recalled that he needed to answer. “It does not mean I do not enjoy my job or do not enjoy spending time with you, Teal.” Jale paused. “Delba is right about the Midsummer Festival. It can be a joyous time where all the consorts do not have to worry about the rules, but Teal,” Jale said, his tone softening, “just worry about the Emperor for the time being.”

“Okay,” Teal said risking to look at Jale again.

Jale offered a sincere smile before he turned to leave. “It looks like you enjoyed yourself this morning,” he said over his shoulder.

Teal looked down at his dirty body and clothes. He had completely forgotten about the state he was in.

*

Despite his cleaning chore, Teal enjoyed his second week. Satner captivated Teal from the first day. Not in the same way that Jale had captivated him but in a sheer respect for his skills and abilities. He had such a friendly, youthful face but as soon as he held a sword in this hand or moved to hand-on-hand combat, Satner’s face altered to a different calmness. Poised, alert, swift and fluid in movement, Satner’s body was amazing to watch when he began to fight.

The nature and cause of Teal’s training, caused a dynamic different to what Satner typically held with his students. While addressing the other soldiers, he was strict and authoritative. Towards Teal, he was demanding while in the training square. Outside of the training square, Satner showed Teal respect and spoke with caution. Teal liked him and strove to make Satner his friend.

“To be honest,” Satner said in the middle of their fourth session - they had stopped to have a drink, the morning sun was starting to become unbearably hot. “When Jale told me what I was going to be doing for the next two months, I was worried that I had done something wrong. Babysitting one of Emperor’s concubines is not what I’d call proper work,” he said with a laugh. “I’m happy to say that my first impressions were wrong, but then I have to say, I didn’t really know what to expect with you being a Lombock and all.”

“Thanks, I think,” Teal replied. “You know, the whole Lombock thing really doesn’t really matter. I’ve lived with people from the empire for my whole life. I don’t know anything about the real Lombocks and apart from being able to run fast and climb through the trees, I’m no different from anybody else here.”

“And the glowing eyes.”

“And the glowing eyes,” Teal repeated bemused.

“Don’t worry,” Satner assured him. “I’m starting to see that you’re no different.”

Teal rose to his feet and began to practice some of the hand movements Satner had shown him earlier. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but you seem very young for being an instructor in the Emperor’s guard. How have you managed to be in your position?”

“I began training at a very young age, when I was five.” Teal’s eyes went wide with surprise. “I specialised in hand-on-hand combat. I teach and oversea training and assess the hand-on-hand combat for Galton.” Satner rose to his feet. “Here,” he said stepping into Teal’s space. He moved behind Teal and pulled his shoulder gently into place. “When you’re moving into this block, keep your elbow relaxed, and this arm,” Satner’s other hand came to rest on Teal’s other arm. “Keep it out for balance.”

Satner continued to move Teal’s arms from behind him showing the fluidity of the motion. Once he believed that Teal had it mastered, he let go of his hold and took a step back. Teal did the movement one more time before turning to give Satner a happy smile. He paused when he saw who was walking towards them and how the rest of the men and women on the balconies above and in the small courtyards beside them, had fallen in a silent kowtow. Satner spun on heels and upon seeing the Emperor with Galton and Jale, he sunk to his knees on the spot and kowtowed as well.

Teal looked around, his mouth dropped at the sight of all the imperial men and women, their fighting and training forgotten as they knelt on their knees, their heads pressed to the ground. His knees began to buckle and Teal went down in a kowtow as well.

“Rise, Teal,” the Emperor stated.

The Emperor eyed him closely and Teal was pleased to see that the look he gave Teal, was much softer than the last time they had spoken when he had been punished.

“Satner,” the Emperor stated never taking his eyes off of Teal. Satner rose to his feet. “How is the training going?”

“Good.”

The Emperor did a slow turn. “Continue,” he said loud enough for those close to hear. There was a ripple of movement, men and women rising to their feet silently, so they could continue with whatever they had been doing before they had been interrupted.

The Emperor faced Teal and did not attempt to hide the way his eyes ran over him. The heat of the morning had caused a thin sheen of sweat to cover Teal’s skin that only added more definition to the contours and slick muscles that covered his body. “I had heard from Delba how the workout here agrees with you, Teal.”

Teal looked down. He was dressed in only a pair of shorts that came to below his knees.

The Emperor stepped closer and Teal held his breath. “It’s good to see that you are learning new things, Teal,” the Emperor continued. “Jale has informed me that you will have your last health check the day after tomorrow. I truly hope it bodes good news.”

Before Teal could respond, the Emperor turned away and started to head back to the entrance of the imperial training grounds. Teal swept a nervous hand through his hair, his heart pounding. The exchange had been so short and odd.

After the Emperor turned away, Jale stepped towards Teal as well. “The Emperor has informed me that he has caught up with his work and would like you to meet him at the stables this afternoon instead of visiting the Empress for your Mocho lesson.”

Teal’s face dropped in surprise, his stomach dropping. “Are we going somewhere?”

“We certainly are. Be prepared to ride.” Jale dropped his eyes over Teal’s bare chest. “The Emperor and Delba were right, Teal. The work down here does agree with you.”

Jale turned and left then, walking in the same direction as the Emperor but not concerned with how far behind he already was. Instead, he cast his eyes over the courtyard nodding and greeting different people as he went.

Teal turned to Satner as soon as Jale was out of hearing range, his stomach a bag of nerves and excitement. “I think I have to go,” he said. 

“Sure,” Satner smiled. It wasn’t as if he could argue.

*

Teal was surprised to see Galton, Ralen and the Emperor waiting for him by the stables when he arrived and that instead of being dressed in their regular imperial clothing, they were dressed in clothes similar to that of traders. There was also his usual two guards following behind him as well.

“I feel like I have neglected you over the past two weeks,” the Emperor stated once Teal had completed his kowtow.

“Not at all,” Teal replied his voice wavering slightly. “I know you have been busy after your long trip.”

“Hmm, yes, there are some things that can’t be attended to unless you’re are actually in the city,” the Emperor cast his eyes over Teal once more. “I think you should wear this hat. I have arranged a little trip this afternoon out to the forest.”

The Emperor didn’t give Teal time to respond. He turned away and walked towards a large purebred horse.

It was a pleasant afternoon. The middle of the day had been hot but the afternoon heat had let up and a soft breeze could be felt as they wound their way through the city streets. It was a reasonable sized group that left the palace grounds. Teal rode next to the Emperor with Galton and Ralen behind followed by Jale. Six guards accompanied them all in similar clothing to themselves. It wasn’t until they had wound through several streets after leaving the palace that Teal realised they were dressed to hide their identity.

“You’re enjoying the work with Satner?” the Emperor asked as they rode.

“Yes,” Teal replied. 

“Good,” the Emperor stated. “I like to see you happy.”

“I am happy,” Teal said. “And I’ve been keeping myself as busy as I possibly can.”

“Yes, I have heard that you have been spending time with the Empress. She speaks highly of you and says you’re a fast learner. Delba and Lana have also stated that you are always polite and Jale is quite pleased with your progress with his training on palace and court life.”

“Everyone has been very kind,” Teal told him.

“I am pleased that you are settling in despite your little night-time adventure last week.”

Teal looked away for a second. “I am sorry about that,” he said his voice going weak again.

“Is the training with Satner helping to keep your body active?”

“Yes,” Teal said. 

“Good. I think it is also time that we start spending more time together again,” the Emperor told him. “I would like to resume our reading sessions.”

“I would like that too,” Teal replied honestly.

They rode in silence until they started to reach the outskirts of the city, a full two hour trip. The part of the city that they had ridden through had led them to a forest that started and ended it seemed right on the cusp of the stone city. Teal could feel his shoulders relax instantly at the shade of the overhanging branches and the birds that sang high in the tree tops. 

After several minutes the Emperor pulled on his reins and turned to face Teal. “I’d like to see how you climb the trees, run and there’s even a river further in that you can swim in. Show us what your Lombock skills can do.”

Teal laughed, delighted and amused. “Really?” he asked. 

The Emperor only nodded, his face still serious. 

Before the Emperor could change his mind, Teal stroked his horse on the neck, took his feet out of the stirrups and adjusted his weight so he could stand on the back of his horse. He leapt for the branch above his head, and hoisted himself easily swinging his legs up and over the branch and then up onto his feet. He ran straight towards the trunk of the tree where he could easily reach more branches. 

The party below looked up at him in surprise. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Ralen said, shaking his head.

“I told you he was damn quick,” Galton agreed beside him. 

“How far can I go?” Teal asked looking down at the Emperor. 

“As far you want.” 

Teal’s eyes went wide. “Okay, I’ll be back soon.”

*

The forest was silent save for the soft rustle of the branches up above and two birds who were not bothered by the waiting party below. Jale waved his hand lazily as a fly buzzed in front of his face before settling on the beast underneath him.

“Let him go out for a run into the forest, you said,” Galton stated sarcastically from where he sat on his own horse next to Jale. 

Jale sighed knowing the Emperor was not going to be impressed. Ralen smirked and ignored the reproachful glance Jale sent him. The Emperor was a short distance away, on his feet, their usual protocols ignored in their privacy.

“Let’s find out what he can do, you said,” Galton continued scanning the treetops.

“Is that really necessary?” the Emperor asked. 

“Yes,” Galton joked. “He’s been gone quite a while.”

The Emperor sighed and walked up the path they had been following on the horses. He had dismounted after Teal had disappeared into the trees. They had been able to follow him up until a certain point, but the trees had become larger and bigger and Teal’s speed had only increased.

Jale watched him closely, ever mindful of his mood. It had been Jale’s idea to take Teal out into the forest. More than anything, he wanted Teal to be happy. This journey to the forest was not just to show the Emperor what Teal could do, it was also to allow him to take a run. Jale had to admit that it had been a flaw on both of their parts. The confines of the Purple Jade Palace would certainly be quite stifling for anyone used to the freedom of the wilderness.

Jale scanned the trees again. He believed that Teal would return. He hoped that Teal would return or they were going to look like a complete asses in front of the court.

“How long should we wait?” Ralen asked.

“A little bit longer,” the Emperor decided turning to walk back. He stopped in his tracks and Jale froze also, sensing what had caused the Emperor to pause. They were being watched. The Emperor and himself looked up at the same time to the tree tops and startled as Teal dropped to the ground. He landed in a squat in front of the Emperor, scaring the guards that had joined them that they drew their swords.

Teal stood, one hand behind his back. He straightened his legs and stepped closer to the Emperor. 

“When I said you could go as far as…” the Emperor stopped as Teal suddenly moved the hand that had been behind his back and held it out.

“It’s for you,” Teal said.

Jale nudged his horse closer and spied the large red roots of a plant with small green leaves. 

“I didn’t actually go looking for it, I stumbled on it over that way,” Teal pointed aimlessly in the trees and Jale could tell he was embarrassed, aware now that all eyes of their small party were on him watching him present his gift to the Emperor.

“What is it?” the Emperor asked taking it into his hands and turning it over. 

“It’s the root of the Belmar plant. It’s grows on the side of trees. It’s pretty hard to find but I spied it and decided to get you some. If you add it to soup it’s meant to add longevity to your life and increase your health.”

The entire party relaxed and Jale could see that the Emperor was genuinely touched by the gesture. 

“Aah, the Belmar plant,” Ralen said stepping up and looking over the Emperor’s shoulder. “It’s also meant to help increase the male libido.”

It was Teal’s turn to freeze. “Yes,” he stammered and Jale tried to hide the smirk on his face, knowing there was no way Teal was going to get out of this lightly with Ralen and Galton present. “It’s also known for increasing the male libido although that wasn’t my intentions.” Ralen gave Teal a wink but Teal turned to head back to his horse before Ralen could say or do anything else. 

The Emperor stood and watched as Teal mounted his horse and looked everywhere but anyone else in the group. 

“Where did you find this?” the Emperor asked. 

“On the side of the mountain, at the top of one of the tall trees.”

The Emperor looked over his shoulder in the direction that Teal had pointed to. He knew the mountain that Teal was talking about, it was nearly ten miles away. His eyes met with Galton’s, Galton understood as well.

“You ran through the trees to get there?”

“No, I dropped down on the ground and ran.”

“Still, that’s very fast,” the Emperor said walking back up to Teal. “And thank you,” he said tipping the root in his hand. “It is a nice thought. I’ll let you know whether it works.”

Ralen drew up his horse next to Teal’s and elbowed him in the ribs. “And I’m sure the Emperor means, he’ll personally let you know whether it works.”

Teal coughed. 

“It will get dark soon,” Jale announced changing the course of the conversation for Teal’s benefit.

The Emperor smiled to himself. “Yes, it will. We’ll head out.”

The Emperor kept his horse beside Teal as they began their journey back to the palace, Jale directly behind them. “Teal, I think I would like you to accompany me when we have Prince Yernal from the Keglar Kingdom joins us next week. It’s time that you started accompanying me to social functions. But until then, you are going to dine with me at the Blue Garden tomorrow night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Teal accompanies the Emperor to the Blue Garden in his first private session and Teal makes a dangerous and bad impression on Prince Yernal risking ties between the Empire and The Keglar Kingdom.
> 
> I'm also going to try and get these chapters moving a bit faster now that I have some time off over Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

“Lucky you,” Jale told Teal the next evening. “The Blue Garden is my favourite. It’s beautiful. Empress Crael designed it.” Jale stepped forward and helped Teal to adjust his clothes despite the efforts of Teal’s eunuch. “She collected many plants in the Empire that are blue and located them around a small island in the middle of the garden that is surrounded by water from the lake.”

“It sounds amazing.”

“Yes, it is.” Jale took a step back to admire Teal’s appearance. “And you look amazing. Silver suits you.”

Teal looked down at his clothes, a shimmering silver blue tight-fitted vest that matched his hair and eyes perfectly. In fact, they caught the colour in his eyes, making them appear even more vibrant. His skin, tanned from his training sessions, gave his face a healthy glow. He glided his hands down his front and looked back up to Jale nervously. 

“Relax Teal, you’ll be fine.”

*

The Blue Garden was empty when he arrived. Teal was thankful for it gave him a chance to take in the scenery. 

Jale had not lied. The garden was breathtaking. 

The Empress had envisioned a sanctuary lagoon and had made it a paradise. There was a rock formation with a cascading waterfall towards the back and in the middle of the lake, a small island with a covered patio was accessed by a bridge. Teal could see from where he was standing that it had tables, cushions and a sleeping area.

“You’re here,” the Emperor suddenly spoke from behind him.

Teal jumped. He had been so lost in the view, he had not heard the Emperor approach. He kowtowed and when he rose to his feet, the Emperor’s hand came down onto Teal’s shoulder. “It is a place that can really capture the imagination, isn’t it?”

“It’s beautiful! I did not visit this garden when I went exploring that other night,” Teal said, tense under the Emperor’s touch. He looked back to the lagoon and island. “How long did it take to make?”

“One year. The Empress is very talented,” he said with admiration and love thick in his voice. “She even got into the building herself, with her own hands.”

The Emperor moved his hand to take Teal’s, holding it out and away from Teal’s body so he could let his eyes roam and take in Teal’s full appearance. The open analysis made Teal even more edgy. “Who picked out your outfit for this evening?”

“Jale,” Teal managed.

The Emperor smiled. “Who would have thought a soldier who I’ve seen fight up to his neck in blood, would have such a wonderful ability to know how to suit my taste.” The Emperor let go of Teal’s hand.

“Jale is devoted to you,” Teal said as they started to walk down the path. “I’ve only been here for a couple of weeks, but even I can see that he would do anything for you.”

“Hmm,” the Emperor agreed. “And I for him.” They were silent for a few moments before the Emperor spoke again. “The Empress has told me that you are becoming an adept student at Mocho. I would like to see you play.”

Teal followed after the Emperor, winding around the path that led to the island, his eyes wandering over everything he passed. “I think the Empress is being very generous,” he said. “I still haven’t won a game.”

He couldn’t help but stop to look at the flowers and plants along the way, all different shades of blue. There were even blue butterflies fluttering around the different plants and flowers, and Teal noticed a small blue bird sitting in the branches of a tree that was flowering blue.

“This is incredible,” Teal announced when they had walked over the bridge and were standing on the island. It was even larger than it had appeared from the entrance. In fact, it could hold around fifty people if it wanted to, quite comfortably.

“It truly is very special,” the Emperor began. “But this isn’t the best part.”

Teal looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“The best part is what’s down below.”

Confused, Teal simply gazed at the Emperor.

“Come with me,” he said and he headed towards the back of the pagoda where Teal quickly saw a set of stairs leading down into the ground. 

“What I’m about to show you,” the Emperor stated, “Is a very well kept secret in the palace. Underneath the core buildings, there are a system of pathways that link the palace together. It was built not only for defence purposes but also for when the summer becomes unbearably hot. When Crael designed the garden, she connected it with them.”

As Teal began to descend, the temperature did indeed go down. The walls were cool stone and the light, dim. When he reached the bottom of the spiral stairs, Teal sucked in his breath. A long wide hallway with a tall arched ceiling continued in front of him for as far as he could see. On the right, different passage ways came off of the main hallway leading away into darkness, giving the impression of a hidden labyrinth. But it was what was on his left that had captivated him so. Tall arches divided the wall space, and inside each archway barricaded by only glass, dark cool clear water from the lagoon created a cool calming glow of light.

“How is this possible?” Teal asked edging closer to the glass under the watchful eye of the Emperor. He staggered back in surprise as a large fish swam past.

“The water is all seawater from an underwater river that connects to the ocean. It is lovely to swim in as well. Maybe I can tempt you in a swim.”

Teal tried to keep his breathing steady. The Emperor had taken a step towards him and Teal could see the look in his eyes had shifted.

“One of my favourite places to kiss someone is along this hallway,” the Emperor said, his voice suddenly soft, “in the dark calm blue of night, in the privacy and quiet it possesses.”

Teal swallowed and noticed that the Emperor had backed him up against one of the arch walls and he was unable to step back any further. Their bodies brushed gently against each other, the Emperor gazing down at him. Teal's chest rose harder and faster and for some reason the image of all the noble men and women kowtowing in his presence in the courtyard, flashed before Teal’s eyes and he couldn’t stop himself from blurting what he did. “I really did forget that the Belmar root was also for a man’s libido. I wasn’t trying to imply anything.”

The Emperor stopped short and simply stared until he placed a finger under Teal’s chin and nudged his head up. Heart pounding, Teal slowly lifted his eyes and met the Emperor’s.

“Well, at least we’re making some progress,” the Emperor said with amusement. He placed his hand onto Teal’s shoulder, gave it a squeeze and took a step back.

Teal realised what he had done. “It’s okay! You can kiss me. I want you to,” he said quickly.

The Emperor shook his head.

“Really, you can,” Teal said knowing that he now sounded like he was begging.

“You’re nearly there but not quite yet. Do not worry,” he said turning back towards the stairs. “I made Lana wait three months before she lay with me and even then all she did was touch me, but,” he turned and looked over his shoulder, “I don’t plan to wait that long for you.” Teal nodded understanding the difference between his first time with the Emperor and Lana’s. “Come back upstairs with me for a while and we’ll play a game of Mocho.”

“I’m sorry,” Teal called after him.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” the Emperor answered.

Disappointed and angry with himself, Teal followed otherwise he would be left alone in the hallway by himself. He sat beside the Emperor when they had climbed back up the stairs to the patio, perched ready and eager to see to the Emperor’s every need.

“I’ve ruined the evening,” he said softly.

“No, you haven’t,” the Emperor said. “I wouldn’t have wanted more than a kiss. You still have your last health check tomorrow. Nala is not available at the moment so Lolena will conduct it for you.”

Teal relaxed as he remembered that fact. He quietly set up the game and they proceeded to play, Teal eagerly wanting to impress the Emperor with the tactics he had learnt.

The Emperor chuckled after some time. “I can see that the Empress has been teaching you,” he said and Teal felt a sense of pride in his chest. “But,” the Emperor stated. “You have forgotten about over here.”

The Emperor pointed to a territory that was not adequately covered and with one role of his rocks, the Emperor was able to move half of his army, positioned to attack Teal’s open territory. Teal groaned and lowered his head.

“Don’t worry,” the Emperor told him kindly. “It can take years before a person can progress to an intermediate level of this game.”

“Well, I will keep trying. One day I will win a game.” Teal began to pack the game away and shyly glanced at the Emperor. “I wanted to ask whether I could still keep going with my training once I have finished my punishment,” Teal said carefully worried to ask something directly from the Emperor after he had failed to give the Emperor what he needed.

“It has already been decided,” the Emperor told him, lifting his arm and placing it behind Teal on the back of the cushions. “Galton and Satner are pleased with the skills you already possess and would like to see you learn more.”

Teal’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Galton’s not too worried about me now?”

The Emperor chuckled. “Let’s just say that he has gotten used to the idea of you. But Galton still wishes to keep the guards with you for some time.”

Teal nodded, a line of guards both the Emperor’s and the Purple Jade Palace’s, only a short distance away. 

“I think we can draw the evening to a close here,” the Emperor stated, his thoughts seeming to drift elsewhere. “Thank you for the lovely evening,” he said. “Return to the Purple Jade Palace immediately and tell Ralen to join me here.”

Teal nodded, cheeks flushed with his embarrassment of not being able to satisfy the Emperor in the way he needed. He went to kowtow but before he could lower his head to the ground, the Emperor’s hand suddenly appeared in front of his face, waiting for his lips to graze their surface. Surprised, Teal forced himself to meet the Emperor’s gaze for guidance and to be doubly sure, only to find it kind and soft. He took the Emperor’s hand how he had seen the other consorts do, and gingerly lowered his mouth. The smell of the flower scented water the Emperor had used to wash his hands flooded Teal’s nostrils, a hand that was both masculine and used to battle-training but elegant and cared for with the luxury that only an Emperor could experience.

The Emperor released his hand as Teal moved his head back, the simple act of kissing the Emperor making him giddy with euphoria. He clambered to his feet and headed towards the bridge that would lead him out of the garden. From all accounts, Teal wasn’t supposed to kiss the Emperor’s hand until he had sworn his loyalty and the fact that the emperor had allowed him, eased his fears from what had occurred in the underground hallway.

*

Teal’s last health check saw Jale accompanying him down to Nala and her associates’ medical rooms. Jale walked down a hallway that joined onto a flight of stairs that was in a completely different part of the palace. The rooms were still clean and tidy but the elaborate decorations had certainly been left for the floors above. Jale stopped in front of one door and motioned for Teal to enter.

Books of different sizes, old and new, lined one wall while the opposite wall filled with shelves that held a large ray of small potted plants able to thrive in the indoor setting. Apothecary jars held roots and herbs, some Teal recognised while others he could only stare in wonder. He had no time to question what was on display for Lolena was all business, ready to get his health check completed as quickly as possible. With Nala away, it meant a double workload for Lolena. No one mentioned to Teal however where Nala had gone.

Used to the process by now, the last check-up was completed rather quickly with Lolena proceeding to give Jale a nod of approval. “He’s all good. Completely clear.”

Pleased, Jale set down his writing stick. “I will inform the Emperor at once. I’m sure he’ll be wanting you to swear your loyalty as soon as possible.”

“How long after I swear will it be that he will ask for me?” Teal asked trying to sound casual. They were back on the pathway heading towards the Purple Jade Palace for their evening meal.

“That will be up to him,” Jale told him simply, “but usually the Emperor likes to take someone on the very same night that they Swear. That is what he did with Ralen and Lana.” Jale glancing at Teal as they walked. “Are you feeling more comfortable around him now?”

“Yes, of course,” Teal said quickly. It was a half-truth. He wasn’t as afraid as he was when he had first met the Emperor, but the man was certainly still able to turn his stomach into knots.

Teal looked over his shoulder to the large palace behind him and the towering balconies over his head. He gulped loudly and hated how the nervousness had hit his stomach again.

“Aahh,” Teal heard Jale sigh and he looked to where Jale had pointed to with his chin. “Preparations for Prince Yernal from the Keglar Kingdom. I will talk with you later, Teal. I am attending the Emperor tonight so I will pass on the good news.” Before Teal could respond, Jale turned and left him to make his own way back to the Purple Jade Palace. Teal shook his head, trying to clear it, his thoughts so caught up on the Emperor.

“So, you’re still here,” Ralen said as Teal joined him at the table on the veranda.

Teal gave him a large gracious smile. “Still here.”

“Glad to see it,” Ralen said and took another large bite into the meat pierced on the fork he was holding.

They ate in silence for several moments, comfortable enough in each other’s company.

“Jale mentioned that Prince Yernal from the Keglar Kingdom is coming to visit?” Teal asked Ralen after he had eaten a good portion, Jale’s words finally sinking in. He had only heard of the Keglar Kingdom as the far off kingdom next to their empire. A kingdom that they were on friendly terms with, their land separated by the wide river of Trenia. Teal was also vaguely aware that Jale had mentioned some of the heads of the Keglar royal family on the ship as well during his teachings.

“Prince Yernal is coming to meet with the Emperor to revise elements of one of the current trading agreements. Apparently,” Ralen stated with an air of sarcasm, “there are aspects that need fine tweaking. Meaning Prince Yernal wants to be a pain in the ass again.” Teal looked at Ralen in surprise. “The prince is known to be quite full of himself,” Ralen explained. “The Emperor does not really like him and to make matters worse, he’s going to be here for a while. He’ll be here until the end of the Midsummer Festival.”

The prince arrived with pomp and fair but was not received with enough pomp and fair to match. The Emperor wanted to ensure that his displeasure in the called meeting was truly noted and what better way to do that, than by the lacking of a full court attendance or elaborate welcoming ceremony. It was for that reason that Teal didn’t see any sign of the Emperor or the Prince over the next couple of days. Whatever part of the trading agreement the Prince had to discuss, it kept them busy. Teal continued with his usual daily routine, his training with Satner and visiting the Empress. He wasn’t asked to visit the Emperor to read or to swear his loyalty.

Finally, several days into the prince’s visit, Jale informed the harem that agreements had been reached and now a more relaxed atmosphere was going to continue. The Emperor had asked for Lana, Jale and Teal to join him for a celebratory dinner. 

“It might get a little hectic tonight,” Jale told Teal as he approved their appearances in the Purple Jade Palace, Teal’s and Lana’s eunuchs and maids fixing and attending to any issues that Jale found. “Prince Yernal is known for getting quite rowdy when he drinks our ale and there’s been additional entertainment called in to keep him occupied.”

Teal looked at him questioningly. 

“His kingdom does not practice the use of consorts or concubines,” Jale supplied. “So he is more than jealous of the Emperor’s harem. In the past when he’s been in town, the Emperor always obliges and brings in women from one of the city’s upscale brothels who have large experience in serving palace officials and dignitaries. Remember what I have taught you,” he said seriously. “Follow my lead tonight. This is going to be your first time attending the Emperor at a semi-formal occasion. The atmosphere will be celebratory but you’re also going to be in the presence of other members of the Emperor’s court tonight. Prince Vox and Prince Salren are going to be attending along with some of their partners. Everyone is keen to get a look at you so be on your best behaviour.”

Jale’s lessons had covered the other princes, the Emperor’s younger brothers. Prince Vox was second in line to the throne, a kind man but a man who did not have the ability to lead and held little inclination to lead due to a lack of intuition and a tendency to cripple under pressure. His permanent residence was at Gloxvie City, a medium sized city that held no relevant trading routes. Prince Salren, on the other hand, was third in line to the throne, hot headed, quick minded and intelligent, but with his own thoughts on how the empire should be led. He was also in control of the second most influential city of the empire, something that apparently the Emperor was not too pleased about.

“Keep all your attention on the Emperor as Lana will be busy,” Jale told him. “Your entire focus is on him tonight.”

As if she could tell that Teal had looked in her direction, Lana explained, “My ears pick up a lot more than yours. Our ties with the Keglar Kingdom are thin at best and well,” she continued, “it’s always interesting for the Emperor to know what’s going on in the background.”

Jale stepped closer, his voice lowering conspiratorially. “The Emperor often has Lana attend meetings or such events as tonight to listen in to the conversations going on. So even though you might think you’re being rude, don’t talk to her tonight.” Jale turned to Lana. “Would you like my assistance when we reach the balcony?”

Lana lifted her arm and Jale bent his arm to allow her to slip her hand into the crook of Jale’s elbow. “That’d be lovely,” she answered.

As soon as they rounded the corner of the balcony, Teal could see why Lana would need assistance on this occasion. The balcony which was more like a large open room with a shaded roof perched high in the air, was full of people and negotiating it would have been difficult. 

The most striking person was the Emperor, drawing a person’s attention as soon as they walked onto the balcony. Dressed in formal attire, back straight with two guards at his back, a high collared vibrant red and orange jacket framed his face that only added more emphasis to the sharp shape of his jawline. It was also sleeveless and he wore nothing underneath but for a dark coloured pair of loose trousers.

Jale walked purposely towards where the Emperor was sitting at the head of a low table with the Emperor’s visitors sitting on large cushions surrounding it. Only those with enough status were granted permission to sit at the main table, everyone else at the celebration had to stand. Those mingling parted as Jale, Lana and Teal walked, obviously aware of their position to the Emperor. Unfortunately, their status didn’t stop their murmurings of surprise when they spied Teal.

Ignoring their curious and nervous gazes, they took their places, Teal on the Emperor’s immediate left with Lana at Teal’s side, while Jale sat on the Emperor’s right. Jale and Lana took turns kissing the back of his hand, and before Teal could hesitate as to what he should do, the Emperor’s hand appeared before his face again. 

The conversation continued once they were settled and Teal tried to calm his nerves. He sat ridged, uncomfortably aware that while the conversation had begun again, eyes frequently fell in his direction. The balcony was filled with the common language held by the official criticisers, common and clear enough for those present to all converse comfortably. Teal guessed at who Prince Vox and Prince Salren were, sitting down the table on the Emperor’s left hand side. As the Emperor’s brothers, they were surrounded by their own mistresses and lovers. Prince Vox nodded in simple acknowledgement when their eyes met, a gesture that Teal appreciated. Prince Salren did not bother to grace Teal with his attention, although Teal was sure he felt the prince’s eyes in his direction from the corner of his eye when he wasn’t looking. 

Prince Yernal of the Keglar Kingdom, stood out from the rest of the crowd from the crown he wore on top of his head, a characteristic not followed by those in the empire. He was seated midway down the table opposite the princes, with what Teal guessed was his own men sitting around him, women laughing and giggling at whatever it was that was being said.

He turned to make a comment to the Emperor and spied Teal. He gasped in genuine shock, recovered and then dropped his cup dramatically onto the table. It was enough to draw the attention of those who had been watching the stage and Teal suddenly found the eyes of some of the most important people in the empire and the neighbouring kingdom upon him.

“What is this?” Prince Yernal gasped. From the way he hissed at the end of the question, it was clear that he was already quite inebriated.

Teal blinked and unconsciously sat taller. The other guests may have been polite enough to not comment, but it appeared that the prince was not. 

The Emperor didn’t look at Teal, but in acknowledgement, he lifted his arm and placed it around the back of the cushions behind Teal’s shoulders. 

“This is my new concubine,” the Emperor spoke calmly and clearly for everyone to hear.

“Concubine?” The prince gasped. “But he’s, he’s a Lombock!” he exclaimed. “The legends are true!?”

Guests jittered nervously and questioned, pushing past each other to get a better look.

“You have someone from a cannibalistic race lying in your bed every night?” Prince Yernal asked in amazement. He leaned forward squinting his eyes to get a better view. 

“From what I’ve heard,” Prince Salren suddenly cut in with a mocking tone. “He’s yet to lie in your bed. The only member of the Purple Jade Palace who has not been able to entice the Emperor’s so-called insatiable heart. Having second thoughts?”

There were those in the crowd that chuckled and twittered at Prince Salren’s remarks and Teal squirmed wishing he could disappear. 

The Emperor was not bothered but it was Prince Vox who answered. “More like he’s waiting for the flower to bloom.”

The Emperor and Prince Vox shared a knowing glance and chuckled. They obviously understood each other.

“We always did have the same taste, brother,” the Emperor said in acknowledgement.

Prince Yernal only grimaced, his eyes still on Teal. “Does it talk? Is it intelligent? Make it stand so I can see it better. What terrifying eyes!”

Before Teal could stop himself, his body went rigid at Prince Yernal’s remarks as defiance and anger surged through him. His eyes narrowed and he glared in Prince Yernal’s direction. Prince Yernal sat back in shock at the look that had flashed over Teal’s face. Teal’s whole body suddenly looked as if Teal was poised to attack although he had barely moved at all.

“I can assure you I am intelligent and as strong as the legends state,” Teal spat loud enough for everyone to hear. He blinked slowly daring to stare Prince Yernal down. 

The party came to a standstill. Conversations stopped, the music died and the laughter that had been filling their ears, dissipated. It also angered Teal to find that Prince Salren’s expression was delightfully surprised.

Teal’s eyes narrowed even further and it was as if his body bristled with the inclination of attack. He glared at the prince whose face flashed with a hint of fear before it was quickly replaced with egotism and forced courage.

The Emperor’s arm dropped heavily onto Teal’s shoulder, a warning and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Jale tap the base of his cup twice with his finger, an indication to stop, to not talk. Teal closed his eyes, hiding them from the swell of light that he knew was beginning to surge forth at that moment. No matter what, he could not let those around the table see that occur. There was something else too, a surge from within, a panic that was transforming into something else as the adrenalin started to pump. He had never wanted to attack someone out of hate, defence yes, but not hate. Never before had Teal felt the urge to hurt someone, so uncharacteristic of his nature. 

All of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere a touch, gentle and friendly, as Lana reached her hand out and placed her hand on his thigh. It startled Teal back, grounding him to the party and when he opened his eyes, they were normal. 

Teal moved back into the space under the Emperor’s arm. He was still fuming inside. It had been a long time since someone had insulted him to his face, and the way Prince Yernal had looked at Lana, knowing only all too well that she could not see his indulgent interest. His chest continued to move rapidly, his gaze now fixed on the table in front of him. 

It was the Emperor who took control of the situation. 

“I have come to realise that our knowledge of this race is quite limited and in some instances, not that accurate,” the Emperor informed not only Prince Yernal but the entire gathering watching what was unfolding. “But you’ll have to forgive my new concubine. He has not been at the palace for long and he is still learning the ways of the court. Forget about him for now and enjoy the night. We have prepared such a celebration and I know,” the Emperor stated with a smile on his face, “the women are plentiful.”

Prince Yernal was silent while he deliberated. It was well within his right to protest his treatment and embarrassment. He spied something behind Teal and when Teal turned his head, he saw the two guards at the back of the Emperor with their weapons drawn. Except, they weren’t pointed at Prince Yernal and his men, they were pointed at Teal. The realisation of what that meant hit. The guards had been instructed to kill him if he ever posed a threat.

Teal swallowed down the pain in that truth. That the Emperor, sitting beside him with his arm over his shoulder, had given that order. There was another hard cold truth within his bones however. Deep from within, Teal knew that the guards would be useless in stopping him from reaching Prince Yernal in time. They might succeed in killing him after, but Teal would get to the Prince first.

Arrogant and opinionated, Prince Yernal decided to take advantage of the situation. “Tell me,” he began. “You proudly claim that your empire has dismantled slavery but what is the difference between the consorts at your side and what occurred before your father’s dynasty?”

Teal was surprised at how the Emperor was able to stay calm as if the topic of the conversation was no different than that of the weather.

“Simple,” the Emperor spoke evenly. “My concubines and consorts are with me by choice and their choice alone.”

The prince laughed, an arrogant scoff. “I could guarantee that there are many slaves in my kingdom who would also state that they are with their master by choice. Isn’t it a person’s filial duty to be a concubine if asked? As if a person could say no? I see no difference between the chains of slaves and the tattoos on your consorts’ arms.”

Out the corner of his eye, Teal saw Jale take a long deliberate drink of his cup. He was becoming familiar with Jale’s body language and Teal could tell he was not impressed with the direction of this conversation.

“They don’t kowtow,” Prince Vox added, a weak argument. It was also common knowledge that he was more than fond of several of his consorts. “They kiss the back of his hand.”

“My point exactly,” Prince Yernal stated. “Simply replacing one act with another. Where is the difference?”

“The difference is,” the Emperor stated still calm and collected. “Is that there is a mutual attraction and desire to be in the relationship. If the other person is not interested, then I am not interested and I relinquish them of their duties. I do not brainwash my consorts to be with me. All my consorts are happy in this one relationship. Now,” he nodded towards the stage before Prince Yernal could speak again, “We are wasting time when we could be enjoying our evening.”

Right at that moment, one of the women dressed provocatively behind Prince Yernal, lowered herself skilfully into his lap and whispered into his ear. Prince Yernal chuckled and brought his hand round to cup one of her buttocks. 

“You’re right,” he said to the woman. The prince turned back to the Emperor one last time. “You’re braver than me,” he said and gave Teal one last, disgusted look. “If I preferred men, I would rather have his throat slit than have him touch me.” He turned away and faced the stage but not before the woman on his lap made direct eye contact with the Emperor and bowed her head a fraction. Acknowledgement for her efforts would come later however.

“Let us continue with the celebrations,” the Emperor motioned to the stage and immediately attention was turned, albeit several people still passed Teal the occasional curious glance.

No longer the focus, Teal let out a slow breath and willed himself to relax. His chest was still rising fast, his body still stiff next to the Emperor, and he had no doubt that the Emperor could tell. 

Teal leaned forward to take a drink easing himself away slightly from the Emperor, but the Emperor’s hand remained firm on his shoulder, making it clear that he should not move. It was only then that Teal considered the level of trouble he might be in. Jale had reminded him that he was to be always impartial and neutral to what was going on around him, that with an audience, he was to remain silent. His only concern ever was to ensure the Emperor’s happiness. He wasn’t even meant to speak to anyone but the Emperor until he finished his training, and he had just gone ahead and threatened the prince who they had a trading agreement with. Fear shot through Teal. The Emperor must be furious. 

Teal chanced a look at Jale as he took another sip of his drink, but Jale didn’t look at Teal straight away. It wasn’t until one of the performers walked off the stage ten or fifteen minutes later that Jale leaned for some fruit and placed a plate in front of the Emperor allowing him to look Teal directly in the eye. 

His face said it all. 

What had just happened was serious.

Teal had dared to show his emotions not just in his face but in his body. He had scared Prince Yernal and those surrounding him. And not only that, he had opened the opportunity for the prince to try to publicly humiliate the Emperor.

His heart pounded in his chest. Lana’s hand fell back on his leg seeming to sense his distress again and she began to stroke his thigh, calming and soothing. It worked and Teal decided that the only thing he could do now was follow Jale’s lead on how to behave and what to do. He always ensured the Emperor’s drink was full, waving to servants when it became too low, and ensured that the fruit and meat on the table was constantly replaced.

The atmosphere turned light. Before long, the crowd was quite intoxicated and the performances changed to more background music and dancing. People moved away with their personal entertainment for the night into little alcoves with drawn curtains. Lana also became more focused on what was going on around her and Teal obeyed Jale’s instructions to not speak to her. She sat motionless, her back forever straight and poised. Emperor Rathner stayed at his spot at the head of the table, talking to guests who stopped by, all the while keeping a watchful eye on his guests to ensure that everyone was still having a good time.

Later in the evening, Teal noted that while he had been attending the Emperor, he had consumed a significant amount of wine. He sat up suddenly to pass more fruit and found that his head spun in the process. Ignoring it was going to be impossible. He swayed and put one hand out to steady himself, his hand landing on the Emperor’s thigh. His eyes settled onto the Emperor who stared straight back at him, the first time since he had made his mistake. Newfound fear spun through Teal. Would he now be in trouble again for becoming intoxicated? This night really couldn’t get any worse and Teal was ready to admit defeat. 

The Emperor reached out his hand and cupped Teal’s cheek, holding him still while he leaned over the Emperor’s lap. 

“Never let that happen again,” the Emperor said his voice low and with an authority that Teal had not heard before, even when he had been spoken to for his midnight walk.  
Teal nodded, his heart pounding and dropped his gaze. “Look at me,” the Emperor demanded. Teal raised his eyes. “People are ignorant of who you are and here in the court, they will say whatever they want because they can. They may fear you but they know the guards at their backs will defend them. They will anger you, but you are my concubine now. That is your job and that is who you are. That is all that is important when you are by my side. Understand?”

Teal wasn’t going to argue. If this is what his reprimand was going to look like, he would take it. He had come up with plenty of other ways the Emperor was going to punish him and none of them had been very pleasant. Realising the Emperor was waiting for a response, Teal nodded.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “Prince Yernal took me by surprise.”

The Emperor continued to stare, his expression firm. Never before had Teal encroached on the Emperor’s space on his accord, one hand on the Emperor’s leg, leaning into his body and only inches from his face unable to move back as the Emperor held him in place. Teal couldn’t help his eyes from falling to the Emperor’s lips, full and plump. Teal subconsciously licked his own.

The Emperor watched and when Teal lifted his eyes, the Emperor spoke again, his tone much softer. “Drink some more wine,” he instructed and he let Teal go. 

Shaking, Teal sank back and took his advice. He picked up the cup that had already been refilled and drank half of its contents and for the first time he didn’t shy or tense up when the Emperor continued to enjoy his evening with his hand either stroking Teal’s thigh or draped over his shoulder. 

Soon enough there were only the stragglers left behind and by now, truly drunk and unable to sit up, watching the events occurring through half-slitted eyes with the Emperor’s hand precariously high on his leg, Teal managed to sigh contentedly, only half aware that his body was becoming more and more inclined to the Emperor’s hand.

“Who would have thought,” Jale said from Teal's other side, right where Lana had been sitting earlier. “That a man so resilient to Ashkin darts, would not be able to handle his wine.” Teal blinked in confusion. He had no idea how long Jale had been sitting there, and he was now confused as to whose hand had been on his thigh all along. Where Lana had disappeared to, he had no idea.

The Emperor focused his attention of the pair beside him. 

“Most importantly though, is he enjoying himself?” the Emperor asked through the sound of the music and the people still talking around them. He leaned over Teal’s chest and gazed down at him.

“I think so,” Jale replied, his hand now firmly resting on Teal’s arm.

Uninhibited, Teal lifted his hand and stroked the Emperor’s face and smiled. “Yes,” he answered the word coming out long and drawled. He heard the Emperor chuckle and he touched Teal’s face, his thumb pulling down on his bottom lip until it popped back up. His hand continued down Teal’s bare chest, their eyes locked. 

“Very soon I will get you to swear your loyalty, Teal.”

“I would like that,” Teal answered. “I would also like you to kiss me.”

“Really?” the Emperor asked, his voice filled with mirth. “You want me to kiss you? Are you sure you’re not confusing me with Jale?”

Teal’s head turned to gaze at Jale. “I’m not that drunk,” he stated stubbornly. “I know who is who and yes,” he slurred looking back to the Emperor. “I would love to kiss Jale, but right now, I would also like to kiss you.”

“You are a whole different creature when you are intoxicated,” the Emperor said. 

The Emperor leaned down then and brought his lips to Teal’s and Teal had enough state of mind to freeze and to be aware of the Emperor’s actions. To be aware of the Emperor’s warm body over his, the heat of Jale’s body at his other side, the Emperor’s lips firm but guiding over his own, and his hand coming to rest on Teal’s waist. Teal responded and dared to move his lips in kind. He tasted the wine on the Emperor’s breath and the sweetness of the fruit he had been eating on the tip of his tongue and then, just as Teal gasped mid-kiss at how wonderful it was, the Emperor pulled away living Teal’s mouth open wanting more.

The Emperor brought his hand back up to Teal’s cheek. “Enjoy the rest of the evening,” he said quietly stroking his face one last time, and then, without any other word, he moved off of Teal completely and turned to Jale who, as far Teal was aware, was just as drunk as he was but far more experienced in such affairs. 

He heard Jale laugh and turned his head to see Jale flat on his back with the Emperor between his legs, pretending to push the Emperor away when in fact his legs were hanging carelessly over the Emperor’s shoulders holding the Emperor in place. Teal wanted that. He wanted to feel that but instead, Teal closed his eyes and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Teal learns how Lana became a concubine and receives advice from Satner on how to let the Emperor know he is ready to swear his loyalty.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the Emperor summoned Teal to his quarters. Apart from the servants conducting their usual errands and tasks, the palace appeared to be in a lazy slumber compared to how busy it had been over the past couple of days, most of the palace guests recovering from the celebrations the night before.

Teal walked slowly, his head sore. He vaguely remembered being guided back to his private quarters at some point in the middle of the early hours of morning by his and Lana’s personal servants. He remembered the Emperor’s kiss and in the mid-morning light, he wanted the kiss to be all he could think about. He also couldn’t stop thinking about how comfortable it had been to have Jale sitting so close to him and touching him. He wanted his thoughts to linger on those two men. Unfortunately, his thoughts also fell on his incident with Prince Yernal, and berating his own stupid actions seemed more appropriate. He should have handled the situation better.

Teal trudged up the stairs to the Emperor’s formal day room all too aware of the two guards at his back today. Was it just him or did they seem even more threatening than usual? The guards meant business. That they would really try to kill him if he posed a threat, hung heavily over his shoulders. He had falsely believed that he had been easing into his new life at the palace but just because he was getting used to everyone around him, didn’t mean that they were getting used to him. The morning brought, along with his hangover, a newfound determination to completely immerse himself into palace life and to be accepted. He had been hired for a job, to satisfy the Emperor’s needs and it was time that he started doing just that. No more daydreaming over Jale. No more shying away from the Emperor. It was time to become a valued member of the Purple Jade Palace. Not only that, it was time he began to act like his old self. The old self that was comfortable and confident with who he was, who was calm and self-sure when dealing with other people, the old self that wasn’t scared to take a leap and embark on an adventure of a life time and help the Emperor.

Teal reached the top of the stairs and the Emperor’s personal guards opened the door allowing him to enter.

The main greeting room was empty. He stood at the top and waited, and when the Emperor did not appear, Teal started to wander around the room looking at what items were on display. It wasn’t until he reached the far corner of the room that he noticed that the door leading to another room – one that Teal had not been in before - was open ajar. He was about to walk straight past when he heard a muffled noise coming from within. Teal stopped and looked through the small gap, ignoring the fact that his two guards would see what he was doing.

Teal’s eyes landed on the Emperor and Lana, Lana in the Emperor’s lap in his bed. She rocked forward moaning softly, her hands on his shoulders while the Emperor wrapped his arms around her slim waist and back, holding her close. Teal pulled back when the Emperor moved, lifting her up with his body as he slowly lowered her onto her back exposing her breasts. The Emperor’s mouth travelled eagerly over every inch of their flesh, and once he was settled back in between her thighs, he lined himself up and thrust back into her again.

It was an intense sight. One that he wanted to continue to watch but not wanting to pry on their privacy, Teal took a step back. Just as he did, something else caught his eye. It wasn’t until he had moved, with the Emperor and Lana in their new position, that Teal also saw Jale flat on his stomach fast asleep beside the pair.

More disappointment filled Teal and he moved away from the door, feeling real rejection in his veins. Out of the three people who had been asked to accompany the Emperor the night before, he was the only one who had not been asked to join the Emperor back to his quarters. It only gave Teal more determination. He was not about to go into a sulk, if anything, it only gave him more determination.

Teal moved back to the main part of the greeting room and moved his attention to the books along one wall opposite to the wide open windows, windows much like the ones in the Empress’s quarters. A short time later, he startled to attention when the door creaked open and the Emperor stepped through.

*

Jale stirred and while he had a prominent headache, it was not as bad as it could have been. He noted Lana curled up in the sheets beside him, the soft steady pace of breathing indicating someone in a peaceful slumber. Jale rolled onto his back and shifted one arm under his head while he stared at the ceiling and tried to gain enough resemblance of the waking world before he would consider venturing out into it.

If anyone had told him ten years earlier that he would wake up in the sheets of Emperor’s bed, in his personal chambers with a naked woman beside him, and feel completely comfortable with it, he would have laughed in their face. He breathed in deeply and took in the smell of Lana’s perfumed presence. It was more subtle than Delba’s, more of a hint of a fragrance, delicate and fragile just like her personality. Delba’s was, on the other hand, while still pleasant, brutal and strong ordering attention. Jale would and could never lie amongst the sheets naked like this with Delba.

Lana murmured in her sleep and rolled towards his direction, but stopped before she reached him. That’s why Jale loved her. That even in sleep she didn’t encroach into his personal space, and the fact that she was never worried about his dislike of a woman’s body on his skin, when touch was such a vital instinct to her. The honest truth was though, the way in which they had been thrown together on many occasions in the past, Jale did not mind her presence under the sheets and it was not uncommon him to wake up with her snuggled in between the Emperor and himself, especially when he had had too much to drink. Lana was one of those rare people that he could take any day, in any mood.

Jale’s attention darted to the Emperor’s main greeting room, the sound of Teal’s voice coming through the open door, the soft creamy voice that his ears were always drawn to. Jale sighed and absentmindedly moved his other hand in between his legs and absentmindedly began to stroke.

Without giving any other indication that she had woken, Lana spoke, her voice muffled. “You really do like him, don’t you,” she said.

Jale sighed again. “Nothing gets past you, does it?”

“In all the time I have known you, Jale, you have never sort to pleasure yourself when it’s only been me lying beside you.” Lana rolled onto her back as well, a soft smile on her lips. “You should tell the Emperor. I’m sure he’ll be happy to share.”

“He probably will but that won’t happen for a while because I’m pretty certain the Emperor will want to keep Teal to himself for at least six months.

“You never know,” Lana said. “You have been loyal to the Emperor for the past ten years. You have not bedded anyone but the Emperor in all that time. I’m sure he’ll be happy to share, and anyway,” she yawned, “I’m sure Teal would be happy to indulge in you as well.”

Jale tried to scoff off her suggestion but Lana continued, “Teal dotes on you. The way his voice lights up when you arrive for your evening meal, or when he talks about you. He is quite infatuated.”

Jale was silent again, his hand impatiently resting only inches from its destination while they both listened to Teal’s voice in the next room over. “We’ll see,” Jale said finally. “I know the Emperor is having fun right now making Teal wait.”

“He better do something soon,” Lana said. “After what happened to Teal last night, I think he could do with having some of his tension released.”

“Hmm,” Jale spoke thoughtfully. “You might be right. But for now, since I don’t think the Emperor will be interested in sharing Teal any time soon, I will resort to my imagination.”

Lana’s smile widened. “In that case, I will leave you to your imagination and give you the privacy you need.” She sat up and scooted away from him until she reached the edge of the bed. He watched her walk the four steps towards her chair where her maid would have placed her items before retreating the night before and waited until she had wrapped her robe around her body and secured it tightly. “Have fun,” she said in his direction. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thanks,” Jale called after her. His hand was back in place before she had even reached the door.

*

Teal turned and faced the Emperor, who was standing tall with only a sarong wrapped around his waist. Teal walked towards him and kowtowed before the Emperor could offer his hand.

“I wanted to thank you for being so understanding and patient with me last night,” Teal said once he had risen to his feet. He looked the Emperor squarely in the eyes. “I know my behaviour was inexcusable and I only embarrassed you and the empire. I am sorry.”

The Emperor crossed his arms over his chest. “You know what, Teal,” he stated. “I do believe you are making progress.” He placed both his hands on Teal’s shoulders. “I won’t lie, you had me worried for a minute last night as to what you might do, but Prince Yernal is a pain in the ass and I also enjoyed seeing him squirm.” He let go of Teal’s shoulders and walked across the room continuing to speak as he walked. “If we didn’t need his trading agreement so much, I wouldn’t have been so polite.” His hand reached up and he picked a book from one of the shelves and walked back across to Teal. “Just remember what I warned you,” he said holding the book out for Teal.

Teal accepted it. “I will.”

“Good. I’ll be taking some time to enjoy myself for a couple of days,” the Emperor said. “I thought we might make a start on the Lost Seas Sagas.”

Just before Teal could respond, Lana walked into the room.

“Wait,” the Emperor spoke softly stepping up to her. His hands went to the strap on her shoulder that was twisted.

“You know you don’t need to help me,” she said, but she didn’t move as his fingers worked to correct her robe.

“You know that I like to,” the Emperor returned. He leaned down slowly and kissed her gently on the lips. “Here,” he said pulling back. “I can’t have you walking around the palace in such a state.” He reached out to fix her hair, some of the pieces having come loose from where they had been together.

Teal coughed politely to allow Lana know he was there. They both looked up in his direction.

“Teal,” Lana spoke.

“I just arrived,” he answered.

Neither the Emperor or Lana responded to his statement. Lana turned to the Emperor. “If it is all right with you, I’ll take my leave.”

The Emperor leaned down and gently brushed his lips over hers, and she took his hand within her own and kissed his knuckles before turning to leave. Teal looked away, the act so suddenly more intimate and private. He startled when Lana stopped in front of him. She lifted her hands, finding his arms and trailed her fingers down to take his hands.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked kindly. “Last night was a bit rough for you.”

Teal didn’t want to be reminded of the way he had behaved. “I am, thank you.”

“Do not worry about me,” she said. “I appreciate your defensiveness but the Emperor’s men are more than aware of the prince’s interest and ensure that he never gets close.”

Her words made Teal tense again. “I’m glad that they look out for you.”

“Don’t worry, Teal,” she said kindly. “Everything always gets easier.”

Teal squeezed her hands in response and waited on the spot until she had left.

“Jale also accompanied you last night,” Teal couldn’t stop himself from saying.

“Yes,” the Emperor stated. He stared at Teal curiously. “I’m sure he will have a bad head all day.”

Teal stepped from one foot to the other. “I didn’t think that Jale enjoyed the company of women…”

“He doesn’t,” the Emperor stated. “Jale passed out last night and Lana was more than willing to oblige.” The Emperor folded his arms over his chest, his eyes on the door to where he must have been imagining the sight of Jale naked and lying in his bed. The Emperor chuckled. “They both can’t handle their drinks. Ralen and Delba on the other hand…”

Teal nodded and he again tried to hide his feelings of disappointment.

As if he was able to read Teal’s mind, the Emperor rested his hand on Teal’s arm. “All in good time, Teal.”

Their eyes met and Teal swallowed down a sudden rush of desire. It didn’t go unmissed by the Emperor and Teal remembered his earlier promise to himself and his determination resurfaced again. “I was wondering when you were planning to ask me to swear my loyalty to you.”

The Emperor allowed a delighted and pleased expression to fall on his features. He remained silent as if he was waiting for Teal to say something more, but when he didn’t, the Emperor simply nodded. “Soon.”

Teal’s shoulders dropped and the Emperor chuckled as he placed a guiding hand on Teal’s shoulders. “For now, I would like you to read to me.” He turned Teal towards a seat a short distance away and Teal moved towards it. The Emperor didn’t join him, but turned to gaze at the view off of his balcony while he listened.

Teal started on a verse covering the simple joys of sailing over the ocean, an introduction it seemed to the book. When he finished, Teal glanced up and admired the shape of the Emperor’s naked back.

“Thank you, Teal,” he simply said. “Come back tomorrow.”

Teal sighed, put down the book, bade the necessary formalities and left.

*

The following night, Teal wandered out of the Purple Jade Palace, agitated. He found Lana on a bench under a tree, a harp between her legs, back straight, her body focused and in tune, one with the music. He was drawn to the melody flowing out from under her fingers. It was trance-like as if it had captured him and pulled him into a spell. 

Lana stopped playing when Teal approached.

“How are you this evening, Teal?” she asked.

“How did you know it was me?” he asked in amazement.

Lana smiled. “I just knew.”

He sat down beside her. It was a lovely evening with many stars in the clear sky and a soft breeze that blew across their skin. Teal glanced down at her still hands. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“It’s fine,” she said. “I have been playing for a while so I don’t mind stopping.” She was quiet for a moment. “I’m sensing that something is playing on your mind?”

Teal glanced around the walls of the Purple Jade Palace and decided to ask a question of his own instead.

“Who was the first consort after Jale and the Empress?” he asked.

“Ralen and then Delba,” she answered simply.

Teal found that surprising since Ralen didn’t seem to spend as much time as the others with the Emperor.

“So you were the last one before me.”

“Yes. The Emperor didn’t take me as a consort at first though,” she explained.

“How did you become his consort?” Teal asked.

“The Emperor’s mother was pressuring him to take more girls just like his father to ensure that there were heirs. That was five years ago and for some reason, the Emperor was putting off fathering an heir. Some suspect he failed to look for more consorts because he was so in love with Jale and the Empress, and he found it hard to spend enough time with Delba and Ralen. But under continuous pressure, the palace sent out invites for girls to visit the palace to offer themselves. I was one of the girls.”

Teal leaned forward. “Tell me more,” he urged.

Lana set her harp to the side so she could turn to sit in Teal’s direction. “I went in with all the other girls naively hoping that no one would care that I was without sight. On paper, I met all the criteria. What I didn’t know was that my father who works in one of Prince Vox’s houses, came to the palace to say that I was determined to apply for the position. They begged for the palace to amuse me, to not hurt me but to politely decline my application. Prince Vox spoke to the Emperor personally and told him that it had been my dream to be one of the Emperor’s consorts, but because of my lack of sight they knew it would not be possible. They wanted a consort that could satisfy their Emperor not one that they believed would need to be looked after at every turn.”

A gust of wind rustled through the trees above them but Teal barely noticed it.

“Once the Emperor heard of my dedication to serve him,” Lana continued. “He agreed to go along with my application and to refuse me in accordance with my parents’ wishes. On the day I was asked to present myself to the Emperor, there was upheaval and shock as to why I was there.” Lana shook her head. “I was so innocent. I thought I had fooled them. I was able to follow the other girls’ footsteps. I kept my head down to hide my eyes, pretending to be demure. I was so enthralled when the Emperor asked me what I was good at and I informed him of how I could play five different musical instruments. I played for him knowing the room stopped around me as I did. I played believing that this would truly capture his interest. When I finished, the Emperor stepped down from his throne and walked towards me, so unprecedented for him to do so. He told me it was some of the most beautiful music he had ever heard and rested his hand gently on my shoulder. He told me that he would not take me as his consort, but if my parents allowed it so, he would invite into the palace on special occasions so I could perform.”

Teal didn’t interrupt, so intrigued by her story.

“As soon as he mentioned my parents, I knew what they had done. I was so angry and believed I had nothing to lose. I told him that I would never take his pity. I told him that I had come to be chosen to be a consort. It was that or nothing. I stood up, turned and walked straight out of the room without kowtowing.”

“You did that!” Teal asked in amazement.

“I did,” Lana nodded. “The Emperor yelled at me to stop and stormed across the room and grabbed my arm. He asked me how I dared to speak to him in such a way. I was trembling with so much fear, I really thought I had gone too far but I was young and stubborn. I told him to sentence me to death then for speaking so harshly to him. That I was strong and I would hold my head up high until that blade came down the back of my neck. The Emperor then stepped in close and he said ‘If it weren’t for your father’s polite dealings in this matter, I would!’ He let me go then and ordered me back to my parents. I left cowering amongst the disgusted murmurings of those present. What I didn’t know was that the Emperor was secretly impressed by my strength and determination. The following year he sent an invitation to my house offering for me to apply again. I returned, kowtowed deeply and apologised for my behaviour and continued with my application. He chose me out of all the other girls. In fact, he sent all the other girls home without seeing them.”

They didn’t speak for several minutes, lost in their own thoughts, Teal mesmerised at her bravery. How she had stood up for herself to the Emperor where he had only shied away and trembled in the presence of the most important person in the empire.

Teal sighed, long and loud forgetting that Lana was still beside him, confusion raging through his body. The desire to satisfy the Emperor but the desire to be more than the walls of the palace, to be himself.

“That was a woeful sigh, Teal,” Lana said gently.

Teal glanced at Lana. He was under the impression that she often saw more than all of them.

“I’m just feeling a bit restless,” he confessed.

“Aaah,” Lana laughed knowingly, “the Emperor’s usual trick of torment so you will be forced to practically attack him with desire. It gives a whole other meaning to the word tortured, doesn’t it?”

“You are very perceptive, Lana,” he replied softly.

“It’s working though, isn’t it?”

Teal chuckled. “Yes, it is.”

“There’s more though isn’t there?” she prodded.

“Yes,” he sighed but he wasn’t willing to elaborate. He knew how much the other consorts talked amongst their selves.

She reached out and patted his knee, so easily found, it shocked him.

“How do you do that?” he asked. “How do you get around the palace with such ease by yourself and then know exactly where my knee is?”

Lana laughed. “Your knee was easy. You kept hitting my thigh when I was telling you my story.”

“Really?” Teal asked.

“Yes, really. And getting around the palace is easy,” she said. “Next time you’re walking around, close your eyes and see whether you can pick up on some of the tricks that the Emperor has allowed me to use since moving in here.”

Teal frowned not understanding what she meant, but she stood up then preventing him from asking her further.

“I need to sleep now, Teal, and don’t worry, it won’t always be like this. The Emperor is very keen to lay with you. I’m sure it will happen soon. You’ll also learn that there is more to life here than just the Purple Jade Palace.”

Teal’s mouth fell open at her words and watched as she walked away. It was as if she could really read his mind, she was that insightful.

*

Unfortunately, Teal believed that Lana’s perception of soon was quite different to his. He continued to see the Emperor every day reading chapters from the Lost Seas Sagas. Holding his attention on what he was reading however, was proving difficult. He found himself replaying the memory of that kiss and to the way the Emperor’s hands had wandered over his body always caressing him but never imposing too far since he had been drunk. And if he hadn’t been mistaken, the way that the Emperor had moved his hips towards him even though they had been off to the side at the time. Or that might have been his imagination taking over now that he had been dwelling on it for so long.

He found himself releasing his frustrations on the training square with Satner so much so, he finally managed to push Satner back into a corner.

“Good Teal,” he said. He blocked the next set of attacks easily which only made Teal even more annoyed. He lashed down hard with one blow, only to be blocked by Satner once again. Satner winced though as he arm took the full force of the hit.

“For someone whose profession lies in the bedroom you are certainly quite wound up,” Satner joked as he easily dodged and swerved under Teal’s arm to get out of where Teal had tried to trap him.

Teal glared and took a step back. “If you must know, I have yet to lay with the Emperor.”

Satner forgot all about their fighting, his sword still suspended in mid-air. “What!? Really? But you’ve been here for nearly a month and you were also on the ship. Two months and you still haven’t lain with the Emperor?”

Teal looked around in embarrassment to ensure no one had heard. “Trust me,” he hissed quietly. “I am well aware that it’s been nearly two months and I’m not allowed to even…,” he gestured in between legs, “make the wait more bearable.”

Teal turned away and walked to edge of the square where they kept their water. He reached for his cup and gulped down several mouthfuls before returning.

Satner looked like he didn’t know what to say. It was obvious Teal needed to vent. “You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to, but is there a reason?”

Teal’s shoulders slumped and he sat on the ground. “Not really. The Emperor wanted to make sure that I was comfortable in his presence because when I first arrived, I was so nervous to be near him. He said he didn’t want to be with me unless I really wanted to. He kissed me the other night and trust me, I know I really want to be with him now. I have to wait for him to ask for me to swear my loyalty where I’ll then attend him in his private chambers.”

Satner squatted down beside Teal in the dirt. “Again, I don’t want to pry but you are touched, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I had a lover back in Hulena,” Teal confirmed. “I was just nervous because it was the Emperor, the leader of the whole empire,” he waved his hands before him emphatically to help prove his point. “But it’s not only that. The Emperor,” Teal struggled to find the words that would express what he desired. “He’s kind and patient but there’s like a wall in between him and everyone else so I feel like I still don’t truly know him. I’m only getting to see a small glimpse of who he truly is. I almost feel like I know you better than I know the Emperor.”

Satner looked around uncomfortably ensuring that no one had heard Teal’s last comment. When he spoke, his voice was lowered. “I guess that’s understandable,” Satner agreed. “He is the leader of the empire. His imperial training and entire life has been on display so it probably would be harder to get to know him compared to other people. And I must admit, I think I would be quite overwhelmed too if I was asked to his bed chamber. Someone of such power would certainly be frightening especially to someone who comes from such a small town.” Satner narrowed his eyes. “But if you are certain that you are ready, maybe make it more obvious that you want him. Two months, Teal? You never chased after you’re old lover before you were together?”

“We were lifelong friends. It wasn’t like that.”

“I will try to refrain from saying ‘how dull,’” Satner teased earning a scowl from Teal, “But I guess such a situation can lack the art of real seduction.”

Teal raised an eyebrow. “And you do possess the art of seduction?”

Satner gave him a wink. “I’ll have you know that there are many nights where my sleeping mat is shared with somebody else.”

“I would never have known that you possessed such a skill.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or amused,” Satner returned dryly.

“Sorry, I’m sure the supply of women never runs out for you,” Teal quickly assured him.

“And the men,” Satner added.

Teal’s eyes raked over Satner. He had not known this about him. “Well, they are all lucky but I must confess that I feel like I’m going to be the only consort in the empire who will never lay with the Emperor.”

“You said the Emperor kissed you the other night. Why didn’t things go further?”

“It was at the party with Prince Yernal and there was a lot of wine.”

“Ohhh,” Satner nodded. “I heard about what happened. The visiting prince who nearly lost his head by the Emperor’s newly acquired Lombock concubine.”

Teal’s head shot up. “What?”

“I’ve told you before, news travels fast around the palace,” Satner shrugged.

“It wasn’t really like that,” Teal grumbled.

“Hmm, okay, well whatever happened, the Emperor must trust you because if he didn’t, you wouldn’t be here.”

Teals’ thoughts went straight to the guards that had been at his back with their weapons drawn. He didn’t want to tell Satner that he didn’t think the Emperor trusted him completely just yet.

He considered Satner’s suggestion though. “Can I be so bold?” he asked more to himself than to his friend.

“Only the concubines and consorts can, I guess,” Satner told him. “And what’s the worst that could happen?”

Teal gave Satner a hard long stare and Satner burst out laughing. “Okay, point proven.”

Teal saw Satner hold his shoulder and roll it back. He winced again and Teal remembered he had done so earlier when they had been fighting.

“What did you do?” he asked.

Satner laughed in his good-natured way. “I fell off a horse two days ago while doing some training. I was trying to impress one of the handsome soldiers who works with the horses. His name is Fraelic,” Satner sighed. “He doesn’t know that I much prefer to keep my feet on the ground.” 

“Well, he probably does now,” Teal laughed.

Satner chuckled too. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Have you been to Nala the health giver or at least one of her assistants?” Teal asked his brow filling with concern.

“Nala only sees to the Emperor and his consorts and from all accounts, she is currently not here. She’s on some secret mission for the Emperor.” Teal couldn’t help but smile. It seemed that Satner was quite fond of the gossip. He was probably really good at helping the news travel. “I have the other health givers who deal with the soldiers and guards,” Satner continued. “I just haven’t gotten around to it.”

“Why not?” Teal asked stepping closer.

“I didn’t want Fraelic to know I was injured.”

Teal shook his head in disbelief but moved round to stand at Satner’s back. “I can’t believe I was just taking advice from you. Let me have a look.”

Surprised Satner nodded. “I didn’t know you were also interested in health giving.”

“I’m not really. My mother, she makes her own concoctions for helping with mild ailments. Nowhere near at Nala’s levels but she had a good grasp of the basics.”

Before Satner could question him any further, Teal placed his hands gently on Satner’s shoulder and back and pressed gently over the muscle and bone. Satner grimaced when his fingers touched the muscle beside his shoulder blade.

“It’s just tight,” Teal told him pressing the spot again. “I have something that might help you.”

Satner turned curiously.

“It’s in my personal quarters. If you come with me, I can give it to you.”

“I’m not allowed to go inside the Purple Jade Palace, Teal.”

“Oh,” Teal said thinking of another alternative. “Wait here and I’ll go get it now.”

Before Satner could respond, Teal turned and jogged off. He returned a short time later to find Satner standing where he had left him.

“You need to wash your skin and place only a small amount of this oil over the muscle. Then get someone to slowly massage it in.” Teal looked around and spied the soldier bathhouse. “Come on, go wash off and I’ll put it on for you.”

Panic flashed over Satner’s face. “I really don’t think you’re supposed to go in there, Teal,” Satner told him looking uncomfortable.

Teal peered over Satner’s shoulder and into the dark room beyond.

“Things can sometimes go on in there,” Satner continued softly, “and while everybody tends to turn a blind eye, they won’t if you’re in there.”

“Oh.” They were quiet in sudden awkwardness. “Well,” Teal passed the small phial into Satner’s hand. “Ask someone else to do it. It will burn a little but it will relax the muscle. The most important thing is to rest it though.” Teal paused not knowing what else to say.

Satner coughed. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll be able to find someone.” He stopped talking as a man walked past. He saluted to Satner, not in a respecting one’s superior way, but in the way of a friend greeting another friend. Satner smiled at Teal.

“Fraelic,” he mumbled.

Teal started to back away, a smile wide on his lips. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Satner nodded.

“And thank you for your advice,” Teal added.

Satner smiled and tried to stop his eyes from lingering on Teal before he turned and walked into the bathing area.

*

Another evening, another attendance with the Emperor. Teal entered the Emperor’s quarters. His conversation with Satner had given him more confidence and he was resolved to let the Emperor know that he was ready.

He came to a standstill when he crossed the threshold onto the Emperor’s balcony and sighed inwardly. Delba was also in attendance, lying on some cushions, resting on her arms with her long, tousled hair around her shoulders. The Emperor was copying her pose opposite her, their attention focused on a game that consisted of cards and small sticks. There was no way Teal was going to throw himself at the Emperor and risk rejection in front of her.

“The same book?” Teal asked bending down to kiss the Emperor’s offered hand.

“A different one tonight. It's on the table,” the Emperor stated. 

Teal settled himself a short distance away and tried to ignore the fact that Delba was there as well. He gave one last look at the way the Emperor was lying and opened the page at random not taking notice of where it fell open, and when Delba’s eyes flickered his way curiously due to his silence, he quickly looked down.

Teal flicked through the pages searching for a poem, unable to decide, his leg bouncing in agitation. Finally, with one last flick of the page and a lift of the eyes where he caught the Emperor staring back at him as well, Teal chose a page not wanting to make the Emperor impatient.

“Is there a problem?” the Emperor asked.

“No, no! Not at all,” Teal responded quickly. He picked up the cup that the servant had put beside him and took a quick drink, anything to calm his irritated nerves.

The Emperor went back to his game but Teal wasn’t able to focus. He read the poem lacking a fluid rhythm and lost his place time and again as he continued to look up and gaze at the pair only a short distance away. The Emperor: his broad shoulders, his arms, his chest…

When the Emperor glanced back over to him again, a slight frown on his face, Teal took a deep breath and looked back down to the page to resume reading yet again.

All of a sudden, Teal felt a presence and his head startled up to find the Emperor sitting beside him.

“You seem distracted,” the Emperor stated simply.

“I’m sorry, really, I’ll read another poem,” Teal said quickly, his heart thudding, and he began to flick through the pages although he wasn’t actually focusing on the words.

The Emperor reached for the book, pulled it free from Teal’s fingers and tossed it onto the cushions beside them where it landed with its pages splayed out and its spine bent back.

“I don’t think it’s the poems that are the problem,” the Emperor said leaning closer. “Is there something you want, Teal?”

Teal looked at the Emperor and remembered Satner’s words. He took a deep breath and slowly nodded. 

“Delba,” the Emperor called out without looking at her. “Leave us.”

Their eyes remained locked and Delba quietly rose to her feet and left the balcony. If Teal had looked, he would have seen the knowing, amused look on her face. When they were alone but for the two standard guards and servant that were always present no matter what, the Emperor spoke again, his voice low.

“And what is it that you want, Teal?”

Teal swallowed, his eyes never leaving the Emperor’s. “I’ve heard that that view from your private chamber is quite spectacular,” he whispered.

A silent pause echoed between them and before Teal could stop himself, he leaned forward, closing the distance and placed his lips over the Emperor’s. He remained cautious but feeling brave, he lifted his hand and brought it to the Emperor’s cheek. He repositioned his mouth to capture the Emperor’s lips in a more secure way, and pressed forward knowing deep down, if this wasn’t what the Emperor wanted him to do, he would have stopped him immediately. 

The Emperor began to kiss back, guiding Teal’s mouth open. He placed his hand on Teal’s waist and squeezed firmly, and Teal took it as permission and leaned his body closer, deepening his kiss even further. The Emperor however, swiftly took control and Teal submitted, the Emperor’s hand coming up to hold Teal at the back of his neck. The Emperor pulled away slowly.

“I will you let think on that for a day,” he said. “And I will let Jale know that tomorrow you will swear your loyalty to me and that afterwards, I will be expecting you in my private chambers. The view is spectacular.”

Teal smiled, a mixture of happiness and relief. “You continue to torture me,” he said, the smile still on his lips.

The Emperor leaned over him and kissed him again. “It’s all part of the fun,” he said as he pulled away, and passed Teal the book again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Teal learns how the Empress came to be with the Emperor, and Teal finally swears his loyalty and goes to the Emperor's personal quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, January has been absolutely crazy. I'm putting up this chapter although I think it's not as tight as some of my other chapters but if I don't put it up now, it won't happen until next weekend. Sorry for any major mistakes.

The next day, Teal found Satner in the imperial training grounds in very good spirits. Apparently, hot steam, a sore shoulder and a semi-private bathing cubicle was enough to entice Fraelic. Satner slapped Teal on the back and thanked him. He was also happy, he added, that the oil Teal had given him had helped his shoulder too.

Teal laughed.

Being a true friend, Satner had not forgotten about Teal’s dilemma. 

“I swear my loyalty tonight,” Teal informed him.

Satner slapped Teal on the back again. “Here’s to getting laid!”

Teal was pleased that he had so much to keep him busy. The evening and the impending swearing his loyalty and what lay beyond, seemed an eternity away. After his cleaning chore and training with Satner, he ate his mid-day meal and headed to meet with the Empress.

By now, the Empress’s stomach was giving her much discomfort. She was surrounded by three servants who helped move the air around her with the large fans they held. Teal’s friendship with her had continued to grow and he was more than appreciative of how she had been teaching him to play Mocho. Today however, he didn’t think that he would be able to concentrate on the game, let alone form a good defence and attack strategy. Instead, Teal dared to try to lead the conversation in another direction.

“You and Jale are such good friends,” he said.

The Empress narrowed her eyes slightly. Nothing got past her. “Yes, he is a lovely man. Are you wanting to know how we met?” Teal nodded quickly and Empress Crael laughed. “You have an inquisitive mind, Teal. He was the first person to meet me after I left my home to offer myself to the Emperor.”

Teal leaned closer. “How did that happen?” he dared to ask.

“One of my personal guards on the island told me that the handsome Emperor’s son was travelling, overseeing his father’s armies on the borders of his empire. It was actually the guard’s idea in fact that I go after him. There were no ideal suitors for me to become promised with that would match my position on the island. It was a long shot and my maids did not agree, but with the support of my personal guard, I headed out. I had nothing to lose.”

She turned to face Teal, the set up but not started game completely forgotten now.

“The Emperor of course was busy when we arrived. I was exhausted and hungry, and after I spoke with the soldiers surrounding Rathner’s compound, one of them went to Jale and told them what I had said. Jale agreed to meet with me and I knew straightaway that if I was to get anywhere near the Emperor, I would have to satisfy Jale first. I was a mess, I must have looked terrible,” the Empress laughed again, her eyes glazing over as she remembered.

“Jale was very hospitable. He offered me a meal and listened to my story while I ate. He is a very clever man, Teal. He asked me many questions drawing out more information than I initially offered. He was trying to get an idea of my personality, history, my political ties and beliefs. I think he admired my determination but he was also straight to the point. He told me who he was, that he was the Emperor’s lover but under pressure from his family, the Emperor was considering finding an Empress. I remember him watching me closely to see my reaction.”

“What did you say?” Teal asked.

“I was honest,” the Empress explained. “I told Jale that while I had no issues with the Emperor already being in love, I wouldn’t continue my request if it meant that I would be in a relationship where the Emperor harboured no feelings for me. I couldn’t make myself be just a person who would produce the Emperor’s heirs.” The Empress shook her head. “I was young and whimsical. I wanted romance and love just as anyone else and I told Jale that. I smiled and thanked Jale for his time while he sat there with his lips pursed deep in thought.”

“We sat in silence while I finished my meal, Jale’s eyes watching my every move but I was watching him too. I could see that he was under some inner turmoil. I didn’t know until later that he was fighting with himself. He was so scared of losing what he had with the Emperor but he also knew that it was inevitable that sooner or later, the Emperor was going to have to take an Empress. And Jale figured that if he could play apart in determining who was going to be the Emperor’s official promised Empress, he would.”

“When I finally finished my food, Jale offered me some wine. I wanted to be polite so I accepted. It was over our drinks that Jale decided to confess that the Emperor was a man who enjoyed both women and men’s company, and that the Emperor was a man who enjoyed shared and real affections in his bed. He wouldn’t lay with someone if he didn’t feel a connection with them. I paused and I remember staring Jale straight in the eye and asking him why he was sharing that information with me. He took a long time to answer and when he finally spoke, he said that he completely understood my desires for real love and romance and then, in the quiet that filled that tent, he asked me whether I would ever be happy in sharing that love and romance between two people. Jale made it clear from the start that he would never have a desire to physically be with me, but that he found me a better candidate from all the other potential women the Emperor’s mother had tried to introduce to him.”

“His preposition surprised me. We talked for hours that night because I wanted to be sure that Jale and I would be able to get along and agree. It was obvious that Jale and the Emperor had a very long history and I have respected that, I always have.” The Empress paused then, looking off into the distance while she remembered something else, something that she withheld and something she wasn’t willing to share with Teal. “In truth,” she finally said. “I saw Jale as an immediate ally and confidant, and I think he sensed in me, the great loneliness that I felt in my bones.”

“We talked so long in the tent that it was actually the Emperor himself who came to seek Jale out. I’ll never forget the first moment I laid my eyes on him, when he walked into the tent. He was equally surprised, even more so when I did not kowtow but instead rose to my feet and curtsied in front of him. Jale told him who I was and what we had been talking about. I was excused and Jale and the Emperor spoke between themselves. They decided that the Emperor would spend two days with me to see if he found me agreeable and if so, he would invite me to stay in the palace for three months where he would introduce me to his father.”

She shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. “As you can guess, since I’m still here that the three months went well. Jale and I have been friends from day one but some advice for you Teal, for the situation you have found yourself in. You have to be honest. You have to speak what’s on your mind and be open with your feelings for while Jale and I have had our ups and downs, we have been able to solve any issues that have arisen.”

Teal sat back feeling privileged to hear her story. He wondered though at Jale’s comments relating to it not all being a happy story. He stared at her round stomach and he wondered whether that had anything to do with it.

“Forgive me, Teal,” the Empress said waving her hand in front of her face. “I am hot and uncomfortable, and all I can think about is sitting in my bath until the mid-day heat has left us some. I think I will also end our lessons until after the child has arrived,” Empress Crael told him changing the topic of the conversation.

“Of course,” Teal responded rising to his feet and bowing. 

Empress Crael smiled. “Enjoy yourself tonight, Teal.”

Teal bowed his head. “Thank you,” he managed. 

*

Jale impatiently waved Teal’s eunuch away. “Allow me,” he said and reached up to the complicated tie. 

Teal’s neck itched, the stiff material uncomfortable on his skin. It was late in the afternoon and he was enduring Jale and his eunuch preparing him to swear his loyalty to the Emperor. He stepped from one foot to the other.

“Nervous?” Jale asked, making fleeting eye contact before he continued with his work. 

“Yes,” Teal admitted.

Jale kept his attention on Teal’s shirt. “I should have had this conversation with you a long time ago but did you enjoy everything you used to do with your old lover? What was his name again?”

The sudden mention of Cokrin stirred something inside of Teal and a fond memory flickered across his face in an instant, although in his head it was as if it was suspended in time for eternity. They had experimented together and discovered things about their bodies, unafraid of whether something worked or not, their friendship meaning they could easily laugh off when things hadn’t worked or graciously ignore and pass on things they didn’t like. “I always liked everything that Cokrin and I did together.”

“Do you miss him?”

Bringing up Cokrin, relaxed Teal. “Not in the sense of a lover missing each other. I miss his friendship. We used to talk about everything. We understood each other.”  
“He was your first and only, wasn’t he?”

“Yes,” Teal responded, swallowing. “It’s not the sex I’m worried about,” Teal continued. “It’s never been about that. Yes, I’m sure I’m not as experienced as you but…”

“You are mature beyond your years, Teal,” Jale said softly. 

“Why would you say that?” Teal asked.

“Because you are not afraid to point out your possible weaknesses and you try to not look at things from just one perspective.” Jale took a long, deliberate pause. “What was something you preferred to do with Cokrin, sexually?” he asked carefully. “Did you ever enjoy penetration?”

Teal paused as well at the sudden direct question. “Is that what the Emperor enjoys?”

“I think you’d be surprised by what the Emperor enjoys,” Jale said with a faint chuckle. “It’s fine if you don’t enjoy it, disappointing, but fine,” Jale quickly added. “Ralen doesn’t like it, so he doesn’t.”

“Cokrin and I tried but we didn’t do it very often.”

“Didn’t enjoy it either?” Jale asked tying the final knot.

“To be honest, not really,” Teal answered. “It was not always the most comfortable activity.”

“Aaaah,” Jale stated in understanding. “It is a pleasure that requires experience. Do not worry, Teal. The Emperor is very experienced.”

“It is fine,” Teal said finally. “I’ll do anything to make the Emperor happy.”

“As long as you are comfortable,” Jale added firmly.

“Thank you, Jale,” Teal said. “For everything you have done to make me feel welcome here.”

“It’s been a pleasure, Teal. I would have happily done it even if the Emperor had not ask me to do so.”

Teal asked, even though he already knew the answer. “You can’t be there at the ceremony, can you?”

“No, I swore my loyalty to the Emperor a long time ago,” Jale replied humorously.

Their eyes met and something danced over Jale’s expression, something that Teal tried to grasp at.

Jale stepped closer and touched Teal’s hand, such a contrast in the way he did so from when Teal had reached for his. “Remember, only do what you want to tonight, Teal. No one here wants you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Teal nodded. “I’ll remember.”

Jale turned back around holding a large gold chest plate. “It’s the last piece to the outfit.”

*

Teal had placed so much importance on swearing his loyalty, he actually felt disappointed and cheated when it finished. The elaborate costume he was wearing indicated that there was going to be more to it when in truth, the whole ceremony lasted merely five minutes. It seemed the Emperor was certainly more interested in what activities were to take place afterwards. As it was, he found himself standing for the first time in The Hall of Memories, next to Opelan, hot and his shoulders hurting from the heavy plate now covering his chest. Before him stood the Emperor and only a short distance away, sitting in a row, the Grand Council to bear witness. 

Teal gazed up at the Emperor in awe. He was also dressed in an elaborate outfit, head to toe with his traditional brown and gold. Today of all days, he looked larger and stronger than anyone else in the room. His upper body wore the armour of an Emperor making his already broad shoulders even more formidably wide. A sword hung on his hip, the largest sword that he had ever seen the Emperor carry at his side. The Emperor looked intimidating and powerful, but there when Teal braved to make eye contact, his brown eyes were warm and kind.

On Opelan’s instructions, Teal took his last kowtow uncomfortably aware of everyone’s eyes on his shoulders. 

“Rise, Teal,” the old man instructed.

The Emperor suddenly drew his sword, the sound of it sliding along its sheath loud in the silence in the hall. He held it horizontally in front of his body. He was still yet to utter a word.

“This sword,” Opelan began, “is the sword that belonged to Emperor Leath the great founder of our beloved Empire, the sword that killed our worst enemy. It now belongs to Emperor Rathner, son of Emperor Leath. Teal, you will now swear your loyalty on the blade that began this empire.”

Teal raised his hand to the sword, gazing up at the Emperor as he did so. He took the full weight of it as the Emperor removed his hand. Teal’s strength balanced the sword easily in his one grip. He had no idea how Lana would have managed to hold such an item though. The Emperor’s hand landed directly over Teal’s and their eyes locked again.   
Opelan began to speak, sentence by sentence, and Teal copied. 

“I Teal, of Hulena, hereby swear my loyalty to Emperor Rathner as concubine. I willingly and freely swear my loyalty to Emperor Rathner. At any time I betray or work against the Emperor, I know the Emperor has the full right to end my life by use of this sword. My life is devoted to his happiness.”

Heart pounding, Teal lowered his head and kissed the back of the Emperor’s hand. Once he was done, the Emperor removed his hand and placed it back on the hilt before Teal removed his hand also. 

The Emperor locked his gaze with Teal’s and without uttering a word, turned and walked out of the hall. The Grand Council loomed into his view, his first time in their presence. Stone faced and cold, they gazed down back at him. Opelan walked away and joined their side, leaving Teal to stand in the middle of the hall with his two guards at his back. The thought that he was going to have sex with the Emperor with his two guards present, was a fact that he was constantly pushing to the back of his mind.

After several minutes of silence, one of the Emperor’s personal servants approached. It was time. The arrival of the servant meant that the Emperor was ready and waiting for him in his personal quarters. Teal took a deep breath, turned and followed.

This would be the first time that Teal was led straight past the Emperor’s greeting room and instead to the winding stairs that led to the Emperor’s second and third floor and then to the top of the tower above. They wound around the staircase and when they reached the top floor, the servant stopped at a closed door. He motioned silently for Teal to proceed. This servant was not going to go any further. Teal looked over his shoulder and could only wish that his two guards were not going to go any further as well. 

Taking a deep breath, Teal knocked and it was opened. Who opened it, Teal did not know for his attention was instantly riveted by what lay before him. The Emperor’s main private chamber was a circular open room with a large, raised bed with four corner posts in the middle. It was the grandest thing Teal had ever seen for someone to sleep on. Four open arches led out to a wide balcony that Teal guessed wound around the entire tower to allow for a view of the empire in every direction, as Jale had described.

Filled with curiosity, Teal went straight to one of the arches so he could get a better view of what lay beyond. He stepped down out of the room and revelled in the wind that blew through his hair. He stopped at the edge, the stone wall high enough to rest at his chest and gazed out. He was facing directly opposite to the ocean and could see blue hazy mountains in the distance. Mountains that Teal had never laid eyes on before. 

“The empire extends far beyond those initial row of mountains,” the Emperor suddenly explained from behind.

Startled, Teal spun to face him. “It’s beautiful!” The Emperor was still in his ceremony clothes. Out there in the open, standing tall in his domain, the Emperor had never looked more powerful.

“It is,” the Emperor stated moving to stand beside Teal, his hand held out ready for Teal to take. Teal leaned forward and kissed it, the act so suddenly more intimate since the simple swearing below. “It covers a very vast area,” the Emperor continued. “Come, I’ll show you.” 

Teal followed the Emperor as he moved to face the west. “As you’re probably aware, if you keep going in that direction, past those mountains and keep travelling for four months, you’ll reach Hulena.” Teal’s gaze fell in the direction of his old home. It was odd. He had not thought of the place in such a long time. The Emperor’s hand fell on his shoulder and turned him to face southwest. “Keep going that way and you will come across the Lost Desert.”

Teal gazed in the direction that the Emperor pointed in. He couldn’t see any sign of a desert, there were only rolling hills covered in forest as far as he could see. The Emperor continued to move round to face the ocean walking straight past it to face the east. As they walked, Teal also took in the private eating area and lounge, much smaller and simpler that the entertaining areas that the Emperor used on the first floor of his quarters. They even passed an open bathing and shower area fixed into the side of the tower that allowed no privacy whatsoever. A large tank sat on top of the building, filled with rainwater.

“The south east,” the Emperor showed him. “Keep going that way and you will find the Keglar Kingdom. Even further, beyond the Keglar Kingdom, you will find the remains of Crael’s kingdom.”

“Does anyone live there anymore?” Teal asked in wonder. 

“No, it’s a wasteland. Those that survived the plague were not permitted to move into the Keglar Kingdom or my empire. Most died out or moved further south.”  
“That’s sounds pretty severe,” Teal said more to himself. 

The Emperor turned to face him. “Yes, it was. But it was a vicious plague that killed many in a short amount of time wiping out their kingdom. My father and the Keglar Kingdom were forced to close our borders on the mountain divides.”

Teal shuddered but managed to pull his eyes away from the direction they were facing. “What about the ocean?” he asked more than aware that Emperor was staring at him now. “Is there anything out there if you keep going?”

The Emperor moved closer to the railing and leaned on it looking out to sea. “People were sent out there to investigate several decades ago under my father’s reign. There are stories of islands not really worth stopping at as they are too small and had no men, whether there is more out there, we are yet to know. Supplies on the investigating ships became too short and they had to return.”

The Emperor paused before speaking again. “Maybe one day I can interest you in sailing towards the Velana Islands to find the Lombock.”

Teal’s eyebrows rose. “I don’t know if I have any desire to do that.”

“It could be very beneficial to the empire. The more allies we have, the stronger we are.”

Teal was quiet, slowly digesting what he had been told. He took a step back. “Is that why you really asked me to join your harem? You see me as a way to build allies?” he asked.   
The Emperor stared at him evenly. “Yes. There’s not a moment when I’m not thinking about the empire and its future. But that doesn’t mean, I don’t care for you.”

Teal looked back out to sea. 

“I choose all of my consorts for particular reasons. Lana for example, everyone believes that her lack of sight is a downfall, but she has incredible ears.” The Emperor looked at him. “Do you know, during her first two seasons she was able to prevent two male visitors from stealing artefacts from the Grand Library. People get lazy and sloppy when they drink and secrets are told. Lana’s ears are vital to have around. Ralen, I have found, is a very good judge of human character and provides experienced wisdom, and also great ale,” he added with a laugh. “Delba,” the Emperor stopped short and it was as if Teal was experiencing the Emperor having to choose his words carefully for the first time. “Her history also means she has strong knowledge of key players in the city.”

“So, all the consorts you have picked are for some strategic aim? Except for Jale? He’s your one true love?”

A rare flash of surprise flickered over the Emperor’s face at Teal’s boldness.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to offend.”

“Not at all, Teal. I’m getting used to you speaking before you think. It might be something we will have to think about working on. And don’t underestimate Jale. I wouldn’t be standing here talking to you right now if it wasn’t for him. He saved my life when I was twenty years old.”

“Wow,” Teal whispered. “I didn’t mean to…” 

“No need,” the Emperor stated calmly. “You’re young and I did far more foolish things when I was your age. I didn’t even calm down until I was twenty five and my father passed. Just remember that there is always a plan, we’re always looking at making ourselves strategically stronger.”

“What if I can’t make contact with the Lombock in the future? What if I can’t find them?”

“While gaining allies with the Lombock would be advantageous, just having you as my consort is enough to add some threat for anyone who might consider attacking me.”

The Emperor lifted his hand to stroke the side of Teal’s face. “We are living in peaceful times but there are still plenty of people in the empire who would relish to see my demise.”

Teal shook his head. “I wouldn’t want your job. I don’t know how you manage it all. It’s so much responsibility.” 

The Emperor smiled and leaned in close. “Well, I have a lot of help from many different people. And well, this is where you come in, isn’t it,” he said. He stopped then, something shifting across his features, something unreadable. “I have given much thought on how I want this night to pan out.” Teal nodded, his pulse instantly beginning to increase in speed. The Emperor reached over and lay a guiding hand on his back. “I want all my consorts and concubines to be happy for the ones I have, have worked hard to keep me pleased.”

“Yes,” Teal stated. 

“And I reward my consorts when I believe they’ve shown me devoted loyalty, when they have stayed with me for many years.”

“I hope I can be just as loyal,” Teal said allowing the Emperor to walk him round to a small seating area nestled and half hidden from the open balcony protecting it from the wind.

“So, when I was thinking about this evening and how I wanted it to go, I could only think of Jale.”

“Jale?” Teal asked. 

They rounded the corner and Teal stopped short. There standing before them, waiting for them, was Jale. 

Jale standing next to a long curved bench that was covered in pillows and cushions. A table with food and drinks on display and a servant to the side, their gazed fixed in front, waiting for an instruction to serve. 

“Jale?” Teal repeated again, clearly confused.

The Emperor also stopped and lifted his hands to Teal’s shoulders. “Tonight I would like to reward Jale.”

Still puzzled, Teal glanced back and forth between the Emperor and Jale. 

“You and Jale may enjoy each other’s company for the night in my personal quarters,” the Emperor explained.

Teal’s mouth dropped open. The Emperor chuckled and rubbed his hands over Teal’s shoulders and then up and down his arms. Jale watched quietly from where he stood, giving Teal time to process.

“Him and me?” Teal asked pointing to Jale. He looked over his shoulder at the Emperor towering above him.

“If you desire,” the Emperor said, his hands giving Teal a firm, encouraging squeeze. 

Teal blinked and looked back to Jale. “Did you know about this?” 

“Yes,” Jale answered, “and I’ll admit that I also had a hand in it.” Jale’s expression remained calm, simple and open. “When the Emperor asked me what I wanted as a Midsummer Festival gift, I told him I wanted you first before anyone else, including him.” Jale looked at the Emperor and his eyes filled with emotion. “He said yes.”

Teal swallowed trying to the move the lump in the back of his throat and glanced back up at the Emperor.

“Jale has been with me for a long time,” the Emperor said. “He does not enjoy the company of the other consorts. By his choice, he only lays with me. I thought he made a fair ask. But first, I wanted to see if you would be loyal to me and willing to be with me.” The Emperor turned Teal to face him and leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. “I will enjoy you,” he said softly, “no doubt about that, but it won’t be tonight. I will return tomorrow morning. You are free to leave at any time you want, Teal.”

In shock, Teal couldn’t reciprocate the gentle kiss the Emperor then placed on his lips. The Emperor pulled back, gave one last look at Jale where something unspoken was shared between them, and then Teal was left standing in the little alcove with Jale alone.

Stunned, trying to process what had just occurred, Teal didn’t speak.

“Can I offer you a drink?” Jale asked. “I can see that you are quite surprised.” He waved to the servant behind him and the servant instantly sprung into action.

“Yes,” Teal responded. 

“Yes to the drink or to being surprised?” Jale pondered with amusement.

“To both,” Teal managed. 

Jale chuckled. “Are you bothered or displeased with my request?”

Teal took a moment to respond before he shook his head. “No, just, this is not what I had prepared myself for.” Teal paused again and Jale tilted his head as if he was expecting Teal to say more so Teal continued. “I would never had expected you to have such sway with the Emperor and I didn’t know you were….interested.”

Jale glanced at the two cups now filled with wine on the table. Seeming to change his mind, he turned to Teal instead. “Can I?” he asked waving to the heavy plate covering Teal’s chest.

Teal nodded and Jale approached. Jale’s hand moved to work on the first buckle.

“You’ll soon come to realise,” Jale said as his fingers began to work, “that the Emperor is a very reasonable man. I have always found you pleasurable to the eye and your company quite amicable. Some of us are just better at hiding our desires than others.” Their eyes met and Teal shifted under the new scrutiny of Jale’s gaze, a scrutiny that held a lot of intent. “I believe I’m not wrong by saying that there is a mutual attraction between us.” It wasn’t a question.

“Hmm,” Jale smiled and he moved behind Teal to allow him to slide the plating over Teal’s head. Teal worked with him and Jale pulled it free revealing Teal’s shirt, damp and clinging to his skin. Jale set the plating aside and turned to face Teal again. “I have a feeling that the Emperor had you in mind for me from the first moment we...”

Jale’s words were cut off as Teal suddenly snatched his hand out and grabbed Jale by the wrist. Jale stopped and dropped his gaze to Teal’s hand, the only outward sign of surprise in Jale’s face that Teal would dare to put his hands on him in such a manner. They were also both aware of Teal’s two guards taking a step forward. Jale raised his free hand and warded them off.

They were silent, staring intently, lust and danger dancing precariously close to each other as each decided on their next move. 

“You have never lain a harsh hand on me before.”

“No, I haven’t,” Teal responded.

“I do not believe you would intend to hurt me so why the sudden act? Are you testing me?”

“No,” Teal said. “Are you testing me? Why are you really here? Are you here to see if I’m truly capable of copulation? In case in the throws’ of passion, I might kill?”

Jale suddenly let out a loud burst of laughter. “Do you really think the Emperor would risk my life like that?”

It was a valid point and Teal reconsidered but came up empty handed.

“Then why? Why have you never been scared of me?” he asked. “From day one, you’ve never shown any worry or concern for your safety. People usually don’t want to have a thing to do with me but you, you’re willing to put yourself in a very dangerous and intimate position.”

Jale turned and picked up a cup and offered it to Teal. Teal took it and Jale picked up the other. He took a large gulp before he spoke again. “You don’t remember. When you were darted back at Cleaven Estate, I saw to your wounds. Do you know what the Ashkin poison does?”

“I know it kills.”

“Yes, in large doses but in tiny quantities, it is also a truth serum. You, obviously, for some reason we don’t know, have a large tolerance for it. You were quite…honest with me when I tended to you. Enough so, I knew that inside you are a person of goodwill.”

Teal’s face drained of colour. “What did I say?”

Jale chuckled at the memory. “Let’s put it this way, you were quite determined that you were going to treat me to a marvellous evening meal on the banks of the river near your hometown Hulena. You spent a great deal of time trying to persuade me that the sunset from one of the trees you liked to climb has a quite magnificent view and that you, well, you get the idea.” 

Red-faced Teal could only stare. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, the Emperor thought you were rather endearing and passionate. You never gave him a second glance.”

“I said all of that in front of the Emperor!”

Jale nodded clearly amused by Teal’s horror. 

“I don’t remember any of that,” Teal said weakly.

“We know,” Jale said smiling now. “Come,” he said kindly. “Let’s sit and talk.” Jale lowered himself to one of the cushions on the bench. “Now that our little misunderstanding is past us. Do you trust me?”

“I think so,” Teal said honestly.

“Aaah,” Jale said. “You fear I might hurt you?”

Seeing Teal’s hesitation, Jale patted the cushion beside him unconcerned by Teal’s hesitation. “Relax Teal,” Jale said. “Do you remember what I said earlier? About only doing what you want to do this evening. I meant that. It applies to me also.”

“Kind of puts that whole conversation into a new perspective,” Teal said. “You knew you were going to meet me here and you put the gold plate on knowing that you would take it off.”

“Well, I didn’t, but I hoped.”

“Also explains your questions on my sexual experience and preferences,” Teal carried on. “I thought you were asking on behalf of the Emperor.”

Jale smiled in acknowledgement, took another mouthful of wine and patted the bench beside him again. “Come on, I don’t bite.” 

A smile managed to creep onto the edges of Teal’s lips and he moved to sit beside Jale.

“I have a proposition for you,” Jale said leaning his body in towards Teal. “I would like for tonight to not be a one off. In fact, I would like it if you were mine who I can ask to call on me in my private quarters whenever I ask.”

Teal’s cup stopped halfway to his mouth. 

“Of course,” Jale continued casually, “the Emperor would still have the right to ask for you at any time, but you would also be available to me.”

“Does the Emperor know about this?” Teal blurted.

“Yes, yes, he does.” Jale watched Teal closely. “I believe that I could make you very happy.”

“I bet you could,” Teal laughed nervously. He shifted on the bench, fiddling with his cup. He was feeling out of his depth. 

“Would you mind?” Jale asked his voice silky smooth. He reached out and gave Teal’s bicep a soft squeeze and then ran his finger down the length of Teal’s arm gathering droplets of Teal’s sweat under his finger.

“I guess so,” Teal swallowed sounding uncertain.

Jale tilted his head, making a decision. “Why don’t you see how we go tonight, hey?” He began to run his fingers back up Teal’s arm. “No need to rush into things.”

Teal didn’t answer. He instead lifted his gaze to look at Jale. “May I ask why you have never laid with anyone else?”

“Why would I when I have the Emperor?” Jale answered simply.

Teal let out a laugh at Jale’s blunt answer. “True. Why would you have wanted anyone else?” 

“I like it when you laugh and when you smile,” Jale suddenly said and then without skipping a beat, Jale added. “Take off your shirt. The Emperor has little time for clothes in his personal chambers and I am of the same mind.”

Teal paused but then pulled at his shirt, up and over the back of his shoulders and head, ignoring all of the tedious ties that Jale had attended to earlier. “I’m sweaty,” he said apologetically. 

Relaxed once more, Jale threw his arm over the back of the bench and around Teal, a pose Teal was beginning to realise was Jale’s signature position. “There’s nothing that I like more than a healthy, young, sweaty man. They are always nice to look at.”

“Yes, I guess they are,” Teal laughed.

“So what do you think?” Jale asked edging even closer to Teal. “Would you like to spend the evening with me up here? The Emperor has ensured that a large spread has been provided or we could enjoy the Emperor’s personal bathing area or we could simply sit and continue to…”

Teal suddenly dove forward and brought his lips to Jale’s. “Or we could kiss,” Jale said his words muffled by Teal’s sudden eagerness.

Despite Teal’s enthusiasm, their lips found comfortable purchase. Teal’s wariness of Jale’s intentions faded, his need taking over. He had always desired Jale and now suddenly, unexpectedly, here Jale was. It was a kiss that Teal had not allowed himself to experience and role play in his imagination. It was a kiss that he had not allowed himself to think of when Jale had sat with him teaching on palace life and it was a kiss he had not allowed himself to hope for. His mind had always been so dutifully focused on the Emperor but, this was a kiss he had always wanted.

Teal felt one of Jale’s hands rake through his hair, Jale’s presence so familiar but his tender touch not. He allowed himself the same delight and travelled his hands up and over Jale’s arms, over the contours of his carved muscles and flesh. A hand rested on Teal’s hips, fingertips edging round to the flesh on top of Teal’s buttocks before Jale’s hand eased back and glided over the front of Teal’s hips. Teal’s body involuntarily shuddered and Jale pulled back.

“Need to slow down already?” Jale asked in a tone that implied no sympathy at all. “It has been awhile now hasn’t it?” he added and dropped his eyes to the eagerness in Teal’s shorts.

Teal nodded, short of breath. “But can we,” he looked at the guards, “can we have some privacy?”

Jale didn’t look at the guards, he kept his eyes trained on Teal’s body. “They are here at the Emperor’s orders.”

“But…” Teal floundered. “Could they at least not stand so close?”

“Move to the outside of the alcove,” Jale ordered his eyes still on Teal. The guards didn’t move, unsure of what they should do but with one quick stern look from Jale, a look that indicated he was not happy to have to cast them this amount attention, the guards quietly moved to the edge of the alcove. 

“You do have a lot of sway,” Teal said. 

“Only figuring it out now?” Jale asked, amused. “The only people who I take orders from are The Emperor and the Empress. Anyone else, they answer to me.”

“Including me?” Teal asked.

The top corner of Jale’s mouth twitched. “Take off your shorts.” 

Without another word, Teal’s hands dropped to the tassels on his shorts. He rose when they were loose and pulled them down, not afraid to be naked in front of Jale once again. The man had seen him without clothes on many occasions.

Jale simply stared, still in his pose and managed to take another gulp of his drink without taking his eyes off of Teal’s body. He was a man satisfied with his prize, with his bounty for the night. Teal’s broad shoulders, chest and cock were all absorbed by Jale’s gaze, his appreciation more than visible. Jale cast his cup aside and signalled for Teal to approach. “At least now I can tell you what I really think.” He hands rose to Teal’s waist where he laid his palm and stroked firmly across Teal’s stomach. His eyes glazed greedily at Teal’s cock. “Such a pleasure to finally see you erect and dripping,” Jale said. His hand finally dropped and wrapped around Teal. 

Teal swayed at the contact, gasping in pleasure at the firm, controlled touch.

“You would not believe my pleasure when we conducted your health checks and I saw that your silver and black hair were not only to be found on your head,” Jale said, coy and full of mirth, his warm hand sliding over the length of Teal’s cock as he spoke, assessing and judging what Teal enjoyed. “And you wouldn’t believe my pleasure in seeing the wealth between your thighs, even more so now.”

Before Teal could even think of whether he could or should respond, Jale leaned forward and the wet, warm feel of Jale’s mouth closing around his cock overpowered any other sensation. 

Teal moaned and he reached out for support in Jale’s shoulders, gripping tightly. The only other person to have ever conducted such an act had been Cokrin. Cokrin who had always been successful in getting Teal off but this was something else, although Teal was not so naïve to know that the feelings was most likely also exasperated by the two month wait he had endured. Jale’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, gliding into the slit and then pulled off to rub firmly while he dove even lower to capture one of Teal’s balls into his mouth. 

Sure enough, those two months of unreleased sexual energy shot to the brink of release. Teal staggered when Jale’s mouth returned to his cock. He moaned again, uninhibited. Jale’s mouth was so moist and tongue persistent as his head began to bob back and forth increasing in momentum. Teal closed his eyes and breathed. All of his senses heightened, projecting out and absorbing everything, the night, the cool air, the breeze, the heat of Jale’s body in front of him, the smell of his scent coupled with the fragrance of spices he had used on his skin, and Jale’s mouth, his mouth so warm and wet, so warm and wet.

Teal’s fingers dug into Jale’s shoulder in warning and he moved to pull back. Instead, Jale’s hands grasped Teal’s hips tightly and he continued using his mouth in the most delectable way. Unable to withstand Jale’s skill, Teal came hard, moaning his pleasure embarrassingly loud sure that whoever was still in the tower would have heard.

Jale swallowed and lifted his head, licking his lips. He reached for his cup with one hand and leaned back leisurely. Lazily, eyes still on Teal, Jale took a mouthful of his wine, his own erection pressed against his trousers but content to wait for Teal to recover.

Dizzy with relief, Teal stepped to the bench and sat down beside Jale.

Jale passed Teal his cup and Teal took it.

“Better?” Jale enquired politely. 

Teal nodded and drank the contents of the cup in one go, a sweet strong wine. The servant was before him again, refilling it and Teal tried to ignore that they would have been privy to what had taken place. He shoved it to the back of his brain, not keen to dwell on that uncomfortable fact. He shifted his attention instead to Jale’s crotch. “Can you show me?” he suddenly asked. 

“Show you what?” Jale asked drumming his fingers on the back of the bench behind Teal.

“Earlier you said it takes someone of experience to make it pleasurable,” he paused just momentarily. “Would you show me?”

Jale's fingers drummed on the back of the bench for a moment. “Maybe we can move to a more comfortable arrangement,” Jale suggested rising to his feet and capturing Teal’s hand in his. He tugged Teal to his feet. "I would be more than happy to show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it at such a place! The chapter was getting too long and the last part is just not ready to post yet but I hoped you the twist.


	12. Chapter 12

There was something scandalous about wanting to lie on the Emperor’s bed when he wasn’t there. Jale, on the other hand, was completely at ease and began to take off his clothes as soon as he reached the other side of the bed. 

“This bed was Empress Crael’s design,” Jale informed him as he stripped. “Apparently she found it hideous that us Talbecans preferred to sleep on the ground on our bamboo sheets. She wanted something luxurious for the Emperor. It was her present to him one year.”

Teal barely registered what Jale said, the sight of Jale stripping was far too distracting. “I’ve seen one similar down in a room just off from the Emperor’s main greeting room,” he managed. 

Even though Jale was taller than Teal, he was stockier in muscle. At the same time, he was perfectly toned, the size of his posture more than adequate to match his height. Teal had seen Jale before, here and there, without a shirt, only mere glimpses but enough for Teal to be able to cast Jale’s sculptured body to memory, and he certainly wasn’t about to shy away from the methodical way Jale was relinquishing his clothes right now. With one last slide of Jale’s fingers under his waistband, Jale’s comfortable trousers slid to the floor and just like that, Jale was standing naked before him.

“Nice,” Teal breathed. 

“I know,” Jale said. He climbed up onto the bed and lay on his side, and just like he had patted the cushion, he patted the mattress beside him. Teal gingerly clambered on as if execution was close at hand if he was caught climbing onto the Emperor’s bed.

“Relax,” Jale told him. “We have access to everything up here.”

Jale reached out and ran his hand down Teal’s stomach, over one thigh and then up the other leg before he playfully ran his fingers over Teal’s half interested cock. If it was an attempt to calm Teal, it wasn’t working. 

“Penetration is all about the art of not rushing, of being willing to taking one’s time. Lie on your back,” he instructed as he rolled away and retrieved a bowl, a small blue bowl with a gold rimmed edge. Teal obeyed, his breathing starting to increase again in anticipation. “I’m sure you and your friend, Cokrin, were probably eager and full of excitement, and didn’t take the time that was necessary,” Jale continued now facing Teal again. He dipped his fingers into the bowl with one hand and the other nudged Teal’s legs up. 

“You need to open and stretch a person you intend to fuck. Smother them with oil inside as well so when you do enter them, your cock is going to glide over their flesh with the right amount of friction that will make a person's eyes want to roll into the back of their head.” Teal gulped and Jale lowered his now slick finger in between Teal’s legs. “And that's exactly what I'm going to do to you. But I have to warn you, I have stamina because the Emperor demands it so. So you’re going to have to be able to take it for a very, very long time. Do you have stamina, Teal?” Jale asked as his finger pressed against him. Teal closed his eyes, his body’s natural reaction after so long tensing against the initial touch. “Breath, Teal,” Jale instructed softly, “and try to relax.”

Teal only handled a nod before Jale’s finger began to rub slowly over him with the most delicate of pressure. “That’s the way,” Jale soothed as the tip of his thumb began to apply more pressure. “Relax.”

Teal lazily spread his arm over his face and allowed his thoughts to wander. Just as Jale had speculated, his thoughts went back to a rushed and fumbled first time with Cokrin who had been eager to try what he had heard men do with other men. Jale’s determined but steady pace indicated that Jale had been right. He and Cokrin hadn’t taken their time. It had hurt and they hadn't gotten very far. They had been more successful on their second and third attempts, but it still had not been what Teal would have called pleasurable. How different his situation here, Jale’s fingers now inside of him and so sure of their task. A man who had no need to rush or hurry, who was happy to take his time, who was taking enjoyment in squeezing a buttock, or running his free hand over flesh and muscle as Teal moaned softly in pleasure. 

And then, that immediate slight tension again when Jale finally shifted to kneel in between his thighs.

“Relax Teal or it’s not going to be good for either of us.” Jale shifted his weight from one knee to the other, edging closer. He pushed Teal’s knees down and lined himself up, the tip of his cock now resting at his entrance. Their eyes locked and Teal nodded, and finally, with a persistent push, Teal’s body submitted to allow Jale inside. 

Jale had not lied about the need for extended preparation, for once Jale was inside and had started to move, the sensation was overwhelming and intoxicating. He had to have more. Jale had to keep going, and keep going Jale did. Teal soon understood that Jale also hadn’t lied about his stamina. There were several fleeting moments of embarrassment at how quickly he had arrived when Jale had given him oral pleasure. 

The evening proceeded in shades of colour and movement where some seconds seemed to last for an eternity while others were wiped clean and Teal could not remember what had happened. No matter though, during the entire time that Jale thrust into him, he insisted on being in charge and on top. Even Teal and Cokrin had experimented with different positions. Teal didn’t mind. He took it as a residual need or an unconscious act of self -preservation. Not that Teal could ever possibly imagine hurting Jale when he was giving him so much pleasure, so deep inside.

Sweat dripping off their bodies, their grunts filling the air, Jale’s thrusting began to mirror that of someone approaching their climax. True enough, Jale leaned back, pulled out, stroked himself firmly and came on Teal’s stomach, groaning loudly at the release.

And then all of a sudden, before Teal could climax as well, his budding orgasm shifted and it was as if he could feel Jale, all of him, feel all of his senses, his power, and his will. It was a complex mixture of determined, no nonsense will with a hint of humour on the edges when the business of the empire wasn’t at stake. 

It wasn’t Teal reaching out to gain this impression though. It was the presence within him. It circled around searching and pulling what it needed, to gain an understanding of who Jale really was, of whether his intentions were really good or not for Teal. 

Despite his heaving chest, Jale’s eyes locked with Teal’s, aware of something there. He froze and in that one instant, an image of surprise appeared on Jale’s face that Teal had never seen before. Teal sat up, eager to reassure him only to have Jale stagger back, but even in that small amount of time, Teal knew already that the presence was still unsure. He pushed that fact to the back of his brain.

“It’s okay. It’s not going to hurt you!” Teal gasped. “It’s already leaving.”

Jale brought his hand up, warding Teal off. “Who’s leaving?” he demanded. He swung one arm around and in a flash, he was armed, a wide thick bladed sword in his hand having pulled it from somewhere from the end bedpost. “For all the Gods of Eternity, what was that?!”

Teal heard the shuffle of the guards only a short distance away and he held up his hands in submission. “I think it was checking on you.”

“It?” Jale spluttered. He held his free hand up, informing the guards to stay where they were for now.

“There’s some things I haven’t told you,” Teal managed meekly. 

“Some things you haven’t told me?!” Jale exclaimed and Teal was amazed at how Jale’s arm did not waver or shake with the large weapon in his hand. “Speak now!” he ordered.

“My eyes don’t glow because I’m scared,” Teal said quickly, very quickly. 

Jale’s eyes narrowed. “You lied to me?”

“I didn’t want you or the Emperor to change your mind about me.”

“You lied to me!” Jale hissed the words this time.

“Please!” Teal gasped ever so aware that the presence was holding back, giving Teal the freedom to act if he so desired. It was unsettling. It was a contradiction to how he felt. 

“Ever since I was a child, ever since I could remember, I’ve had this thing, this presence inside of me that protects me. Well, it stops me from doing stupid things, from attacking. Whenever I’m in danger, it assesses whether I should attack or not. It stops me from hurting or killing anyone.”

Jale looked like he was struggling. His only weakness: an inability to hide his emotions from his face as he followed the path of a sceptic turning into a believer. And even in his disbelief and confusion, he was still sharp-minded. “And what about now? Your eyes, your presence,” and he emphasised those words harshly, “have not glowed to stop you from attacking me!”

“It’s giving me the ability to attack right now if I want to,” Teal said. Without knowing it was possible, the sword became even more rigid in Jale’s hands. “But I don’t want to hurt you! Really! I think it was just trying to find out whether your intentions were good or not.” Teal dared to edge closer on his knees until the blade tip rested on his chest. “I knew I had some underlying fears of your real intentions for me. It usually knows people motives immediately. Maybe it was being extra careful with you.”

Jale didn’t even look offended. “So, when I ordered Ladet to put that blade on your throat back at Cleaven Estate, you were being warned off from attacking them?”

“Yes, although from the way you had me bound and guarded, I don’t think I would have been able to do have done much. I don’t want to hurt you, Jale. Not when you fucked me just like you did,” Teal added trying to lighten the mood.

Jale ignored the comment. “Does it do anything else?” he asked. 

Teal shook his head. “It’s never done anything else. It just keeps me inline so to speak. If you now fear me, you can hurt me, but I won’t hurt you.”

Jale scoffed. “But if the legends are true, you would be too strong and too fast for me if I tried.”

Teal shrugged. “I probably would be, but I wouldn’t be quick enough to kill the guards at your back as well.”

For a long cold hard minute, Jale stared him down allowing the blade of the sword to dig into his flesh. Teal looked down and his eyes landed on the evidence of Jale on his skin.

“You could have,” Teal said, “inside.”

For a fraction of a moment, Jale looked as if he wasn’t going to respond in kind. “No,” he stated lowering the blade. “I originally planned to have you again this evening.”

“And now?”

Jale didn’t answer, his next words suddenly so out of context it took Teal a moment to catch up. “We need you, Teal,” he said his voice so earnest it caused Teal to freeze. “More than ever, we need you.”

Teal frowned. “Need me for what?” 

Jale tossed the sword aside and it clattered on the stone ground. “We just need you. That is enough of an explanation for now. And yes, I will still have you again later, if you can keep your Presence away that is. Does it have a name or are we to just call it the Presence?”

Teal’s tense shoulders relaxed and he dropped back onto his haunches. “I’ve never given it a name.”

“The Presence will do,” Jale sighed. 

Teal reached out and braved to touch Jale’s arm. “And just so you know, you have me, Jale. Whatever you need from me, you can have. I’ll do whatever you or the Emperor want.”

“I hope so,” Jale said his tone showing that his usual calm manner was reasserting itself. “Tell me more about this Presence you have,” he ordered. 

“Okay,” Teal agreed. 

They settled on the bed, their backs leaning against the bedboard with the guards standing a short distance unwilling to move since their little misunderstanding. Teal started to talk explaining how he first became aware of the Presence when he was younger. Jale listened closely and started to ask questions, drilling Teal for more and more information. They talked for a long time until Teal’s stomach dared to rumble. 

“We should eat,” Jale informed him. 

“That would be wonderful,” Teal said. 

“But first, close your eyes,” Jale told him.

Teal obeyed instantly, his acute senses able to pick up on Jale’s movement as he moved even closer, the heat from his body radiating out. He knew what was coming and he opened his mouth and accepted Jale’s lips as they pressed down on his.

Kissing Jale was profound and intoxicating, in a way that was completely different to kissing the Emperor. It was a sideways shift, on the same level of power and authority almost, the same level of experience, but there was an extra edge to Jale’s actions that reminded Teal of someone who had allowed himself to take a step back for many years in the name of the Emperor. A man who was very sure of what he wanted and how he wanted it, and Teal strongly believed that Jale would let him know exactly what that was. Obeying Jale’s every whim and having Jale’s complete approval gave him a sense that he would accepted into the harem although he had never felt that he needed Jale’s acceptance do so before. Teal had no doubt in his mind that he would stay working for the Emperor indefinitely. It was funny though, this connection with Jale had never been a stated prerequisite.

*

Jale saw Emperor Rathner enter his tower from the corner of his eye. It was mid-morning and he must have deemed that he had given Jale and Teal enough time to have enjoyed each other’s company in the early morning if they had so desired. Neither had left the Emperor’s private chamber so the Emperor would have taken it as a sign that everything had gone well.

Jale stayed at his table waiting for him, only in their private settings did they forego the necessary traditions. Instead, they smiled when they looked at each other and the Emperor leaned down and kissed Jale hard and long on the lips. He picked up a piece of bread from Jale’s plate as he pulled away, took a bite and sat. His eyes fell onto Teal only a short distance away, peacefully asleep in his bed, his naked back brown and smooth in the morning light, his thick, wild bed hair with its signature streaks covering his head. It was a beautiful sight. In his slumber, his head rested on his arm that he had tucked under the cushion, a thin sheet covered his lower body. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” the Emperor asked.

“Very much so.” Jale frowned slightly, his eyes falling on Teal. “Very exciting being with someone else.”

The Emperor chuckled. “I told you it would be.”

Jale nodded in agreement. “He was more innocent than he has led us to believe. I kept it very simple. I didn’t want to push him but he was willing, very willing.”

“Good, I’m glad that you both took pleasure from last night.”

“I think so.” Jale leaned over the table. “It appears that Teal did not tell us everything about his Lombock self.”

The Emperor’s light-hearted expression fell away. “Why?” he asked, his tone serious. “Are you all right? Did he do something to you?”

“No, nothing like that,” Jale said and he began to fill the Emperor in on Teal's omission regarding his eyes and the Presence within. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked. “Do you think these legends could possibly hold some truth?”

“It’s looking more and more that way, but there are discrepancies in the Lost Seas Sagas. I want to hear his thoughts on what Captain Fretner had to say," the Emperor told him thoughtfully.

As if on cue, Teal began to stir. He lifted his head, ran a hand through his hair and twisted to see both the Emperor and Jale watching him. Teal sat up.

“I didn’t mean to sleep so late.” He gazed quickly at the sky trying to assess just how late it was. 

“It’s not a problem, Teal. It’s still quite early,” the Emperor stated. “Come join us and break your fast.”

Teal eyed the table that the Emperor and Jale were sitting at and went to climb out of the bed. He had to stop, he was still naked. He turned, looking for his shorts. 

“Still so shy,” Jale said shaking his head. 

Jale had a point. He rose from the sheets spying his shorts on some cushions and walked towards them, all too aware of Jale’s and the Emperor’s eyes following his every move.

It was odd sitting at the table eating his food. He sat awkwardly, suddenly feeling like the third wheel despite the fact that he had had Jale’s cock in his mouth for most of the night.

“Early yesterday morning I jumped ahead a few pages in the Lost Seas Sagas and saw the Lombock race mentioned,” the Emperor told Teal. “I thought it was best if Jale was here as well while you read.”

Teal sat up straight. They were half way through the book and Teal was yet to come across anything in relation to his race. “You’ve already read it, haven’t you?”

“I love how smart he is,” the Emperor said quietly, his eye narrowing in Teal’s direction. “Yes, I have and I think the three of us should discuss it.”

Teal shifted uncomfortably as the book was suddenly placed in front of him by one of the servants.

The Emperor nodded and when he spoke, his tone was serious. “You may start.” 

Teal began to read. 

“The West is rich of resources, of food, of plants and undiscovered lands. It poses great difficulties however. The forests are thick and full of beasts that can bring men down within seconds with only a single bite.” Teal’s mind jumped straight to the captain’s as if he was standing right there beside him and he was all but lost within the words. “As an explorer and adventurer, a pirate and a gold hunter, I was filled with excitement as to what these lands could hold and the people we might find. We travelled island after island. To my dismay, we found no one.”

“Even the little islands that dot the coast were empty of intelligent life, completely deserted. After several weeks though, we found a large island that promised the chance of fresh water. My crew and I disembarked using the small rowboat and trudged through the knee deep water to reach a beach so pristine and white, it blinded my eyes. We separated into two groups and headed into a jungle so full of plants I had never seen. There was a large mountain on the island and I was sure if we explored long enough there would have to be a river or creek of some sort.”

Teal paused and took a mouthful of water before continuing. “We were to be disappointed at first. There were four of us in our small group and we trekked for hours searching, listening out for any signs of running water. We had not heard from the other group since we had split on the beach. It wasn’t until we had wandered down into a valley that we found a river, not very wide but running fair enough that we were brave enough to taste it. It was clean and clear. We filled our waterskins and took stock of our bearings to help us find the valley again to stock up our ship supplies. It was then that we fell into trouble.”

Teal paused, conflicted. He was petrified to move forward, of what he might reveal but at the same time, he only wanted to keep reading to have some insight of something possibly revealing of others like him. 

“Keep going,” the Emperor told him firmly. Teal glanced at Jale who nodded encouragingly despite the frown on his face.

Teal took a deep breath and continued. “It was the kind of trouble where even the most hardened pirates become afraid and don’t like to mention to make themselves appear weak. It was at this time, deep in the valley that one of my men began to feel as if we were being watched. We laughed it off but a heavy uneasiness fell on our shoulders. One by one we started to look around over our shoulders scouring the surrounding vegetation. The presence was real yet we couldn’t put our fingers on it to find its source.”

“I tried to laugh it off and tell them they were hardened pirates though even I couldn’t shake off the sense of doom that had fallen around us. With our waterskins filled, I encouraged them to start heading back, telling them that we needed to make up time so we could get our ships supplied and filled before we could pull anchor. Not one man looked like he wanted to return.”

Teal turned the page and didn’t dare to look up. “We turned and headed towards where we had climbed down the side of the valley. The sun went behind some clouds making it dark underneath the treetops. The man at the front gave a yell. He had found something that had been hidden by the shrubs as we had climbed down. I pushed forward and there before us, a pillar of stone rose from the ground and stopped at waist height. It was round and smooth far smoother than I had ever seen stone before and on its surface on its flat top, the outline for a hand with a curved bowl where the palm should have been.”

“I didn’t know what to make of it. I still don’t know what to make of it. There was nothing else like it from what I could see and I have not seen anything like it again. Who had made this? Who had held the tools to make such an item? I glanced at my men not concerned that they would see my worry especially when I told them we should make haste. There was something ominous, something not right about this island.”

“And then it was their time, this was when they attacked. From the shrubs and the treetops above us, several men sprang out of their hiding spots and landed agilely in front of us. They’re skin was fair compared to ours, their hair orange with black streaks, and their eyes, a wild vibrant cerulean. Except they weren’t really wild. Those eyes harboured intelligence and purpose. They were clothed with fabric complex and well-crafted. None of that mattered though. We were trespassing and whether that mysterious stone was some kind of religious relic for them, I don’t know. But they were unarmed and one of them still managed to kill one of my men before we could even draw a weapon, taking his head in his hands and twisting is so viciously his neck snapped. He fell to the ground and the creature, because I have to call it a creature for they were not what I would call human, climbed over his body and sniffed him like a dog. He lifted his head and snarled and the strangest of sounds came from its mouth. He staggered away from my crew mate’s dead body seemingly disappointed.”

“We were surrounded. There was at least six of these creatures, two to one, on the ground but there were more of them above us, in the trees. I could hear them laughing and calling to one another. We could all hear them. I would go down fighting though. I would fight to the end and I told my men that as well. I thought we would stand a good chance but I thought wrong. Even with our weapons they brought us down. They were fast, so fast, dodging and swerving from the blades of swords, laughing and heckling us. It only made my men angry.”

“I pause in my writing because it takes such strength to relive the horrors that I saw that day. They still haunt me in my dreams at night. Even when I am blessed to have a beautiful maiden in my arms, the feel of her warm body is still not enough to chase the dreams away. And I bare guilt, so much guilt that I was the only one of my men to survive. In all truth, I had no idea that I was going to be their prisoner for so long.”

“They didn’t kill the rest of us on the spot. They managed to succumb us, knocking us out. I awoke to myself being carried on a stretcher of sorts. So swiftly and with ease they moved through the forest,” Teal froze and swallowed at those words, something at the back of his mind clicking into place. But knowing that the Emperor and Jale were watching him closely, he continued, his voice shaking. “We were carried into the mountain, entering through one of the many caves I saw, past streets that had been cut centuries ago into the rock. We travelled deeply, heckled and hissed at by the inhabitants until they stopped deep in the darkness, deep into the bowels of the mountain and locked inside a dungeon of sorts. Dark and damp, we waited until one taller than the others and who stood out from the rest with his silver hair…”

Teal paused and his heart skipped a beat. He now wished that he could read this in privacy and not with the Emperor’s and Jale’s eyes on him. 

“No doubt about it, this one was their leader. He was followed by an entourage, who themselves were dressed and covered in jewels but nothing was a grand and bright as the jewels and clothes on his body. His cold eyes scanned over us. They rested on mine and I stared him back. Unflinching, the creature stared and then, as quickly as he arrived he turned and walked away.” 

“As I watched, trying to determine how I was going to escape, I saw other bodies lying on the ground. It was my men who had been in the other group that had set off from the beach earlier in the day. They had been captured as well and there I was hoping that they would return to the ship and raise the alarm that we had not returned. To my horror, I saw one move. They weren’t dead but frozen, unable to escape while they were ceremoniously being attended to, their bodies being covered and prepared …for sacrifice. They sacrificed my men and then ate them. I won’t delay on those words any longer. They took my men one at a time, killed them and then strung them up and ate them raw."

“I have to pause again. I have to move away and return to my whiskey that has helped me forget so much but for only limited amounts of time. I wish I could be drunk all day, every day and forget. Now that I’m sitting again with my ink stick in my hand, I remember the other little details for other travellers to remember that they might be able to use one day to kill these wretched beings off the world.”

“Their civilisation is on the precipice of a hill range that begins towards the back of the island. When you travel to the back of the island, there are three smaller islands that wrap around the first larger one and from what I could see, they were also teeming with these beings. They are sophisticated. They have social order, their own language, their own ruling system. On the outside it looks like a small, scattered town but in the central mountain, away from the heat of the island, a city loomed.”

“On the last night when all of my men were dead and only myself remained, their leader came for me. He carried my under the arm, his strength so unlike anything I have ever felt, me a big burly pirate. The shame! There would have been no chance for me to fight against him. He took me back to the surface and there, he let me go and what happened next, no one believes me. His eyes glowed blue.” Teal stopped, his breath caught in his throat and in his peripheral vision he caught the Emperor and Jale share a glance. They waited patiently. “He had hidden powers, I’m certain of it. He looked at me with his own two cold, glowing, blue eyes. But he didn’t attack. He simply looked at me, dead in the eyes. He showed me his teeth, pulling his lips back and hissed. I cowered on the spot. The creature did not hurt me. He turned in the opposite direction, turning back to the jungle. He didn’t look back, he just kept going until the jungle swallowed him up and he was gone.”

“I feared it a trap. I didn’t know what kind of horror waited for me if I dared to re-enter that forest but what else was I expected to do but to run for my life. Starving and desperate, I dared to climb and in my weakened state, I tumbled to the ground. I expected to be pounced on, to have them grab me and slit my throat and to throw me over the fire just like my men. But they didn’t. No one came out of the trees to find me. They had gone. I was alone. I ran. As fast as my stiff and cramped legs could carry me, I ran. I stumbled over roots and rocks but I continued using the tallest peak as my guide to find the shore where I prayed my ship would still be waiting for me. I doubted very much that they would be there although I had often wondered why the men who had been left behind had not come to search for us.” 

“I ran and I ran and by the time night was drawing in, I stumbled out onto the beach to find with all the relief in my heart that my ship was still standing in the bay. I screamed and shouted as I ran to the water for someone to see, to come get me. No one answered. Exhausted but desperate, I ran to the water and began to swim. My heart was not going to give up. I was going to make it. I was not going to look back. The anchor was still down and if I could just reach and use that as my way to climb back onto my ship, I would.”

“It took time, most of it I floated on my back swaying my hands to guide me in the right direction while I tried to preserve my energy. It is true what they say though, that when your life is threatened, when you are in mortal danger, a man is capable of amazing things because finally, I made it to the anchor. My lungs were burning, my body weak. I screamed some more and still no one answered. I cursed inside my head and I cursed out loud as to what I was going to do with the men who were ignoring my cries for help.”

“I honestly don’t know how I managed it. A fire was burning through my body by then and I had the strongest will to survive. I climbed and I climbed up the chain. Occasionally I slipped but my hands managed to regrip. I finally reached the top and scrambled my way over the side. I collapsed onto the deck and I…”

Teal stopped reading, his eyes having already skimmed ahead. The Emperor and Jale leaned forward. 

“What is it?” Jale asked. 

“Keep going,” the Emperor stated and for the first time there was a hint of a warning in his voice. 

Teal looked up, his mouth dry in the horror of what he was about to say. 

“They were all dead,” he whispered. 

They were silent until the Emperor simply motioned with his hand that Teal should continue. Teal turned his head back to the page and read, his voice barely a whisper. 

“There were bloodied rotting bodies all over the deck. There was not a single living person within range. The smell of the dead still lingering and filling my senses and I dry retched. To this day I do not know why they ate the men in my company and slaughtered the men on my ship instead. From the looks of things, my crew put up a good fight as their bodies were strewn all over the deck of the ship. There was not one sign of the monsters who had attacked us.”

“In hindsight, I didn’t even check to see if there was anyone below. I turned to wind the anchor and dropped the main sail to get as fast as I could away from the shore. The wind was on my side and my ship slowly moved away. I remember looking back at that island, to see if they were watching me. My eyes didn’t fall on a single soul but they were there. I know it. They were watching me, making sure I truly left and leave I did, sure that I would never return.”

Teal set the book down quietly on the table as he reached the end of the chapter. 

“You can’t believe that’s true,” he scoffed trying to sound like it was all a crazy story even though his voice was still shaking. “It can't be real.”

“Your eyes glow,” the Emperor stated evenly. 

His eyes met with Jale and Teal knew that Jale had already told the Emperor.

“You told me,” Jale began. “That when your eyes glow, you fill with calm and you are stopped from attacking, that you feel a presence inside of you. I felt that presence yesterday!”

The Emperor’s face filled with concern. 

“This could have been a similar thing to what happened with the captain. The creature, I mean Lombock, might have wanted to attack him but he wasn’t able to.” The Emperor leaned back. “Teal, this is not the first time that we have come across information that indicate that the Lombock had special capabilities. A text that Nala found stated that they are shapeshifters of sorts.”

“Shapeshifters!?” Teal gasped incredulously. 

“That was my initial reaction,” Jale told him, “but after what you told me last night and what the texts says, I feel we are nowhere from understanding the truth.”

“You’re correct,” the Emperor said. “These texts are old and conflicting. How can we know what the truth really is?”

Jale and the Emperor eyed Teal,expectantly as if it was now his duty to reveal another secret to confirm their suspicions. 

Teal staggered to his feet, uncomfortable in their scrutiny. 

“Shapeshift?! I can’t shapeshift! It’s absurd. I don’t believe it.” He flung his hands down his body looking at his own skin, nausea filling his stomach. 

“The text that Nala analysed stated that in the shapeshifted form, it’s possible that you don’t even remember shifting, that when you shapeshift you are unaware.”

“I am not able to shapeshift,” Teal repeated and both the Emperor and Jale caught the sudden self-doubt in his words.

“Teal?” the Emperor asked. 

Teal shook his head fearfully. “I promise, I haven’t. I can’t. I just…”

Jale’s eyes narrowed, “You just…?”

Silence fell on their small group. Teal looked back and forth between the Emperor and Jale, while their eyes stared straight at him. 

“Please,” Teal said at a whisper. “I can’t shapeshift into anything.” 

“When you killed those men, when you were returning the scroll, do you remember attacking them?” the Emperor asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“It is fine, Teal,” the Emperor spoke. “I believe you and what happened last night with Jale and this chapter has no bearing on how we feel about you. Jale and I read this chapter before you arrived to stay in my private quarters. Jale was fully aware of it before he met with you here.” 

Teal’s brow rose at that confession. “So, that’s why you had a sword?” Teal asked Jale.

Jale chuckled. “You would be surprised by how many weapons are stashed away up here. They aren’t just for you.”

The Emperor also continued, “No matter what you really are, it has no effect on whether you are my concubine or not." The Emperor leaned back. "We are done for now though. I want you to go rest.”

Teal nodded but he couldn’t stop the defeated look that came over his face. He stepped forward and took the Emperor’s hand and kissed the back of it. While he did so, Jale rose to his feet and before Teal could even worry about he should handle this goodbye in front of the Emperor, Jale stepped forward. It was a simple kiss, straight on the lips but Jale held it a fraction longer that he needed as if to emphasis his point. 

“And Teal,” the Emperor said. “Do not mention that you were with Jale last night, I will inform them later.”

*

“You’re hoping he has bonded with me, aren’t you?” Jale asked once he was alone with the Emperor. “Like in the Kindra Tale?” 

“I hope so,” the Emperor stated. “He has been enamoured with you from the first moment he saw you. If he is bonded with you, he will do anything for you and therefore anything for me.”

“You don’t fear…?”

“You care for him?” the Emperor asked. 

“I do,” Jale replied simply. 

“Then hopefully that will be enough,” the Emperor said. “Spoil him, make love to him, fuck him if he so desires that instead. Play with him like you play with me.”

“I don’t…” Jale paused, “I don’t think I will be able to hurt him. He will need to know where my heart truly lies.”

The Emperor took Jale’s hand. “I wouldn’t ask you to hurt him. Spoil him but make sure he remembers where he stands with everyone and see if he has any other thoughts of what he has just read. He might be willing to share more once he’s had a while to digest it.”

“Okay,” Jale breathed. “Do you still plan to lie with him?”

The Emperor nodded. “Eventually, but I want the tie between you two to be sealed. Maybe at the Midsummer Festival.”

“What about the Empress? Has she discovered anything new on the necklaces?” Jale asked. 

“Ralen has not heard.” The Emperor reached out and touched Jale on the arm. "Enough business for now though. How are the preparations going for the Midsummer festival?”

“Good,” Jale answered relaxing at the change in conversation. “They are coming together.”

*

Teal ambled back to the Purple Jade Palace. He was too late to go the training grounds to meet with Satner and he was sure that Satner would have been informed that he would not be available today. Right now, he was happy to go back to his chamber and sleep since he hadn’t slept much despite having woken up late. 

There was no one in the Purple Jade Palace when he arrived and he fell asleep on his sleeping mat only to be woken several hours later to find Ralen and Lana standing over him. 

“He’s awake,” Ralen said pretending to put on a grave tone. “He’s young. He should have more stamina than that.”

Lana spoke reproachfully. “Shhh, now. You know what the Emperor’s like. That man only needs a couple of hours sleep at night. I don’t know how he does it!”

Teal sat up and yawned, unperturbed by their presence. He had been expecting it. “Come on, Teal” Ralen said. “Delba is already at the table for the evening meal. We want to hear all about last night.”

“Evening meal?” Teal asked confused. 

“Yes, you have managed to sleep all day,” Lana tried to reprimand him but the teasing in her voice was obvious.

Jale was also waiting at the table along the veranda when they walked out. The three stopped. A conversation between Delba and Jale had been taking place, serious in nature and had ceased at their arrival. Jale’s demeanour turned light when he saw Teal however. Delba on the other hand, resigned to leaning back with a sigh, her face set with a pronounced frown. With all of the other seats now taken by the others, Teal was forced to sit beside her. He didn’t make eye contact. Her body language was not the friendliest and he wondered whether he should have remained standing. 

Not able to stop his curiosity and wanting to dance over the tension, Ralen addressed Teal. “So, how was last night with the Emperor?”

In the middle of drinking some water, Teal coughed. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Jale responded for him. “The Emperor is more than pleased with him.”

Lana suddenly laughed. “Well, you don’t have to be with sight to be able to see that some of that sexual tension has been released. He was actually whistling when he was getting dressed.”

The table filled with laughter and even Teal managed a smile at their friendly banter, even though Delba remained immune to their jesting.

Lana leaned over the table and grabbed Teal’s hand, her ability to find him still amazing him so. “Tell us everything. Did you enjoy yourself?”

Teal laughed self-consciously. He had grown very fond of all of them in the Purple Jade Palace but he didn’t think he would ever get used to having so much kind attention sent his way. 

“Yes, Teal,” Jale said teasingly. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Um,” Teal cast Jale a sideways glance. “I enjoyed myself immensely.

“You’ve known us long enough now, Teal,” Ralen stated with feigned disgust. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

“Leave the young man be,” Delba suddenly snapped and Teal caught the glare she sent in Jale’s direction. 

“Come now, Delba,” Ralen sighed. “You can never repeat that first time experience with the Emperor.”

Her mood however, had finally affected Ralen and Lana and they all settled in to eating their food until Jale leaned purposely over the table. “Teal,” he said, his manner serious with no indication of what had occurred between them. “As soon as you have finished eating, the Emperor would like to see you in his personal quarters.” 

“Ooh, look who’s become the favourite,” Ralen joked. 

“I’ll say,” Jale said and to Teal’s surprise, Jale offered him a friendly wink.

The table’s conversation turned to other topics and Teal continued with his meal completely satisfied with the people who had become like family to him. 

*

Later that evening, Teal climbed the stairs that wound the central tower of the palace towards the Emperor’s personal chamber. When he reached the landing where Jale’s quarters resided, a servant was waiting for him. 

“Jale would like to meet with you,” the servant spoke simply, his hand extended and pointing towards Jale’s open door. 

Teal had suspected as much. 

Jale’s quarters were much smaller than the Emperor’s, of course they would be. From first glance, it consisted of only a greeting room and living room that led to a bedroom with a large balcony that overlooked the mountains. 

Jale greeted him, a claiming kiss on Teal’s lips. He was striking in appearance, only trousers and a thin flimsy gold see-through jacket, open and revealing his bare chest. 

“Drink?” Jale asked holding out a cup for him to take. 

Teal accepted the cup, the wine dark inside. 

“You have a wonderful view?” Teal said walking straight to the balcony. 

“Yes, I do.” Jale agreed, a faintest hint of derision in his voice. Teal looked over his shoulder and smiled. Jale had not been talking about the mountains. 

Jale stood close beside him. “I do hate first times, don’t you? Inviting someone to your own personal quarters.” He ran his hand down Teal’s back, lifting it just before he reached the hem of Teal’s trousers. 

“First times? How do you mean?” Teal asked not shying from Jale’s touch but moving closer. 

Jale’s face was set with determination. “Because it’s not polite to ask someone to simply bend over so you fuck them, is it?”

Teal took a slow sip of his drink. “I don’t know. It depends on how you ask, I guess.”

Jale smiled and Teal took another sip enjoying the exchange occurring between them. 

“Please bend over so I can fuck you?”

Teal put his cup down and smiled. “I thought that was more than polite. I prepared myself for you.”

His confession caused Jale to pause. He cursed and his hand traced down Teal’s back to the curve of his buttocks. 

“For future reference, you never have to prepare yourself for me,” Jale told him. “I would take great pleasure in doing that task myself.”

“I’ll remember that for future reference,” Teal said. “But I guess, I should have known after last night.”

Jale closed the distance between them. He kissed Teal heatedly, nothing tender but with the abandoned need to fuck instead. His hand slid inside Teal’s shorts, in between his cheeks where his finger slid over Teal’s slick, wet hole. Jale cursed again and Teal pulled back, eyes lidded as Jale started to ease Teal’s trousers down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Princess Estina current movement and plans are revealed. Teal's relationship with Jale continues to deepen, a guard is arrested and the Midsummer Festival occurs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay

“You panicked,” Menelt said coming to stand behind Princess Estina.

She didn’t answer. She didn’t even turn on the large rock that she was sitting on. Instead, she maintained her poise of solitude, only Menelt brave enough to dare break it. Alone and overlooking the ravine, the forest trees standing tall behind them, the rest of Menelt’s men were a good hundred metres back setting up camp. Gone were Princess Estina’s refined, elegant clothes and ring to signify her position. Now she was dressed in simple brown trousers and an unflattering lose, long sleeved shirt. Her healthy frame bore a thick layer of silver armour; a luxury that Menelt only afforded for her - everyone else donned the simple leather armour of the clans’ men. Princess Estina’s long black hair was the only thing that remained of her previous life, and of course her brother Alain, who was still determined to follow her wherever she went.

“What good am I going to be, if all I’m going to do is fucking panic?” she finally asked kicking the rocks at her feet in anger. “If it wasn’t for Srenlat and Crolet, I’d be dead right now.” The Princess sighed. “They must think I’m a joke.”

“If Srenlat and Crolet had thought you were a joke, they wouldn’t have saved you,” Menelt said evenly. “The man who attacked you was twice your size.”

Princess Estina managed to scoff. “Since when were you a man to try and sugar coat something to make me feel better. In the past two years, you’ve always spoken the truth and for that I’ve always respected you.”

“I’ve seen some of my toughest and strongest fighters freeze. But it’s not just that you froze. Your mood has been off ever since your lady-in-waiting, Ardena, left.”

Princess Estina crossed her arms. “Can you blame me? She’s pretending to be me to keep Old Man Tehlea happy.”

“She won’t be,” Menelt revealed.

The Princess spun on the rock to stare at Menelt in confusion. “What?”

“I ordered one of my men who accompanied her, to poison Old Man Tehlea once they arrive,” Menelt explained. “She will be back in several months.”

Princess Estina rose to her feet. “Why would you do that? He holds ties to…”

“Who cares who he has ties to?” Menelt argued. “She is needed here, isn’t she?”

Princess Estina looked indignant. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said.

It was Menelt’s turn to scoff. “Yeah, right.”

He turned to leave then and started to walk away, but Princess Estina couldn’t end the conversation on such issues.

“Have you heard from your contact?” she called out.

Menelt paused mid-stride and turned. “Yes,” he smiled, a rare act indeed.

Princess Estina broke into a run to reach Menelt’s side. “What have you heard?” she asked.

The settled into an even stride.

“It is good news,” Menelt informed her.

*

Teal frequented Jale’s quarters over the next week so much so in fact, he spent more time there than in his own personal quarters. It was met with teasing delight from the other consorts as he returned bleary eyed each morning to collapse onto his sleeping mat where he then slept away what was left of the morning. He soon came to realise why there was always food available for the consorts on the veranda. Their varied schedule meant that they never knew when they would return or when they would be able to eat. Teal was also relieved in those first couple of days that he was given a reprieve from his training sessions with Satner. He was exhausted.

Jale was an attentive but demanding lover whose expectations of Teal grew as they spent more time together intimately and their trust in each other began to grow. It was clear he had not forgotten about the Presence inside of Teal for Jale was still reluctant to let his guard down completely, always ensuring that he had the upper hand and never putting himself in a position that he couldn’t get out of quickly. Teal wondered whether Jale was always this guarded, although he doubted that Jale was so domineering with the Emperor. There was a softer side to Jale’s demands however. He was also patient and more than happy to massage Teal’s shoulders and back, and talk about trivial topics of his day while they both regained their strengths to have another round.

On the fifth morning, Teal was in Jale’s personal chambers putting his clothes on when Jale approached his bed, his body glistening with water droplets from the bath he had submerged himself in. Naked before him, Teal could only stare. Jale’s body, Teal believed, should be used as the basis for all model sculptures.

“I suppose there is still some more time.” Jale stepped forward and put his hand behind Teal’s head drawing him down to his cock. “There’s always time for that.”

Half way through, with saliva dripping down his throat, Teal opened his eyes to find that the Emperor had arrived and was now sitting at the table opposite the bed, watching. Teal stopped short, not knowing if he should continue until there was a gentle push on the back of his head from Jale. Teal closed his eyes again and kept going, his head bobbing relentlessly until Jale’s grip tightened in his hair and he came in the back of Teal’s throat.

Teal swallowed and eased back. He didn’t know where to look or how to proceed now. It was one thing for the Emperor to know that he did things with Jale, but to have him watch? Jale had been the Emperor’s for a decade and while it had always been Jale’s choice, the Emperor had always known that Jale was his and his alone. Who knew what the Emperor was really thinking by seeing him with Teal. The last thing that Teal wanted, was to make the Emperor suddenly unhappy or jealous. It was certainly another new and uncomfortable situation.

Without speaking, Teal bent down and continued to get himself ready, putting his feet into his sandals. Jale turned to the table next to his bed where Teal only now noticed the box that was sitting on its surface. Jale opened it and took out a wide, gold bracelet with red stone embedded into its surface at measured intervals. He unclasped it and held it out in front of Teal.

“Your wrist,” Jale instructed with a quick, sharp nod.

Teal glanced nervously towards the Emperor. 

Jale however, reached down and clasped it around Teal’s wrist. “It’s for you,” he said simply. “The Emperor usually gifts his concubines after they have started lying together. I chose this one for you myself.”

Teal held his breath. “Thank you,” he finally managed.

“You’re welcome. You’re to continue your training with Satner today,” Jale told him. He stroked Teal’s face fondly and then turned, pulling on his robe while he walked over to the Emperor. They shared a slow, languid kiss when Jale reached him.

“You can go now, Teal,” the Emperor spoke when they broke apart. “It’s time for me to meet with Jale and you needn’t worry about the other consorts. They have all been informed of your arrangement with Jale.”

*

Teal hurried back to the Purple Jade Palace, scoffed down some food and headed straight to the training area.

Satner laughed when he saw him. “Another busy night?”

Teal smiled cheekily. “Yes.”

Satner shook his head and laughed. “You look like you have spent the past couple of days fucking your way into oblivion.”

“That wouldn’t be that far off the truth actually.”

“So, are the rumours true?” Satner dared to ask. “Is the Emperor really unforgettable? His sexual prowess is quite legendary.”

Teal paused. He didn't know if other people outside of the harem were allowed to know of his new situation. “You have no idea,” he answered deciding to play along although he hated lying.

Satner eyed Teal’s wrist. “So, you’re truly one of his now.”

“What do you mean?”

Satner pointed with his chin to the bracelet on Teal’s wrist. “He gives a piece of jewellery marked with colours to match the Purple Jade Palace, to all of his concubines once he is sure of them. One of the other guards pointed it out to me a while ago.” Satner paused and eyed Teal’s wrist with more scrutiny. “Or maybe not…this is different to the others, as if someone else picked it out and not the Emperor. The colour for one…”

Teal swung his hand away, hiding it behind his back.

Satner frowned and looked up at Teal. “Someone else gave this to you!”

Teal looked around frantically to ensure no one else had heard. Fortunately, they were alone.

“Teal!” Satner gasped clearly afraid for Teal. “If the Emperor finds out…”

“The Emperor knows,” Teal hissed under breath. “He was there when Jale gave it to me.”

“Jale!” Satner exclaimed, even more surprised. “But he only…with the Emperor!”

Teal panicked and raised a hand to his forehead, the sudden onset of a headache threatening his rational thinking.

Satner at least had the sense to lower his voice. “Why is Jale giving you a claiming bracelet?”

Teal didn’t need to answer that question but the words ‘claiming’ sounded more serious than he had originally thought. He stared at Satner, the truth clearly visible in his eyes and Satner took a step back as the realisation sunk in. Satner shook his head in disbelief.

“You don’t approve?” Teal asked, a hint of warning in his voice.

Satner’s eyes widened at the new tone in Teal’s voice. “No,” he said shaking his head. “It’s not my place. Just…” 

“Just?” Teal asked.

“The Emperor is a good man, Teal, but Jale is known…”

“He’s known?”

“Nothing,” Satner said changing his mind.

“Satner!” Teal exclaimed grabbing his forearm. 

Satner swallowed, their current predicament so new. Satner gazed at Teal with wary eyes. “It’s okay, Teal. It’s not my place to say anything.”

Teal tried to soften his tone. “I’m new here, Satner, and you’re a friend. Whatever information you have, you have to tell me.”

Satner looked him in the eyes, judging just how much he should say and sighed.

“It’s nothing really. Just be careful, Teal. Jale is known for getting things done. If the Emperor needs something done, Jale’s his man to ensure it does.”

Teal let go of Satner’s arm unsure of what Satner was trying to say. He was going to let it slide for now. He didn’t want to risk his friendship with Satner.

“Anyway,” Satner said with an uncomfortable cough. “I have news of my own.”

Teal’s eyes widened at Satner’s tactic but he welcomed the change of topic. “Fraelic?”

Satner puffed his chest out proudly. “Things are going well indeed. I have already spent the past three nights sharing his sleeping mat.”

Teal patted Satner on the back, his body relaxing. “I’m happy for you.”

Satner laughed. “Come on, let’s get to it. I have a feeling though that all the fighting drive in both of us has been well and truly fucked out.”

Teal laughed with him and picked up his wooden sword to practice some drills.

*

On the way back from his training session, Teal passed through the main palace. He caught sight of Lana some distance away, and watched as she moved freely. He remembered how she had told him to close his eyes to see whether he could determine how she made her way around the palace with such ease. Teal did so and copied her movement, trailing his hands along the wall. He stopped short and opened his eyes straightaway, only now noticing that one line of tiles along the wall were of a different texture to the rest. 

“What are you doing, Teal?” Ralen asked coming up behind him.

“Lana told me to close my eyes to figure out her tricks. I found the textured tiles.”

“Ha, well spotted,” Ralen said folding his arms over his chest with a smile on his face. “I’ll let you know another one. He tapped his feet on the ground and Teal looked down. The hallways on each floor have different kinds of rugs so she can always remember which floor she’s on.”

Teal stared at the rug under his feet. All of his heightened senses and these simple strategies, he had overlooked. “I never noticed.”

“We also never rearrange the furniture in the Emperor’s private quarters and all the halls that she frequently visits without letting her know first.”

They walked out of the main building and out onto the tree covered path back to the Purple Jade Palace.

“So,” Ralen said after some quiet, “You and Jale, huh?”

Teal nodded unsure of how to respond, unsure of the other consorts’ opinions and feelings on the matter.

“I will tell you something that most people outside of the Purple Jade Palace don’t know,” Ralen said. “I tried with Jale when I first arrived but it didn’t work out. We did not match.”

“Oh,” Teal said surprised by this sudden piece of information from an otherwise very private man.

“Jale is a man who puts one hundred percent energy into anything that he wants,” Ralen told him. “If he is taken by you, he will do everything in his power to make you happy.”

Their conversation halted as the very man they were speaking of ran towards them, determination set in the lines of his face.

“Everything all right?” Ralen asked as Jale ran past, his own casual disposition slipping away to a more serious one as well.

“Yes,” Jale replied unconvincingly. 

The pair watched quietly as Jale disappeared through the archways and into the main hall of the palace. Teal’s eyes rose up to the Empress’ quarters. He jolted with worry but he didn’t want to share his concerns with Ralen.

“Not our place,” Ralen told him as if he could read his mind. He placed a hand on Teal’s back and with a gentle nudge they started on their way again towards the Purple Jade Palace.

“You do not get involved?” Teal asked.

“Only when I’m asked to and if you are wise,” Ralen continued. “You’ll do the same.”

“What’s your story, Ralen?” Teal asked hoping for more. “How did you come to be here?”

Ralen side-eyed him as they continued on their way. “My story is not mine to tell,” he said simply. “But I’m sure you’ll hear about it one day sooner or later. Here,” he said, as the door was opened for them. “I will take some rest and speak with you later, Teal.”

Teal nodded and spied Delba and Lana under a tree, their maids in company. A contrasting pair in personality and appearance but for their mirroring clothes. They sat on a blanket, their chatter carrying along with the sounds of the small brook they were beside. Teal approached slowly not wanting to disturb them but his curiosity over Jale’s haste too prominent.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Teal asked quietly when Ralen had moved on.

Delba’s eyes narrowed. “Asks the person who is sharing his bed. Nice to know that Jale can keep his lips quiet while still in the sheets.”

A surprised and uneasy silence followed her remark, Teal not knowing how to respond to her harsh tone. He had no idea how each consort would take the news of Jale bedding him.

“That was not very delicate,” Lana chided Delba. “And Teal, it’s nothing for us to worry about,” Lana answered cryptically. “They are just tending to some issues.”

Teal shifted uncomfortably while Delba only glared.

“You are not happy with the arrangement?” Teal finally asked.

“I’m allowed to express my concerns,” Delba told Lana. “There are things at stake and anyone new to the harem should not be privy to everything not when…”

Lana tutted in Delba’s direction and Teal got a sense it was not just in regards to what Delba was saying but how much she was saying.

Lana leaned towards Teal, stretching her hand out. “We do not exclude you intentionally,” she said. “Our intentions are only and always in line with the Emperor’s wishes and this matter involves the security of the palace. It would not hurt to inform you that all that has happened is that a guard has been arrested in the palace for treason. We can not tell you more than that.”

The news was incomprehensible to Teal. Who would want to betray the Emperor? He pondered on it for the rest of the afternoon until Jale approached him in the early evening, tired and drawn but happy to inform him that he wished to see him that night.

*

Teal gasped as Jale’s tongue slid over the slit of his cock, Jale poised in between his thighs. He moaned at the sensation, eyes closed in complete pleasure. He startled though when he opened his eyes and found one of Jale’s servants standing over the bed. Jale lifted his head, rested it in his hand and glared at his servant clearly not amused at the interruption.

“What is it?” Jale asked while Teal quickly attempted to cover himself. Jale only swatted his hand away.

“Forgive me for intruding but a message has arrived for you,” the servant responded. 

“Can’t it wait?” Jale asked with annoyance.

The servant shifted uncomfortably but simply answered. “No, it can’t.”

Jale sighed, sat up and held his hand out. The servant handed it over and took a step back but otherwise did not leave, only making Teal more uncomfortable. As if sensing his unease, Jale’s free hand came to gently rest on the top of Teal’s thigh, his attention otherwise focused on what was written on the parchment. Teal frowned as he caught the seal when Jale broke it: a hummingbird seal. The same seal that was on the scroll that had brought him to the Emperor and Jale’s presence in the first place.

Jale rose from the bed and approached the nearest torch. He held the parchment against the flame and let it burn, allowing it to drop to the ground where he waited for it to blacken. Teal was now sitting up in the bed, one of Jale’s sheets neatly placed over his lap.

“It appears that I have a small matter to attend to,” Jale informed him. The servant that had approached turned and handed Jale his clothes.

“That’s fine,” Teal said leaning over and reaching for his own clothing. “I can leave.”

“No,” Jale said quickly. “The matter won’t take long. Stay.”

His words came out as an order and not a request. Teal paused.

“Please,” Jale added seeming to note his mistake. “I would greatly appreciate it if you would stay. In fact,” Jale said tilted his head with a wry grin as he took his vest from his servant. “If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to ensure that you are certainly here when I return.”

Teal tilted his head quizzically and Jale smiled candidly. He snapped his fingers at his servant.

Less than five minutes later, Teal watched on with amusement as Jale finished tying the last loop of rope on his wrist that were now tied to the bedboard of Jale’s bed.

“I don’t want to spoil your fun but you know that’s not going to hold me if I really wanted to escape,” Teal laughed.

Jale frowned, his lips pursing. “Indulge me. The mere knowledge that you are tied to this bed, unable to leave until my return, is all I need to hear right now.”

“Then so be it,” Teal whispered gazing up at Jale longingly. “If it makes you happy.”

An expression came over Jale’s face, a mixture indicating he was perplexed, surprised or just suddenly not aware of how to respond to Teal’s devoted desire to please him. Jale reached out gently to take Teal’s chin within his forefingers and leaned down and kissed Teal on the lips. “Are you sure your Presence is still all right by my attention?”

Jale had not mentioned the Presence since that first night together.

“Yes, I’m sure it is fine,” Teal answered truthfully. “It has not come forward since.”

“Good,” Jale smiled. “Don’t go anywhere, I won’t be long.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Teal said breathlessly, hard again under the sheets.

Jale stood taking the sheet with him, leaving Teal naked on his bed. “I won’t be long,” Jale repeated before he pried his eyes off of Teal’s cock and walked to his door. 

*

The cell was dark, cold and damp, one of the coldest places in the whole palace being several floors underground. Shackled and bound, arms tied behind his back, the guard from the east tower stared glumly at the floor, the only light – a single torch positioned just out of reach from his cell. It was a depressing place. There was a single thin mat in the corner, a hole in the ground for him relieve himself, and that was all. Not that any of those mattered since he could reach neither of them with the way his cuffs were fixed to the hooks in the wall.

He should have been more careful. He shouldn’t have been so greedy.

Footsteps came down the corridor and the guard tensed. The Emperor, his consort Jale, and Galton had already questioned him for hours leaving him mentally drained and rung out. Why would they return? How could they possibly have something else to ask? He should have stopped at the first or second time. He shouldn’t have sold those secrets at all.  
He paused however when the person approaching stopped in front of his cell and peered inside.

Resignation set in. “You have a key?” the guard asked.

“Of course I do.”

The door to his cell clanked open and the person calmly walked inside. They lowered the cloak over their head and regarded the prisoner with a calm, cool diligence. 

The guard tried to peer over the person’s shoulder, hoping for a sign of someone else who would help him. His stomach sank when he spied no one.

“If they’ve arrested you, they would have done their research and probably know everything about you already. The Emperor won’t trust you anymore so you’ll never return to your original post.”

Real fear coursed through the guard’s body. Originally, he had convinced himself that everything would be fine. The Emperor was a reasonable man. It was rumoured that he preferred to send people to his labour camps instead of execution, although the labour camps were known to be their own death sentence due to their climate, population and their remoteness. But now, his real future presented itself and the guard could not see a way out of it, not when this person was standing in front of him. Suddenly, the labour camp sounded like a tropical getaway compared to this person, at least he had a possibility of survival out there.

“So, that’s it then?” the guard asked, defeated. “Two years of working together and you’re going to do away with me just like that?”

The person nodded. “Yes. You have no worth anymore.” They stepped up, revealing the knife from under their cloak.

The guard stared at the blade, the soft light from the torch reflecting off its surface and bouncing across his eyes. He didn’t blink from it. He knew it would be the last thing he would see.

*

There was no denying Jale’s dark mood the next day. The other consorts took it in their stride and gave him space. Apparently it didn’t happen often, however, Jale was known to have a temper when the politics of the palace became complicated and didn’t go in the Emperor’s design. Teal followed the lead of the other consorts and let him brood, but they all lifted their heads at the same time when he finally spoke towards the end of their morning meal. 

“The Emperor will spend the next two days with the Empress. Preparations for the Midsummer Festival are back in full swing.” It was the only indication that something had gone wrong and they were now moving forward again. “Teal,” Jale spoke again. “I need you to attend my quarters this evening. I would like to extend your lessons to discuss what will happen over the Midsummer Festival. The Emperor’s mother will be in attendance.” 

Teal tried to keep his face innocent when in truth his cock had jumped at the prospect of what could really lay ahead. His mind went instantly back to Jale returning the night before and taking him part while he was tied to the bed.

“Certainly,” he said and continued with his food.

Jale offered them a weak smile and left.

Ralen sighed. “I heard that the prisoner was murdered in his cell before they were able to get anything worthwhile out of him.”

The table paused. It wasn’t like Ralen to engage in idol gossip so Teal was inclined to take his words as truth. Teal watched Jale’s withdrawing back. He had no idea what could make him so angry. When he turned back to the table, he caught Delba’s gaze. She had been watching him, his reaction. He tried to be nonchalant but her narrowed eyes, her frown was disconcerting.

*

As the days led up to the start of the celebrations, excitement started to buzz through the palace and the dead guard was forgotten in the hectic rush to complete preparations.  
Teal had celebrated the Midsummer Festival in Hulena with the rest of his town, and much time and energy was spent in the preparations to ensure that there was enough food, dancing and entertainment. The capital celebrated the Midsummer Festival with one long week of parties and on a scale so much grander than Teal had ever experienced. Political endeavours and the running of the empire were effectively shut down. Official duties were put on a hold with only the bare minimum or emergency items being attended to. Those behind the scenes who saw to the day-to-day running of the palace was doubled.

It did not go past Teal’s attention at how the atmosphere in the palace changed with the Empress Dowager's impending arrival. Two days before the festival started, she arrived with more pomp and fare that Teal had seen in his life, his view of her entrance to the palace observed from one of the towers along the wall.

Her retinue was large, several caravans long. She rode in the first pulled by four luxurious strong horses covered and decorated with the imperial colours and seal, their coats shining from hours of brushing. She had her own personal guard, easily over a hundred men who were positioned behind, in front and around her caravan, and out ahead, an additional five men in the same uniform who carried horns to announce her arrival. Teal guessed the other caravans contained her personal maids. All of the windows were covered and while Teal strained himself over the edge of the wall to catch a glimpse, he gained no sight of anyone who could have been inside. Her servants didn’t get the luxury of a caravan. Instead, they walked at the end of the long procession. When he looked down into the arrival courtyard inside the palace, he saw that the Emperor, Prince Vox and Prince Salren were there to greet her personally.

Teal turned to the two guards with him. He had one hour until he was expected to present himself to Jale before her official greeting. “I hope you can keep up,” he said with a grin. “I need to get ready.”

The two guards shared a look, a look that they weren’t impressed. They knew how fast Teal was. Before they could complain, Teal set off along the wall heading straight back towards the Purple Jade Palace.

*

The consorts stood in a line in the main living area of the Purple Jade Palace. Teal was already sweating, the weather was far too hot for such clothing. When he had brought this to Jale’s attention, it was greeted with a hard stare that silenced Teal on the spot. Now, Jale was slowly making his way past each of them, unafraid to place his hands on their bodies while he straightened this and that despite the relentless efforts of their servants.

“Stop fidgeting,” Jale told Teal coming to stand before him. Jale shook his head at the cleverly sculptured silk that wound over Teal’s head in an attempt to ensure that he wouldn’t stand out from a distance. “This is going to be interesting to say the least.”

“I’ll say,” Ralen said looking down the small line to Teal.

Delba also agreed. “I can’t wait to see her stiff upper lip hold when she casts her eyes on him.”

Teal swallowed uncertainly. “What should I say?”

“Nothing!” Jale exclaimed. “Remember what I told you! Keep the silk on your head. Don’t speak, don’t make eye contact, don’t move unless you’re supposed to and just try not to draw any unwanted attention to yourself.”

Ralen cracked out a laugh. “That’s going to be hard.”

Teal could see the seriousness in Jale’s face. “I’ll be frank. She might say something to upset you or to try to provoke you. Don’t respond. Don’t do anything. Any act of aggression, attitude or resentment will have you killed no matter how much the Emperor likes you.” Their eyes met fiercely and Teal wondered whether Jale was refraining from saying more. 

Ralen, it appeared, was in a position to say more. “Or, you know, no matter how much Jale likes you visiting him in his personal quarters.”

Jale spun and glared, but Ralen only gave him a friendly wink.

Jale sighed and turned back. “Whatever the Empress Dowager says to you, pretend she’s talking about the beautiful flower garden across the bay and ignore everything else. If you keep your head down, maybe she just might not notice your eyes. Do you understand? And try to stop sweating!”

“You’re not helping,” Teal responded. “You’re making me worried.”

“Good! You should be.” Despite his harsh words, Jale handed a small cloth and nodded to Teal’s brow. “Use that if you can’t stop yourself.”

The Hall of Memory was filled to the brim and Teal could see that no one had spared formalities. The Emperor’s court was dressed to their immaculate best. At the top of the hall sat the Emperor and the Empress, their thrones seated next to each other, Prince Vox and Prince Salren were also on attendance sitting to the side. To the left and just slightly behind, sat the Emperor’s mother although her throne was nearly as large as the Emperor’s and the Empresses’ put together. As part of the harem, Teal was standing off the main platform and to the side. The consorts stood in order of importance. Jale first, followed by Delba and then Lana which surprised Teal since Lana had said she was the next consort after Jale. Ralen and himself stood right at the end of the line.

For half an hour, family members, military leaders and political leaders presented themselves to the Emperor’s mother bestowing her with gifts and pleasant words. Teal was surprised by the Empress Dowager’s age. He had expected an old, wrinkled, stern woman well into her sixties. The Empress Dowager however, was only just showing signs of grey in her hair and the wrinkles around her eyes and cheeks were few. She had a warrior’s pose, medals heavy on her gown although Teal didn’t know if they were hers or her late husbands. He didn’t doubt that some of them could have been hers. Her brown, beady eyes cast over the hall, stern and formidable, Teal did not want to become victim of her wrath.

After various members of the court had taken their place before her, it was the consorts turn to welcome her to the palace. In fact, Teal thought as he followed Ralen and the others to stand before the Empress Dowager, if it wasn’t for his nerves, it was the perfect opportunity for Teal to put a name to all the people that Jale had been talking to him about for nearly the past two months.

Not surprisingly, the Empress Dowager’s eyes fell onto Teal immediately and narrowed. Teal followed the others, kowtowed and pressed his head to the carpet before the thrones and lifted his upper body to rest his weight on his knees, keeping his head down to not only show his respect but to hide his appearance.

“A new consort?” Teal heard the Empress Dowager announce with disapproval.

“Concubine,” the Emperor corrected. “He has been at the palace for just over a month.”

Teal's sweating increased and he continued fixed gaze on the floor in front of him. If she had the power to kill him on the spot for saying the wrong thing, then he was sure she also had the power to send him out of the palace as well.

“From where?” she demanded.

“I found him in Hulena.”

“The small outpost town in the west?” she asked. She was quiet once the Emperor had confirmed, seeming to mull over this new piece of information. Teal's heart pounded in his chest knowing that essentially his fate was being decided right then and there. Finally she spoke again, “So be it, but there is no time like the present to announce that I have also brought three young women with me for you to choose from. It is time that a new female consort moved into the Purple Jade Palace.”

There was a flutter of surprise in the hall that occurred not only through the court but to the other consorts at Teal’s side as well. He didn’t turn his head though, all his energy was focusing on not moving and trying to keep the breath inside his chest even.

“Yes,” the Emperor replied managing as always to keep his emotions in control. “We will continue this conversation in private. Now however, let’s enjoy the rest of this welcoming celebration and…"

“Wait!” the Empress Dowager suddenly announced.

There was another stir that rippled through the crowd.

Her voice suddenly bellowed out over the hall. “The new consort! Rise!”

Teal was surprised at the sound of her voice. It certainly did not match her looks. While she was comparably young, her voice came out thick and low. When Teal didn’t respond because Jale had told him not to move or make eye contact and not speak, the Emperor’s voice came clearly into the hall.

“Teal, stand.”

Teal’s heart slammed into his chest once again. He wasn't out of trouble just yet. He obeyed and promptly tripped over the length of his outer jacket as he rose to his feet. Carefully, he regained his balance and kept his head down. He pressed his hands together across his body hoping that it would hide the way his body was now trembling. And then, the presence came forth. Teal felt it emerge from the depths of his soul and he closed his eyes. The last thing he needed was for them to glow. The presence surged through him and with it calm…and confidence.

“Lift your head,” the Empress Dowager ordered.

Teal did so and unlike he had been advised, he gazed directly at the Empress Dowager. She leaned back in shock. Silence followed his act of defiance. A silence that echoed within the hall. Slowly, the Empress Dowager rose to her feet and took a step forward, the entire hall frozen and watching her every move.

“Take off your head piece,” she ordered.

Without breaking his gaze, one of Teal’s hands went up to his head and he pulled off his silk scarf. She analysed him. She didn’t question his boldness of meeting her as an equal. He couldn’t read her features, much like the Emperor, both trained to withhold their emotions but there was something in her eyes that showed she was deliberating or fighting with something. 

“Your eyes,” she said and Teal thought she was going to merely comment on their blueness and the fact that he was a Lombock. “There’s a presence within you, isn’t there?”

Teal nodded, his mouth dry.

“An old soul, isn’t it?” The Empress Dowager continued.

Teal gasped at her confession. He dared to take a step forward and she abruptly raised her hand ordering him to stop. The Empress Dowager knew something, something about him. His eyes glowed before he could hide the act, the Presence preventing him from attacking, protecting the Empress Dowager. Teal shook his head. He wouldn’t think of attacking her. Unlike anyone else, she did not show any response to his glowing eyes. Instead, it was as if she was almost expecting it. 

“The Lombock lays with you?” she asked over her shoulder to the Emperor, such a personal question in a hall full of people.

“He does,” the Emperor lied.

“He is loyal to you?” she further prodded.

“Yes,” the Emperor said.

The Empress Dowager turned abruptly and stood before her son. “This is a matter that needs to be discussed immediately. The ritual greeting ceremony needs to finish.”

The Emperor was now sitting forward in his throne as well at his mother’s announcement. “Clear the hall,” he demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Teal tries to survive the rest of Midsummer Festival.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a perfect example of how the characters can take over and control a scene. I could put warnings but I won't.

Teal stared at the two closed doors leading to the Hall of Memories. The crowd of welcome bearers had left politely and had disappeared into a courtyard. They were standing awkwardly not knowing what to do in such an unprecedented situation. Traditionally speaking, no one could enter the official dining hall before the Emperor and Empress.

After a significant pause, Ralen came to stand next to Teal, Lana and Delba only a short distance away as well. The Empress and Jale were the only ones who had been allowed to remain in the hall with the Emperor.

“I wouldn’t worry too much. You did well,” Ralen said to Teal. “So glad there was no repeat of the Prince Yernal situation.”

Teal let out an honest laugh. “I have a sneaking suspicion that I would not be standing here now, if that had occurred.”

Ralen clapped him on the back. “You speak the truth.” He nodded towards the outside courtyard. “Continue to be careful however,” he warned. “Prince Yernal is here as an honoured guest representing his kingdom for the celebrations.” Ralen misread Teal’s worried expression and squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. If you see him walking anywhere near you, just walk the other way.”

“I’m more worried about what they’re talking about in there and what the Empress Dowager knows about me.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t worry about it,” Ralen said firmly.

“Always the optimist, aren’t you?” Teal sighed.

“No, he isn’t,” a voice came from behind them and Teal was surprised to see that it was Delba who had spoken up. “I’ve seen her slice a person in two with words in front of a far bigger audience and send them away. If she had wanted you gone, she would have done it there and then.”

“And the Emperor has no say in this?” Teal asked perplexed.

“Aaah, no he does,” Ralen said. “But he usually sides with his mother.”

Teal frowned.

“It was her husband who founded the empire, after all,” Delba said. “And he didn’t do it alone. He did it with the strength and support of the Empress Dowager. Why do you think the Emperor liked the idea of Empress Crael so much? She is also a strong-minded woman who has her fingers in many areas of running the empire.”

“Still, I wish I could hear what they were talking about,” Teal muttered.

*

Jale stood quietly, waiting. The Hall of Memories now held only four people: himself, the Emperor, the Emperor Dowager and Empress Crael who remained on her throne, one hand wrapped gently around her stomach. He was filled with concern. To say that he had grown fond of Teal was an understatement, and he was filling with unease that the Empress Dowager knew more than they did about the Presence within Teal.

Diligently, Jale watched the Emperor approach his mother, wanting nothing more than to take a step forward and take part in this conversation as well. He swallowed the desire down. The mere fact that he was allowed to remain in the same room was indication enough of how far the Empress Dowager liked, trusted and respected the relationship he had with the Emperor. The fact that he had also saved the Emperor’s life probably had something to do with it, as well.

“You know something regarding the Lombock race?” the Emperor asked, drawing Jale’s attention back to the pair before him. “And about this Lombock? How is that so?”

“I still don’t know if my son is smarter than I’m aware or more stupid than I care to admit,” the Empress Dowager replied. She faced her son and asked a question of her own. “Have you been researching the Lombock race?” she asked.

“Of course,” the Emperor said. “I thought they were mere myth until I laid eyes on him.”

“Don’t,” she said firmly. “Your father ensured that most information on the species across the empire was destroyed. That which remains was kept for a reason.”

The Emperor frowned. “Explain.”

The Empress Dowager stepped away, walking as she spoke, something she often did when she was being forced to think on the spot. Her body was held tall and strong despite the heavy shawl and clothing she was wearing. “Your uncle,” she began. “He was a scholar in the Grand Library, do you remember?” She continued when the Emperor nodded. “He found material on the Lombock race and shared it with your father. From what they found, it was decided that all information on them should be destroyed.” The Empress Dowager stepped towards her son. “They are dangerous, Rathner. I also read some of the material that he found about them. Don’t let the Lombock discover who he truly is for what was done to them, can be undone.”

“You mean the… spell?” Emperor Rathner asked, struggling to say the words, the absurdity of them.

“Yes,” the Empress Dowager replied showing no difficulty in confirming the Emperor’s words. “They once ruled the world with their cannibalistic ways, controlling all humans. If the spell is broken and they come back into power, you could risk losing the empire to them. No army will be able to hold them back.”

The Emperor scoffed. “My armies are large and strong, and there can’t be that many Lombock left to be that powerful to cause such a threat.”

“You want to chance that?” his mother asked. “Your brother, Prince Srenlat poses a threat to you. The Keglar Kingdom are equally strong and waiting to pounce. It could all easily fall apart and the peace you hold could be lost.”

The Emperor turned away, the truth in her words hard to hear even though Jale knew they weighed heavily on his shoulders at all times or really, Prince Srenlat weighed heavily on his mind. He was relieved that the Empress Dowager had not mentioned the Emperor’s other troubles. The Hummingbird, the damn fucking Hummingbird. At least it was still a secret.

“Why are you so complacent with his presence, then?” the Emperor asked. “If you fear the Lombock so much, why have you not told me to order him away or even have him executed?”

The Empress Dowager paused, obviously trying to choose her words carefully.

“Mother…” the Emperor pressed when she remained quiet.

“Because the Presence within him, it controls him and the Presence and this Lombock, they are of royal lineage. The colours in him, dictate it so.”

Even from the distance that separated them, Jale saw the Emperor’s eyes widened at that information, a rare show of emotion. Jale felt himself respond to this news as well and he leaned forward, his own heart now pounding in his chest.

“But what of this Presence?”Jale dared to ask. He wanted to know what he was possibly dealing with. “What is it exactly?”

“You don’t want to know,” the Empress Dowager stated without looking in Jale’s direction. Jale knew from her tone that he couldn’t ask her more. She was not impressed by his interruption.

“The Talbecan Empire,” the Empress Dowager continued, “has always respected those of other royal lineages and we should continue to do so. It could be our only saving grace.”

Jale swallowed a hard against a lump that had formed in his throat, the Emperor did not show any hint of disagreement with her last statement.

“Nala, my health giver, mentioned that he is apparently rare, maybe this rarity was in line with his royalty,” the Emperor stated.

“Indeed,” the Empress Dowager agreed.

“She has gone to the Denroin Archives to research them further and should be back in a month.”

“They should have destroyed their information, too,” the Empress Dowager told him. “Your father ordered them to do so. She shouldn’t find anything.”

They were silent, the Emperor processing the information that he had been told.

“You said the spell can be broken?” Empress Crael suddenly spoke up from where she still sat on her throne.

The Empress Dowager looked towards her and shook her head, her expression grave. “I wouldn’t even think of messing with it. Fortunately from what I read, a vital key, something that held the spell together and prevented it from falling apart, disappeared across the Lost Desert with two people who vowed to protect not only the old states but our whole world as well. Legend says that these two people found a trade road, a trading route and along it, they found a path to another world. They vanished never to be seen again.”

“Another world?” Empress Crael breathed. “How is this so?”

The Empress Dowager shrugged. “I do not know. There were scrolls, lots of them, describing such but I did not read them all. All information on this whole topic was destroyed.”

The Emperor moved away and returned to his throne, rubbing his forehead. “I find this most hard to believe. I’m now to consider the possibility of other worlds?”

“But why keep the Kindra tale?” Empress Crael asked.

“Easy,” The Empress Dowager smiled. “To remind men that we can rule them and own them.”

“And Captain Fretner, the Lost Seas Sagas?” Emperor Rathner also asked.

“To show how horrible they can be from someone who had never seen them before. To show their horror in their purest form.”

The Empress Dowager approached them. “Keep the Lombock and treat him well and he will serve you well. If you do that, you do not need to fear him. Instead, you should worry about which new consort you will enjoy in your harem. I will present them to you tomorrow.”

The Emperor turned his head and glared.

*

Nearly one hour later, the Emperor emerged from the hall and stalked right past Teal and into the dining hall. Heart pounding, Teal turned and watched his disappearing back. It could not be good. The Emperor looked furious. 

A soft hand rested on Teal’s shoulder. He knew who it was without turning, Jale’s scent so cemented into his memory now.

“It’s fine,” Jale whispered into Teal’s ear. “Meet me in my quarters after I leave tonight’s banquet.” His hand disappeared as quickly as it had landed and Jale passed him, continuing after the Empress who had walked second into the hall.

Teal swallowed down his fear and glanced at Ralen for guidance. The man only shrugged and Teal’s only choice was to follow after the other consorts.

Three large long tables filled the space with the Emperor, the Empress and his mother positioned at the top of the room. The rest of the imperial family were positioned within close proximity to them, followed by the royal guests from the Keglar Kingdom. The entire hall stood until the imperial family had been seated. When the Emperor’s first drink had been poured, he rose to his feet. “To prosperity and long life, may we enjoy this Midsummer Festival and the year that follows.”

There was open agreement and Teal followed suit and sat down in his place with the rest of the harem. The formal atmosphere and sense of seriousness fell away. People began to talk happily and openly to those beside them as plate upon plate of food was delivered to the table. The incident in the Hall of Memories was forgotten. Music played in the back of the hall and the wine began to flow. Teal however, remained on edge until Empress Crael met his gaze. She smiled kindly and Teal allowed himself to relax a little.

*

Climax still leaving their bodies, Jale rolled off of Teal. At some point or another, they had ended up on Jale’s outside large sleeping mat that was protected by mesh to stop the mosquitoes and bugs from disturbing their activities.

“Thank you,” Teal said breathlessly. They lay silently for several moments, bodies not touching but close enough to feel the heat radiating off of each other’s skin. Finally, Teal couldn’t bear it any longer. “So, are you going to tell me what the Empress Dowager and the Emperor spoke about in the Hall of Memories?”

Jale didn’t respond but instead, rolled to his side to open a box that was beside his mat. He returned a few moments later to sit back in the same spot. Teal could immediately smell the plant that Jale had lit in the pipe. He had smelt it before in his own hometown, the men at drinking houses sometimes enjoying it. Cokrin and himself had even tried it. With one long fluid motion, Jale’s hand was holding the pipe in front of his face.

“It’s good,” Jale told him.

“Does the Emperor know?”

Jale chuckled. “He purchased it.”

“But the Emperor banned it.”

Jale chuckled. “Banned the excessiveness of it. It can never be permanently banned. It’s officially banned to keep the numbers of production down. There will always be people selling it, no matter what. Do you love the Emperor?” Jale suddenly asked.

It took a moment for Teal to catch up with the swift change in conversation. “Why do I feel like this is a trick question when I am lying in your bed after you just fucked me?”

“It’s not. The Emperor knows that you’re here tonight.”

Teal was silent, his mind racing wondering whether these questions were linked to what had happened in the Hall of Memories. It was hard to tell with Jale. He always dominated the conversation and steered it to where he wanted it to go.

“So?” Jale prodded again and Teal passed the pipe back to him.

“To be honest, my loyalty will always be with him,” Teal said carefully. “If my loyalty is what you’re worried about.”

A pause. “No, I don’t think I need to worry about your loyalty. But you don’t love him?”

Teal was silent. “I always feel a distance when I am with him. Like I am only seeing a part of him.”

“Of course you do. He is the Emperor. He won’t show you all of him.”

“I bet he shows all of himself to you,” Teal said glancing over to Jale as he spoke.

“That is different.”

“How is that different? Just because you have known him for longer?”

“Yes.”

Teal’s breath caught in his throat, a sense, a suspicion that he was on the cusp on learning about the past, of how Jale and the Emperor came to be. But the moment passed before it had even arrived as Jale gave a slow, deliberate blink and he breathed out more smoke. Teal watched it disperse and become a haze above the mat.

“It will come with time,” Jale finally responded. He handed the pipe back over to Teal.

“I am happy, does that count?” Teal said. “I’m happy when I accompany the Emperor. I am happy living in the Purple Jade Palace and I am happy when I’m with you.” Teal took the pipe again and breathed in deeply. The smoke swirled around his head and it swam for an instant. Jale had not lied. The quality of plant was very high. He shook his head and felt it clear quickly – his body’s natural defence, he guessed. “What about you? Do you love the Emperor?”

“I would have thought that was a redundant question.” And before Teal could respond, Jale added softly, “I’m forever the Emperor’s."

“He told me once that you saved his life.”

“I did.”

“How?”

“Delba tried to kill him,” he said casually.

“What?!” Teal gasped sitting up as well.

Jale rolled to face him and placed a hand on Teal’s naked stomach, easing him back down onto the mat. Teal could see Jale’s blown pupils, an effect of the plant’s calming qualities.

“And it wasn’t just a random attack either. She actually hired assassins.” Teal’s mouth gaped. Delba had tried to kill the Emperor? And she was now living in the Purple Jade Palace and shared his bed on a regular basis? “And what about me, Teal?” Jale said. “How do you feel about me?”

Another swift change in the conversation. Teal’s brain took a moment to catch up. He smiled through the darkness. “I think you know that I enjoy spending time with you.”

“Hmm,” Jale nodded. “I know that but do you like me?”

It suddenly hit Teal then the absurdity of Jale asking that question. It had never struck him before that Jale would even worry about what Teal thought of him, that he would simply enjoy his time with Teal and keep all his love for the Emperor. Teal had thought that whether he had actually cared for Jale would be inconsequential to Jale. That deep down, maybe he believed that Jale was just using him for sex. Maybe that underlining fear was what the Presence within him had also feared before Teal had been aware of it himself. Maybe that’s why the Presence had come forth and assessed Jale.

“I like you,” Teal said quietly rolling to face Jale. He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss of his lips. “I like you a lot.”

Jale sighed. “Okay then, I will answer your original question to the best of my ability. You will not like my response though, I have to warn you. I always follow the Emperor's instructions."

“Okay,” Teal said slowly.

“The Emperor and Empress Dowager made me swear not to discuss what was spoken about in the Hall or Memories.”

“What?” Teal gasped managing to sit up this time. “Why?”

Jale ignored his reactions but Teal could see some internal deliberation, Jale’s forever weakness, his emotions written all over his face. And then all of a sudden, Jale surprised him. He leaned over the bed, reached out and cupped Teal’s face with both of his hands. “I like you a lot as well. I don’t want to hurt you but I am always and forever bound by what the Emperor asks of me. Do you understand?”

Resignation set in and Teal nodded, glumly. “Okay.”

“Good,” Jale responded. He leaned further still and kissed Teal tenderly on the lips. “The plant seems to have had no effect on you at all.”

“No, not at all.” Teal laughed. He couldn’t shake his head, Jale’s hands still cupped him so.

“Well, I’m enjoying a very nice buzz. Will you kiss me?" Jale asked.

Teal smiled. “Of course,” he told Jale. “I would do anything for you.”

Jale smiled, a look of almost relief but then he used his hands to guide Teal’s head down in between his thighs.

*

The second night of the Midsummer Festival, saw the Emperor invite people from the city to put on performances for the imperial family. It was a relaxed atmosphere, professional troupes were not used and instead, children and young adults from throughout the city were invited to perform. They were greeted with enthusiastic applause, their efforts congratulated with affectionate laughter and appreciation. To receive such an invitation was seen as the greatest prestige.

Each evening different officials and leaders throughout the city came to dine with the Emperor. The Transportation Department, The Ports, Finance, and even the officials from the Grand Library, all had their turn sitting with the Emperor and enjoying his food, music and entertainment. They came bearing gifts thanking the Emperor for the hard work that he had conducted throughout the year and in turn, the Emperor gave gifts to his loyal and dedicated officials.

As the week proceeded, the consorts were given different nights off and those who were asked, accompanied the Emperor to the different festivities. On the fourth night, Teal and Delba were asked to join the Emperor to watch a theatrical performance by a professional troupe. It was a splendid affair with lavish costumes and backdrops. Performers danced their way through the performance and Teal found himself captivated by what he saw.

At one pivotal point in the night, he turned to catch the Emperor’s attention when a dancer had leapt down through ceiling without ropes for support. He landed agilely and continued twirling and leaping through the air. It was not the Emperor’s eyes that met his. Next to the Emperor was the Emperor’s mother. Their eyes locked and she gazed at him. His Presence surged forth and Teal was surprised when the Empress Dowager bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. Teal’s eyes glowed but it wasn’t a glow that sent soothing energy through his body, it was something else. Teal’s heart pounded. This was not an interaction between himself and the Empress Dowager, it was an interaction between the Empress Dowager and the Presence. Without any other indication of what had just taken place, the Empress Dowager turned her attention back to the stage. Teal quickly looked around him. Everyone else was mesmerized by the perforce and were oblivious to what had just taken place.

After the performers had taken their last bows, the audience rose and retired to the courtyard where servants handed out nibbles and drinks for the imperial family and treasured guests to enjoy. Teal stayed close to the Emperor not used to talking with the family members who were present while he observed Delba mingling quite easily. Most of the guests cast wary glances in his direction. Only the bold and brave dared to speak with him and even then, it was kept to polite pleasantries regarding the festivities and the performance they had just seen. He caught a glimpse of Prince Yernal and followed Ralen's advice. He spied something on the other side of the courtyard and drew the Emperor's attention to it. 

The Emperor let Teal guide him across the courtyard and rested his hand on the small of Teal’s back.

"You do not need to fear Prince Yernal," the Emperor told him. 

Teal swallowed, unable to argue. 

"Rumour has it, he wants nothing to do with you. Rumour has it," the Emperor smiled, "he is quite scared of you."

It was at that moment that Teal caught sight of Delba through the crowd standing beside Prince Srenlat. A respectable distance remained between their bodies but it was obvious that whatever was being discussed, was of a serious nature. The Emperor followed Teal’s line of sight and took in the pair oblivious to the fact that they were now being watched. Their conversation continued, Delba lifted her hand and rested it on Prince Srenlat’s arm and Teal sensed the Emperor stiffen. Prince Srenlat suddenly turned his head in their direction. The Emperor and Prince Srenlat’s gazes locked. At first Teal couldn’t read Prince Srenlat’s expression; a flash of guilt followed by anger? Teal turned to look up at the Emperor only to find that same passive neutral expression that he was able to use to hide his true feelings. Upon noting the standoff, Delba nodded towards the Emperor, neither guilt nor fear on her face. Without another word, Delba took her leave from Prince Srenlat and disappeared into the crowd.

“Is everything all right?” Teal asked nervously, the tension around him heavy.

The Emperor gazed down to him, his possessive hand still on Teal’s back. “Everything is fine.”

The Emperor was preoccupied for the rest of the night, lost in his own dark thoughts. Teal stayed by his side. Later that evening, he remained quiet as the Emperor guided him up the stairs to his personal quarters. His servants scuttled quickly to attention and provided him with drinks when they reached the tower.

Teal stood apprehensively and turned his body into the wind to drown out any other sound in attempt to calm his racing thoughts. He had no idea what the rest of this night held or whether the Emperor had even realised that he had led him to the top of his tower for the first time since he had sworn his loyalty.

The Emperor waved to a section of cushions near the small alcove where Teal had first kissed Jale. “No matter how much I love the bed that Crael made for me, I still prefer the Talbecan tradition of sitting on the floor.”

The bamboo mats were cool under Teal’s skin as he sat down beside the Emperor.

“I know Jale already spoken to you, but you do not need to fear my mother,” the Emperor said quietly once they were sitting amongst the cushions. He draped his arm over Teal’s shoulder. “I have every intention for you to take a promising ceremony and become an official consort.”

“That’s reassuring,” Teal said. He wanted to know more of what had happened between Delba and Prince Srenlat. It was not his place to ask. “Thank you,” he said instead.

“Does that make you happy?” the Emperor asked. “You seem to enjoy spending your time with Jale.”

Teal took a sip of wine while he deliberated his answer. It was best to be honest. “I really enjoy spending time with Jale.”

“Good. He is very fond of you.”

The Emperor’s hand squeezed Teal’s shoulder, only it didn’t stop at one squeeze but continued like a gentle, lazy massage. Teal truly began to relax and felt his body lean into the Emperor’s fingers.

An attention getting cough interrupted them and Teal startled forward and out of reach of the Emperor’s hands.

Empress Crael was standing to the side.

The Emperor, of course, showed no surprise at the intrusion. “What is it, my love?” he asked. He patted the bench behind him and she moved to join them giving Teal a smile of acknowledgement while she did so.

“Your brother, Prince Srenlat, came to see me just now,” she explained.

The Emperor sighed. “What did he want?”

“You know what he wants,” she smiled.

“He wishes for you to persuade me just like he has been talking to Delba to do the same.”

She nodded. “He asked me to try to convince you to send more troops to the border.”

The Emperor shook his head.

“I know you don’t trust him and you’re worried of giving him too many soldiers,” the Empress stated, “But they are your men and they are loyal to you. He is your brother, he won’t defy you,” she assured him while Teal listened on in silence.

“He has wanted his own territory for too long and his city is loyal to him,” the Emperor argued. “It could give him too much temptation." His tone was flat as if these were facts that he had argued on many occasions before.

“But the alternative is for the labour camps to become too restless. If news spread to the borders, too, that you don’t even trust your own brother, the desert mobs will see your brother as a weakness and attack. Of worse, try to bribe him to join their forces. Furthermore, if your brother’s people hear of your mistrust and that you do not wish to support him, there could be unrest on their behalf.” The Empress placed her hand gently on the Emperor’s arm. “I know you are occupied with your other worries, but you can’t ignore this real threat. We still don’t know who is responsible for turning the desert mobs back to Talbec.”

Teal’s head swam. He had no idea who these desert mobs were that they were talking about. It sounded serious though, everything they were talking about. So many things that he had been oblivious to all along.

“We can not afford civil unrest with the pressures from the Keglar Kingdom," the Empress continued. "The desert mobs have caused havoc on the Kelgar Kingdom’s borders. You know that it’s only going to get worse. If they manage to band with one of the labour camps in our empire…”

“I will consult the official criticisers tomorrow,” the Emperor cut her off, his voice weary but Teal got the impression that it had nothing to do with the time of night but the topic at hand.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” the Empress asked cautiously. “Something you’re not sharing with me. Something that’s stopping you.”

“It’s nothing, but I do hold serious doubts for Prince Srenlat’s loyalty and if given the chance, I do believe he would run with it.”

The Empress smiled, a hint of hurt in her eyes. “Speak it over with Jale as well. He has your full council.”

The Emperor did not miss her tone. He swept his arm out and caught the Empress’ hand with his own. He brought it to his lips tenderly and kissed the back of it. “There are old, complicated issues here that I do not want to trouble you with.” His eyes swooped to her belly. He freed his hand and ran it gently over the swell of her stomach and leaned up to kiss her. “I can’t wait for the child to arrive,” the Emperor murmured when their lips separated.

The Empress didn’t try to contain the laughter that escaped her lips. “And I believe there is more than one reason for that,” she said her tone suddenly full of mirth. She moved back in and grazed her lips teasingly over the Emperor’s.

Teal sat perfectly still unsure of whether they remembered he was there or not. Should he try to discreetly slide away to give them the privacy they needed?

The Empress however had not forgotten his presence. “Go back to enjoying your evening,” she said with a nod in Teal’s direction.

The Emperor turned sharply, clearly he had forgotten that Teal was there. His mind had been so preoccupied with their conversation. They stared at each other, and Teal could see that it was only just dawning on the Emperor’s features who he had actually had with him, at this time of night, in his private chamber. For the first time, Teal saw the Emperor’s features working out a decision.

“Stay,” he said and it took Teal a moment to realise that the Emperor was speaking to the Empress and not to him. He shifted getting ready to stand to leave. “No,” the Emperor instructed. “I want you both to stay.”

Teal glanced back and forth between the Empress and the Emperor. The Empress’s face was still full of amusement.

“What is it that you so desire, my love?” she asked.

The Emperor turned his attention to her. “To give you pleasure.” Teal watched, an ache suddenly in his throat, as the Emperor’s hand rested on the Empress’s calf and slid up and underneath her dress. The Empress shuddered her next breath despite the Emperor’s hand only having reached her thigh.

“Teal,” the Emperor said not glancing his way.

“Y, y, yes…” Teal stuttered.

“Would you support my lovely Empress here while I attend to her pleasure?”

Teal took a moment to respond, surprised and not really knowing what the Emperor was asking him to do. The prospect of witnessing the Emperor and the Empress being intimate though, being in the presence of the Empress. It was a curiosity he hadn’t been aware of before but he was certain he was not going to miss out on it now. “Sure?” he managed.

The Empress rose to her feet and both Teal and the Emperor supported her to sit on some of the comfortable cushions laid out over the mat. Teal followed her instructions and he sat behind her so she could lean her back against his stomach as the Emperor settled in between her thighs, her belly large and obscuring Teal’s view when the Emperor lifted her gown and disappeared underneath.

The Empress’s breath caught in her throat and her head fell back, resting it on Teal’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” she asked looking up at him.

“No,” Teal responded as she gripped his legs, and he truly didn’t mind. There was a strange warmth and connection flooding through him to be part of this, to be part of her pleasure. The Empress squirmed and moaned from something the Emperor was doing in between her thighs and Teal began to feel the gentle rock of her hips as she moved with the Emperor seeking full enjoyment. She found Teal’s hand and placed it on her stomach.

“Do you want to touch me?” she asked breathlessly tilting her head back until their eyes could meet, and never before had Teal been struck so much by her beauty so close and vulnerable as another moan escaped her lips. All of a sudden, Teal did want to touch her. He nodded, his own breath beginning to gather speed and a certain ache began to build between his own thighs.

The Empress took his hand from her stomach and placed it on her breasts. The first woman that Teal was to touch and it was the Empress of Talbec. He gasped at the soft, full flesh under his hand. With swift fingers, the Empress pulled the material over her cleavage revealing her left breast and guided Teal’s hand to her warm skin. He could feel the heat from his own breath on her neck as his fingers gently explored. Her free hand lowered to the Emperor’s head and the other guided Teal to her nipple, tacky and moist ready for the birth of her child. The Empress’s breathing increased, her eyes closed and Teal recognised even though he had not with a woman before, her approach. Her body moved with a strong pulse, a sure rhythm, her moans and gasps louder and louder, and then her body collapsed and her full weight was against Teal’s body as she came. He held her surely and easily, his strength allowing him so.

The Emperor reappeared, a smile of satisfaction on his face and he settled on his elbow beside the pair while the Empress regained her breath. He wiped his face with a towel offered discreetly by a servant. Teal tried to control his own breathing, glad that his erection was hidden behind the Empress’s body. He waited though, waited for the Emperor and Empress to dictate what would come next. He was surprised needless to say.

“Again?” the Emperor asked the Empress.

She nodded and Teal watched the Emperor’s hand settle back to where his head had just been.

The Empress leaned back on Teal’s body again and closed her eyes, her features soft and relaxed as the Emperor touched her.

“You never have with a woman, have you?” the Emperor said to Teal.

Teal shook his head. “Women, they can, again and again. What’s your record, love?” he asked the Empress.

“Eight,” she breathed.

“Aaah,” the Emperor stated. “I should have remembered that.” He turned his focus back on the Empress and Teal watched again as she began to become lost within it once more. 

Teal’s body ached and he fretted at what he should do. He could feel his own excitement building, the sight of the Empress, one breast still exposed, her gown high up her thighs, her pregnant belly a symbol of her entire femininity fiercely on display. Teal’s hands dropped from where they had both been massaging her breasts and instinctively clenched her hips.

“It’s okay,” the Empress gasped. “You can come all over my back if you wish.”

Teal’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry,” he said. “You’re just so beautiful like this.”

The Emperor and the Empress gazed up at him, open and pleased with his admission. The Empress moved to the side a fraction and slid her hand behind her back. It wasn’t a proper hold but the palm of her hand covered him. The Emperor leaned up and kissed the Empress swiftly and then leaned higher and brought his lips to Teal’s. Teal caught the soft taste of the Empress still on the Emperor's mouth, but Teal couldn’t reciprocate, not now. The feel of the Empress grinding her body and hand over his crotch, just enough friction, the sight of the Emperor’s hand working in between the Empress’s thighs. Teal came splattering over the Empress’s back and in her hand, covering his own clothes.

They were all a quivering gasping mess as Teal realised that the Empress had come as well. The Emperor moved back and this time, he accepted a cup of wine from a servant and gulped it down. The Empress continued to rest upon Teal, completely at ease in his presence and Teal was surprised at how comfortable he was, not only with the Empress, and tasting her, but with the servants and his two guards that were only a short distance away. It struck him then that he absolutely didn't care about their presence. 

“Well, that was more fun than I was expecting,” Teal said with a delighted smile.

The Empress laughed, a loud but melodic sound that filled the alcove they had taken refuge in.

Teal gazed at the Emperor to see a shift in his eyes, a similar shift to when they had been standing in the tunnel under the Blue Garden, with the water from lagoon glowing around them. His eyes dropped to the Emperor’s noticeably hard crotch. He eased the Empress up and an act that even surprised himself, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Teal shifted to his knees and approached the Emperor who widened his legs to allow Teal in between them. The Empress eased herself closer as well and rested her hand on Teal’s head, stroking his hair while Teal worked the Emperor's trousers free.

Teal gazed at the Emperor’s cock before him, long, large and hard. He lifted his hand eagerly and wrapped his fingers around it. He gazed up one last time, as if he needed permission, to find the Emperor’s longing gaze.

“I’ll let Jale be the one to only fuck you at the moment,” the Emperor said. “But I would really appreciate it if you would kiss me.”

Teal almost laughed, no longer feeling any of the fear he once had held when standing before the Emperor. He gazed the Emperor directly in the eye. "I would love to."

He lowered his head and eagerly licked, sure of his task and wanting to please. He heard the Empress moan again as the Emperor’s attention went elsewhere and Teal lifted his hand and caressed her thigh, brave enough to only go that far.

The evening continued as they pleasured each other, stripping off their clothes in stages until the three lay naked on the mat and cushions, the sound of the Empress reaching climax filling the evening air again and again and again. 

*

By the time the last night of the midsummer festival arrived, Teal was exhausted. On the last day, parties and celebrations could be heard in the city and when Teal climbed to one of the towers, he could see people along the beach celebrating. The end of the Midsummer Festival had also brought in a heavy unusual heat that was oppressive, stifling and draining. Nursing a hangover, the city soon became silent and still as most of its occupants took refuge inside during the middle of the day or as Teal soon learnt, underground. The palace did much the same, even the morning training sessions were pushed to dawn training times and reduced in duration.

The Emperor’s mother also left. The new concubine, Jale informed everyone, was going to stay in guest quarters until after the harem had had their private celebrations for the end of the Midsummer Festival. The Emperor would spend time getting to know her and decide on what he was going to do. There was a hint of a residence in another city three hours away. Teal didn’t know whether he should feel sorry for the concubine or not. Her family would still receive all the glorifying prestige of having a member of their family chosen, but the prospect of being sent to another city would be humiliating for the girl. Delba explained that while beautiful, the Emperor had seen her application before and had found her dull. To further his dismay, she was actually the better out of the three possible women. Still, Teal had to wonder what was going through the girl’s mind.

For the rest of the consorts, to escape the full effects of the heatwave, Teal was informed that they would be heading out of the city for a couple of days.

“We’re leaving for Askoflin,” Jale said the first morning after the Midsummer Festival. It was met with several sounds of agreement. “It’s the summer palace in the mountains not too far from the city,” he explained to Teal. “It’s where we go every year at the end of the Midsummer Festival for our own private celebrations.”

“Is life always like this in the palace? Always celebrating and travelling?” Teal asked in amazement.

“This time of year is particularly relaxed due to the season. Make the most of it, once the heatwave has passed and with the Midsummer Festival over, life will soon return to normal and you will continue with your training,” Jale explained. “We will need to find you an adequate job within the palace that will match your skills. I heard you had fun the other night with the Empress and Emperor,” Jale added. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Teal wondered if he would ever get used to Jale’s habit of swiftly changing the conversation.

“Yes,” he responded. “I did.”

“Interesting,” Jale said with a smirk on his lips. “Care to join me this evening before we leave?”

Teal laughed. “I could never say no to you Jale.”

“I hope not,” Jale said and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Emperor and his harem travel to the Summer Palace to enjoy themselves. Lana is attacked before Teal's eyes and he responds in a way that could change everything for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Brain dead for a while and feeling burnt out from the everyday grind. I also usually print out my chapters to go through them but I haven't been able to do that this time so sorry for any major issues.

Nala, the health giver, had a shadow. They had been with her ever since she had arrived at Denroin Temple and entered the catacombs of underground archives. It had been a long arduous journey to reach their remote location nestled high in the mountains, especially for someone of her age. They were old acquaintances, the Denroin monks and her. A person couldn’t say friends when it came to The Denroin monks.

Nala’s good ties with this furiously independent group of men stemmed from a decade earlier when she had tended to one of the head monks who had fallen ill. On a journey acquiring roots and herbs on the far distant Mahem Mountains, she had stumbled into their territory and had nearly been subjected to severe punishment. Their elite healers had failed however and upon hearing her position as healer to the Emperor, they had asked her for assistance. The sick monk was a member of the Embodran elect, their high council of sorts, and Nala had been the one to find the poison that had inflicted the man and cure him. From that day on, Nala had held a unique relationship with the monks. Not too unique though. Her first request to access their materials on the Lombock race was declined, until she revealed that there was an actual Lombock living amongst them. The Embodran elect deliberated for a whole day until they approved her access to one of their vaults.

Her shadow was a middle ranking monk who had been given the unfortunate job of ensuring she didn’t access anything she wasn’t supposed to - and even Nala’s curiosity was piqued as to what information could be of such worth that it was considered to be more classified than the Lombock race. That thought was only expatiated now that Nala was coming to the end of her research and she knew what no one else knew in the empire. She knew that the few documents that they held in the Grand Library were wrong, she knew what the Lombock were truly capable of and, she also knew what had truly happened to them all those years ago. 

She wiped her brow. The vault, a cave of sorts that was guarded with a large iron door, was stuffy and hot. But taking the parchments anywhere else was not allowed. Nala squinted over the material with a long burning torch beside her. An uncharacteristic impatience was tempering her work, so eager she was to get moving again and share what she had discovered with the Emperor.

Finally, not knowing what hour of the day it was, Nala laid her ink stick down satisfied with what she had copied. She turn to her shadow and he smiled. He was an older monk, possibly in his late fifties, and had not uttered one word since he had been in her presence. He took a step forward and stopped, the sudden sound of a scuffle from outside of the cave and further down the tunnel reaching their ears. The monk instantly raised his hand cautioning Nala to be quiet. He turned, as did Nala, both poised in confusion but instinct causing a prickling sense of fear to churn over the back of their necks. Nala rose to her feet, her hands rolling the parchment of her copied work into a tight roll. She thrust it inside her long dress just as the monk turned sharply and grabbed her elbow. His grip was firm and urgent. It appeared he was going to protect her just as much as he had been warned to protect the archives.

They approached the entrance of the archive slowly, their ears on alert as the sound of the scuffle, the fight they dared to think, grew louder. The torches in the tunnel gave a view of what was occurring. An Ashkin assassin and a Denroin monk in battle, a fierce battle with the Denroin monk struggling despite his skillful fighting. In one swift act, the assassin faked a swing with one hand and as the monk went to block, the assassin’s other hand came up hard, the blade in their hand jutting up and into the man’s neck.

Without a word, Nala’s monk pulled her down the tunnel in the opposite direction and deeper and darker into the depths of the mountain. They travelled quietly and as fast as Nala’s old bones would allow her. She wasn’t going to ask how the assassin had managed to get that far into the archives or how many monks they had possibly killed to get there. She was not going to ask how the assassin knew where she was or what she was doing. Not that she was conceited, but there was no doubt in Nala’s mind that the assassin was only there because of her. Obviously, someone did not want her to find out about the Lombock race. Her thoughts continued to wander despite the grime that was finding its way onto her skin, under her nails, and over her clothes. 

They paused and listened. All of a sudden, the monk pushed her, blindly into another tunnel to her right and into darkness where no torches were lit to guide her way. There was the sound of fighting behind her, her shadow, her monk, fighting to allow her to escape. She could only hope that this dark tunnel would lead to somewhere fruitful. 

Her hands grappled over the slimy wall using it to guide her way. She followed it around what she guessed was a corner, and relief hit her. There, only a short distance away, an opening with light streaming through what appeared to be branches of a vine half covering the entrance. Nala reached out pushing the vines to the side. Awkward and resisting, the vines did not want to move. This was not an entrance or exit that was used very often.

Nala struggled through. A gasp escaped her and she instantly reached for the vines to prevent her from falling into the deep cavern at her feet. Still deep within the mountain, it wasn’t the large dark hole before her that had made her cry, it was the walls of the cavern lined with books and scrolls as far as the eye could see above and below her that had made her gasp. This had to be the world’s largest library.

It was this knowledge, this abundance of knowledge before her, untouched by the everyday man that caused Nala her death. Preoccupied by what she was seeing, she failed to continue to move and she was therefore far too easy prey for the assassin. She never heard their approach and never sensed their presence. The blade, sharp and brilliant, sliced swiftly and easily over her neck. The shock of it overwhelmed her and then, so did the darkness of the cavern as her body fell into its depths.

Her monk, Nala’s shadow, stumbled down another tunnel. He limped, blood trickling down his left side. It was a mortal wound that much was clear. He had one last task to do before he died and he could make it. He could. His free hand, the one that was not holding the wall for support, held the copied scroll that Nala had written. She had passed it to him, just before he had shoved her off into the tunnel, as if she had known he had more chance of escaping than her. The last torch held the silent agreement between them. Nala would attempt to lead the assassin away and the monk would get the scroll out and to the waiting eagle that would carry the scroll back to the Emperor.

The plan, so simple in design, had worked. The monk had managed to get away without being followed but not before he had been stabbed in the chest. There was poison on the blade, he could smell it so there had been no need for the assassin to continue with their attack to ensure their job would be complete. One snick of the blade was enough to know that the monk would die.

Now staggering out of the archives through a back entrance. He stumbled his way past the other dead bodies of monks that had fallen at the assassin’s whim. The messenger birds were towards the back of the compound. His vision blurred, blood dripped and he gasped in pain. It didn’t matter. It was the last thing he was going to do and nothing was going to stop him. 

The eagle accepted its package, the scroll placed inside a secure pouch and bound to its leg. It was an odd shape and large, but the strong bird would be able to carry it. He removed the chain, uncovered its eyes and bade it off. The monk watched the eagle fly into the sky and smiled as it disappeared. His body slid to the ground leaning against the wooden cage that the eagle had been residing in.

A laugh escaped his lips when he saw the assassin approach, their face covered and only their eyes present – bright sparkling blue eyes. 

“You’re too late,” the monk spat. They were the first words he had uttered in over twenty years. “The Emperor will now know how to stop the Lombock from coming back.”

The assassin pulled off their head piece and the monk laid his eyes onto a young woman with long brown hair.

“You foolish man,” she whispered squatting down in front of him. “They never left. The Lombock race never left.”

*

They set off in the late evening, after the main heat of the day had passed. Through the winding streets with trapped hot air, it didn’t feel like there had actually been any change in the temperature at all. They kept the journey slow, even so, the horses were still sweating hard. 

The only person who hadn’t joined them was the Empress who Teal had learned, could be just as stubborn as Jale when she wanted to be. Apparently there had been much heated discussion before they had left. The Emperor had wanted to cancel their usual journey to Askoflin palace due to the Empress’ inability to join them. Not wanting to spoil their fun, she had been adamant that the harem continue and go on ahead without her. The Empress had much sway with the Emperor, and reluctantly after some bickering and heated discussion, he had agreed only with the compromise that their usual retreat would be much shorter than usual. Four days at most compared to the usual two weeks.

Teal also wished that the Empress had joined them. Teal’s evening with the Emperor and the Empress remained poignant in his thoughts. The touches, smells and sounds of that night came in constant flashes where he was instantly taken back to it all. Overwhelmed, Teal didn’t know if it was the influence of the Empress and his first sexual experience with a woman, or the fact that for the first time ever, he had been intimate with the Emperor. Both were radical concepts to digest.

Teal’s eyes flickered to Delba momentarily but he shunned that thought away. While alluring, he still found her dangerous. Lana was certainly more amenable but unfortunately, he noted, not currently on a horse with them. He turned in his saddle aware of eyes upon him, and found Jale analysing him. It must have been obvious that his attention and gaze had kept reverting to the women who had joined them on their journey. Teal tried to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. The haughty almost indignant look on Jale’s face was something he would not forget. With the way Jale’s body looked on the back of his horse, strong and mighty, Jale had nothing to worry about.

Teal was also delighted that Satner had been ordered to join the party who had left the palace. He was to be the head of security at the Summer Palace. Galton would also be present but as a long standing friend of the Emperor, it would be his annual break and he would be allowed to be present in a less than official capacity. It was for that reason that Satner was not free for idle chatter. He was on duty, in charge, and conducted himself in a manner that let everyone know just that.

Askoflin didn’t disappoint. Perched in the middle of a cliff face but still high enough for the balconies of the small palace to be on the same level as the tallest treetops, the palace provided a relaxing getaway from the city. Above, Jale explained, a river split in two creating two waterfalls that cascaded around both sides of the core building. Due to its location, it was a small palace housing only several rooms for sleeping, a dining room, and a group entertainment area that had a balcony overlooking the waterhole below. Teal was amazed to find that the large balcony area even included a private rock bath and shower area. The size of the palace and its minimal staff however, did not affect its grandness. Marble walls and floors covered every inch and the furniture was luxurious and plentiful. The caravans and horses were camped out a short distance away, the last approach to the palace having been conducted on foot.

Teal sighed in relief as he stood out on the balcony, a continuous, soft, wispy spray landing on his skin as he stared up at the stars that were now beginning to emerge. The trees on the other side of the balcony full of birds enjoying the cooler part of the day.

“Teal,” Jale spoke in greeting as he came to stand with him. They stood in silence looking out at the view.

“This is really something,” Teal said, closing his eyes.

Jale watched him. “It is. You’re late for our celebration though. Everyone is already making their way to the dining room to feast. It’s been a long hot afternoon.”

The dining room was true Talbecan style. The table was low with all the consorts sitting on cushions around its edge. Its surface was covered in a spread of food that must have taken all day to prepare. Delba was at the Emperor’s side, his arm casually wrapped around her shoulder. Ralen was also present, as well as Galton. It was blaring empty without the Empress and Lana present.

“Teal,” the Emperor said as he approached. He waved to the food. “Sit down and join us.”

Teal took a seat next to Galton, an act he wouldn’t have dreamed of doing only a short time ago. They shared a mutual nod in greeting while Jale joined Teal on his other side.

“Do you always join the Emperor’s parties?” Teal asked.

“Only when the Emperor asks me,” Galton responded. He bit into a large piece of meat, its juices dripping down his chin.

Delba laughed from across the table, glass in her hand, her eyes bright from the alcohol she had already consumed. “He asks you every year.”

“You spend time with the Emperor as well?” Teal asked in surprise.

Galton didn’t rise to Delba’s comment but he deliberately took his time to chew his meat, his eyes trained on Delba all the while. “No,” he said simply and then he washed the flavour of the meat down with his wine. “The Emperor and I go way back. We were childhood friends and that is why I reserve such a privilege to join these celebrations.”

“So, you don’t…?”

“Galton our friend here likes to keep his life simple,” Ralen explained for Teal as Delba popped a grape into her mouth. She sucked on her finger seductively, so seductively she had every man’s eyes trained on her, apart from Jale who only took a mouthful of his wine.

Delba looked at Ralen. “You can speak, you are just as simple.”

“And you dare to complain?” Ralen quirked.

“Not at all,” she breathed and gave him a coy, knowing smile.

To Teal the Emperor spoke, “Galton here prefers the company of women only. I thought I should have at least one man around me who I couldn’t get distracted by trying to get into my bed.”

“So, you are promised to a woman?” Teal asked Galton.

“Oh no, he isn’t,” Delba answered for Galton. “How is the lovely lady going?”

It was the first time that Teal had seen Galton lost for words. 

“Okay,” he answered quickly and buried his nose in his cup again.

“You have a lady who you spend time with?” Teal asked. 

“No,” Delba said. “He has only had several conversations with the woman and he is too scared to do anything else!”

Galton sighed clearly not enjoying being the centre of attention while Teal smiled at Jale, suddenly noting his permanent gaze in Teal’s direction.

Delba laughed again and gave Galton a wink. “You know, I always offered to help,” she said. “The way you’re going, you’re going to be too old to father any children.”

The whole group laughed but Galton had decided to take it in his stride. “I move at my own pace,” he said taking another sip of his wine.

“And what pace is that?” Jale asked finally joining the conversation. “I think one of the monks of Denroin would move faster than you.”

They laughed again but Galton only waved them off unfazed. Teal had no idea that the man held such a sense of humour and tolerance. 

“Well,” the Emperor stated, “I thought I would take matters into my own hands and I have asked Lana to invite your lovely maid to join us tonight. She will arrive with Lana in one hour.”

Galton sat up straight, suddenly undone. “What?” he gasped. 

The party gazed at him fondly.

“Come now,” the Emperor stated kindly. “Some conversation and wine, and the relaxing atmosphere will do you both the wonders of good.”

Teal leaned towards Jale and kept his question quiet. “Why is Galton so nervous?”

Jale tilted his head and Teal was surprised to see his face serious. “His promised past five years ago. He has not been with anyone since and has only just started to think of talking to another lady, let alone lay with one. We tease him from time-to-time now that he has started to think of seeing someone else. He knows that it is all in jest.”

The jovial mood continued throughout the meal and as they moved onto the balcony. Lana arrived with a quiet and shy woman who looked completely uncomfortable with the company she had been asked to join for the evening. Jale left Teal’s side and approached Lana to whisper something in her ear. She smiled and immediately looped her hand into the crook of his elbow. He guided to where Teal stood and must have seen Teal’s longing gaze at the food they had left behind, still ample on the plates. 

“Do not fear,” Jale told him coming to stand at his side again, Lana still with him. “The food will be available all evening and you don’t want to become too full that you pass out into a slumber and miss the real party.”

“The real party?” Teal enquired.

Jale only answered with a pointed look and Teal laughed. Lana didn’t join their banter, too preoccupied with something else. All of a sudden she shuddered despite the hot weather, a soft frown forming on her features. 

“What’s wrong?” Teal asked. 

“The water,” she told him. “It’s too loud – it disorientates me. I am so used to being able to hear everything that is going on around me. We don’t come here very often in truth, so I find it very difficult and…”

“You feel vulnerable here,” Jale filled in for her kindly. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Lana smiled in Jale’s direction and Teal glanced up and towards the water cascading down. It had not occurred to him how the noise of the waterfall would have an impact on her. True, they had to talk louder over the sound and compounded with not being able to see, Teal guessed it would make it harder for Lana to be independent. Her desire to be beside Jale was so much clearer now.

“Time for a bath,” Ralen informed them as he walked past.

Teal watched Ralen pull his finely crafted vest off his broad shoulders and step into one of small shower areas off the balcony created by a section of one of the waterfalls. Work had been conducted a little higher up on the rock face so that in this space, the force of the water was at a steady and comfortable pace. Once Ralen had rubbed the sweat from his body, a sight Teal believed both Jale and himself enjoyed, Ralen climbed into the rock bath. He looked over to Teal.

“Join me,” he called out. “The water is cool and refreshing.” 

Teal glanced at Jale who only nodded in approval. He began to strip his clothes and followed Ralen’s example, washing his body off before he stepped into the bath. It was scented with a strong pungent smell, its scent unfamiliar but Teal could feel the muscles in his body begin to relax. He sighed, closed his eyes and allowed his body to sink until only his head was above the surface.

Their peaceful solitude didn’t last long. Teal sensed another person approach the bath as well. Completely unperturbed that she was naked before Teal, Delba lowered herself down until she was fully submerged. Teal couldn’t avert his eyes. Her body was dark, luscious, and decorated with small body paintings and water droplets from her shower. Teal swallowed and he wondered whether the paintings were permanent tattoos or mere decorations that was currently popular with the women of the capital.

Ralen casually dropped his arm around Delba’s shoulders, the water lapping around her bobbing breasts. She breathed in the scent of the water seeming to relax as well. Instead of remaining quiet though, her eyes opened and she turned to Ralen. 

“I think we ought to teach Teal one of our traditions.” She said it with sly mirth looking at him through her long, dark lashes.

Teal eyed her warily but Ralen only smiled. He reached behind him as he spoke waving to one of the servants on duty. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Filled with trepidation, Teal sat up. He hadn’t planned to shy away from what might occur that evening and while he couldn’t help but appreciate Delba’s body, he had never fantasied about being intimate with her. Without realising it, his eyes flickered back over towards Lana with keen interest – it was certainly a tender thought that had been slowly developing over the past couple of days. Hoping no one had noticed, he glanced back at the pair in front of him, Delba with a coy smile on her lips.

“What’s the tradition?” Teal asked hoping to distract her. 

“Toslet,” Delba answered. 

“Toslet?”

Ralen turned to face him, two drinks in hand. “It’s a drinking game.”

Teal glanced at the two small cups, one being held in his direction. With a sinking feeling, he knew this game was not going to end well for him. 

Sure enough, Teal soon found himself struggling to keep up with the rules that Delba and Ralen had inflicted on him which consisted of a multitude of hand gestures that competed against each other. If he lost, he had to drink. Only Teal had the sneaky suspicion that the pair kept changing the rules to get him drunk. After several shots of the strong spirit and his guard sufficiently down, Teal was indeed beyond making intelligent conversation or decisions.

Delba it seemed, was only going to use it to her advantage. 

“Did you enjoy yourself the other night with the Empress and Emperor?” she asked. She had one arm draped over the back of the rock bath her fingers slowly scratching the nape of Ralen’s neck unbothered that her breasts were completely exposed in her new position. 

“Yes,” Teal answered, slurring.

“So,” she continued her voice silky and smooth. “I heard that when you were with Jale for the first time, your Presence appeared?”

Teal tried to sit up, something in the back of his mind warning him of possible danger if their conversation continued in this particular direction. It might have even come from his Presence itself.

“Yes,” he replied carefully trying to push back the fogginess of his drunken haze. 

“I’m curious,” Delba said. “Did it appear when you were with the Emperor and Empress?”

“No,” Teal answered slowly only dawning on this fact himself. Confusion flooded through him. Why was that so?

“Interesting,” Delba said. She took a long sip of her wine watching Teal carefully. Ralen didn’t come to his defence. He instead held an interested expression on his face. Delba continued, “I wonder why that was. I thought your Presence only appeared when you were scared or afraid.”

Teal blinked unsure of what to say. He hadn’t even known that Delba was aware of his Presence. Maybe Jale had mentioned it? Teal shook his head, trying to clear it further. He still held some distant worry as to what had caused his Presence to surface that first time with Jale.

“I think the Presence,” Teal paused trying to gather his thoughts and an idea suddenly came forward, one that may just help him in this tricky situation. “I think the Presence emerged with Jale because it was the first time I had lain with someone other than my friend, Cokrin.”

Delba seemed to think on this for a moment. “Hmm, maybe.”

Something caught Ralen’s attention and at the same time, Teal sensed Jale standing behind him. He turned to gaze up at him, Jale still in his clothes and completely dry. Teal’s vision swirled but he managed to spy Lana only a short distance away.

“I think he’s had enough, don’t you think?” Jale stated sounding annoyed. 

Delba only stared slyly up at Jale. “Oh come now, Jale. You get to play with him every night. Now it’s our turn.”

Jale’s glare deepened and it was enough to silence Delba completely, but her expression showed that she had enjoyed the exchange that had occurred. 

Ralen, still with enough of his wits about him, took to remedy the situation. “Have another drink,” he said to Delba. “And stop trying to cause trouble.” 

Delba glanced at him, sighed and decided to move her attention towards Ralen. She moved seductively closer and placed a suggestive kiss on his neck, whispering something in his ear as she did so.

“Good idea,” Ralen replied. 

“Do you mind?” Jale asked waving to Teal and he continued sarcastically. “So he doesn’t drown while you’re both in each other’s arms.” 

Ralen nodded and pulled out of Delba’s hold to stand and scoop Teal into his arms. He passed Teal easily to Jale who just as easily hoisted Teal up and threw him over his shoulder. Head swaying and blinking hard in drunken surprise, Teal caught an upside down glimpse of Delba climbing into Ralen’s lap. Ralen leaned back and reached for his cup of wine. He took a mouthful while his other hand ran down her neck, her breasts and to her stomach.

Teal let his body flop and relax into Jale’s hold. He was vaguely aware of being lowered onto a sleeping mat. He tried to focus on the stars, although it was very difficult when they kept blurring and joining together until darkness finally succumbed them. Was it the end of the world as he knew it, a premonition, or just the drunkenness that had engulfed him?

*

Several hours later, Teal stirred. There was a nice bodily warmth at his front and a soft aromatic smell filled his nostrils. He frowned, still not having opened his eyes while he tried to place the fragrance in his fuzzy state. Roses and lilacs; a smell he was unaccustomed to having so close to his nostrils. 

“Lana,” he whispered and breathed in more of her delicate scent.

Without disturbing her in his arms, Teal turned his head to look over his shoulder and take in his surroundings. He had no memory of how he had ended up on the soft padded floor. They were still outside on the balcony, soft lanterns glowing, murmurs and moans of sweet seductions only a short distance away was indication enough for Teal to know it was still the middle of the night. Through the mesh curtains and sleeping nets that had been erected around them to protect their skin from lurking insects, Teal made out Delba’s voluptuous curves underneath the Emperor coupled together in their own semi-private net. He watched for a moment longer and his eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw Ralen’s figure emerge inside their tent too, naked as well, Delba’s hand wrapped around his long cock. Teal swallowed down his sudden arousal. He heard the sound of someone’s weight shifting at his feet. On a wooden chair Jale sat, wine in one hand, pipe in the other.

Teal rubbed his face with his free hand, only now vaguely remembering the drinking game he had played with Ralen and Delba earlier in the evening. 

“Oh, he stirs,” Jale drawled.

“I’m awake,” Teal grumbled in agreement. “Just.”

A moan from the other net reached their ears. Teal glanced in the direction but Jale simply ignored it.

“You passed out very early.”

“Ralen made me play his drinking game,” Teal told him, trying to keep his voice even. He glanced at Lana but she was still fast asleep in his arms. 

“I’ll be having words with him tomorrow,” Jale said. He nodded towards Lana. “Are you comfortable?”

Teal tried not to scoff. “You can be humorous when you want to be, can’t you? Of course I’m comfortable. Jealous?”

Jale snorted. “Quite the opposite actually. She is by far my preference for you over who else is on offer.”

Teal took a while to decipher Jale’s meaning. He glanced down a Lana’s still form, contemplating. 

“Trust me,” Jale carried on. “If you’re wanting to experiment with any of the female consorts, Lana here would be your most ideal choice.”

Teal cast a glance through the mesh, the Emperor, Ralen and Delba were far too busy to take any notice of their conversation but that wasn’t his only concern. 

“She is beautiful,” Teal said looking down at Lana. “And the Emperor has told me about how wonderful her touch can be, and I am curious…” He paused afraid to ask. “Delba hinted that you might have.”

“No, well not by myself,” Jale said flatly. “The female form has never enticed me in such a way. I have joined the Emperor on occasions mostly when Lana is present, but my preference is certainly for the male form. It certainly looks like the female entices you though.” He nodded towards Lana. “I have indulged in one or two of Lana’s non-sensual massages. She is quite apt at working out knots so I’m sure she has quite a natural talent at turning her fingers into building pleasure. The Emperor surely never complains.”

Teal gazed down at Lana, tempted by the sight of her. “Hmm,” he said thoughtfully. “I have always thought breasts were very interesting, but I don’t feel comfortable talking about her in such a manner when she is not awake.”

Jale was starting to look bored. His tone was certainly starting to be tempered by impatience. “Oh never fear, Lana is no longer the innocent creature she came to us as. Why don’t you wake her up and ask her? You might be surprised by her response. Although, I should warn you,” he continued, “Lana has great skill at pretending to be asleep when she needs to be, so she’s probably heard all of our conversation already.”

“He speaks the truth,” Lana mumbled. For Jale she spoke louder, “Let the poor boy be and let him make his own decisions.”

Jale faked a gasp. “That’s not what you said to me earlier! You said that if you had Teal all to yourself you would never be able to leave him be.”

“You traitor!” Lana laughed. She eased herself out of Teal’s arms and pushed herself up to a sitting position. “Instead I will leave you both be and let the two of you seek your pleasures together.”

“No,” Jale and Teal both said in unison.

Lana paused and turned slowly towards Teal. “You are very warm and comfortable Teal, but make sure Jale isn’t playing any games. He is known for his jealous streak.”  
Jale’s voice took on a condescending tone. “The boy is interested. I seek to work it out of his system that is all. And you my dear, Lana. I have always held you in the highest of regards.”

Teal remained quiet his head going back and forth between the two bickering until all of a sudden, Lana sighed. “You need to speak up Teal so I know what you want. Remaining quiet is not going to help you at all.”

“What do you want?” Teal suddenly asked surprising himself with the directness of his question. “Was Jale telling the truth?”

“My dear, Teal,” Lana said, reaching out and stroking his cheek. “I think I would rather enjoy you.”

Teal took in her features, soft and delicate, the milk colour over her eyes glimmering with the glow of the lanterns such a beautiful captivating sight she would never witness. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered and edged closer. “Can I kiss you?”

Lana nodded ever so slightly and Teal closed the distance between them. His lips landed gently on hers and he could taste her scent, the smell of the roses and lilacs, as if they were part of who she was. He pulled away, wanting to delve further but conscious of the extra eyes upon them. He cast a look at Jale. 

“What?” Jale exclaimed. “It’s your first time? I watch Lana and the Emperor all the time, I can give you some pointers.”

Exasperated, Teal leaned back. Jale could not be serious. Lana only began to laugh.

“He’s joking, isn’t he?” Teal asked her.

She shook her head. “I’m afraid not and with the way he is so infatuated with you…”

“Infatuated!” Jale scoffed. 

“Yes, infatuated,” Lana repeated. “….Teal, he’s going to make sure you don’t enjoy yourself too much with me.”

“I doubt that is possible,” Teal said, his breath catching in his throat. He let his fingers graze over her shoulder and slide down her arm. She warmed to his touch and eased towards him. 

“So sweet and gentle, Teal,” she murmured lifting her hand to find his head. Her lips grazed back over his and she murmured, “I could tell that about you from the first moment I met you. I could always sense it in you.” Her kiss deepened and Teal pulled her closer, his hand wrapping around her torso. She nimbly swung her leg over his and straddled his waist sitting in his lap with her back now towards Jale. The broke apart, breaths all of a sudden hot and heavy. 

Lana cupped Teal’s face and paused. “Your bone structure is unique,” she said her breath soft on his skin. She took a moment, her thumbs gliding over his cheekbones and Teal could feel the change in her touch, so gentle but she was reading every contour of his skin. “So, unique,” she whispered and she leaned back in to kiss him again, her mouth open and accepting of Teal’s tongue. Teal pulled back and gasped as he felt her grind slowly into his crotch. 

“You sure you don’t mind Jale being present?” he asked ducking down slightly so he could kiss the length of her neck, sliding his tongue along the skin he found there. A gentle moan escaped Lana’s lips and she tipped her head back to give him more access, her hips taking on a slow but persistent pace. It sent shots of eagerness through Teal’s body.

“I don’t mind,” she mumbled again and drew in her breath as Teal’s lips continued further down to her collarbone. Her hands went instinctively to her dress pulling it up either side of her thighs. Teal gasped with the pressure of her gentle weight against him. He eased her dress off her shoulders and down her body. He gazed, enraptured, curious and amazed. His fingers touched first, shaping gradually around the soft flesh of her breasts. He lowered his lips to her breasts and flickered his tongue over one of her nipples. 

“Are you sure this is your first time with a woman?” she asked with a soft delighted chuckle. 

“Yes,” he said against her, leaving behind moisture from his breath and causing her nipple to become hard. “But what can I say, I’ve had a great teacher.” Teal lifted his head and his eyes met with Jale’s over her shoulder as he continued to kiss over her flesh. Teal’s eyes narrowed and pulled Lana closer to him by the hips, but the only reaction from Jale was the long pull on his pipe and the swirl of smoke that he expelled from his mouth. 

There were too many things going on now. Her hands were in his crotch working on the tassels to loosen them and Jale’s piercing gaze that Teal couldn’t read, not when he was this aroused. Lana eased back once the tassels were free and worked the material off Teal’s hips and gently over the top of his erection. She tossed it to the side and eased her body higher. Her hands ran over the length of his body, taking in the whole scope that she had not been able to do so before in such an intimate way. Before long she was back in his lap and her lips were on his again. Teal’s hand ran to the material of the dress she was still wearing although it was merely a garment of decoration around her torso. She wore no under clothing and as his hands glided over her cheek butts, he felt the wetness in between her thighs.

His breath caught in his throat and he sought permission, guidance, he didn’t know which from Jale who had now set aside his drink and pipe. Their eyes met again and with a single nod from Jale, Teal pushed Lana back, his one arm around her in support as he lifted her up and laid her on her back. 

She landed softly, his strength ensuring so and settled himself in between her thighs and across her chest. Her leg came up and wrapped around one of his hips.  
“Is this okay?” he asked. 

“More than okay,” she said. “But I’m wondering when you’re going to invite Jale over since your attention is forever wandering over to him.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered fearing offence even though he had heard none.

“I don’t mind,” she said. 

Teal didn’t even need to look up to know that Jale had risen and was now approaching. He also didn’t need to look up to know that Jale was already naked, as his clothing suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision in a pile on the sleeping mat. 

“You took your time,” Lana said turning her head in Jale’s direction. “Much longer than I thought you could hold out.”

Jale didn’t respond but knelt down beside them. He took Lana’s hand fleetingly and then turned his attention to Teal. “Fuck her,” he said. 

Taken back by his directness, Teal paused. 

“You heard me,” Jale said. He moved one of his hands, gliding it down Teal’s back and over his buttocks. “Fuck her while I get you ready so I can fuck you.”

Teal took a shaky breath. He looked down their bodies to where his dick rested between them and as if she could read his mind, she took him in her hand. 

“Let me guide you,” she breathed and then all of sudden, he was inside and drowning in the pleasure of warmth and wetness all around him. He became lost in it; the feel, the soft moans from Lana beneath him and Jale, his fingers coated in oil as they worked in between the cheeks of his buttocks and started to glide over his entrance. The pleasure, it was inside of him, all over and around him and with the pleasure, were two people who only wanted to deepen it.

*

Teal awoke, hot and sweaty, squashed in between Lana’s and Jale’s sleeping bodies. He untangled his himself from their arms, sat up and looked at the sky to get his best judgement of what time of day it was. The whole balcony was quiet and still with sleeping bodies despite Teal guessing that it was already mid-morning. 

With a desperate thirst, he carefully untangled himself, cast the sleeping pair a fond look, and staggered to his feet. A servant stepped forward as soon as he emerged through the net and passed him a cup. Teal took it gratefully and gulped it down, eager for more. He moved towards the shower area and placed a clove inside his mouth. He chewed, welcoming the new flavour and gazed at the view. The sky was overcast but it was hot and humid. Teal couldn’t imagine how the capital would feel. Standing under the waterfall beside the balcony before going for a swim seemed like the best idea on a day like today.

Teal quickly lathered his body, almost reluctantly cleaning his skin from the combined sweat and bodily flavours from the night before. When he was done, he leaned against the rock resting his head in his arm and allowed the water to fall over his shoulders, his head pounding from the alcohol he had consumed but more than happy with what he had experienced.

“Are you all right?” Jale suddenly asked from behind. 

Teal’s head shot up. “Of course,” he replied. He offered Jale a shaky smile. “I was just cooling myself off.” 

Jale stared at him and seeming satisfied, he stepped under the water beside Teal. 

“Are you okay with what happened last night with Lana?” he asked covering his body with soap as well. He glanced at Teal again as his hands cleaned. “Do you think you would want to lay with her again?”

Teal laughed and struggled to pry his eyes away as Jale’s hands moved all over his body. “Yeah, I think so.”

Jale moved out of the direct spray of water and stepped closer to Teal not missing his lingering stare. “She’ll be glad to hear that. She enjoyed herself last night too.” He reached out and placed his hand on Teal’s hip turning him slightly. “You have some reminders from last night.”

Teal glanced down at the couple of bruises he had. “One of you gripped rather tightly.” Jale’s hand slowly slid off his skin, a lingering, claiming touch. It didn’t bother Teal. It felt nice to be wanted.

Jale stayed close and dropped back under the water, lifting his head up so the cold water splashed onto his face.

“You’re right,” he said stepping out from the direct spray again. “The water is amazing.”

He leaned out all of a sudden and caught Teal’s hand pulling him closer so their chests were almost touching.

Teal swallowed. “So…how does this work? If I want to be with Lana again?” he braved to ask when Jale’s hands started to move down to his lower back and the top of his buttocks.  
Jale laughed but Teal could see that he was happy with his question. “Well, it’s the Emperor’s permission you need, not mine.”

Teal shook his head. “I know I need his permission, but I also want to know that you would be okay with it.”

“I arranged it last night, didn’t I?” Jale asked suddenly stepping away and reaching for a towel. 

Teal’s brow rose in surprise. “I suppose you did.”

“Then enjoy her, but only when it doesn’t encroach on your time with me.” He turned wrapping a sarong around his lower body much like how the Emperor wore on occasions in his private quarters. Teal nodded in the direction of the balcony where a servant had appeared, message in hand.

Jale stepped forward and took it, unravelling the scroll that had been delivered most likely by pigeon. Teal was silent as Jale read. When he was done, Jale passed it back to the servant. 

“Everything all right?” Teal asked not expecting a response since he was not usually privy to such information. 

Jale waved him off, an indication it was not important. “Prince Yernal has had to extend his stay at the palace due to flash flooding that has impeded on his usual journey across the river Leanea. He will stay in the guest quarters until it has passed. It is inconsequential. Opelan will ensure he is made comfortable and out of trouble.” Jale looked at the sky and ran his hand over his flat stomach. “I am going to eat and sleep some more so I have energy for this evening.”

Teal smiled knowingly but instead, he looked out at the trees. He believed that he had slept enough. “I’m going to go for a climb.”

It was Jale’s turn for his brow to rise. “Suit yourself, but don’t go far.”

“How different everyone’s attitude to when I originally arrived at the palace,” Teal teased.

Jale chuckled. “I trust you and I don’t think I could really stop you if I wanted to.”

Teal closed the distance between them. “I think you underestimate the power you have over me.”

*

“Where are you going?” Satner asked. It was later in the afternoon. Most of the harem were still recovering from the night before but Teal had eaten, redressed and was now eager to explore their location further. He hadn’t spent any time with Satner since they had arrived.

“Just going out to stretch my legs,” Teal said with a friendly smile. “How are things?” he asked.

Satner didn’t answer straightaway but he looked over his shoulder and then back to Teal. “Good,” he answered although something in his tone made Teal believe otherwise. “Can I come with you?”

“Sure,” Teal responded. “But I have to warn you there might be some tree climbing involved.”

Satner looked at him in disbelief and Teal laughed. “Come on. I’ll show you what I’m like in action.”

True to his words, Teal started to climb one of the tallest trees and he was delighted to see that Satner followed after him.

“You are not too different from my old friend, Cokrin,” Teal said over his shoulder. “This actually reminds me of him.”

“How so?” Satner asked several feet below Teal as he moved much slower, ensuring the branch he had clasped was going to take his weight. 

“He used to watch me when I climbed the trees or swam out in the dangerous waters of the rivers near our town.”

“Speaking of dangerous,” Satner said taking safety in the fork of two large branches, happy with where he was perched. “Tell me, what is the point of all this?”

“Well,” Teal answered easily balancing out over one branch that hung out high above the waterhole. “I used to collect fruit and bugs but here, I’m just doing it to stretch my legs.”

Satner smiled. “You’re really not one to sit around, are you?”

Teal laughed. “No, I’m not.”

Satner looked as if he was going to say something. Instead, he sighed and looked away. Teal lowered himself down and sat on the side branch, his legs hanging over either side.  
“Is there something wrong?” he asked.

Satner simply nodded in return and sighed. “It’s nothing really.”

Teal paused. “Fraelic?”

“Something like that,” Satner replied.

Teal shrugged and decided to let Satner dwell on it for a bit longer. “Well, if you change your mind, you can always talk to me.”

Satner sighed again. “I’m sorry. He apologised.”

“He did?” Teal looked at him questioningly. “Who? Fraelic?” 

“Yeah, said he was so drunk and didn’t know which way was up or down. Said he woke up next to a guy not even remembering how he got there. He even said, he doesn’t even know if they actually did anything.”

A lot had happened during the Midsummer Festival. Teal needed to catch up with his friend’s life. “You believe him?” Teal asked as he dared to stand up on the branch he had been sitting on.

Satner didn’t answer for a moment. “I want to.”

Teal offered Satner a smile. He didn’t know what else to say. 

Satner’s head snapped back to him. “Can I be honest with you for just one moment?”

“Sure.”

“I, I guess when you were down in the training ring, it didn’t really click with me how you really are a part of the Emperor’s harem. I know it sounds stupid but when you were training with me, you were just like one of the other men I train with but seeing you here,” Satner paused and looked at the palace directly behind Teal they were so high up. “It really hits me of who you are and how I should distance myself from you.”

“You’re my friend, Satner,” Teal spoke carefully. “In fact, you’re probably my best friend here. I don’t want you to distance yourself from me.”

“Do you like it?” he suddenly asked and Teal looked at him in confusion. “Do you like being with them, having sex with all of them?” 

He must have seen. Teal couldn’t read Satner’s face but for a comment like that, Satner must have seen him last night. He didn’t know Satner’s true feelings behind that question or why he had asked. Teal could only answer truthfully. His thoughts went to Fraelic and how Satner was still feeling hurt. He decided to not take offence from Satner’s tone, guessing that Satner must be feeling mistreated and alone. 

“I do,” he said confidently.

Satner tried to keep his face clear and free from expression that showed judgement. “I’m happy for you then,” he said. “I…” his next words were cut off when a piercing scream suddenly filled the afternoon air. They both jumped and twisted in the direction of where it had come from. 

Teal gasped. 

There, across on the balcony directly opposite them, was Lana fighting someone in a hooded cloak, their identity hidden. The person held something in their hand, something heavy. The attacker lunged forward managing to get past Lana’s defensive hands, and struck her with an over the shoulder swing, hard on the side of her head. She staggered backwards off balance, and then, the person raced forward and pushed. Without being able to catch her balance, Lana toppled straight over the side of the balcony and began the long fall to the water below.

Still on the branch of the tall tree, Teal turned to Satner. “Go ensure the Emperor is safe,” he shouted and without waiting for a response, Teal jumped. 

It was a long drop. He had been so high, he had to move his hands to stop himself from turning. He had to hit the water correctly. Lana hadn’t and from the way her body had hit the water, if she wasn’t already unconscious, she would be now. 

The cold water hit Teal hard. He was used to it though. He had leapt off the cliff in his home town on many occasions but unlike the ocean water that was blue, this water was dark and murky. Fortunately, Lana had landed in the middle where there were no rocks but she had entered the water like dead weight.

Teal let the force of his jump pull him down. He twisted in the murky water searching for her. He had judged right when he had leapt off the branch. At his feet, he caught the material of her dress billowing up from her body. Using the momentum of his jump, Teal swam down, caught her hand and pulled her body towards him. Protectively, he wrapped one arm around her waist and started to kick back to the surface.

It only took a few strokes of his arm, strong and fast he cut through the water. Their heads shot through and Teal gasped in a loud breath. With another few kicks, he was already near the side of the waterhole. He shifted Lana’s weight in his arms and trod easily over the rocks to the shore. There on one large slab of rock, he settled Lana down. Her face was white, watery blood trickling down through her hair from where her assailant had hit her. Her lips were blue, her chest unmoving. 

Teal had seen his father act on a child when he was younger. How he had pushed down onto their chest forcing the water out. He did so now, both hands hard on her rib cage, once, twice, and…Teal dodged to the right. It was out of pure luck that he caught the sight of the dark material of the cloak in the corner of the eye for his entire being was so focused on ensuring Lana began breathing again.

He turned and the pure instinct to survive and to protect took over every other sense and thought. It took over every essence of his flesh, down to every single cell, and with it, there on the edge of the waterhole, history returned shattering through what had been stopped in the past. Teal shifted leaving his human form far, far, behind. His human thoughts fell away, his reasoning distorted, primal control took over and ...  
Love...  
Grace...  
Power...  
Heart…  
Beat… 

Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Wait and see ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Lana stirred, coughing against the choking sensation of the water. She retched onto the rock beside her, water spluttering from her mouth, her chest aching with the force of her body expelling the unwanted liquid. Her head was pounding, thwarting her acute senses. Trembling, her hand went to her forehead and the sticky feel of blood covered her fingers. She could feel the cool, hard rock beneath her, the damp smell it held and the mist of water that covered her skin even though her clothes were already wet. Panic and confusion set in and it took a moment for her thoughts to catch up with her to remember what had happened. She had been attacked, on the balcony. The motions, the sounds, the sharp smell of fear mixed with the stale sweaty smell of the attacker, and the rough, painful touch of it, came racing back to her. Someone had attacked her at her weakest.

Her attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere. Something was happening close by. Someone was struggling and gasping. The distinct sound of bones crunching cut through everything else and the sound of the struggling and gasping ceased instantly. Lana sobbed a raspy gasp. Disorientated with the sound of the waterfall, the spray and her throbbing skull, she had no idea which was the safest direction to take. Somehow she had made it to the side of the waterhole that was all she could discern. In the past, Jale had guided her down to the waterhole, so she was aware of the amount of rocks surrounding it. It was a fair guess that that was where she was now. Defeat drew in. There was no way she could make a quick escape. At present, she couldn’t even determine which way the waterhole lay.

Her only defence in a situation like this was to freeze. Just like an animal. The instinctual act of hoping the attacker would walk straight past without noticing her. It was not to be so. Lana sensed someone approach. She held her breath. Her body trembled with fear. Whoever had attacked her would see their task to the end.

Lana drew in her breath and frowned as the smell of animal flooded her nose. It was the smell of damp fur and hot breath mixed in with the smell of something familiar.

Lana reached out her hand and gasped as she made contact with wet but warm and soft fur.

“Teal?” she whispered.

*

Under the balcony of the waterfall palace, a stone staircase zig-zagged its way down the rock to reach the waterhole below. Jale jumped down several steps in one go when he round a corner and then continued again as fast as he could, sword at the ready in his hand, not knowing what he would encounter when he reached the bottom. Behind him, Ralen followed close at his heels.

This was where Jale’s soldier training kicked in. Lana’s piercing scream had woken him, had woken all of them, from their lazy slumber. The Emperor’s guards had swarmed the balcony immediately, surrounding the Emperor and guiding him to a secure room until the cause of the scream could be determined. No one could ignore the desperation and fear in that scream.

A soldier had come racing forward and had informed Jale he had seen Lana fall over the balcony. He had said that Teal had jumped in after her. Fear pounded in Jale’s chest. Fear was something he had learnt not to be afraid of as a soldier. He held onto it, used it, let it guide him. It stopped him from doing stupid things and if it was controlled, could be channelled for extra strength.

The Emperor would remain under protection with his personal guard until Galton and Satner had secured the palace. Twelve men standing with the Emperor, all of whom would die before letting anything happen to their leader. Not that their security was imperative, the Emperor could more than hold his own in a battle. But the nerve of it. For them to attack at the end of the Midsummer Festival of all things, in this place, and right under their noses. And Lana of all people! Jale’s mind raced as to why she had been targeted. Did she know something she hadn’t informed him of? Had she heard something without realising? Was it merely a warning to back off? Was it simply Lana being in the wrong place at the wrong time?

The last of the stairs appeared and Jale skidded to a stop on the gravelly rocks and set his mind to neutral. Lana, their beloved Lana, was she dead?

A soldier was waiting for Jale off the last step and he walked with Jale down the two metre path that led to the waterhole. More soldiers were already there, standing back not knowing what to do and looking afraid. Jale’s heart rose to his throat. What had they seen? He pushed past the men and stopped short as he came upon the group of soldiers on guard, arrows at the ready, swords in their hands, ready and waiting for the order to attack.

Jale closed his eyes and opened them slowly, steadying his surprise. He raised his hand on the cusp of the circle and signalled for everyone to hold, to not move or attack. Without Galton or Satner present they would take his orders. Some had even fought by his side all those years ago when he had been but a soldier in the Emperor’s military.

Jale kept his hand in the air and took a deep breath. He needed time to process what he was looking at and what he was going to do.  
It was good that the soldiers had waited, that they hadn’t acted because Jale seriously didn’t know who would have come off better, not by the mutilated corpse off to one side, the person’s blood staining the rock in a splattered wide circle. It wasn’t just the blood. There in front of him, on a long slab of rock, Lana sat and beside her, its silvery coat with black streaks tarnished and covered in the bright red of blood, was a tiger. Large but calm, magnificent and powerful, it sat regal in its presence. The tiger’s attention had turned to Jale as soon as Jale had appeared and it looked at him with its two large cerulean eyes. Jale knew those eyes, he knew them well. They were the same eyes of his lover. The same eyes that belonged to Teal. The tiger was Teal. It was impossible, unfathomable to think. There though, right in front of him, the impossible was real. The impossible was a tiger who had just been human.

The calm that Jale had always managed to possess in an emergency and that had propelled him to advancement in the Emperor’s military, came forth. Lana was hurt. She was weak and disorientated leaning heavily on the tiger beside her. But it was the tiger that would have to be dealt with first.

“The tiger turned angry when we tried to approach,” a senior soldier whispered into Jale’s ear. “Growled and its ears went back. We didn’t want the same thing to happen to the Emperor’s concubine as to the corpse over there.”

“You did the right thing,” Jale whispered in response. He nodded in the direction of the decapitated man. “I’m assuming that was the person who attacked her?”

“We assume so,” the solider replied. “He was already dead when we arrived and the tiger was by her side. We can’t get anywhere near her.”

Jale pursed his lips. The Emperor had asked Teal to protect the concubines and he had done so. The soldiers couldn’t get close but could he? The tiger had not been bothered by his arrival so far. Jale’s thoughts went back to the old Kindra tale, of the Lombock who had bonded with its owner and protected him until his dying day. Had Teal bonded with Lana instead of him as they had originally suspected? A swirl of jealously ran through Jale’s body at the thought. He shoved it aside.

Even if that was so, even if Teal had bonded with Lana, she still needed medical attention. Someone was going to have to be brave enough to approach. The soldiers had given a means for the tiger to escape, an opening in their defence where it could turn and run off into the forest if it wanted to. The tiger hadn’t fled though. Instead, it had remained close to Lana’s side. Would Teal remember him?

There was only one way to find out. Slowly, Jale passed his sword and held it out towards the senior soldier at his side. “Take this. Kill the tiger, if it tries to kill me.”

From the corner of his eye, Jale saw the soldier nod and signal for those present to hold back but prepare for possible attack. Jale turned and focused all of his attention on the tiger. The prospect of being ripped to shreds was not appealing. He took one look at Lana, the blood seeping down the side of her face, her uncharacteristic pale skin and blueish lips. There was no choice about it. It was down to him to make the move.

Jale made eye contact with the tiger once again, took a deep breath, held his hands out to show that he was unarmed, and took a step forward.

The tiger’s ear pricked forward, but it otherwise didn’t move or make a sound. Alert, Jale noted that it wasn’t poised to attack. That wasn’t confirmation enough however. He was well aware that the tiger could pounce and kill him at any moment especially with the large claws he was sure it possessed.

Again, Jale took another step forward.

“Lana,” he said softly. “I’m coming towards you. Do not move. You’re still in danger.”

Lana didn’t respond, her body still slumped half against the rock and half against the tiger. Jale’s concern for her was paramount. The swelling and bruising on her head was more than significant. She was conscious, he reminded himself, and that was the most important thing. He took another step forward and still the tiger didn’t move. Jale could feel the soldiers at his back, straining to resist the urge to let the first arrow fly. A bead of sweat or maybe water from the waterfall trickled down the side of his throat. His heart pounded.

Jale reached the rock, his eyes still trained on the tiger and reached out with his hands, fingers grazing over the rock until they landed on the material of Lana’s wet dress. Would the tiger let him touch her? He held his breath, waited and let his fingers touch her skin. Without breaking eye contact, Jale leaned down and pulled Lana towards him, gathering her into his arms, balancing carefully on the rocks at his feet.

“Come with me,” he said to the tiger, feeling ridiculous for uttering the words.

The tiger blinked, lowered its head and rose to its feet. Jale swallowed but his mouth was dry. Expecting the worst, Jale turned and put his back to the animal. It was not because he was wanting to be daring. It was out of sheer necessity to make his way back over the rocks and to the path that would lead up to the palace. Jale glanced over his shoulder and to his surprise, the tiger calmly took a step onto another rock closer to Jale to follow him. Jale let out a slow, long breath and took another step. The entire way Jale could feel the tiger slowly following his steps, a shadow. A shadow that could dig its claws into his flesh and tear him into pieces in a flash, and with Lana in his arms, Jale wouldn’t even have a chance to defend himself.

The soldiers moved back creating a path for Jale, their weapons still drawn. Disbelief and amazement covered their faces.

“Take her,” Jale said when he reached Ralen.

Looking grim, Ralen pulled Lana into his arms. He gave one last glance at the tiger and then turned to hurry up the steps back up to the palace. Slowly, Jale twisted on the rock. The tiger was now staring intently at Ralen’s back.

“Just for future reference,” Jale said, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. “We usually like to keep potential threats alive to try to question them.”

Jale’s thoughts went to the young man who had been so ever present on his mind. Without knowing why, Jale slowly reached his hand out. His heart pounded but the tiger merely watched him, blinking only once and expelling its warm breath onto Jale's skin. Jale dared to reach out further and then, he felt the fur underneath his fingers. It was warm and damp around the side of the tiger’s face. He froze when he realised what he was doing and at the mere fact that the tiger had tilted and leaned his head into the touch.

“Come back to me,” Jale whispered.

It happened in the blink of an eye, a shiver that flowed through the tiger’s body like a shockwave, a ripple through time. The space around the tiger appeared to distort and shimmer…

*

Life…

Beat…

Heart…

Love…

Grace…

Power…

Teal knew what had happened. No one needed to tell him and he didn’t need to look at the horrified and distraught faces of the soldiers around him to know. Unable to look Jale in the eye, he wrapped his arms around his naked body and rose to his feet from where he had shifted to sitting on his haunches. He shivered although it was far from cold.

Silence held between the two men. It held between everyone present.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Jale finally managed to say.

It was the first time Teal had heard Jale’s voice shake with uncertainty.

“Thanks,” Teal replied lifting his head. “It’s good to be back.”

Jale cleared his throat. “This incident will need to be discussed of course, but we need to ensure that the Emperor and Lana are safe by securing the palace.”

“I’ll help,” Teal said eager to somehow absolve himself from what he had done. He hadn’t looked in the direction of the dead person but in his peripheral vision he could see the splattered blood. “I’ll go to the trees and survey the area around the palace, make sure there are no other threats. My eyesight and speed is faster than everyone else.”

Jale hesitated, an act that Teal didn’t miss. “Wash your face before you go. You’ll look less threatening.”

Teal looked down at his body. It was covered in blood. He had no idea what had happened to the shorts he had originally been wearing. “I’ll just clean up quickly.”

Jale nodded and began to pull his shirt up and off his shoulders. He held it out.

“I won’t go far,” Teal reassured him as he took the clothing. “Just… let the guards know what I’m doing.”

Jale waved to the soldiers around him. “Continue with a sweep of the forest.”

They quickly moved away and Teal skirted back to the water. He rinsed his body, his eyes darting to the tree line. When sufficient enough blood had been washed away, he pulled Jale’s shirt over his body. Being a fraction taller, Jale’s shirt didn't cover him adequately. Not that that was of grave concern now.

Teal bounded over the rocks towards the nearest tree and began to scale up its trunk. He could feel the soldiers’ eyes upon him. Was it possible that they were more concerned about his presence than the possibility of more enemies lying waiting? He pushed the thought back when he reached the upper branches that were still able to take his weight. He leapt from branch to branch deeper into the forest and was able to hide from their eyes.

He continued moving, travelling round the perimeter, eyes surveying the scenery looking for any signs of more intruders and attackers. Once he had circled round the palace twice and even down the trail to where the horses’ stables were, Teal took purchase high in the fork of a tree.

Teal welcomed the reprieve. He needed time to himself, to think and to contemplate what had taken place without those prying looks. It was a moment to pause and to collect himself, to pull himself together and acknowledge what had happened. Since hearing that the Lombock were meant to shapeshift to tigers, Teal had pushed back the inclination that the Presence that lurked within him was the soul of a tiger. Twice Cokrin had seen it happen. Once when they had been kids and once when he had saved Cokrin a second time on the night they had met Brelan. But Cokrin had never actually said the words. He had merely accepted Teal for who he was.

This time, Teal knew. He knew he had shifted. He had been aware of it. In the shift, there was a part of him that had remained - much like how the Presence was able to come forth in him, he suspected. And just like the previous times, the tiger had presented itself not out of a need to control, or vengeance, or power. It had been about a pure drive to protect. The Presence, the soul of the tiger, had come forth to protect Lana. There was also an inclination, a suspicion of sorts that there was more, that he hadn’t opened up to it completely and that if he did, it could lead to a shared knowledge or maybe even a shared consciousness which meant reaching out to this animal, this being that was inside of him and discovering what it entailed in its entirety.

It was clear who had pulled him back though, who had been essential to Teal finding himself again. It had been Jale who had pulled Teal back to himself, who had reached through the Presence of the tiger and found him.

Teal blinked hard as his eyes skimmed the treetops, his heart pounding. The truth that wound to his core. He didn’t know which truth was more frightening: the truth that he could shapeshift to a tiger, or the secret that Lana held. A secret that she didn’t even know herself.

*

By the time Jale had reached the top balcony, Ralen had already settled Lana down in the dining room. It was a room, while open, had long wooden doors that could be drawn shut to close it off. The Emperor would be able to join them once the palace was secure. While they hadn’t travelled with an official healer to keep their most qualified ones with the Empress, Ralen had enough basic skills that he was considered close enough on such journeys. Delba, worried but supportive, kneelled by Lana’s side and gave her words of encouragement. Galton and the senior soldier, who had spoken with Jale down at the waterhole, had followed and were ready to act if needed.

“Is the palace secure?” Jale asked as Satner locked the door behind him.

“Yes,” Galton said. “The kitchen staff and maids have all been placed under lockdown along with the Emperor’s personal staff. Soldiers are at all key points. No one can move until I give them word.

“Let the Emperor know we are here,” Jale ordered. Without waiting for a response, he turned to the table. “How is she?” he asked Ralen.

Before Ralen could respond, the Emperor stormed through the two doors and into the dining room surrounded by his personal guard. Furious, he approached the table.

“She will be fine,” Ralen said reassuringly before the Emperor could ask. “She has some concussion and she’ll need some stitches, but she will fine.” He waved to one of the servants hovering nervously by the door. “Go ask the kitchenhands for some hot water and bring me my travel bag.”

“I’m okay,” Lana responded weakly trying to fend off their fussing.

“Stop,” Ralen shushed her. “You are injured and will have to endure some stitches.” To Jale he said, “Where’s the tiger?”

“Tiger?” the Emperor asked turning to look at Jale questioningly.

“There’s been an incident.”

The Emperor nodded his head. “Teal?” he asked although from his tone it was evident he had already guessed the truth. “What happened?”

“I jumped from one of the tree branches over the waterhole after I saw Lana being pushed over the balcony.” Teal spoke from the entrance, doors wide open as he stood in the middle of the entrance. He took another step into the room and continued, his voice loud and clear for everyone to hear. “I pulled Lana out of the water, carried her to a rock and tried to revive her. In the process, her attacker snuck up behind us and tried to kill her again.” The room remained silent, all eyes poised in Teal’s direction. Standing tall, shoulders square and an image of his confident former self from before he arrived at the palace, Teal continued to address those present. “To defend us, the Presence within me came forth completely. I let it take control and I changed, shifting into the tiger whose soul resides inside of me. And in doing so, I killed the attacker. I ripped his throat out.”

Teal folded his hands in front of his body and gazed at everyone in turn as if he was daring any of them to question or argue with what he had done. Silence resounded, even the sound of the waterfall seemed to have disappeared in the clear cut confession.

Jale watched the Emperor close the distance. “You saved Lana’s life and for that, I am eternally grateful.” He placed his hand on Teal’s shoulder, the difference in their heights suddenly seeming not so distant.

“If you want my help to protect you and the harem,” Teal continued firmly, “you need to inform me on everything that is going on.”

The Emperor leaned back and Jale knew he was doing exactly the same as he was. The Emperor was taking his time to judge the change in Teal’s character, wondering if this was a possible deal-breaker for Teal.

“Maybe we should tell him,” Jale said from behind the Emperor. “This is cause for action. They can’t expect us to not retaliate when they have acted in such a manner especially when they know we are all here.”

The Emperor caught Jale’s arm, a sudden flash of fear on the Emperor’s face that caused Jale’s heart to stop, his show of emotion outside of his personal quarters so unprecedented. “Except, we aren’t all here, are we?”

The colour drained from Jale’s face. “No, we’re not. The Empress!” he whispered.

The Emperor spun on his heels towards his personal guards. “To the palace! We ride to the Empress now!”

It wasn’t just the Emperor who reacted. Ralen’s head shot up in alarm at their words as well. “I’ll will ride with you!”

“NO! Wait!” Jale ordered grabbing the Emperor firmly, the only man who would ever get away with doing so in public. He looked back and forth between the Emperor and Ralen. “Do you both think that is wise? What if this is a set up? What if this is what they planned all along and they lie waiting to attack at your first move? We are never more vulnerable during this time of year. The Empress could be perfectly fine but the both of you could ride off into the forest where they could be waiting!”

“You think I have turned into a coward?” The Emperor roared.

“Of course not!” Jale spat.

“I have had enough!” The Emperor shouted. “I won’t let them control this Empire any longer! We are to leave now. If any of their men lie waiting, I will slice them down.”

Jale cursed loudly. “Are you out of your mind?” he asked. “We have but twenty men who can fight and who knows, they could have two hundred men waiting in the forest. Who really knows who sent Lana’s attacker?”

The room remained quiet so rare for anyone to argue and tell the Emperor what to do, but if someone was going to do it, Jale would be able to.

Before the Emperor could respond, Jale continued with a force of sensible reasoning. “We can not leave now. Night will fall soon, we are down men and there is no way you can ride the horses at a gallop through the forest. It will be madness.” His last words were spoken more than firmly. “Remember who you are! Your child is yet to be born and you do not want control to fall into your brother’s hands! Alive, you have the upper hand.”

The Emperor turned his back on Jale, seething with rage but knowing all too well that Jale was speaking the truth.

“We’ll send two soldiers out as scouts,” Jale continued, his voice much calmer now. “Once they return and can confirm that it is safe to travel, we will leave. The Empress is in the safest place possible in the centre of the palace,” Jale reminded him. “She is as safe as anyone can be.”

“I will go.” Teal interrupted. “I can ensure she is safe. I can get there faster than anyone else.”

Everyone looked at Teal. The Emperor and Jale looked at him in surprise. Clearly they had forgotten that there were others present as they had argued. They nodded towards each other. It was a good idea.

“Go,” the Emperor ordered.

*

The pace Teal took to reach the palace was fast, but it was one he could maintain. At times, he leapt into the branches and sped past riders who were travelling on the same path the Emperor’s party had used the day before. His job was not to determine whether they were potential threats or not. That would be down to the scouts the Emperor would send out. Teal’s mission was to reach the palace and to reach it fast without being seen. He had only stayed long enough to put on his concubine clothes. In his vest, he carried another scroll, a scroll far different from the one he had originally carried for the Emperor. This scroll was written in the Emperor’s own hand and it would bade him entrance into the palace if anyone questioned his solo and hurried return.

Teal didn’t allow the events of the evening to distract him. It was only at this time he realised that his two soldiers who had always followed him, were no longer present, and in fact, they hadn’t been with him since they had arrived at the Askoflin. Free in the forest, no one shadowing him. If it wasn’t for the urgency to ensure the Empress was safe, this journey would have been close to exhilarating.

Some time later, a break in the trees appeared and the edge of the city came into view. Teal’s focus shifted. It was mid-evening and the hot weather meant that the streets of Delenia were full of people going about their business and enjoying the cooler part of the day. To aid his approach and to minimise being spotted, Teal leapt onto the roofs of the buildings and sprinted with ease over their surfaces, jumping over the gaps of the bustling streets below. Fortunately, those on the ground were more concerned with what was going on at eye level than with what was occurring above them. There was one small boy taking refuge on a balcony who caught a glimpse of him. Teal gave a wink and was gone before the boy could react.

The palace gates were yet to close officially for the night. Aware that his approach was now being watched by the guards on the wall, Teal jumped down from one building and made his final approach using normal means via the gravel road. At a brisk walk, Teal reached the palace residents’ entrance, his purposeful and confident stride causing the young soldier at the gates to bow his head although he did look confused and somewhat timid to be in Teal’s presence.

“Good evening,” Teal said, his breath steady despite the shimmer of sweat that covered his brow. He didn’t come to a complete stop. He wanted to keep the exchange simple and relaxed.

The soldier nodded. “It is a nice reprieve from the day. You’ve returned earlier than everyone else?”

“Yes, the Emperor worries about the Empress, but worries more about her mood if he disturbs her again himself,” Teal joked and continued to lie. “I am to report back to him later tonight on how she and her unborn child fares.”

The young soldier laughed as if it was his business to know of the Emperor’s and Empress’ personal tiffs. He waved Teal on into the palace grounds. “The Emperor is lucky he has someone who can make the journey so quickly.”

Teal smiled over his shoulder and hurried through the courtyard. His entrance so different to how he had entered several months ago. It was clear for the most part this evening and he found some relief in knowing that the mood in the palace was calm. No alarm or sense of distress. Nonetheless, Teal sprinted towards the first inner wall, the same one that he had used on his midnight trail. The endless twists and turns of pathways at the entrance of the palace grounds were only going to be a hindrance and slow him down. Following the pathways of the walls would be far quicker.

He reached the core building, dropped down from the wall and skirted round to the normal entrance. Even here the palace was going about its usual affairs without any sense of distress. There was nothing for Teal to believe that the Empress was in any danger. His feet barely touched the tiles as he raced across the main foyer towards…

Teal stopped dead in his tracks. 

There before him was the flight of stairs that would wind up through the inside of the tower and to the quarters of The Emperor and Empress. Coming down it, there were the voices of people Teal recognised, or he should say, accents of people Teal recognised to be dangerous. In the blink of an eye, Teal darted towards one of the entrances of the hall and took refuge in the shadows as Prince Yernal and several of his dignitaries came to the bottom of the stairs and began walking away in the opposite direction.

Teal’s original sense of urgency returned. Relief had been flowing through him, but the sight of those men coming down the stairs filled Teal with hesitation and a new sense of fear. What were they doing? What was he, Prince Yernal, doing? There was no reason for Prince Yernal to be going up the tower. There would be only one floor he would be able to reach and that would be the Empress' as the Emperor’s guard, along with Jale’s Purple Jade Palace guards, would never allow him to enter without them present.

Suspicious, Teal waited until the hall was completely empty again before he started towards the stairs. He kept to the shadows, unable to quell the unease in his stomach. The Empress’ doors appeared before him as he reached her landing. Teal reached immediately for the scroll within his clothes, her personal guards turning in surprise at his purposeful pace.

“I’m here to see the Empress,” he told them authoritatively.

“She has asked to be not disturbed,” one of the guards returned as the pair automatically stepped to block his way.

Teal handed them the scroll. “I need to see her on the Emperor’s orders.”

The guard who had spoken took the scroll from him. They instantly parted at the sight of the Emperor's seal. The Emperor’s voice had more authority than their beloved Empress.

The Empress’s greeting room was dark, void of torches in the evening light. She was standing in one of the archways that looked out on the city below, the moons rays shining brightly now that they had broken the horizon. Except she wasn’t looking out at the view, her back was turned towards it, her features hidden in the darkness. The back of her dress, white with a silver thread woven into its material, shimmered in the light. Such a waste to wear such a beautiful garment with no one to see it. Or maybe somebody had seen it?

When Teal entered, the Empress turned sharply at his intrusion and it was then, when the light caught her face, he saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

They stared at each other, both in surprise.

The Empress frowned and spoke first. “What’s happened?” she asked. “You look different. Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

“Why are you crying?” Teal asked ignoring her questions. “Are you all right?” He stomach churned with the unknown. Why had Prince Yernal been in her quarters?

The Empress’s long elegant fingers wiped at her tears. “I have received bad news for the palace,” she whispered. “But first, what has brought you here without the others. Are they safe?”

Teal shook his head.

Shock shattered through her misery. She stepped forward and grabbed Teal’s hand. “What's happened?”

Teal judged how to approach this problem. Favouring the Empress’ wishes might encourage her to open up to him later. He launched into his story, explaining what had taken place that day. Teal noted that the Empress did not step back or let go of her grip when he told her about his shifting into a tiger. It was as if she had expected it.

When he was finished, the Empress looked towards the table on the other side of the room and Teal followed her gaze.

“What is it?” he asked quietly.

The Empress moved closer and looped her arm through Teal’s. She began to guide him over to the table. Two scrolls lay on the corner, their seals broken but rolled back into a tight bundle to protect them. The larger one was covered in splatters of blood. The rest of the table was covered in paintings, some framed and others still on the material they had originally been painted on.

“I received these scrolls over the past two days from the Denroin temple,” the Empress said. She picked one up and passed it towards Teal. “This is the second scroll to arrive, sent by the monks there. It only confirmed my fears when the first one arrived yesterday smeared in blood.”

Confused, Teal unravelled the scroll. He quickly read its contents and his heart sunk. The words inside informed of the murder of Nala, the Emperor’s health giver, along with several other monks.

“What was she doing out there?” Teal asked.

“Looking for more information on the Lombock.” The Empress nodded towards the second scroll.

Teal’s heart began to pound and he almost forgot his original concerns regarding Prince Yernal. The scroll called to him. Could it hold vital information on his race, of who he was, and if possible where to find the rest of the Lombock?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath hoping his new inner strength would help to hide his eagerness.

“You should read what it says,” The Empress whispered.

“Have you?”

“Yes.”

Teal reached for the scroll and took it within his hands. He paused. “Why are you doing this? The Emperor has not read this yet.”

“And yet you have already taken it so eagerly.” The Empress dropped her head as more tears flowed over her cheeks. “I’m sorry. It has been a hard day. In truth, I don’t want anyone else I love to die.”

Guilt replaced Teal's hope. He lifted his hand to the Empress’ face so his thumb could gently wipe away her tears. “I will avenge her death,” he whispered.

Their eyes met in the dim light.

“This shifting that has occurred,” the Empress said softly, still allowing Teal’s hand to rest against her skin, “has changed you. Has made you stronger and more confident.”

Teal lowered his hand as something flickered over his face. “I was always confident,” he said. “This palace and the people within it certainly scared me at first, but I know now that I can help the Emperor. I am of worth to him.”

“Teal, you have always been of worth to him. Even if you could not shift and had no extra strength, your presence in the harem has been a breath of fresh air.” The Empress smiled and squeezed his hand. “Go on,” she said. “Read it.”

Teal drew his attention back to the scroll. It was as thick as he had thought. It would take him some time to get through its contents.

“You should stay here,” the Empress spoke again moving to take a seat beside the nearest archway. “What you read should not leave this room until the Emperor knows of its contents.”

Teal read through the night, under watch from the Empress’ personal guard. She slept and her servants went about their night chores which weren’t many to enable the Empress to get enough rest. At some time near dawn, he finished. It wouldn’t be long until the new day would begin. He moved to sit on the window seat and gazed at the slumbering city below lost in his own thoughts. Eventually, the Empress rose and refreshed herself. Her maids entered and she dressed and only then did Teal raise his head, his eyes bloodshot. At some point in those early hours, Teal had dozed off.

The Empress patted the table indicating for Teal to join her. Ragged and exhausted he sat in the opposite chair. Her features were lined with worry.

“Has the Emperor returned?” he asked bitterly. He ignored the food that was lain out before them even though he had not eaten since his midday meal the day before.

“Not yet. Scouts arrived early this morning informing us they are on their way after deeming it safe enough.” They were quiet as a servant poured them both some tea. “So, now you know the truth about the Lombock,” she said eyeing him.

“Yes,” he said firmly. His life was changed.

“So, Nala was right,” The Empress said picking up her tea cup. “A long time ago, the Lombock ruled the entire world. They were able to control our minds somehow. The bond in the old Kindra Tale wasn’t an innocent bond out of love as we had originally thought. It was a way for them to control us. They were said to be evil, cruel and the human race were their slaves. They controlled how we lived. We did their work for them. They tortured, raped, sacrificed and ate us. When people tried to revolt, they were slaughtered.”

Teal didn’t respond. He was still trying to digest what he had read.

“As a last resort, our ancestors sought advice from the highest Denroin monk and they agreed to cast a spell on the Lombock,” The Empress carried on as if recalling the facts was enabling her to understand and remember them. “The Denroin Archives say that the spell manipulated the power the Lombock already held. It connected the Lombock to the souls of the tigers instead of humans, melding them together as one. For just like nature, which can be both good and bad, the tigers were considered good and the Lombock bad. The aim was to even the evilness out. Therefore, the Lombock did not disappear due to their natural food supply running out. They have, for all this time, still been present but their souls and bodies have been shifted and melded with the tigers.”

Teal waited as she took a mouthful of tea. He had read the same words but to hear them spoken by another person churned his stomach. It made it all too real.

“By the law of nature, the Denroin monks told the humans that they couldn’t kill all of the Lombock outright in fear of retribution from the Gods. So instead, when the human and Lombock connection was broken, only the royal family were slaughtered in a hope to increase the chaos that was suddenly spawned onto them. Except for you.” Their eyes met over their tea cups. “When the Empress Dowager was at the palace during the Midsummer Festival, she told us that she knew you were of royal descent.” 

Their eyes locked viciously, anger quickly replacing the shock in Teal’s features. They had known this for several days and they had not disclosed it?! Even Jale had known!

Empress Crael continued quickly at seeing his anger. “The silver and black hair are all traits of your royalty. According to the texts, it was rumoured that one member of the Lombock royal family survived. No one knew if it was true or not. It was only rumours. And you are still connected to a tiger but unlike the other Lombock, you can change back and forth, hence the shapeshifting.”

Their eyes met again and Teal’s leg bounced in agitation. Unable to remain seated, he rose suddenly, his chair falling backwards on the stone floor.

“The Empress Dowager knew that I was of royal lineage? You all knew I was of royal lineage?”

“Only after the Empress Dowager told us.” Empress Crael tried to reassure him. “I believe the Emperor was waiting for the Midsummer Festival to be completely over before he told you.”

“Really? And do you really think the Emperor would have told me what The Lombock had done all those years ago? Why are you telling me this? Don’t you fear my retaliation? Don’t you fear the Emperor being angry at you for telling me?”

Emotions, complicated and ones that ran deep, flickered over the Empress’ face. “As I said before, I hope that by telling you, you will forgive us. That you will be appreciative of what I have told you. It is up to you on how you act. This information is out there. What if you had found out years later what is written on the scrolls? Then how would you have reacted? You could have killed us all!”

Teal laughed, but it wasn’t a humour filled laugh. “You’re already trying to make predictions about how I would act! Do I seem like a person who would go through the whole palace and kill everyone?”

“I don’t know,” the Empress said looking up at him worriedly. “Would you?”

“No! I wouldn’t!” Teal shouted drawing close attention from the Empress’ guards. The guards on duty took a step forward, hands going to their scabbards. Teal immediately lifted his hands in an indication of peace. “I won’t hurt her,” he told them.

The Empress lifted her hand and indicated she was safe. Her guards however, remained close.

“You have forgotten the small group of Lombock who have managed to survive in hiding,” Teal mentioned trying to calm the conversation. “The ones that Captain Fretner stumbled across all those years ago. I had to have come from somewhere. There has to be others.” He had to think that there were more Lombock out there somewhere. He couldn’t be the only one who could shapeshift. There had to be others. He couldn’t be alone.

“Who knows who really wrote the Captain Fretner tales?” The Empress shrugged. “Maybe more of the Lombock royal family survived. Whether any Lombock are still there however, we do not know. All I know is that we’re all to blame. I take responsibility for that, for my people anyway. I have more to tell you, Teal.” She rose to her feet and dared to approach. “All the powerful kingdoms took responsibility in casting this spell over the Lombock and we all took a piece of the key to ensure that they did not come back.”

“The so called medallions?” Teal asked.

“Yes.” She drummed her fingers over the table. “Nala’s scroll said there were four. The Empress Dowager also mentioned something similar. That a vital key went missing.”

“There was so much that I wasn’t told,” Teal said flatly.

“I’m telling you now.” Her head turned to the painting lying on a bigger table a short distance away. Following her gaze, Teal stood up and walked towards it. The Empress joined him.

“It took a while to get here,” the Empress told him. “It was in the castle on the island I took refuge in. This is a portrait of my family.”

Teal’s fingers grazed over the oils until they rested on one spot. A man, grey in his temples but also with the fire of red like the Empress’, was wearing a medallion.

“One of your family members had a medallion?”

“Yes,” the Empress confirmed. “And do you know who else has one?”

Teal turned to face her. “Who?”

“Prince Yernal.”

Teal drew in a ragged breath. “Is that why he was here, in your room yesterday?”

The Empress eyes narrowed. “He was here,” she confirmed simply. It appeared that that was all she was willing to share concerning Prince Yernal. “He wears it, did you know? Although, I don’t know if he knows what it means.”

Teal looked back to the portrait. “You did fear my retaliation, didn’t you?”

The Empress locked eyes with him. “Yes.” She paused. “Our ancestors were responsible.”

“Your ancestors but not you,” Teal stated as if coming to a decision. Some tension in the Empress’ shoulders appeared to ease.

“What about the other two medallions?” he wondered out loud. “Nala’s scroll said that two of the medallions disappeared down a trading route to another world? Do you believe this?”

The Empress sighed. “The Empress Dowager also mentioned this other world. It appears she really does have a wealth of knowledge regarding the Lombock. I honestly don't know what to make of this notion of there being another world."

Empress Crael turned to another large scroll and unravelled it next to the painting. Inside it revealed a large map of the world. “Nala stated that the four key empires and kingdoms banded together to stop the Lombock. The Brandeen Kingdom, The Talbecan Empire and the Keglar Kingdom. The fourth one, I’m not familiar with it and it is not on this map.”

Teal looked back to the scroll and shook his head. “I have not heard of the one Nala mentioned either.”

The Empress smiled. Teal sighed and leaned heavily on the table. His eyes scanned the length of the table, taking its contents in again. They flickered back to the sight of something familiar. He glanced again and tried to hide the frown on his face. It was another scroll. His scroll. The same one that he had carried for two and half week’s straight to deliver to the Emperor. The one that Brelan had given to him. He had held it in his hands on many a night and wondered what its contents held. It was his, he realised. It had the same stain of blood on its edge from when he had saved Cokrin that very first night.

What was it doing here? How had it ended up here? Had the Emperor given it to the Empress? But it had been blank! Nothing on its surface.

Teal leaned closer and his eyes widened when he saw that the surface of the scroll had been scratched revealing words underneath. They were written in words he could not read. Another language?

Teal swallowed down his confusion. He turned to face the Empress. The original reason for why he had returned to the palace alone resurfacing. He dared to ask. He had to. “Empress Crael,” he said softly. “Who is the Hummingbird?”

She had wandered off and her head turned sharply at his question, so completely unexpected it was.

“Is this Hummingbird business related to the people who attacked Lana?” Teal pressed.

The Empress didn’t look at him, lost in her own thoughts and just when Teal thought that the Empress was not going to respond at all, she spoke loudly and clearly across the room.

“The Emperor does not know that I am aware of the Hummingbird,” she said. “We all make mistakes, Teal. The Emperor made one, a long time ago.”

Realisation dawned on him. “You know who the hummingbird is. Ultimately, you told me all of this because you feared I would leave and not help the Emperor?”

The Empress smiled. “Help him, Teal, and I will travel back to my homeland personally, dig up my father’s grave and retrieve that medallion for you."

A horn rang out across the air cutting through their conversation. The Empress returned to the archway and Teal joined her. Down below they spied a group of riders approaching the residents’ entrance. The Emperor and his personal guard had returned. Teal assumed that Jale would be among the men as well.

The Empress smiled, genuine and full of love. Her hands went straight to her stomach, rubbing it gently. “So wonderful to see my men return safely.” The Empress turned to face Teal. “Come, the Emperor is yet to know what we know. Please forgive him for not telling you sooner. Both he and Jale are so happy with you being in the palace. We will go greet them in the courtyard.”

Teal and the Empress descended the stairs together. The Empress’ pace was slow so by the time they had reached the main hall of the central building, the Emperor was already storming across the hall to reach her. Teal stood slightly back while the Emperor embraced the Empress, concern embedded into his features. Jale and Ralen were with him along with his personal guard. Once he had ensured the Empress was safe, the Emperor turned his attention to Teal.

“Thank you,” he said. “For making the journey first. My men did find some of our enemy’s scouts in the forest. They were killed before they could pass on any information. We made our journey then. That is why it took us so long.”

Teal smiled although it was somewhat forced. “Does Lana fare well?”

“Yes,” the Emperor told him. “She travelled back by caravan and is already being taken back to the Purple Jade Palace.”

“You must be tired from your journey,” Teal said. “I think you and the Empress have a lot to discuss.”

The Emperor looked at the Empress questioningly.

“Teal is right,” she said taking the Emperor’s hand. “There is much to talk about. Jale should also join us.”

Teal turned once the Emperor and Empress began their way towards one of the exits of the main building, arch doors that led out to the garden beyond. Jale also walked past him, Jale's hand breezing past his, a worried look on his features. Could he see the truth written on Teal’s face? That Teal now knew the truth and that the Emperor had been withholding such information from him? That Jale had been withholding such information from him? It hurt. It hurt deeply to be lied to, to be treated in such a way. 

Teal didn’t respond to Jale's gesture. Instead of following them into the garden, Teal turned and walked the opposite way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a while. As I've said above, I have not changed the ending but changed how I'm getting there. I'm also going overseas for two weeks so that will also delay my writing. But be sure, I will update as soon as I possibly can.


	17. Chapter 17

A bird sang merrily in the branches above their heads. In stark contrast, the mood between the Emperor, Empress and Jale was sombre. Their pace was slow and silent while they took a moment of solitude from the hectic events that had transpired over the past day. Jale let his thoughts sway to Teal. The Empress had been waiting with Teal standing respectfully but powerfully behind her. The sight of the pair had caught Jale off guard. They had created an enigmatic beauty the pair standing together and it struck Jale as if the Emperor and himself were guests that the Empress and Teal were welcoming. Then Teal had turned and left and Jale sensed that information of some kind must have passed between the Empress and Teal. Information that had not been received well.

The Emperor stopped suddenly on the path startling Jale back to attention. He took the Empress’ hands into his own and kissed them each in turn.

“Much has happened, my love,” The Empress spoke into the silence.

Worry still held in the Emperor’s eyes. “You are sure you’re well and safe?”

“Of course!” the Empress replied with a soft laugh. “You needn’t worry about me here. I’m in the safest place possible.”

The Emperor stood silently drinking in the sight of her, ensuring that like her words she was safe and well. His hands grazed over the large stomach and he leaned down to kiss it.

Jale glanced at the noisy bird while the Emperor and the Empress shared their moment. It was a small, silky, blue feathered bird with red flecks on the tips of its wings. A creature that was either on its way to or leaving the beauty of the Blue Garden. The bird suddenly called; a powerful distinctive and loud call that was opposite to its diminutive and otherwise unimpressive size. It was a call of warning, of imminent danger. Jale tilted his head and looked up to the sky, blue and brilliant as the sun sat at its highest point, and there in its initial glare, he caught the hint of larger wings, a creature of prey that was hidden by the blinding rays of the sun.

Jale lowered his head from the instant glare in his eyes. He frowned. The bird of prey so reminiscent of the threat that was circling over their heads. The Emperor, lost in the embrace he had gathered the Empress in, was certainly deciding on how he was going to retaliate to the attack at the Summer Palace. Jale clenched and unclenched his fists hidden behind his back. It was the manner in which they had been attacked. How cowardly not to attack straight on where they could see them coming, but hiding in the shadows. And to go for undoubtedly the weakest person. Spineless. Did they want to strike one person off at a time to get back at the Emperor? Was that their new strategy? Gutless, they were.

Their solitude was disturbed by the sound of a several men approaching. Jale turned and the Emperor and the Empress separated to find Prince Salren striding towards them, Prince Vox only a step behind. Jale sighed inwardly as a glare was passed his way and true to his place, Jale stepped back to allow Prince Salren to speak to the Emperor. Prince Vox’s demeanour was much less hostile, but Jale dared not speak to him.

The Emperor turned to Empress Crael. "Leave us, please. Rest and know that I am at peace knowing you are safe."

The Empress nodded, frustration clear. She did not argue however, and quietly left the group of men winding her direction into the garden and back to the main building. 

“You can have 1000 extra men from Crolet city,” the Emperor spoke turning to face Prince Salren. Jale held his breath and he felt Prince Vox freeze beside him. “Keep half of your men on the border and send the other half to Camp Rein. From what we’ve been able to determine, the Hummingbird is currently hiding there.” Prince Salren nodded, his shoulders wide and his face unable to hide a look of deep seeded satisfaction. The Emperor stepped up and placed his hand on Prince Salren’s shoulder, and with his voice low, he continued, “I want him alive. Do you understand me? Tell them I’ll meet them half way. They are to bring him to me and I’ll finish him off myself.”

Smug, Prince Salren nodded. “My thanks to you, brother. You have made a good choice. Our father had no idea what kind of hindrance the Hummingbird would become.”

Jale could not stop himself. “Do you think that is wise?” The three regal men turned at the sudden interruption. Jale indicated in the direction the Empress had left in. “Your child is yet to be born. You have only just returned to the palace and now you want to leave again?”

Prince Salren’s expression turned scornful. “Why the caution? The Empress is safe here. Emperor Rathner has never backed down from a fight. You want the Hummingbird to think the Emperor fears him? That the Emperor thinks the Hummingbird could bring about his demise?” Prince Salren waved Jale off in disgust. “Or are you still fearful that the future of the empire could fall into my hands?”

There was awkward pause after his last sentence and Prince Salren chuckled. “I’m flattered that you still revere me so highly, Jale.”

Jale pursed his lips and lifted his head proudly. His only way to respond to the prince without causing himself trouble.

“Stop. The pair of you,” Emperor Rathner ordered. To Jale he said, “We’ll talk about this later.”

Annoyed and even more frustrated that he couldn’t voice opinions in the present company, Jale could only frown. The Emperor and Jale’s eyes met, an unspoken argument raging between them.

Prince Salren started to speak again. “Ignore Jale’s concerns. The Hummingbird grows stronger every day. The more you delay the harder he will be to bring under control. You have to act. He attacked you right under your nose and I do not wish to think of what would happen if the thugs that he has backing him rose with him to power. Do you want him to turn one of your labour camps into his own army? He is far too intelligent…”

Emperor Rathner cut his brother off. “You need not persuade me anymore. I’ll send word to my men at Crolet city when we are finished here. We will leave tonight.”

Prince Salren bowed his head and with one last sneer towards Jale, he turned and left.

“You risk trusting him?” Prince Vox asked.

“I should have done this long ago,” Emperor Rathner said softly. “Now leave me brother so I can prepare.”

Prince Vox as usual was not one to argue. “Of course, you rode all night to get here. Ensure you get some rest before you leave," he said kindly before he nodded and also took his leave.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Jale hissed.

“Since when did you become so afraid of confronting the Hummingbird?” The Emperor demanded in return. 

“I’m not afraid of that scum,” Jale argued with Emperor. “I just think there are better ways to take someone down instead of running off like I’m pretending to be a young hot-headed twenty year old, lacking in an education, and raging on a hungry need for revenge unable to use strategy instead. There are better ways to deal with this!”

The Emperor scoffed. “You sound like the Grand Council. How can you not want to rip the flesh of his bones?”

“Of course, I do!” Jale yelled back. “But not at the risk of losing you!”

The Emperor paused and when he continued, his voice more controlled and calm. “Your concerns are unfounded and you know that. The best situation for us right now is to get rid of the Hummingbird before he escalates. He has taken it too far. My brother is right. The more power he gets, the more dangerous he becomes and if we are too focused on him, The Keglar Kingdom could take it to their advantage as well. I have had enough of taking your advice of being passive in our efforts to get rid of him. The labour camp he is hiding in is not big. We strike them hard, take the whole camp down and be done with it once and for all.” He stepped closer to Jale. “We should have done this on the very first night we met him.”

“Fine!” Jale spat. “But I coming with you.”

The Emperor leaned back and tried to hide the smile that tugged at his mouth, a smile that made Jale want to punch him. The Emperor stepped forward and placed his hands on Jale’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The Emperor paused, his thoughts going elsewhere. “I think we need to discuss what happened with Teal, don’t you? In fact, there are a few things we need to also discuss before we leave.”

Jale’s shoulders deflated. He was not looking forward to this either. 

*

Teal found himself back in the Purple Jade Palace drawn to the gentle woman who had unexpectedly become important in his life. He had always been fond of her and he would do anything to save her and keep her safe. Now there was something else brewing under his skin, and it was unusual but nice and exciting all at the same time.

Lana was propped up on her sleeping mat, Ralen by her side talking quietly with her. Teal waited patiently at the entrance of the room.

“Teal,” Lana suddenly spoke moving her head in the direction of her door. “Even with my head pounding, I can still smell you.” She held out her hand and Teal crossed the space to sit on the ground next to her. “Thank you for saving my life,” she said pulling him gently into her embrace.

“How are you feeling?” Teal asked unable to hide the weariness in his voice. “I ended up leaving the Summer Palace so quickly last night, I did not have time to check in on you properly.”

“Not too bad,” she replied. “Ralen here cleaned my wound and stitched it closed. He has told me it will heal nicely.”

Teal smiled to Ralen. “We are lucky that you’re so capable at attending to wounds.”

“It was part of my training in working with the Empress,” he responded. “Especially in those times.”

Ralen’s words stirred an interest but tiredness was thwarting any attempts to make sense of them. Lana, true to her ability to sense the obvious, spoke again. “You sound tired,” she spoke to Teal. “Have you slept?”

“Only an hour or two,” he admitted.

“Then sleep,” Ralen said rising to his feet. “I’m sure there’s plenty of room on Lana’s mat.”

Surprised at Ralen’s acknowledgement, Teal floundered. It had been Ralen’s suggestion, not Lana’s.

“Only if you want to, of course,” Lana saved him.

“I’d like that very much,” Teal said. He lowered himself down and relished in the feel of the comfortable bedding beneath him and the soft familiar smell of Lana mixed with a new waft of dried blood, and the sound of her heart beating, and the warm feel of her flesh smooth against his own. 

*

Satner’s insides rumbled with worry and suspicion. This was the first time that he had ever been asked for a private audience with the Emperor and it was directly after the incident at the Summer Palace. There had been occasions that he had been asked to attend meetings where the Emperor had been present to discuss matters of security and training, but Satner wasn’t the leader of his department. He was one of fifty teachers and trainers in the Empire’s defence. Even his leaders who answered to Galton would struggle to gain an audience on their own. In the grand scheme of things, Satner just wasn’t high enough or important enough to be considered to be asked to eat with the Emperor, and for this, he was concerned. The only way he would be asked is if he had done something wrong and Satner was completely aware that he had messed up.

Satner’s insides twisted with nervous energy and he shivered despite the heat of the day. He swallowed against the fear in his throat that was making him think he was going retaste his morning food. Was the Emperor so furious with him for putting Lana’s life at risk, he was about to be sentenced to death? Another horror. Maybe they knew? Maybe they suspected him of his misguided affections. A flash of optimism, maybe he just couldn’t think straight because he had been up all night helping the Emperor return to the palace and all of this was unneeded worrying. That in itself was a ridiculous thought. Of course it wouldn’t be that simple not after what had happened.   
The Emperor’s day servant bowed in respect to Satner’s social position and without having to wait, the servant opened the door and Satner stepped through. He took a moment to gather himself and took a deep breath. It would be fine, he assured himself. He had not acted on his desires.

Emperor Rathner was seated around a table in his day meeting room on the third floor below the tower in which he resided. It was a simple room with a large table for discussions with ample windows that led out onto a balcony. The Emperor’s head lifted and Satner took some peace in the fact that his face appeared calm and collected.

He reached a respectable distance then went to his knees and kowtowed before lifting his head and resting back on his knees.

“Just in time,” the Emperor said in response. “Satner, stand and join me for our midday meal out on the balcony.”

Surprised, Satner quickly rose to his feet and followed after the Emperor who was already on the other side of the room. The invitation to sit with the Emperor to eat was unheard of. Only members of the court and his consorts, and important guests ever had this opportunity. Satner followed hesitantly, the dread building up in his chest. No matter how splendid the food, Satner had a feeling he was not going to be able to find his appetite.

He waited for the Emperor to sit and then he sat in the spot that the Emperor designated, a cushion only two feet away. They sat in silence while two servants laid out a variety of meat, bread, fruits and vegetables. 

Satner dared to break the silence first. His nerves preventing him from following the correct protocols of allowing the Emperor to speak first. “How is Lana?” his voice trembled. 

“She fares well,” the Emperor responded eyeing Satner for his question. “She is resting in her chamber.”

Satner let out a long breath of relief. “I feel that this is my fault,” he didn’t dare lift his eyes, to see the possible accusation on the Emperor’s face.

“You were intrusted with the task of ensuring our safety at the palace,” the Emperor agreed, “and yes, while the attack would have happened whoever was in charge, I am more concerned about where you were when the attacked occurred, or more importantly, where your attention was.”

Satner’s stomach dropped. It was as he feared. He wasn’t stupid and neither was the Emperor, the Emperor had gone straight to the issue at hand.

“Teal has made great progress in his training, thanks to you,” the Emperor continued.

“He is learning very quickly and his ability to move, his speed, he is incredible,” Satner answered trying to keep his voice steady and his body movements natural to help portray his innocence. He was only guilty of the thoughts inside his head, he tried to tell himself, although, he knew he shouldn’t have been distracted when he was at the summer palace.

“Hmm, yes,” the Emperor nodded watching Satner closely. “The way Teal moves is very beautiful.”

Satner didn’t know how to respond to the Emperor’s statement. He braved to make eye contact but had to look away; the Emperor’s eyes were piercing and accusing. His thoughts suddenly went to Jale. If this was how the Emperor was looking at him, he also had to fear the ramifications from Jale. Satner had heard some stories of how Jale worked sometimes and he was one of the very few who didn’t need to fear any consequences from the Emperor.

“I didn’t know that you also enjoyed the pleasures of men as well,” the Emperor said quietly.

The silence hung heavily between them. Satner closed his eyes briefly and decided to face this situation with honour and strength, after all, it was all that he had left now. There was going to be no escaping this.

“Yes,” Satner responded, “I do. I have enjoyed many different partners, but I have never acted on my desires to try to encourage Teal,” he added breathlessly.

“I know,” the Emperor responded. “But you let them distract you.”

Satner’s hands were now shaking and he dropped his gaze to the table again, the food in front of them still untouched. “I never intentionally sought to desire him,” he confessed. “It just happened. Teal doesn’t know and he’s never shown any interest,” Satner added suddenly fearing for his friend. “Jale must be so angry.”

The Emperor chuckled. “Fear not of Jale. While he is suspicious, you answer to me.”

A silence fell between them and when the Emperor finally spoke again, his voice was calm. “The heart can not control who it desires and I know that you have never tried to act on those desires. While that is important, it does not allow me to forgive you for not fulfilling your duties. There should have been someone on the balcony. They could have fought off Lana’s attacker.”

“I beg for your forgiveness,” Satner blurted. “I know I was distracted by Teal when I should have been monitoring the Summer palace. It was my responsibility. Maybe if I hadn’t been following Teal, I might have been able to have protect Lana.”

“What ifs are useless,” the Emperor responded. “You are young and you will learn from your mistakes. Take this as a warning and a time for us discuss how we’re going to stop your desires from causing someone’s death.” The Emperor kept his gaze trained on Satner. “Eat some food,” he instructed.

Satner’s eyes moved to the food and as he believed earlier, he held no appetite. “Is this to be my last meal?” he asked quietly.   
The Emperor let out a laugh, so loud and clear it caused Satner to lift his head in shock.

“No, but you are going to be demoted,” the Emperor said seriously leaning into Satner for emphasis. “From tomorrow you will no longer train Teal. You will discourage your friendship with Teal. If he approaches you, be polite but inform him that you are busy and must leave. Do you understand?”

Satner nodded quickly and while he was flooded with relief, disappointment sat in his belly as well. Disappointment that he knew he must hide.

“Tomorrow morning, you will ride with myself, Jale and Prince Salren to take the Hummingbird down. Eat,” the Emperor ordered again. 

Satner nodded and leaned forward to pick several items for the empty plate before him. His heart was still racing and his insides a mess but to appease the Emperor he would try to eat some of the food. Water was placed before him. He waited though for the Emperor to begin first. 

They ate in silence until they had both eaten a good portion. Emperor Rathner placed his cup onto the table and Satner could sense that he was about to talk again.

“You may leave now, Satner and trust me,” the Emperor said, his voice stern and serious again. “If you had acted on your desires, this would have been a very different conversation.”

Satner nodded his head vigorously again. “I know,” he whispered. 

“Wine,” the Emperor ordered as soon as Satner had left. The servant ran forward and filled the empty cup with wine. “Happy?” the Emperor asked to the open, empty balcony.

Jale stepped out from where he had been standing. “Yes,” he confirmed. 

*

Late in the afternoon, a mixture of hunger and concern for Lana caused Teal to stir only to find that the mat beside him was now cool. She must have already risen and tended to her own needs. Sensing no need for concern in her absence, Teal stretched taking in the view out of the window to garner an idea of what time of day it was. There would be some time before the sun would set but not too long. With sleep taking some of the blurriness away, Teal’s thoughts went to Jale and The Emperor. He was still annoyed that they had refrained from telling him what they knew.

He stretched deciding that food was a must. A yawn escaped his lips and then he heard the muffled sound of a sob. Teal sat up on the sleeping mat and listened. It hadn’t been Lana. Quietly, he rose to his feet and walked out of her chamber to stand in the corridor.   
“Stupid! Stupid!” he heard Jale hiss so viciously it shocked Teal. “I don’t know if I can fix this, Delba!”

“Are you going to tell him?” she cried.

From her raspy voice, he could tell that Delba had been crying for some time and he imagined her eyes red and blotchy, real tears falling down her cheeks.

“Of course, I have to tell him! You might have ruined everything! How could you be so stupid?”

“I didn’t mean to,” she cried. “Really, I didn’t.”

Jale remained silent and Teal pictured him trying to reign in his patience, the only sound that reached Teal’s ears was Delba’s sniffling.

Wearily, Jale spoke again. “I need to think on how to best approach this. I will have to tell the Emperor. He has a lot on his mind at the moment and this might tip him over the edge.”

“I was only doing it for him. He has to know that!”

“But it is the way in which you did it! Behind his back!” Jale said the anger returning to his voice. “This could count as betrayal, Delba. How do I know you are being completely honest with me now?”

“Because I am telling you,” Delba sobbed and Teal ached at the sound of pain in her voice.

“Only because you are concerned that he is already suspicious of you,” Jale said with disgust and contempt. There was silence until Jale gave a long sigh.

“You know I could never betray either of you, not after what we’ve been through, Jale,” Delba said.

“Let me think on this. I need to think on how to act on what you have told me. Do not tell anyone else, Delba. Do you understand me?”  
Delba sobbed and at the sound of Jale’s footsteps approaching her door, Teal skirted off into one of the adjacent rooms and out of sight.

Musing on what he had overheard, Teal headed towards the Emperor’s private training courtyard. It was strange walking through the palace grounds without his usual accompanying guards. There was still a sense of caution however, and servants and others in the palace either stepped out of his path, skirted back or changed direction when they saw him. News of how he had rescued Lana must have spread. Feeling confident, Teal walked at a leisurely pace with his hands in his pockets, a soft whistle on his lips. His ambles across the grounds however, failed to find Satner.

Teal approached one of the barracks’ men, a man Teal recognised as being one of the few that Satner answered to. “I was hoping to find Satner.”

The man, tall, bald and with a nose that took up most of his face, glared down at him. “Satner is no longer available to you,” he replied in a gruff voice.

“There must be some sort of mistake,” Teal returned.

The man shrugged but he eyed Teal from the corner of his eye, as if he was waiting for Teal to suddenly react in a negative way. Ready to retaliate or even run in the opposite direction, the man dared to add, “He has been assigned to another duty.” He turned then and quickly moved away, deeming another task far more important than risking his life before the Emperor’s shape shifting concubine.

Teal looked over his shoulder to the way that he had just come. Without uttering another word, he turned and left, this time purposely.

*

Jale tried to fight the exhaustion that was starting to press heavily on his shoulders. He needed to sleep, a good long night’s sleep where he wasn’t disturbed and where is body could wake up on its own accord when it was ready and energised. He wasn’t going to get it though. There was still so much to prepare for their journey. He glided towards the table at the side of the room, strategically placed where it was half inside and half on the balcony. Its surface was decorated with mother of pearl but its beauty was taken for granted, never truly appreciated as it always held an expensive range of wines, spirits and liqueurs hiding its beautiful decorations. Jale poured himself a glass of wine and moved to the balcony to wait. Before he could prepare for his journey, he had to attend to Teal first. Only moments before, he had sent one of servants to summon Teal to his quarters. This was going to be the hard part.

Jale’s hand swayed ever so slightly but he otherwise believed that he was doing a good job at disguising just how many glasses of wine he had already polished off. He topped up his glass intending to head for his chaise lounge on his balcony. He stopped, second thoughts getting the better of him and he turned back and picked up the jug of wine as well. Two steps out onto the balcony and Jale wished that he had left the jug on the table for it was at that moment that Teal stepped out of the shadows to stand before him.

Startled, the new gleam of confidence in Teal’s eyes so bold and apparent, the jug jolted out of Jale’s hands and smashed to the floor. It must have been his drunk imagination. From the corner of his vision, Teal had appeared as a predator stepping out of the darkness ready to attack.

“For all the Gods of eternity!” Jale cursed.

Teal didn’t respond. He stood squarely in front of Jale while another of Jale’s servants scuttled forward to clean up the mess.

“How did you get in here?” Jale asked swiping his now free hand over his clothes to ensure they were clean. Jale paused and rolled his eyes. “Don’t even bother. Why am I even asking? I bet you climbed up the side of the tower and over my balcony.”

A smile reached Teal’s lips and Jale’s eyes widened. “I was joking!” He tapped his servant on the shoulder. “Leave it. Go and inform the other servant that Teal is already here.”

Without any argument the servant darted out the door leaving Teal and Jale alone. They faced each other silently, an obvious unease between them. Since Teal had leapt out of the tree to save Lana and shifted, they had not had one chance to discuss what happened in private. The horrible realisation was that they would only get this chance as well before everything changed the next day.

“They say that tigers are meant to be able to sneak up on their prey. Is that what you were planning?” Jale asked his voice quiet with warning.

Despite the change in demeanour, Teal couldn’t help himself and a loud peal of laughter erupted from deep in his chest. “I originally came here intending to be angry with you for not telling me what you and the Emperor knew about the Lombock.” He stepped towards Jale with such sudden stealth and sharpness that Jale nearly took a step back, his body certainly swayed in the direction before his mind could prevent him from doing so.

Teal quirked an eyebrow. “Surely you’re not scared of me now are you?” He reached down and took Jale’s hand in a playful manner, humour dancing in his eyes while he brought the back of Jale’s hand to his lips.

Jale snatched his hand away. “Don’t mock me!” He turned away and moved towards his originaly intended destination, his long lounge chaise. “You’ve had an eventful couple of days,” Jale began successfully moving the conversation in the direction he wanted. “I thought you would still be with Lana.”

Teal sat on the end of the lounge. “I saw Lana earlier this evening with Ralen. You’ve never questioned his warrior abilities before especially considering his past.”

Jale lifted an eyebrow. “And just what do you know about his past?”

Teal laughed. “Not much to be honest. He is a man with many secrets just like this palace, I find.”

“You’re only just figuring that out now?” Jale chuckled before gulping down half a glass of his wine.

“I think I have discovered one though.” And Jales’ eyebrows rose again, quirky little creatures they were when he was tipsy, as if they had a life of their own. “I didn’t know much until he revealed something earlier today. It wasn’t until I was sitting here waiting for you that I realised. Some secrets are easier to fathom around here than others although I have no idea why Ralen’s past would be so hush, hush.”

Jale sighed. “Originally, it wasn’t so orthodox to have such a person, or I should say a person of such a position to be part of the harem. The image the Empress Dowager wanted to create was of a pure Empress solely devoted to the Emperor. She wasn’t meant to come with her own lover in tow as well.”

“So,” Teal nodded pleased that he had been right. “Let me guess, the Empress made it a condition that Ralen would be able to stay involved with her once she found out about you and the Emperor.”

“I’ve always found your intelligence so sexy,” Jale nodded. “It worked out quite well though, wouldn’t you agree? As her personal body guard, Ralen was the one who rode with her so she could meet the Emperor. We knew about him from the very first day we met the Empress. It was her honesty and frankness that really sealed the deal so to speak for myself.”

Pleased with Jale’s openness so far, Teal leaned down and gently kissed the top of Jale’s biggest toe before picking his foot up to start massaging it.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Jale said with a softened playful smirk. “I’m quite aware that you want to try to manipulate me.” Inside though, Jale was relieved. Despite the events of the past few days, Teal appeared to be still his usual self: gentle, caring and full of wit, although slightly less innocent.

“Will it work?” Teal said with a smile and when Jale didn’t respond, Teal’s voice turned serious. “I overheard some of your conversation with Delba earlier,” he said carefully. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Just how much did you hear exactly?” Jale asked eyes narrowing.

“Not enough to know what she has done to cause her to be so upset. She has done something to hurt the Emperor?” Teal asked.

“You’re stepping into a dangerous topic, one that I can’t delve into just yet.” Teal kept his features even. He wasn’t about to give up for his need for information. Gentle prodding with Jale was the best strategy to prevent him from completely shutting down. Jale quickly continued. “I haven’t even had a chance to talk to the Emperor about it. I might wait until we’re on the road actually. Give him some time to think about how he’s going to react so he won’t do so impulsively.”

“It must be quite bad then,” Teal said more to himself.

“What were you doing there anyway? Why were you eavesdropping?” Jale asked.

“It was not intentional. I was on my way to find you because I went to the training grounds and Satner was not there.”

Jale’s lips pursed. “Yes, there have been some changes.”

“Why?” Teal asked. His words came out with a hint of a demand.

Jale was silent, thinking best on how he was going to broach this topic. “I’m going to be honest with you. Satner’s actions at the Summer Palace put Lana’s life in jeopardy. His duty was to ensure the safety of the Emperor’s entire party. Instead, he became distracted.”

“Distracted?” Teal asked.

“He was climbing tress with you, was he not?”

“Then it’s not just his fault, it’s also mine,” Teal responded.

“Do you like spending time with Satner?”

Teal gave Jale a condescending look. “He’s my best friend,” he replied. “When I first came to the palace, I felt like I was on equal grounds with him.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Jale said curtly. “You are above him. Does he treat you as an equal?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Well, either way,” Jale continued. “Satner acted inappropriately and failed at his position. He has been demoted and has been given other duties. He has been ordered to stay away from you.”

“What!” Teal gasped rising to his feet. “You have no right! He is my best friend!”

Jale rose to his feet as well and almost accusingly asked, “Did Satner ever speak of his feelings for you?”

“What?!” Teal stated surprised.

“Yes, he is lucky the Emperor didn’t punish him in a more severe way. Do you remember what I told you on the ship when I first went over the details of your contract. No one else but the Emperor and the harem, Teal. No one attempts to touch the harem.”

Fear for his friend flooded through Teal and his newfound confidence suddenly fell away. “Satner never did anything. If anything, he advised me to not get closer.”

Jale’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t fret!” Teal returned, exasperated. “I had some oil for his sore shoulder but he wouldn’t let me administer it. I had no clue why at the time. He got a fellow soldier to do it in the bathhouse instead.”

“So naïve,” Jale spat but his face softened when he saw a flash of anger on Teal’s features. “Well, I know what goes on in the soldier bathhouse. Satner is young and he has always served the Emperor well in the past. It was a simple lapse in his judgement. While the punishment might seem severe to you, he will be given the opportunity to redeem himself in the future if he works hard.”

“That is good to know. But what about our friendship?”

“You need to stay away from him for the time being,” Jale advised. “Lana could have been killed because of his mistake.”

They had reached that time in the evening where it was going to have to be discussed. “I shifted,” Teal stated standing tall once again. 

“I know,” Jale responded simply taking his seat again. He shrugged and took a sip of wine before speaking again. “The Emperor and I have discussed what happened. Obviously you acted differently after you changed back from the tiger. Confident, powerful and assertive but that’s not the important part, is it?”

Teal shook his head, sitting down as well.

“The fact that you shape shifted into a tiger that attacked and killed is the problem. Not only do we have a Lombock who will kill, we also have a tiger who will kill when you led us to believe that the tiger was meant to stop you from killing.” 

Teal shrugged. “Is that why you’re quickly drinking yourself into a drunken stupor? Because you think I lied to you?”

Jale quickly looked away. “No, that’s not why I’m…” he looked at his near empty glass and then glanced back at Teal. “We’ll discuss that later. Back to the tiger.”

“That’s fine,” Teal responded not wanting to push Jale. He sensed that if he played his cards correctly that he was going to be able to get more out of Jale tonight. Teal continued with what he believed to be the truth. “That was what had always happened in the past. The tiger had always wanted to stop me from fighting. Obviously the tiger really wanted to protect Lana and myself and, in order to do so, it had to kill.”

“And I’m glad it did and the Emperor is forever grateful for it.”

“What is the Emperor going to do?” Teal asked. 

“He and I will leave tomorrow with a quite significant contingent of men and ride to where we think the person responsible for this attack is hiding, and kill him. You are to stay here and protect the harem and most importantly, the Empress.”

Trying to hide the disappointment that wanted to flood his face. “You will be gone quite a while then.”

“A couple of months,” Jale agreed. 

Teal looked Jale dead in the eyes. “I should come with you instead. To help protect the both of you.”

Jale quickly shook his head. “While that does sound like the best scenario, it’s not. You are best here looking after the harem and the Emperor’s heir. You’ve proved that you are capable of doing just that and that’s what the Emperor wishes for you to do.”

“And what about you and the Emperor though? Who is going to look after the pair of you?”

Jale laughed. “We are more than capable?”

“Aaah yes, yes, the warrior soldier who fought in the Emperor’s army and somehow got the Emperor to fall in love with him.” Almost playfully and without any thought that Jale would answer truthfully, Teal continued, “Just who are you, Jale? And how did you win over the Emperor’s heart.”

Jale spoke without blinking. “Who am I? I am Prince Yernal’s cousin and currently, since the disappearance of the youngest twin brother and sister, fifth in line to the throne of the Keglar Kingdom.”

Jale’s words took a moment to sink in but when they did, Teal’s whole body startled. “What?!”

“You heard me,” Jale said without any emotion. 

“But!? How? Who?” Teal shook his head. “Does anyone else know?” 

“Yes,” Jale said. “Only a small group of people though. The Emperor of course, the Empress, Galton and Delba, and a couple of others who you have never met before.” Jale watched Teal’s face for his reaction. 

“Delba?!” Teal blurted with surprise. “That would appear a bit dangerous considering her tendency for gossip.”

“She knows her life is forfeit if she ever revealed so and she wouldn’t, she was there.”

“There?” Teal asked.

“Do you want to know, really know, Teal? Do you want to know how the Emperor and I came to be, how I came to reside with these palace walls and not my own small palace somewhere deep in the Keglar Kingdom.”

“Yes,” Teal said eagerly. “Does Prince Yernal know? Is that why he’s always horrible when he comes here?”

Jale waved Teal off. “You’re asking the wrong questions. Get comfortable,” he ordered. “It’s a long story. Prince Yernal does not know who I am. As far as he’s aware, his cousin died with his wife at a recluse monastery high in the mountains while being taken care of after being inflicted with the same plague that caused the demise of the Empress’ kingdom. None of that is true, of course, but that is what was concocted for the family. Prince Yernal and the rest of the family have not seen me since I was twelve, long before all that was supposed to have happened. There is no way they would be able to recognise me and they never have.”

“Wife? You have a wife? Where is she? And your parents?” Teal asked, his heart pounding. “They are brother or sister to the King of The Keglar Kingdom?” Teal sat stunned trying to process everything that he has heard. 

Jale rose to his feet and retrieved more wine and a glass for Teal. He walked back slowly, handing Teal his glass as he walked past. His thoughts swirling inside his head, drawing on memories that had long been hidden away. Events and the order that they occurred flashed before his mind’s eye as he settled comfortably on his seat a short distance away from Teal, the alcohol not helping to organise them.   
Teal waited patiently, seeing the conflict on Jale’s features. Only now did Teal realise that this would indeed mean Jale would be digging up a past that he might not want to deal with, one that he had pushed to the dark corners of his mind where he had wanted to forget.

“My mother,” Jale said softly. “She knows that I am still alive. The Gods truly blessed me there, she keeps my secret hidden. I could not let her think that I had died but to keep my secret secure, the rest of the family thinks otherwise. I travel to meet her every second year. She has no idea where I truly reside, what name I use now, and who I have devoted my life to. My wife,” Jale continued, “is my long-time friend from my childhood. She fell on desperate times with a man and to prevent her from falling into disgrace, I married her and now she and her bastard child live under different names at Cleaven Estate.”

“Your real name is not even Jale, is it?” Teal asked. “You’re really a Prince, in hiding, and you have brothers and sisters as well?” Teal asked. 

“Two brothers and one younger sister. I haven’t seen either of them since…” Jale’s head turned away, After several moments, Jale snapped his head back to Teal. “Are you sure you want to hear this? Are you sure you want to know. It is true, the Emperor and I will leave tomorrow and it will be a dangerous journey. We may not return. But if you hear this story, your opinion of the Emperor may change. Your opinion of me might change. You may not see either of us in the same way ever again but if things go wrong for us, it’s important that you know. It will be necessary for the future heir and you will be able to make the right choices to help the empire.”

Teal nodded slowly. “I would like to know, Jale.” He stayed where he was, afraid to move closer in case it scared Jale off and the moment was lost forever. 

Jale settled on the lounge, arranging his clothes so he could sit comfortably. He took one last sip of his wine and lowered it to the armrest. He swallowed the wine, a long pause before he did so. “Well then, to tell this story I need to go back ten years. Let me begin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why this took a nearly a whole year to update is because I wasn't originally going to add the Emperor's and Jale's story, and I had to write it. Will update much more quickly than last time. Unfortunately taking on a more full-time position at work has demanded a lot more of my time.


End file.
